Echo
by Purp1eLady
Summary: He showed me that not everything in the world was bad- that not everyone was out to get me. He taught me how to love again. Then I was ripped away from him by my selfish twin brother. People in the Enchanted Forest wondered by I turned so... ruthless once I returned. Their answer: Because he's gone and I'm alone- again. Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE
1. Pilot

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to jump into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter Pan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Pilot**

I scowled as I stepped out of the grocery store, slinging my backpack over my shoulders. You'd think after all the times I've been there and paid for my things that they'd give me a break and not check my backpack and my clothes every time I leave. One time I steal something (to survive, might I add) and they get something stuck up their asses.

I laid my skateboard on the ground, pulled my hood up, and skated away. I rolled down the street, and waved at Dr. Hopper who said, "Still coming for your appointment tomorrow, Skylar?"

I nodded and said, "Like Mary Margaret would let me skip it."

He laughed and said, "You have a good point."

He then directed his attention elsewhere and I followed his gaze to see Henry and a blonde woman standing by a yellow bug, talking. Archie yelled, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

I got off my skateboard, picking it up, and saying, "Is everything alright?"

Henry smiled when he saw me and said, "I'm fine, Sky."

I grinned and ruffled his hair as he petted Archie's dog.

"Who's this?" Archie asked, taking notice to the blonde woman. She stiffened a little as she said, "Just someone trying to give him a ride home-" Henry cut her off though, as he said, "-She's my mom, Archie."

I felt my eyebrows shoot into my hair as I looked between the two as Archie said, "Oh. I see."

"You know where he lives?" Henry's Mom asked, and I said, "Yeah, sure. Right on Mifflin street, the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

She looked down at Henry and said, "You're the Mayor's kid?"

Henry quietly looked down as he said, "Maybe."

I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "I better get going before Mary Margaret worries. I'll see you later Henry. Bye Archie, see you tomorrow."

I quickly dropped my skateboard and skated away from the three.

* * *

I headed in the apartment that I shared with Mary Margaret and as I walked in the door, said woman said, "There you are, I was getting worried!"

I smiled at her and said, "Sorry. They had to do the annual body check before I left the store… and I met Henry's birth mother…" Mary Margaret paused and said, "Really?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. That's why Henry wasn't in school. He must've ran away to find her. He was successful though she didn't seem to want to have him with her."

Mary Margaret shrugged and I put my backpack on the counter and pulled out the coffee for her and said, "Here's the coffee."

She smiled and said, "Thanks Skylar."

I smiled and said, "No problem. I drink it more than you," I grabbed my backpack and said, "I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She smiled and said, "Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said to her with a smile and headed into my room.

* * *

"_Come on, Rae!" I heard. I smiled and looked up at the boy who called my name. I couldn't make out his features or anything. All I could see was his eyes. They looked happy and bright. Then I heard, "Skylar! Skylar! Skylar wake up!"_

I groaned and looked up at Mary Margaret and she said, "Time for school."

I nodded and got out of bed, and then fell flat on my face and raised a hand to Mary Margaret, saying, "I'm good. This is normal, remember?" I did this every morning. I either tripped over my sneakers or my skateboard. Usually it was my sneakers. This morning it happened to be my skateboard.

I stood up and grabbed my black skinny jeans, my grey long-sleeved shirt, my prized Rag & Bone jean jacket, and my regular black sneakers. I headed into the bathroom, dropped the clothes on the toilet and got into the shower. Only when I turned on the water, did I realize I was still dressed. I cussed and quickly stripped off my clothes, and then continued to shower.

* * *

"Forget to take off your clothes again?" Mary Margaret asked as I walked down the stairs. I grumpily nodded and sat at the table as Mary Margaret set a cup of coffee in front of me with a plate of eggs and bacon. I smiled at her and said, "Thanks."

"No problem, Sky," She said to me with a smile, and I took notice of the clock and then shoved all the food in my mouth as Mary Margaret handed me a travel cup that held my still warm coffee. I smiled at her as I grabbed my skateboard, throwing my backpack over my shoulder, and grabbing my coffee from her hand. I kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thanks!"

I ran out the door, not knowing that a black shadow with glowing eyes was following my every move.

* * *

I headed down the hallway, following my science teacher. It's not my fault that the volcano decided to explode. Even though I hit it the button. I didn't know it was hooked up. You don't mark a big red button _"Don't Push"_ and not expect someone to push it. It's a given. Especially when I'm in that class- it's bound to be pushed.

We passed Mary Margaret and Henry's birth mother and prayed that my teacher wouldn't see them. Sadly, my prayers weren't answered as my science teacher stopped and said to me, "Why don't you stay with Ms. Blanchard until class is over."

She then turned and walked away. Both women looked at me and I shrugged and said, "I hit the button that said "Don't Push" and the volcano blew up. Not my fault."

Mary Margaret shook her head and Henry's birth mother smiled and said, "I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Emma."

I smiled and said, "Skylar, but everyone calls me Sky. I babysit Henry every now and then. Regina doesn't really like me that much anymore because I stole an apple from her. Turns out I'm allergic because I fainted."

Emma simply nodded slowly and then said, "Thanks for the help before." She then left and Mary Margaret and I started walking outside where recess was being held for the younger kids.

* * *

I knocked on Archie's door, and he opened it with a smile, saying, "Right on time."

I smiled at him and he let me in. I dropped my backpack and skateboard by the door, and sat on the couch with my legs crossed under me and my hands in my lap. Archie sat in front of me and said, "What's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you."

"I'm having these weird dreams…" I said shaking my head, "They sound exactly like what Henry talks about all the time, and it's worrying me..."

* * *

**AN: I finally got to season three of OUAT and it's genius. I loved every second of what they have so far, but I hated how they killed off Peter. But after I finished watching it, I got this idea, and here we are. Sorry it's a short first chapter, but I'll post Chapter 2 tomorrow. ****I'm going to try not to make Skylar/Rae to be so Mary Sue, but if it happens a couple times, I'm sorry. But we will be seeing the shadow a lot through the seasons and teeny tiny bits of Peter through the chapters until Season three where Henry goes to Neverland. We will also be going to see Rae get dreams/memories of Peter (example is up above, but there will be a lot more than that.)  
**

**But this all depends on if you guys like my idea or not. So, please review! :)**


	2. The Thing You Love Most

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to jump into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter Pan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Thing You Love Most**

I stumbled down the stairs and landed on the couch as I sighed. Mary Margaret looked at me worriedly and said, "Skylar, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I swear it feels like something's watching me. Plus I'm having these weird dreams where this guy- who has really nice eyes- keeps calling me Rae, and he looks at me like he loves me- What's wrong with me!?" I asked as I looked up at her pleading her with my eyes to tell me that I'm not insane.

Mary Margaret came and sat beside me, pulling me into a hug, and said, "Have you talked to Dr. Hopper about this?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. He thinks that it's because I'm thinking about Henry's stories that he thinks are me, and my mind is making scenarios of them up in my head as I dream."

Mary Margaret looked at me and said, "Who does he think you are?"

"Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped," I mumbled. Mary Margaret smiled at me and said, "Well you're not kidnapped- you're right here with me."

I nodded and hugged her back tightly, saying, "And I won't be leaving any time soon."

"No you aren't," Mary Margaret said and planted a kiss on top of my head.

Neither of us noticed the shadow watching us with glowing eyes that growled lowly at the mention of me never leaving.

* * *

I was skating down the street, holding my coffee in my hand carefully as I skated over a crack in the sidewalk. I bent down and grabbed my skateboard and ran across the street quickly, then dropped it back on the ground, hopping on it, as I skated down the street to school. On the way, though, I paused as I heard the bell start ringing. I looked up at the clock-tower and felt my mouth drop when I saw the hands moving again.

I immediately stopped and stared up at the clock and Regina joined me and then Archie came over, saying, "Hey, how about that? Guess those rusty old innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?"

Regina turned around and she looked like she was about to snap at Archie, but then got distracted by something and instead, said, "Yes. How about that, indeed?"

I just shrugged, hopped back on my skateboard, and sipped on my coffee as I skated along the sidewalk. I stopped though, when I heard Regina say, "Skylar!"

I turned to look at her and she said, "Can you babysit Henry tonight at eight?"

I nodded and said, "Sure!"

She smiled and then headed on her way, and I headed on my way also, still not knowing that something was watching me.

I started skating down the street and jumped over a crack in the road, and I heard Henry say, "…They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone, anything- you'll see- Skylar!"

I stopped and skated over to him, saying, "Yeah?"

"What can you remember before you came to Storybrooke?" Henry asked me. I paused and thought about it but only brought up a blank but little tid-bit of things that didn't matter. I shrugged and said, "I don't know, it's kinda hazy. Why?"

"Nothing," Henry said with a grin. I shrugged and said, "See you later kiddo."

I got back on my skateboard, and skated down the street. I smiled as I rode into the school and quickly hopped off, hugging Mary Margaret who gasped, saying, "Skylar, you scared me!"

I grinned and said, "That was the point!"

She laughed and we both then saw Henry who said, "Why else would you be here!?" We both turned to look at Emma with raised eyebrows and we headed over as I held my skateboard in front of me.

"It's good to see his smile back," Mary Margaret said to Emma. I nodded in agreement, but Emma simply said, "I didn't do anything."

"You stayed," I stated. Emma sighed and Mary Margaret said, "So… does the mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person, how did she get elected?" Emma asked. I shrugged and Mary Margaret said, "She's been Mayor as I long as I can remember. No one's been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of… well…. fear. I'm afraid I only made it worse by giving Henry that book now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Well she does act like it at times," I shrugged. Mary Margaret lightly hit me on the arm, and Emma looked at me with a smile. Emma then looked in thought and said, "Who does he think you two are?"

Mary Margaret laughed a little, and said, "It's silly."

"Mine's ridiculous," I stated. Emma laughed and said, "I just got five minutes of ridiculous and silly, lay it on me."

"Snow White," Mary Margaret shrugged. I raised an eyebrow at her as the look of shock registered over her face. I was going to ask her about it until the bell rang, and I said, "Damn it, I gotta go. Talk to you later, Emma!"

I ran inside the school quickly.

* * *

I was outside, sitting in the back of Mary Margaret's class because I got kicked out of my math class today. Apparently "using foul language" is against the rules even though the kid next to me cheated off me and I cussed him out- I thought I was allowed to considering the circumstances.

I had my head leaned back, and I was nodding off a little when Regina came over, clearing her throat. I raised an eyebrow, a sat up a little more. Mary Margaret quickly walked over to her and I heard Regina say, "May I speak to my son?"

"We're in the middle of a lesson, is it important?" Mary Margaret asked. Regina looked slightly offended and I clenched my fist tightly as she said, "Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?"

Regina then walked around her, and I gave Mary Margaret a look that said, _"Can I hit her now?"_ She slightly shook her head though, and I pouted in sadness. I still glared at Regina- the sudden urge to throw something sharp at her overwhelmed me and I was sucked into was like vision of some sort.

"_Get back here, you thief!" The man yelled at me as I swung onto a roof. I ran on top of it and three men were following me down below. As we came to the end of the roof I looked up at the tree that was in front of me as the men started shooting arrows at me. I quickly dodged them, and grabbed onto the tree branch in front of me. I then grabbed the knives in my boot, and flung them down at them- successfully hitting them all in the head. I dropped to my feet, grabbed them out of the men's heads, and ran on my way- hood up, smirk on my face._

I shook my head, and blinked a couple times as I watched Henry run back over to his class. I looked over at Mary Margaret as all the kids headed back inside to find her looking at me worriedly. I grabbed my backpack from the ground, and walked next to her as we headed back inside.

"Are you okay? It looked like you spaced out for a minute there," Mary Margaret said. I took a deep breath, and I said, "I don't know, but all the sudden I was watching myself run from three men and they were shooting _arrows_ at me. Then I hopped into a _tree_ and killed them with three knives. It felt like I hit them without even trying."

Mary Margaret looked at me in confusion and I said, "It's probably Henry's story about me being _Rae Hood_."

Mary Margaret nodded and said, "Probably."

Unknown to us both, Regina was listening to our conversation and it looked like the color was drained from her face.

As we stepped inside, Henry stopped us and said, "Ms. Blanchard, can you bail Emma out?"

I was shocked as Mary Margaret nodded immediately and said, "I was about to go get my purse, actually."

I just let Henry grab my hand, and pull me along behind him and Mary Margaret as they headed into the classroom to get their things.

* * *

We walked into the Police Department, and Henry said, "Hey!"

I was behind him and Mary Margaret was behind me. Sheriff Graham looked confused as he saw us and said, "Henry, Skylar, what are you two doing here?"

"His mother told him what happened," Mary Margaret stated as I leaned on the desk behind Henry. Emma looked at Graham as she said, "Of course she did."

"Henry, I don't know what she said-" Emma was cut off as Henry said, "-You're a genius. I know what you were up to," Emma looked confused as Mary Margaret, Graham, and I all shared confused glances, "You were gathering intel… For Operation Cobra…"

I was even more confused now as I raised an eyebrow. Graham must've been on the same page as me, as he said, "I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost."

"It's need to know, Sherriff," Henry stated, "And all you need to know is that Ms. Blanchard's gonna bail her out."

"You are? Why?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret nodded as I played with my bracelet on my wrist. As they talked, Henry grabbed my wrist and looked at my bracelet that simply held two words on the engraving plate- _"You're Mine."_

Henry's grin grew and said, "Where'd you get that?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know, Henry. I've had it for as long as I can remember."

My focus went back into the conversation as Emma said, "Well, if you'll uncuff me, I have something to do."

* * *

Later that night, I was in the living room, playing on the PlayStation 3 that Mary Margaret had gotten me for my birthday, when there was a knock at the door. I looked up as Mary Margaret stood up from sewing and got the door. I paused my game and looked over as I heard Emma's voice, say, "Hey. I just wanted to say thank you and pay you back the bail money."

I guess as Emma was about to leave, Mary Margaret said, "You look like you need to talk."

Emma came in, and as she looked around she saw me on the floor in my Batman pajamas as I simply waved at her.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Right before Emma was leaving to go talk to Henry, she looked back at Mary Margaret and said, "What's with Skylar?"

Mary Margaret looked confused as she said, "What do you mean?"

"Why's she always with you or with Henry- not to be rude or anything," Emma explained. Mary Margaret licked her lips, glanced back at Skylar who was still playing her game, and stepped outside, softly shutting the door. She crossed her arms, and said, "Skylar was left on the side of the road except she didn't get to stay in a foster care home. No one ever found her. She looked out for herself, stole to survive, slept in the woods- all until I found her when she was fourteen, running from a salesperson from the grocery store. I quickly paid the guy for what she stole and took her home with me. I took guardianship of her and she's been with me ever since."

"No one ever found her?" Emma asked in shock. Mary Margaret nodded and said, "She didn't know how to act around people, and she once hit a kid at school because he tried to steal her lunch food. She was eighty-six pounds when I found her, and she was very aggressive. I learned her full name after two weeks."

"She's so different…" Emma trailed off. Mary Margaret nodded and said, "She just needed someone to care for her."

* * *

**AN: And if you were wondering, yes, Peter gave her that bracelet. He has a matching one too of what she said the most often which I'm not going to tell you because it's going to be a surprise :)**

**And if you were also wondering, yes, I did make her story similar to what it was in the Enchanted Forest on purpose. That way it was more obvious to Henry who she was in the story book.**

**The next chapter goes into more depth of who and how she was in the Enchanted Forest, and it also shows more of her knowledge on Neverland.**

**P.S. Thank you for all the nice reviews! They were very supportive and they made me want to write this story even more than before :)  
**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	3. Snow Falls

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to jump into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter Pan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Snow Falls**

Regina sat in her office at her house, thinking about Rae AKA Skylar. Regina knew the girl was suddenly starting to remember and it infuriated her. Rae Hood was the only one ever able to hurt Regina physically. She didn't know why, but her magic didn't work on Rae. Ever.

* * *

_Regina sat on her throne and said, "So why did you steal from my carriage and then surrender?"_

_Rae Hood stood in front of Regina, hands bound in front of her as she said, "I decided to be nice for once. Not something I usually do, but I know you have some of those moments too."_

_Regina scowled and stood up, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder, and expected to see her down on her knees in pain. Instead, Rae just said, "Are you supposed to hurt me or give me a long self-esteem killing speech? Cause neither are happening."_

_Regina looked annoyed and frustrated as she said, "My magic isn't working on you."_

"_Hm… better use that to my advantage then," Rae smirked. Before Regina and any of her guards could comprehend, Rae had thrown her elbows back, hitting both guards in the stomach, then turned around and stomped on their toes to wrap her arms around their necks and then she cracked the mercilessly, letting their bodies fall to the floor with a thud. She then grabbed one of their swords, and slashed the last two guard's necks. They grasped their heavily bleeding necks, falling to the ground, dead._

_Regina didn't know what to do as she always relied on her magic to help her in situations like this. Rae, on the other hand, grabbed her things from one of the dead guards, grabbed the pouch of money she stole, and then grabbed her weapons. Rae slid her hood up and started her walk towards a window, but before she jumped out, she turned and flung one of her daggers towards Regina who attempted to use her magic to move the dagger, but the dagger didn't budge. She ducked just in time, but not fast enough as the dagger hit her in the shoulder. _

_Rae smirked and jumped out the window. Regina quickly ripped the dagger from her shoulder, and hurried to the window to see that Rae had jumped into the lake beside her castle. She glared at the water where she would've fallen and as she headed out of the room to get medical assistance from her healer, she thought one thing, "How did I get beaten by an eighteen year old?"_

* * *

Regina clenched her teeth at the memory, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She cleared her throat, and said, "Come in."

Skylar stuck her head in the room, and said, "Sorry to bother you but Henry can't find his sweater anywhere. Do you happen to know where it is?"

Regina smiled at Skylar and said, "It's in the dryer."

"Thanks," Skylar said politely and shut the door. Regina smirked as the door shut, thinking, _"This Rae can't hurt me because she can't remember anything."_

She looked up as she heard, "You know she's going to remember soon? Then she'll remember that your magic doesn't affect her." Regina glared at Mr. Gold and said, "I'll deal with that then. But now she has no memory of who she was, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Mr. Gold simply smirked and said, "We'll see for how long it stays that way."

Skylar, on the other hand, just walked into Henry's room and said, "I asked your mom and she said that it was in the dryer-" She was cut off by Henry who said, "-You mean the Evil Queen who wants to keep your memories locked up so you can't remember that she can't hurt you with her magic?"

Skylar bent down on one knee to look at Henry, and said, "I don't like encouraging you to call her that, but yes, that one."

Henry smiled at the sixteen year old, and said, "You try and keep me innocent when in fact you've killed hundreds to survive."

Skylar simply grit her teeth and said, "Right," She stood up and handed Henry his backpack, saying, "Come on, we got to get you to the hospital for your "field trip.""

Henry looked up at Skylar, saying, "I don't want to go on a field trip to the hospital. I could get sick and not be able to work on Operation Cobra with Emma."

"Don't think like that," Skylar said as they walked down the steps so she could grab her stuff, "Maybe something interesting will happen while you're there."

Henry sighed and said, "I doubt it."

"Don't be negative, it isn't good for your brain," Skylar scolded and Regina came and kissed Henry goodbye as she handed Skylar babysitting money and told her, "Watch out for him today, will you?"

"Always do, Madam Mayor," Skylar said with a mocking smile as she grabbed her stuff and followed Henry out the front door. Regina watched the two walk down the sidewalk, Skylar holding her skateboard in her right hand as she had her left arm over Henry's shoulders. Regina sighed as she watched them walk around the corner and had only one thought on her mind, _"How can I get her to stop remembering her past memories?"_

* * *

Skylar handed two little girls some flowers and said to a little boy, "Connor, don't eat the crayon. Only five year olds do that, remember?" The little boy nodded in response, and Skylar smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, saying, "Why don't I help you color a picture for Mr. Roberts?"

Connor nodded and Skylar headed over to a table that held coloring pencils and pens.

Mary Margaret smiled as she watched Skylar help Connor start coloring, and as she put flowers down on another table for a patient, she noticed Henry in the room that held a coma patient. She walked into the room, and said, "Henry, we could really use your help with the decorations…"

Henry looked up from where he was about to touch the scar on the man's face. Instead of replying, he said, "Is Mr. Doe gonna be okay, Ms. Blanchard?"

"His name's not John Doe, honey. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are," Mary Margaret said with a small smile. Henry got a thoughtful look on his face as he said, "Do _you_ know who he is?"

Mary Margaret shook her head as she walked farther into the room to stand by the man's bed, and said, "No. I just bring him flowers on my rounds."

"What's wrong with him?" Henry asked. Mary Margaret shrugged and said, "I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering."

"Does he have any family or friends?" Henry asked as he looked up at his teacher. Mary Margaret shook her head and then said, "No one's claimed him."

"So… he's all alone?" Henry asked. Mary Margaret nodded and said, "Yeah. It's quite sad." They were interrupted by Skylar, peeking her head in the room and saying, "Are we having a party in here with a coma patient? Because if we are, I lost my invite."

Mary Margaret slightly giggled as she looked back at the sixteen year old, and Henry looked at Mary Margaret again and said, "Are you sure you don't know him?"

"Of course I'm sure," Mary Margaret looked at Skylar who was leaning against the door frame with a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at the man, and said, "We were just leaving."

Skylar nodded and ruffled Henry's hair as he walked past her, looking up at her with a thoughtful look on his face as he remembered a part in the book where Rae Hood met Prince Charming.

* * *

_Princess Abigail sat in the back of the stage coach, complaining to her new fiancée. As the stage coach stopped again, Princess Abigail sighed, and said, "Now what?"_

_As Prince Charming got out of the stage coach, he walked forwards and yelled back, "Worry not! It is but a fallen tree!" He put on his gloves and he walked over to the tree, looking down as to examine it. Unknown to him, Snow White had jumped on the top of the stage coach, looking up at her friend Rae Hood who had her bow and arrow out and armed, as she watched every guard and the Prince._

_A guard looked at the thoughtful look on the Prince's face, and said, "My Lord, what is it?"_

"_These markings, this tree didn't fall. It's been cut," Prince Charming said as he looked around. He paused for a second and said, "It's an ambush." Then Princess Abigail started screaming as a hand popped in the stage coach, and grabbed the pouch that held the Prince's jewels._

_Snow White had grabbed the pouch and had gotten on one of their horses. The guards were stopped though, as arrows flew past them and into either their shoulders or legs and they fell with groans. As Rae was occupied, she had missed the Prince getting on a horse and following Snow White._

_Rae hopped off of the tree branch she had been standing on, and jumped onto the stage coach and then onto the ground. She smirked at the Princess' scared look, though she couldn't see it as her hood was covering her face and she had a mask on. All you could see were her eyes as Rae said, "Sit and stay."_

_Princess Abigail did as told. Rae shut the door and jumped on one of the other horses, and followed after Snow White. She slowed down as she saw the Prince though, and smirked at the look on his face as he saw her. Prince Charming gulped as he knew who was under the mask and the hood._

_Rae simply said, "Cat got your tongue?"_

"_I just didn't expect to see Rae Hood doing a path like this," Charming said as he looked at the twenty-year-old on the horse who unknowingly smirked. Rae shrugged and said, "Not usually my type either, though I thought I'd help out a friend. Have a good day Charming," Rae started riding again, but yelled back, "Might want to check on your men!" She started riding again, this time not looking back._

* * *

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret asked Emma. Skylar was sitting on one of the bar stools, doing homework as Emma stood next to her talking to Mary Margaret. Emma simply said, "Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was."

"And who does he think he was?" Skylar asked, as she took the cup of coffee that Mary Margaret made her. Emma glanced at the sixteen-year-old and then said, "Prince Charming."

Skylar felt her eyebrows shoot into her hair at that. Mary Margaret looked at Emma in disbelief and said, "And if I'm Snow White…" Emma nodded with a small smile, "He thinks… me and him…"

"He has a very active imagination which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him," Emma explained. Mary Margaret and Skylar looked at her confused, so Emma said, "Play along, do what he says, and maybe, just maybe-" Mary Margaret cut her off by saying, "-He'll see that fairytales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality."

"Something like that," Emma nodded. Skylar sipped on her coffee as Mary Margaret said, "Sadly, this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him."

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's," Emma said as she picked the book up from the seat she was standing by, and she looked at Skylar, "That means you too," She turned back to Mary Margaret, "And you will give a full report."

"Well… I suppose I'll get ready for my date then," Mary Margaret said. Skylar smirked as she lowered her coffee cup from her lips and said, "Looks like you'll be doing all the talking."

The two women laughed and then Emma said, "What are you drinking?"

"Coffee," Skylar grinned. Emma raised her eyebrows and Mary Margaret said, "First time she had it, she was hooked. No going back."

"What do you drink it with?" Emma asked as she looked between the two. Skylar smirked as Mary Margaret said, "Nothing. She drinks it black."

"Wow," Emma said as Skylar grinned at her.

* * *

Emma walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the table that held Henry and Skylar. Henry was eating breakfast as Skylar was on her third cup of coffee with uneaten pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks for the shirt," Emma said as she sat down next to Henry, "Hey, is this your mother's?"

"She'll never notice," Henry grinned. Skylar raised her eyebrows and said, "I doubt that. I once ate one of her apples and she noticed." Henry looked up at her alarmed and said, "You ate one of her apples!?"

Skylar nodded and said, "It was about a year ago. That was the time I fainted, remember?"

Henry's mouth dropped and said, "You woke up a few seconds later… so it is true…" Skylar shared a confused look with Emma and said to Henry, "What do you mean?"

"Her magic doesn't work on you," Henry said simply as he ate some more of his food. Emma raised an eyebrow and said, "Why?"

"I don't know. It must've happened while she was in Neverland," Henry shrugged. Emma glanced up at Skylar who sighed and took another swallow of her coffee and said, "Wait, what?"

Skylar simply said, "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades."

Emma's mouth dropped in response and said, "You barely look sixteen."

"Time stands still in Neverland," Skylar said automatically. She looked up alarmed, muttering, "How the hell did I know that?" Henry grinned in response and shared a happy look with Emma who said, "So she didn't age at all in Neverland?"

"Nope, not one bit," Henry said happily, "Then when she came back to the Enchanted Forest, she stayed for seven years and aged until she was twenty-three, then she was aged back to sixteen because of the curse."

Then the bell ran as Skylar was still trying to reign in her thoughts about the whole situation, and Henry said, "She's here."

"Hey, don't get your hopes up," Emma told Henry, "We're just getting started, okay?"

Mary Margaret came over, and sat next to Skylar who still had the thinking look on her face though she zoned back in when Mary Margaret sat down. Emma looked at Mary Margaret with a hopeful face and Mary Margaret said, "He woke up."

Emma's smile dropped, and said, "What?"

"I knew it," Henry said happily. Skylar had the same look on her face that Emma had as Mary Margaret said, "I mean he didn't wake up, wake up, but… he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering," Henry grinned. Skylar took a giant gulp of her coffee as Emma said, "What'd the doctor say?"

"That I imagined it but I'm not crazy, I know it happened," Mary Margaret explained. Skylar had a thoughtful look on her face as Henry said, "We have to go back. You have to read to him again."

Mary Margaret seemed to think about it for a second and then said, "Let's go," Mary Margaret and Henry both stood up from their seats and headed towards the door. Emma and Skylar seemed to have the same thoughts as they both stood up, saying, "Wait, wait… what!?"

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection-" She was cut off by Skylar saying, "-You don't believe that-" She was cut off by Mary Margaret again who said, "-That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, someway, I touched him." Mary Margaret ended it there as she turned around and walked out of the shop, Henry following her immediately. Emma and Skylar shared a look as Emma said, "I'm not the only one thinking this is a crazy idea, right?"

"Nope, not just you," Skylar said simply as she grabbed her skateboard, following Mary Margaret.

* * *

Skylar was right behind Henry as they headed into the hospital. They made it to the hospital ward that John Doe was in, and Henry- noticing all the nurses- said, "You're right, he's waking up!"

Sheriff Graham stopped Henry and said, "Henry, you should stay back."

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked as she stopped beside Henry who was in front of Skylar, "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

Graham sighed and said, "He's missing."

All four of them looked shocked, and Graham moved out of the way to show them the room. The room also revealed Regina standing in the room with two nurses, Dr. Whale, and an empty bed.

Regina walked out of the room, saying, "What the hell are you doing here?" Emma frowned and Skylar took notice of how roughly Regina grabbed Henry's arm as Regina said, "And you. I thought you were at the arcade," Henry didn't say anything, "Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret questioned. Graham shrugged and said, "We don't know yet. His IV's were ripped out, but we're not sure there are signs of a struggle."

"What did you do?" Henry asked Regina. Skylar put a hand on his shoulder which slightly calmed him down knowing that Rae Hood was going to protect him, even though she didn't know who she was the time.

"You think I had something to do with this?"

"It is curious that the mayor is here," Emma stated. Skylar had to agree with her, but the suspicion still stayed as Regina said, "I'm here because I'm his emergency contact."

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked. Regina immediately corrected her, saying, "I found him. On the side of the road, years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

"Mayor Mills saved his life," Dr. Whale said as he walked over. Mary Margaret immediately asked him, "Will he be okay?"

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years and under constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away, or, quite honestly, "okay" might be a pipe dream," Dr. Whale explained. Emma uncrossed her arms and said, "Well then let's quit yapping and start looking."

"That's what we're doing?" Regina asked. Emma turned around with gritted teeth. Regina immediately looked down at Henry and said, "Stay out of this, dear," She looked back at Emma, "And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son," Regina grabbed Henry's hand, "I guess I'll have to keep my son away from you."

Skylar shared an exasperated look with Graham and they all heard Regina say, "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting."

"Sherriff," They all looked up as Regina addressed Graham, "Find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious," She then walked away, pulling an unwilling Henry behind her.

"Doctor, how long has it been since you last saw him?" Graham asked Dr. Whale.

"About twelve hours or so," Dr. Whale stated. Graham looked at the teenager and the two women and said, "That's what we have the control room for."

* * *

"You two were the only employees on the floor last night, and you saw nothing?" Graham asked the two men. Skylar stood next to Mary Margaret in the control room as she balanced her skateboard in front of her.

"Not a thing," The security guard said. Emma spoke up, saying, "Did anyone walk by?"

"I didn't see nothin'," The custodian said. Skylar sighed in frustration as Graham said, "Ms. Blanchard was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?"

Mary Margaret shook her head no, and said, "I don't think so. Skylar did you see anything?"

"It looked like a normal hospital to me," Skylar shrugged, "No creepy people wanting to kidnap a man in a coma."

Emma then noticed, "We're looking at the wrong tape," Emma said as she walked forwards, "This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night we'd see the banners the kids hung."

Skylar's eyebrows shot up, but her thoughts were cut off as the custodian said, "You fell asleep again-" The guard cut him off, saying, "-You selling me out?"

"I ain't getting fired for this."

"At least I don't drink on the job," The guard countered. Emma, Skylar, and Mary Margaret tried to ignore the men, but Graham cut them off, saying, "Gentlemen, enough! Where's the real tape?"

We watched the real tape this time, and watched as the John Doe walked out of his room and out a door. Mary Margaret sighed happily, saying, "He walked out alone. He's okay."

"Four hours ago," Emma stated, pointing at the corner of the screen, "Where does this door lead?"

The custodian immediately said, "The woods."

They all worriedly looked back at him and the man nodded, confirming his words.

* * *

**Skylar POV**

As we headed into the woods, I was behind Graham with Emma behind me, and Mary Margaret behind her. I knew these woods like the back of my hand. I did live here most of my life. I think. I shook the thought out of my head, and bent down next to Graham to look at what he was looking at. He didn't say anything, knowing I knew exactly what I was doing.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked. Graham sighed and said, "The trail runs out right here."

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills," Emma said. I stood back up and headed farther into the woods and I snorted as I heard Graham say, "Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it."

Graham then immediately followed me.

* * *

_Snow White looked up as she was saved by Prince Charming from the Queen's men who were about to cut out her heart. As Charming fought a guard, Snow White ran for one of the horses, and one of the guards who was on a horse, grabbed the back of her shirt, throwing her on the front of his horse. He then proceeded to start riding away._

_Unknown to both Charming and Snow White, an archer stood in the tree tops, her bow ready, and just as Prince Charming noticed Snow White was taken, she let out the arrow, knocking the guard off the horse and successfully killing him. Snow White was helped off the horse by Charming, and the both turn around to see Rae taking her arrow out of the guard's neck._

_She nodded at the two and headed off down the road._

"_How did you two meet?" Charming asked Snow White. Snow shrugged and said, "She saved me once. She doesn't talk much, but when she does you better listen."_

"_Why's that?" Charming asked. Snow White grinned as they started walking back over to their things, "Where do you think I get most of my sarcastic remarks from?"_

* * *

Skylar sighed as she held her flashlight in front of her, listening to Henry talk.

"You're the one who woke him up, you're the last one he saw, he wants to find you," Henry said. This was about the fourth time that Henry had said this. Mary Margaret finally turned around and said, "Henry, it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused…" Skylar didn't really care for the rest as she headed forwards with Graham.

"I'm going to look over here," Graham said pointing to the left. Skylar simply nodded, keeping her flashlight towards the ground. A few minutes later Skylar noticed it immediately and said, "Graham!" Said man came running over, and said, "What? Did you find something?"

Skylar just pointed at the bloody wrist tag that was on a leaf. Graham immediately yelled, "Guys!"

The rest of their group came running over, and Emma said, "Is that-" Emma interrupted her, saying, "-Blood."

* * *

_Rae watched as Snow White paused, running into the woods. She sat on a tree, and pulled her mask down, and Snow noticed her, saying, "Can you help me?"_

"_I could… or you could help yourself," Rae said with a genuine smile. Snow White noticed it, and said, "What do you mean?"_

"_Go save him," Rae nodded towards where Charming was being beaten up, "Not to be sentimental or anything, but I think you should repay the debt. That way you don't have to, I don't know, help him right as you leave for another realm. I mean he is a royal. He's probably going to hold it against you."_

"_What do you have against Royals?" Snow White asked the woman on the branches. Rae simply pulled her mask back up, and said, "What do __**you**__ have against Royals?"_

_She then pulled out he bow and a single arrow, and whizzed towards the bridge, and shot one of the trolls in the head. Rae simply said, "Take that as your help. Now I have to go. You know where to find me."_

_Rae then continued to climb up the tree as Snow White ran to save Prince Charming._

* * *

As Emma, Mary Margaret, Skylar, Henry, and Graham walked to where the toll bridge was, Skylar was in front. As soon as they made it to the water line, Mary Margaret said, "Where is he? Can you see him?"

"The trail dies at the water line," Skylar stated as she moved her flashlight as she looked around. She didn't see anything, but that didn't mean Mary Margaret didn't as she started running towards something, saying, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Skylar held Henry back as Emma, Graham, and Mary Margaret headed towards John Doe who was on the ground looking very blue.

"I need an ambulance at the Old Toll Bridge as soon as possible," Graham said into his walkie talkie.

Emma, Graham, and Mary Margaret grabbed different parts of John Doe to pull him from the water when Skylar got the feeling that something was touching her. She immediately stiffened as she heard, **_"He's going to find you and take you back…"_ **Skylar's heart beat picked up as she whipped around looking for what just talked to her. She couldn't find anything there.

Henry- noticing how scared Rae had just gotten- wrapped his arms around the teenager and said, "Skylar, are you okay?" Skylar slowly said, "Um… I- I don't know… I don't know," She wrapped her arms around Henry's shoulders as Emma came over and stood in front of both of the kids as Mary Margaret preformed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

They were all shocked as John Doe gasped, spitting out water, and started breathing again. He simply said, "You saved me."

Mary Margaret smiled, and Henry smiled, saying, "She did it, she did it. She woke him up."

"Yeah, kid. She did…" Emma said. Mary Margaret leaned down and asked John Doe, "Who are you?"

"I don't know," John Doe said simply as the paramedics came. Mary Margaret just smiled at him and said, "It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Emma took notice of how Skylar kept glancing behind her as the paramedics came down to take John Doe away. Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulders, saying, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Skylar said with a smile towards her. Emma knew it was a lie as Skylar glanced behind her once more, and headed up the hill behind Henry. Emma glanced back to see what she was looking at, but she didn't see anything so she headed up behind Skylar, making a mental note to watch the girl a little closer from now on.

* * *

They all ran into the hospital, Henry gripping Skylar's hand tightly as he peeked over the window as he was too short.

As they waited though, a blonde woman came running through, saying, "David?" She then walked into the room and said, "David is that you?"

Skylar shared a confused glance with Emma as Dr. Whale made the woman stand back. Mary Margaret asked the question they were all thinking, "Who is that?"

"His wife," They all heard. They turned around to see Regina standing behind them, smiling happily. Albeit mischievously.

* * *

_As Snow White watched Charming walk away, Rae hopped down from her tree, successfully scaring the woman. Rae grinned and Snow White said, "I thought you had to leave?"_

"_I attended to my business," Rae said with a grin as she pointed to the satchel now around her waist, "I have to head back to see Robin, but I had to come back through here first so I thought I'd check up on you and Charming."_

"_You call him that too?" Snow White asked as they started walking. Rae shrugged and said, "He is "Charming.""_

_Snow White snorted and as they walked in silence, Snow hadn't noticed that Rae was watching her until she said, "You like him."_

"_I do not," Snow said immediately. Rae grinned and said, "I thought the same about- someone. I hated him but in actuality I loved him."_

"_You love someone?" Snow asked the twenty-year-old. Rae shrugged and said, "It was four years ago-" Snow interrupted her, "-You don't love him anymore?"_

"_I don't know," Rae said with a shrug, "I'll tell you if I see him again."_

_Snow nodded and Rae said, "But you do like Charming. Soon you'll fall in love, and make beautiful children."_

_Snow White looked at Rae with a look that said, _"What have you done with Rae Hood and where can I find her to get her back?"

"_Don't give me that look," Rae scolded, "You know it's true."_

"_No it's not," Snow said, shaking her head. Rae smirked and said, "Alright, go ahead and keep denying it. But if I am right, and you two do fall in love- you owe me five bronze coins." Snow glared up at the woman who was now in a tree and said, "And if you're wrong, then you owe me, five bronze coins."_

"_Deal," Rae grinned._

* * *

"His name is David Nolan, and that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well… it's put me in quite the forgiving mood," Regina said as they all sat in the room across from where "David" laid. Emma shifted under the woman's gaze as Skylar, who was next to her, simply stared down at her converse, thinking about the voice she heard in the woods.

"We'll talk about your insubordination later," Regina told Henry who was sitting on the other side of Skylar, "Do you know what insubordination means?" Henry shook his head and Regina said, "It means you're grounded," Henry slightly deflated but perked up when Regina said, "You can only leave the house if either Skylar or myself is with you other than to go to school."

"Thank you," The heard. They all turned to the woman named Kathryn, as she walked out of the room that held "David." Honestly, Skylar thought that the name John Doe fit him better.

"Thank you for finding my David," Kathryn said to Mary Margaret. Skylar and Henry shared an agitated look, but they both turned their attention back to Mary Margaret as she said, "Um, I don't- I don't understand. You didn't- You didn't know that he was here in a coma?"

"A few years ago, David and I were… not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him that if he didn't like things he could leave, and he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made," Kathryn explained. Skylar and Emma thought only one thing, _"This story sounds like bullshit." _Emma, voicing her thoughts, said, "You didn't go look for him?"

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. Now I know why I never heard from him," Kathryn said simply, "Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever. Say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance." Skylar wanted to gag at the story that sounded so bogus that it wasn't even funny as she put her head in her hands to try and hide her eyes that she rolled. Emma, on the other hand, hid her distaste of the story and smiled at the woman sadly.

"That's wonderful," Mary Margaret said, and Skylar looked up, knowing that voice- the voice that said, _"I'm not happy but I'm going to pretend I am even though I want to curl up with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and cry because he's taken." _Skylar was taken out of her thoughts by Dr. Whale who walked into the room and said, "Well it's something of a miracle."

"He's okay?" Kathryn asked him. Dr. Whale nodded and said, "Physically he's on the bend. His memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

"We brought him back," Mary Margaret said. Dr. Whale simply said, "That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him."

"He just decided to get up and go for a stroll in the woods?" Skylar spoke up. Dr. Whale nodded, saying, "He woke up and he was delirious, and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess."

"Or someone," Henry corrected. Skylar sighed and rested her head on her hand in response.

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked. Dr. Whale nodded and said, "Yeah, of course," He opened the door for her, and everyone in the room was in their own separate thoughts. They were all cut off though, as Regina said, "Henry, let's go."

Henry stood up to follow his mother when he said, "Wait, my backpack," He turned back around and grabbed it, but as he put it on he said to Mary Margaret, "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for," Mary Margaret sighed and said, "Henry-" She was cut off by Henry who said, "-He was going to the troll bridge. It's like the end of the story."

"Henry, he was going there because it was the last thing I read to him," Mary Margaret corrected. Henry stopped her though, by saying, "No, it's because you belong together." Mary Margaret then had this look that read, _"I want to believe it but I can't."_

"Henry," Regina said. Henry followed her, and then Emma got up and followed them.

Skylar stood up and hugged Mary Margaret, saying, "All Princes have a catch," Mary Margaret laughed a little as she wrapped her arms around the sixteen year old, hugging her back.

Skylar pulled out of the hug, saying, "I'm going to head home, okay?"

Mary Margaret nodded and kissed her on the head, saying, "Be careful and stay safe." Smiling, Skylar nodded and grabbed her skateboard and backpack, heading out of the room. She passed Emma on the way out and said, "See you later, Emma."

"See you later," Emma said to the girl with a wave. But just as Skylar got out the door, Emma stopped her, saying, "Skylar, wait!"

Skylar looked back at the blonde woman who followed her out the door, and said, "Yeah?"

"You seemed ancy in the woods, what was that about?" Emma asked. Skylar bit her lip and said, "I know Mary Margaret told you my… story," Emma nodded, "Being in the woods makes me feel alone again. I didn't ever feel alone when I was with Mary Margaret, so it was strange having that feeling back and it made me ancy."

Emma nodded, knowing the girl wasn't lying and then asked, "But you looked scared right before we left the bride." Skylar simply said, "There are lots of scary things in the woods. Some you know, some you don't know…" Emma simply looked at the girl as she pulled her mask over her face so only her eyes showed, and said, "See you later, Emma." She dropped her skateboard and skated away from the hospital.

Emma nodded as she watched the teenager leave, and said, "I see why Henry thinks she's Rae Hood. Knows the woods, mysterious, and steals to survive. I see it now."

* * *

Skylar sat on the stairs with her head in Mary Margaret's lap. The woman was playing with the younger girl's hair silently as they both thought about different things. They were both knocked out of their thoughts as there was a knock at the door, and Skylar got up to get it so Mary Margaret could stay where she was.

Skylar opened the door and was surprised to Emma. She smiled and said, "Hey, Emma." The woman smiled in response and Mary Margaret popped up from behind the younger girl as Emma said, "Sorry to bother you so late. Is that… spare room still available?"

Mary Margaret and Skylar smiled and moved out of the way to let their new roommate in.

* * *

**AN: Well, a lot happened in this chapter...**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	4. The Price of Gold

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter Pan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Price of Gold**

The next morning, Skylar sat at the dining room table at Regina's house across from Henry. Regina was doing her lipstick a little ways from them, and she said, "I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday City Council meetings. Sometimes they're just unavoidable. Now- you know the rules," Regina said as she turned to look at us. Henry put down his comic and said, "Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside."

"Good boy," Regina said with a smile. Skylar smiled at the woman who, in these moments, looked like she loved her son dearly. She turned to look at her phone that was beeping as Regina said, "Under no circumstance do you leave this house."

"You mean don't see my mom," Henry corrected. Skylar looked up and said, "Her name's Emma, Henry."

Regina looked at the teenager shocked but then quickly told Henry, "She's not you're mother, she's just another woman passing through. Now do as I say or there will be consequences," She turned and walked away, "I'll be back at five sharp."

As soon as Regina shut the door, Henry stood up, and Skylar said, "Whatcha doing, Henry?"

Henry shushed her, and as Regina left, he turned to Skylar and said, "Skylar, would you like a milkshake?"

Skylar looked at him with narrowed eyes and he smiled at her sweetly. Skylar nodded and said, "Sure."

"Great," Henry grinned and headed into the kitchen as Skylar looked back down at her homework.

Henry, on the other hand, grabbed an apple from Regina's special "don't touch" pile, and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed the vanilla ice cream and grabbed a chair so he could easily get to the counter. He then dumped some ice cream into the blender, and then careful chopped up the apple after peeling it, and put it in. He then made sure the ice cream was mixed in well with the apple, and headed into the dining room, handing Skylar the milkshake.

Skylar smiled at him, and took a sip but then took another saying, "This tastes really good. It has a taste of," Skylar looked at Henry mortified, "Apple."

Skylar stood up and said, "Henry why would you-" She stooped and grabbed the table, and the world was spinning very fast as she fell to her knees. Henry smiled down at his babysitter sadly, and said, "Sorry, Skylar."

Skylar then fell forwards, unconscious.

Henry grabbed his backpack, and ran out the front door.

* * *

_Rae sighed as she walked behind Snow White and Prince Charming. She was still in her mask and cloak, but she was in her burgundy ones instead of her black ones. Snow made her come even though she wasn't one for weddings or couples after Neverland…_

_Rae looked up and sighed as she noticed Prince Thomas and Ella. She trailed behind Charming and Snow as they walked up to them. Everyone thought she was just a knight that watched them closely since their wedding encounter with the Queen. Boy, were they wrong._

"_I'm so happy you could come," Ella told Snow as they hugged. Charming glanced back at Rae who had a hand on her sword with her eyes completely hardened. He sighed and muttered to her, "Relax a bit."_

_Rae raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm good."_

_Charming was then swept into a hug by the bride, and Snow glanced back at Rae also, noticing how tense she was. As Ella noticed the woman in red she said, "Who's this?"_

* * *

"I thought Skylar was watching you," Emma said as she and Henry walked down the street. Henry gulped and said, "I had to get her out of the equation so I could come see you."

"What do you mean, "get her out of the equation?"" Emma asked as she stopped. Henry shrugged and said, "I made her a milkshake that had apples in it."

Emma's eyes widened as she remembered that Skylar said she was allergic. She immediately turned around, and headed for the Mayor's house.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked, following. Emma didn't glance back as she said, "We're going to your house to see if Skylar's okay."

* * *

_Ella looked slightly closer to realize that on the end of her sword, read, "RH." Ella looked at Snow who said, "This is our friend, Rae." Rae immediately knew what was going to happen as Ella said, "Rae? As in Rae __**Hood**__?"_

_Prince Thomas yelled, "Guards!"_

_Rae was knocked to her knees and her arms were pulled back as she was disarmed. Charming and Snow were trying to get the guards to back off. Thomas ignored them, and said, "What is she doing here?"_

"_She's our friend," Snow insisted, "We asked her to join us as our protection for the night. She won't do anyone any harm unless anyone provokes her-"_

_At that moment a guard reached for her mask, and that was when Rae had enough of being pushed around. She stood up and flipped the two guards on their backs, and she said to them, "I don't like my mask being touched."_

* * *

Emma ran into the house with Henry behind her for them both to find Skylar lying on the floor, passed out. Emma immediately went to check her pulse to find it beating strongly. She sighed in relief and picked the teenager up, heading out to her yellow bug.

"Where are we going, she'll be fine!" Henry protested, "We need to find Ashley!"

"Not right now," Emma said as she put Skylar in the back of the car, "You knocked Skylar out-" Henry cut her off, saying, "-She'll be fine!" Emma looked at him in disbelief and said, "You told me yesterday that she woke up after a few seconds. You've been with me for over half an hour and it's a ten minute walk from here to Mary Margaret's apartment. She's been knocked out for more than forty-five minutes. She's not okay, Henry."

Emma got in the driver's seat and Henry got in the passenger's seat, looking into the backseat, feeling guilty.

* * *

_Rae was on the roof, watching everyone dance as she paced. Rae knew he was there as she heard him say, "Hello, Dearie."_

_Rae looked over at him with careless eyes as she said, "Rumpelstiltskin."_

_He smiled and said, "How are you?" She rolled her eyes as she put a hand on her sword, saying, "What do you want? I know you're not here to make a deal, as I've never made one, nor do I want one."_

"_Are you sure about that?" He asked as he walked closer. Before he could even blink, Rae had her sword out and pointed at his throat as she said, "There are many things I want and need. But I don't plan on getting any of them from you."_

_Rumpelstiltskin held up his hands in an "I surrender" motion, and backed away from the sword that he knew for sure Rae knew how to use._

_Rae sheathed her sword again, and said, "I'll ask again- what do you want?"_

"_Your brother owes me a favor," Rumpelstiltskin stated. Rae nodded and said, "And?"_

"_He said you could probably do whatever I needed done better than him," Rumpelstiltskin smirked. Rae turned towards him and said, "If I'm doing anything for you or him, but do tell me what he got for you to get this favor."_

_Rumpelstiltskin smirked and said, "You."_

* * *

Emma pulled into the hospital parking lot, and quickly got out, picking up Rae. She ran inside with Henry right behind her. As soon as she walked in, nurses took notice of the immobile teenager in the woman's arms and rushed over.

"What happened?" A nurse asked as Emma put her on a gurney.

"He fed her an apple milkshake, and she said she thought she was allergic once because she fainted after eating them, but woke up a few seconds later. It's been forty-five minutes," Emma explained.

The nurse nodded, and Dr. Whale walked out of his office to help the nurses try and figure out what's wrong with Skylar.

* * *

_Rae's mouth was clenched tightly, and she was cussing her twin out in her head repeatedly. Robin made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to get her out of Neverland and in turn, Rumpelstiltskin got a favor. Rae had never wanted to beat her brother's face in more than at that moment._

"_You can tell my brother that he can do his own favors. I didn't ask to be ripped out of the world I was in. He did it because he wanted to age- that's his own damn problem. He can pay his debts himself and not through me," Rae growled in frustration. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and said, "I'm afraid he was right…" Rae looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You'll have to be bribed…"_

_Rae turned to him and said, "I told you I didn't want or need __**anything**__ from you-" Rumpelstiltskin cut her off, "-Even to go back to Neverland?"_

* * *

It had been about half an hour when Dr. Whale came out, and he said to Emma, "She'll be fine-" Henry cut him off, "-Can I go see her?"

Dr. Whale nodded and opened the door for Henry to where Skylar was. She was still unconscious, passed out on the bed. Emma crossed her arms as she watched Henry sit on the bed next to her and she said to Dr. Whale, "Why's she still asleep?"

"Unconscious, you mean?" Emma nodded, "Her allergic reaction sent her body into… "defense mode" and shut her down until she would be okay again. She should be up at some point either today or tomorrow since we have an IV on her."

Emma nodded and said, "I've got to call her guardian to tell her what happened, but is it okay if we leave? I've got some business I've got to attend to."

Dr. Whale nodded and Emma said, "Come on, Henry. We gotta go."

Henry squeezed Skylar's hand and said, "You can do it, Sky. You're Rae Hood. You can do anything."

Henry then walked out of the room, following Emma.

* * *

_Rae visibly stiffened and Rumpelstiltskin smirked, saying, "I hit a soft spot, I see-" He was cut off again by Rae's sword pointing at his neck. She glared at him and said, "You have no idea."_

"_Just one favor," Rumpelstiltskin smiled, "Just one and then I'll leave you alone."_

"_Doubt it," Rae muttered, "What is it?"_

"_Protect the Princess up until her first born is born," Rumpelstiltskin smirked. Rae looked at him with raised eyebrows and said, "That's it?"_

"_That's it."_

* * *

Mary Margaret rushed into the hospital and said to a nurse, "Skylar Blanchard."

The woman nodded and said, "Room 351."

Mary Margaret immediately rushed off and she gasped as she saw Skylar in the hospital bed completely unconscious. She heard someone walk in, and she looked up to see Mr. Gold. Mary Margaret looked surprised as she said, "Mr. Gold… what are you doing here?"

"I heard our resident troublemaker was in the hospital," Mr. Gold said as he looked at the sixteen year old who he knew was actually in her 70s, even though the girl didn't know that herself. Mary Margaret just looked at Mr. Gold with a raised eyebrow confused as why he would say that. Rae hadn't stolen anything in over two years.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked. Mr. Gold looked up at her and shook his head saying, "Sorry, ex-troublemaker."

Mary Margaret nodded slowly, and Gold said, "I hope she gets better soon," He headed out of the room. Then Regina walked into the room and said, "I don't normally do this, but I'm sorry on behalf of Henry," Mary Margaret looked at her confused, "He fed her an apple which put her in this situation. I just talked to Dr. Whale and he said, that she's very allergic to them."

Mary Margaret nodded and said, "It's alright."

She nodded, glanced at Skylar, and then left the room. Mary Margaret sat down in a chair next to Skylar's bed, and held her hand as her eyes stayed shut.

* * *

"_Where's Ms. Hood?" Prince Thomas asked. I smirked behind my mask as Charming said, "One, she doesn't like being called "Ms." or Hood. She hates both of them. Just call her Rae. Two, she's around here somewhere…" As Charming turned around, he looked up into the trees and I hopped down in front of him, successfully scaring him to where he jumped. He glared at me and said, "I told you not to do that."_

_Rae just grinned, and she knew Charming knew it too as he said, "Stop grinning."_

_Rae nodded at Prince Thomas and Ella and they headed inside the cave. As they went in behind the dwarf- who's name Rae didn't care to know- Ella asked, "What are we doing down here?"_

"_We need a place to keep him," Thomas stated. As Charming followed behind them all, he said, "Rumpelstiltskin is the most dangerous man in all the realms. He needs his own special prison, so we converted the mines to hold him."_

"_But how will we get him here? He's alluded all forever," Ella said again. Rae simply smirked as she said, "His strength is also his weakness- his deals. He can't resist making them…" Thomas and Ella stared at Rae (not expecting her to talk at all) as the dwarf said, "And we already know who he wants to deal with next- you."_

"_We sent word with one of Snow's bluebirds. He's accepted a meeting with you. You're going to tell him that the doctor heard something with his stethoscope- two heartbeats-" Thomas interrupted him and said, "-You're going to tell him it's twins," Charming continued, "And if he wants both-" Rae interrupted this time as she said, "-Which he will-" Charming continued again, "-You propose a new deal," Charming looked at the dwarf and said, "Grumpy," _"Oh so that's his name,"_ Rae thought. _

_Grumpy opened the box he had been holding, showing a red quill. Ella looked around at them all as she said, "A quill? I don't- I don't understand."_

"_The Blue Fairy cast a spell on it. Whoever signs with this, their magic will be frozen- they're magic made impotent," Grumpy explained. Charming looked at Ella and said, "All you must get him to do is sign the contract. Ella, this man is a scourge. You're doing the entire land a service."_

_Rae could see the panic starting to form in Ella's eyes as she said, "Should we even use magic? Isn't this what caused all these problems to begin with? What if this magic also has a price?"_

"_Then I will pay it," Rae wanted to gag at how cute Thomas was being, "I will do whatever is needed to save our child," Thomas said. Rae smiled in happiness behind her mask as Charming said, "Let's go."_

_We all walked through another set of doors, and I held it open for Ella and Thomas as they came through. Thomas stopped me though, and said, "I know we made a bad first impression- but thank you for doing this for us," Rae couldn't help the snide remark in her head as she thought, _"If it wasn't for my stupid brother, I wouldn't be here."_ Instead, on the outside, Rae just nodded. _

_As they all came up to the cage (or cell if you want to be polite) Grumpy said to Ella, "I hope you like it. A lot of dwarf blood went into it."_

"_You sure this will work?" Ella asked as they all stood in front of the cell. Rae instead, stood behind them all, hand on her sword._

"_Once he's in there, he'll never get out. You'll be safe," Charming stated. Thomas stood in front of Ella and said, "We can do this, Ella."_

_Ella glanced at the cage and nodded, saying, "Okay, let's get him."_

* * *

"How's she doing?" Mary Margaret asked as Dr. Whale looked over Skylar's charts. He shook his head and said, "There's a lot of brain activity. She must be having a dream, so it's nothing to worry about," Mary Margaret nodded, "But we'll need to keep her overnight since she's obviously not awake yet."

Emma, who had just walked into the room, said, "-You should get home. I'll be here for a little bit longer and watch over her."

Mary Margaret nodded and grabbed her bag. She then leaned over, and kissed Skylar on the head, saying, "I'll be back in the morning, Sky."

* * *

_Rae sat on a bench next to where Ella was standing. Thomas wanted someone with Ella, and since Ella didn't want Thomas there, Charming said Rae would do it (without asking her) and here they are now._

"_Well, well, well," They suddenly heard. Ella jumped, and Rae continued looking picking her nails with one of her knives as there was dirt under her nails. Rumpelstiltskin stood a little bit away as he said, "You're starting to show… Rae, good to see you," Rae rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked behind Ella. He was drinking something as Ella walked over to them, Rae- as not to seem suspicious- stopped and stayed back as Ella headed over to him._

"_A little bird told me you wanted to speak," Rumpelstiltskin stated. Ella nodded as she pulled her hood down off her head and said, "Yes. I'd like to alter the bargain."_

_Rumpelstiltskin shook his head and said, "That's not what I do," And it may have looked like Rae was studying him, but in fact she was wondering one thing and one thing only- _"How the hell did he get so… glittery and green?"_ Rae knew she was supposed to be threatening, but whenever she looked at Rumpelstiltskin that was the only very first thing she thought. Rae snapped back to the conversation as she heard Ella say, "I think you'll want to," Ella looked down at her stomach, "I'm having twins."_

_Rumpelstiltskin threw away whatever he had been drinking out of, and walked forwards towards Ella. Rae didn't move from her spot until Ella would give her the signal so she didn't move as he said, "Is that so? Let's have a look."_

_Rumpelstiltskin smiled and Ella looked over at Rae slightly unnerved and she shrugged in response- she didn't know he would react like that._

"_And you would, what? Give up both?" Rumpelstiltskin asked Ella. Ella nodded, looking down, and Rumpelstiltskin stood up, and said, "Why is that, I wonder..."_

_Ella went with the story that she and Rae had come up with together as she said, "My husband… he's having a hard time. Our kingdom is poor, we're losing money, our crops are dying. We can't support ourselves or our people."_

"_And you would trade your other child, for… comfort?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. Rae scrunched up her eyebrows- she hadn't thought of it that way. Ella simply said, "I can always have more children, but I can't make crops grow where the soil is dead."_

_There was this look on Rumpelstiltskin's face that Rae couldn't decipher… it looked kind of like… guilt. But before Rae could confirm anything, the look was gone, and Ella was holding up the contract, saying, "In exchange for our other child, you will see to it that our land is once again fertile… I think it's more than fair."_

_Ella did good in not showing the slight startle she had when Rumpelstiltskin yelled, "YES," Rae's eyebrows shot up though, "Yes, yes it is. If what you're saying is true…" Ella nodded, saying, "It is," Rumpelstiltskin was looking down as he read the contract, and Ella held out the quill, and said, "And all you have to do is sign on the dotted line."_

_Rumpelstiltskin looked at it, and then plucked the quill out of Ella's hand, saying, "What a lovely quill. Wherever did you get it?" Ella and Rae weren't prepared that he'd ask that question so Rae hoped that Ella was a good liar. Rae thought she got a four out of ten as Ella said, "It's from our castle."_

_Rumpelstiltskin walked forwards and said, "You know the only way to stop me, is through magic."_

"_I'm not trying to stop you," Ella said. Rae noticed the quiver in her voice and she prayed that Rumpelstiltskin didn't hear it either as he said, "Of course you're not. Because as we all know," He suddenly perked up, "All magic, comes with a price, and if you were to use it to say… imprison me, then your debt to me would only grow," His voice got dark, "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"_

_Ella moved her head from the end of the quill's feather that he was pushing in her face, and Rae noticed her slightly nervous and walked over, saying, "Just sign the contract, 'Stiltskin. Before she loses both children due to the stress you're putting on her right at this very moment."_

"_Alright… but there's only one thing to sign this contract," Rae grit her teeth behind her mask, "Rae has to take off her lovely mask."_

_Both women were taken back by that. Rumpelstiltskin must know that Rae didn't like taking it off as he was making her do it just for his amusement. Ella was about to say something, but Rae simply shook her head, and pulled down the top of her hood, and Ella was shocked to see that her hair was brown instead of black like she expected. Rae then untied the mask from the back of her head, and Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he saw her scowling and glaring eyes._

"_And so it shall be," Rumpelstiltskin said as he grabbed the contract from Ella. Rae immediately tied the mask back on, and pulled her hood over her head before the quill had even touched the paper._

_Rumpelstiltskin finished writing his name, and then the magic flew up and he was frozen still. Except for his mouth which really pissed Rae off._

"_No one breaks deals with me, dearie. No one," Rumpelstiltskin said as Ella yelled, "THOMAS!" Rae unsheathed her sword, and pointed it at his neck and glared at him as Rumpelstiltskin said, "Not even the great Rae Hood."_

"_It wasn't my deal. It was my bloody brother's," Rae growled as Ella looked at Rae in shock. The horses made their way over, and as Rae went to go help the soldiers, Thomas, and Charming, Rumpelstiltskin told Ella, "No matter where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in, I assure you- I will have your baby."_

* * *

"How's she doing?" Henry asked Mary Margaret as he sat on Skylar's hospital bed the next day. Skylar hadn't moved any, and was in the same position as she had been in the day before.

Mary Margaret sighed and said, "Dr. Whale said she's dreaming pretty heavily. Brain waves are off the charts." Grinning, Henry opened his book and said, "Can I read to her?"

"Sure," Mary Margaret said, "I've got to go get some food from the cafeteria anyways."

Henry started to read part of Rae's story, right where she was in her coma…

* * *

_Rae watched as Charming and Grumpy hauled Rumpelstiltskin into the back of the horse drawn cage/cell. As soon as they got out, and she locked the door._

_Rae then turned around and looked back at Ella and Thomas. Ella asked Thomas, "Did we really win?"_

"_Yes," Thomas said, "I told you we would."_

_Rae turned and blocked out the rest of their conversation and as Thomas suddenly ran into the woods, Rae looked over at Ella to see her holding her stomach tightly. Then she stopped, and started breathing normally, and yelled out, "Thomas, it's okay! It's passed."_

_Rae turned around as she heard leaves rustling, and drew her sword as Ella said, "Thomas?"_

_Rae didn't want to leave the pregnant girl alone, so she said, "Come with me, but stay right behind me."_

_Ella nodded and stood up, following the young assassin/thief. As they headed farther and farther into the woods, they finally made it to the well, and Rae only saw the back of his cape- but no Thomas in sight._

"_Thomas?" Ella asked. Rae helped her over to it, and Ella grabbed the cape, and looked around, and Rae immediately looked down the well knowing how easy it was to fall in one of those things._

"_THOMAS!?" Ella yelled._

_Thomas never came._

_Rae sheathed her sword, and helped Ella out of the woods, and Ella immediately headed towards where Rumpelstiltskin was being held. She immediately said, "What did you do?"_

"_Ella, Rae, what's wrong?" Charming asked. Grumpy politely said, "Your highness, what happened?"_

"_What did you do to my Thomas!?" Ella asked angrily as she stepped up to the cage. Rae held her back so she wouldn't injure herself, and it only seemed to piss Ella off more as Rumpelstiltskin said, "I haven't done anything. In case you haven't noticed, I've been otherwise encaged."_

"_Something's happened to him, you know- tell me!" Ella said as she struggled against Rae's grip. Rae only held the girl tighter, only trying to help the girl and her baby not get hurt too._

"_I have no idea, dearie. But I did warn you- all magic comes at a price. Looks like someone was just paid," Rumpelstiltskin smiled. Shockingly, Ella held onto Rae as Charming said, "Don't listen to him, we'll find Thomas-" Charming was interrupted by Rumpelstiltskin, "-No you won't. Until that debt is paid, until that baby is mine, you're never going to see him again."_

_Ella looked like she was about to cry, so Rae pulled her away, and turned her around and they both heard Rumpelstiltskin say, "In this world or the next, Cinderella. I will have that baby!"_

* * *

As Henry finished the last line, the heart rate monitor picked up and started beeping fast. Mary Margaret looked up with wide eyes, and ran out of the room, yelling, "Dr. Whale! Something's happening!"

Dr. Whale and some nurses ran in, and escorted Mary Margaret and Henry out of the room, Emma was walking over when she saw the nurses push the two out and shut the door. She joined them both saying, "What happened?"

* * *

_Rae sat on a tree branch as she looked out at the giant lake that surrounded Thomas and Ella's castle. She jumped as she heard, **"He's coming for you, Rae."**_

* * *

Dr. Whale walked out of Skylar's room and said, "She'll be fine she just went into shock. We got her stabilized, but we will have to move her to ICU to keep a closer watch on her."

Mary Margaret sighed in knowing that Skylar would be okay, and Henry hugged Emma tightly as he cried on her. Skylar was like his older sister and his protector- she stood up for him and took care of him. But now she was in the hospital because of him. No one had ever hurt Rae Hood because no one was ever able to. Now one little apple and she was on the verge of dying.

He had never felt more guilty.

* * *

The shadow watched as the nurses pulled Skylar/Rae out of the room. He knew he had to get back to Peter to tell him what was happening with one of the only people he had ever loved.

And as soon as it was dark, that's exactly what the shadow did.

* * *

**AN: Well we saw a lot from Rae's past. And if you were wondering, yes, we will be seeing a little bit of Peter in the next chapter. And someone asked me how the shadow was able to follow Rae in the daylight- my thoughts on it were either, A- he hid himself in the shadows of the buildings, or B- he used Rae's shadow to shield himself from the sunlight. Whichever you like more. :)  
**

******Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	5. The Still Small Voice

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter Pan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Still Small Voice**

**One Day Earlier**

"Henry, I have something to tell you," Regina said as she walked into Henry's room who was on his computer. He turned to look at his Mom and she said, "Skylar woke up a few minutes ago."

Henry's eyes widened and he looked up at Regina, saying, "Can we go see her, please?"

Regina nodded and said, "You have to apologize for putting her in the hospital anyways." Sighing, Henry grabbed his backpack and _"Once Upon A Time" _and headed downstairs where Regina was waiting to take him to the hospital where Skylar was.

Henry ran through the hospital doors, Regina following him closely, as he headed straight for Skylar's room. She was on the bed being evaluated by Dr. Whale. She was dressed in sweat pants and a green tank top, but other than that she looked fine. Emma was standing in the corner with Mary Margaret as they talked quietly. They both looked up though, as Henry ran in.

He smiled and Skylar, not having noticed him, didn't say anything to him. Henry thought she was mad at him, so he headed out the door.

"Alright, Ms. Blanchard, Skylar can be ready to go as soon as tonight," Dr. Whale said, "She just needs to get some prescriptions for the headaches she's having for the concussion when she fell, and she'll need a lot of rest."

Mary Margaret nodded as Skylar blinked a couple times. It was obvious she was out of it as she hadn't said much that day. Everyone watched her closely as she scooted back onto the bed, crossing her legs.

Regina, who had been talking to a nurse about David Nolan, walked in, and said, "Hey- where's Henry?"

Skylar looked up at that, and no one saw him in the room. Emma stood up from leaning against the wall and said, "I saw him come in. I thought he was waiting by the door until the evaluation was over."

Skylar sighed, and slowly got down from the bed, heading down the hallway. Emma followed after her, saying, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't leave the hospital, and I'll bring them both back." Regina then immediately followed them.

Skylar headed into the cafeteria and then went into the kitchen. She waved at the chef, and then headed down a different hallway.

"Where does she know where she's going?" Emma asked Regina as they had to quicken their pace to catch up with the teenager. Regina simply said, "This isn't the first time this has happened as I assume you already know. Skylar's had to get stitches for when she hurts herself on her skateboard or when she gets into a fight-" Emma cut her off, "-She gets in fights?"

"Why do you think Henry isn't bullied at school?" Regina asked as they headed down to the laundry room which was where, apparently, Skylar was heading.

"Because he's the Mayor's kid?" Emma asked. Regina rolled her eyes and said, "It still happened- even if he is my son- but he doesn't worry about it anymore. Skylar got into a fight with the boy's older brother and he was two times the size of her. She beat him up so hard that they had to call an ambulance. She only had a cut on her face, and she needed stitches in her hand. That's when I decided to make her Henry's babysitter."

"Smart choice," Emma agreed as they watched Skylar walk down a hallways to a separate door, and open it. She gave them the "stay there" signal and headed into the room, shutting the door behind her.

As Skylar walked into the room, she saw Henry on the couch, looking up at her with _"Once Upon A Time" _in his lap. She sat in a chair that was next to the couch and said, "Why'd you leave?"

"I thought you were mad at me when you didn't talk to me," Henry said as he looked down at his hands. Skylar tilted her head and said, "Henry, I just woke up from being unconscious for more than thirty eight hours and I got a concussion from falling," She stood up and bent down to look at him in the eyes, "I'd never ignore you if I knew you were there. I'm just still a little out of it because I'm tired."

"But you just slept for more than thirty eight hours," Henry said, confused. Skylar smiled at him slightly and said, "There are two types of sleep- unconscious and sleeping. I think you know which one I was."

Henry smiled and said, "I knew you would wake up sooner or later anyways," Skylar looked at him confused so he went on, "Because you're Rae Hood." Skylar felt like ramming her head into a wall thinking, _"Maybe that would help the pain I'm going to feel after I tell him this."_

Skylar had a hand on his knee as she said, "Henry… I'm not Rae Hood-" Henry protested, saying, "Yes you are! You're Robin Hood's twin sister, and you got kidnapped by Peter Pan for twenty years. Then you were snatched back into the Enchanted Forest by Rumpelstiltskin and throughout the book you help the heroes and in the end you're going to find your true love. I know it!"

Skylar shook her head and said, "I'm glad you think I'm someone as powerful as that. But I'm not her-" Henry cut her off again, "-No because you can't remember because of," Skylar mouthed it with him, "The Evil Queen's curse that wiped out all of your memories-" Skylar cut him off, "-I know, Henry. But if I don't have my memories, then why can I remember everything here?"

"Because they're all made up," Henry sighed. Skylar shook her head and said, "My head already hurts, I don't want to talk about this right now. Maybe tomorrow if I feel better, we'll talk about this, okay?"

Henry nodded and hugged Skylar, and he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for hurting you." Smiling, Skylar said, "It's okay, Henry. I'll be fine."

As she stood up, pulling Henry with her, he just looked at her and simply said, "This isn't over."

Skylar smiled and said, "I know it's not. Now come on."

Skylar then pulled him out the door behind her.

* * *

**Present Day **

Skylar and Mary Margaret were walking out of the hospital when the ground started shaking and there was a giant thud. Mary Margaret and Skylar both grabbed something in time, and didn't fall over. But because Skylar had just gotten out of the hospital and still had a concussion she was slightly disoriented just from the ground shaking. Mary Margaret helped her up, and they headed to where everyone was going.

Skylar went and stood next to Ruby, Graham, and Emma. Ruby smiled and hugged her, saying, "How are you?"

"Disoriented after that- what happened?" Skylar asked. Ruby shrugged and Ruby asked Marco, "Is that a crater?" Shaking his head, Marco said, "No, there are old mines all around here. The whole thing collapsed."

"Be careful, step back," Regina said as she drove up in her car. She headed over to Graham, who Emma was standing by, and Regina said to Graham, "Sheriff, set up a perimeter; Marco go help with the fire department," Marco ran off to go do what he was told when Regina turned to Emma, and said, "Miss Swan, this is now official town business- you're free to go."

"Well actually, I work for the town now," Emma stated. With wide eyes, Skylar looked between Graham, Emma, and Regina, back and forth, as Graham explained, saying, "She's my new deputy." Frowning deeply, Regina said, "They say the Mayor's always last to know."

"It's in my budget," Graham stated. Regina simply gave him this look, and said, "Indeed… Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?" Graham nodded at Emma, and Emma went to do as she was told as Skylar spotted Henry and Archie. She headed towards them and smiled at Archie, as Regina started her speech, saying, "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was combed with old mining tunnels. But fear not, I'm going to undertake a project that will make this area safe."

Henry ran over to Skylar, and hugged her tightly. Skylar smiled and hugged him back. He then proceeded to grab her hand and drag her over to the crowd, Archie following, as Regina said, "To rehabilitate it for city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it- pave it."

Skylar didn't really like the look that Regina had on her face as she said "Pave it." Skylar didn't really get to think of that thought as Henry shot forwards and said, "Pave it? What if there's something down there?" He stopped talking though, as Regina leaned down and asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"What's down there?" Henry asked her. Regina immediately said, "Nothing. Now step back-" She stopped talking though, as Skylar grabbed Henry's hand and pulled her towards him. Regina smiled at the girl gratefully as Henry held onto Skylar's hand tightly. Regina then said, "In fact, everyone please, please, step back. Thank you."

Regina looked down and picked something up, and Henry stopped Skylar from walking away too, and they both turned to look at Regina who was holding something that looked like glass. Regina then simply put it in her pocket. Skylar then tried pulling Henry away, but he wouldn't budge as Emma passed them with a giant yellow "DO NOT CROSS" tape, and asked her, "What was that?"

"Henry, enough," Regina said as Skylar let go of his hand and Regina pulled him away, "This is a safety issue. Wait in the car," She then turned and said to Emma and graham, saying, "Deputy Swan, Sheriff Graham, cordon off the area."

Henry, who sat in the car, watched Skylar and Archie as they talked quietly; Henry got out of the car quietly, and said, "Hey, Archie, Sky!" The two turned to look at him, "Over here!"

Skylar shrugged as she stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and followed Henry, Archie following Skylar. Emma joined them too, as Henry bent down beside the police cruiser.

"This requires all of Operation Cobra," Henry stated. Skylar was confused and before she could ask, Emma filled her in, saying, "Operation Cobra is trying to prove his fairytale book." Fake smiling, Skylar nodded, and turned back to Henry who said, "All three of you."

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra," Archie said simply as Skylar nodded in agreement. Henry nodded and said, "Of course you are, you know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

"They're just old tunnels," Emma objected. Henry shook his head and said, "And it happens to collapse right after you get here?" Emma shared a look with Archie and I, "You're changing things- weakening the curse."

"That's not what's happening," Emma said again. Henry then said, "Yes, it is. Did you do anything different today? Because something made this happen."

Emma simply looked down at her badge.

"Henry, I told you to wait in the car," Regina said, walking over, and she moved Henry back over to her car as Regina said, "Deputy," Emma looked up, "Do your job."

Emma turned around and walked off, and Skylar stood by Regina as she said, "Dr. Hopper, a word please," She glanced at Skylar and said, "Can you watch Henry for me?" Nodding, Skylar headed over to the car where Henry was as Regina and Archie talked.

* * *

"You look depressed," Skylar heard.

It was the day after the mine collapse, and Dr. Whale told her no school until the concussion was better, so Skylar was just walking around town aimlessly. Until Emma caught up with her and said she looked depressed.

Skylar looked back at the blonde woman and said, "Dr. Whale said I couldn't skateboard until my concussion was better, plus he said no school, so I have pretty much nothing to do since he said playing video games wasn't good for my head either."

Emma smiled at the teenager sadly, and said, "You wanna hang out with me for the day?"

Skylar shook her head and said, "Sorry, Emma. Regina asked me to pick Henry up from his session with Archie in about ten minutes."

Emma nodded in understanding and said, "Alright then, I'll see you around, and do what the doctor says- I know you like disobeying rules." Grinning, Skylar said, "You have no idea," She then turned around and headed for Archie's office.

* * *

Skylar walked down the street, heading for Archie's office, when Henry ran out. He ran over to her when he saw her and hugged her tightly, crying. Skylar bent down and said, "Henry, what's wrong?"

"C-C-Can we go to see E-E-Emma?" Henry asked as he cried. Skylar nodded and said, "Yeah, come on."

For the first time since he was six, she picked him up and he wrapped his arms around her neck as she carried him to the apartment where she knew Emma would go for lunch.

* * *

Henry, still crying on Skylar's shoulder, knocked on the door for her as she had my hands full with him. Emma opened the door, and Skylar set Henry down carefully and he latched onto her waist as Emma asked, "Kid, what happened?"

Skylar walked into the apartment with Henry still latched on to me.

* * *

Emma dropped Henry and Skylar off at Regina's office. As soon as Emma was gone, Henry tugged Skylar in the opposite direction, saying, "Come on, Skylar!"

She just followed him, knowing she wasn't going to change his mind.

* * *

"This is not a good idea," Skylar said, shaking her head as she stood next to Henry right before they were about to go into the mines. Henry looked over at her and said, "Where's your sense of adventure? You're Rae Hood!"

Skylar sighed and said, "If I'm Rae Hood, then I go first."

Henry grinned and handed her the flashlight. Skylar looked back at him and said, "Hang on to me."

Henry nodded and latched onto the back of Skylar's jacket and she shined the flashlight into the mineshaft, and said, "I still don't think this is a good idea… oh the things I do for you…" Skylar then took step in, and Henry followed.

Skylar shined the light around the mineshaft, Henry holding her other hand as they both looked around. They walked down the tunnel a bit when Henry pointed over to a rock and said, "Over there." Skylar shined the flashlight on it, and it had a clear color to it. Henry got up onto a rock and looked at it as Skylar looked around. Henry handed her it and to her it looked like glass. Then Skylar heard cracking sounds.

Skylar moved Henry backwards with herself, and she picked him up quickly as all the rocks started collapsing. Just as the rocks fell down, Skylar tossed Henry into a pile of dirt, and a rock nailed her on the head just before she could get next to Henry. She immediately fell down. Henry pulled her to the side, and laid her head in his lap as he looked down at his babysitter who's head was bleeding.

"Henry? Henry?" Henry suddenly heard. He looked up and softly placed Skylar's head on the ground to get up and grab his flashlight. He got out of his hiding spot and pointed the flashlight at Archie who stood there, and Henry said, "Archie! You're here to help me and Skylar!"

"No, listen- we gotta get out of here, okay?" Archie said. Henry simply sighed and said, "So you're still against me."

"Henry, there's no time for that. Come on, Henry!" Archie said. Henry shook his head and backed away, saying, "You don't believe me? You'll see! You'll see!" Henry then ran off down the tunnel, and Archie yelled, "HENRY! HENRY, COME BACK!"

Archie walked down the tunnel but looked to his left to see Skylar still unconscious. He immediately ran over, and checked her pulse. It was beating fine, but her head was bleeding heavily. At that second, Skylar started groaning. She opened her eyes and blinked a bit till her eyes focused on Archie.

"Archie?" She asked. Archie nodded and Skylar leaned back, saying, "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"You got knocked out by a rock when part of the mine collapsed again," Archie explained. He helped the girl up, and looked between the entrance and where Henry went. He helped Skylar walk as he followed after Henry.

Archie caught Skylar as she stumbled again and he steadied her before they headed down the smaller tunnel, Archie saying, "Henry! Henry!"

* * *

They finally found the smaller boy as Skylar sat on a rock and leaned her head in her hands. Archie walked over to him and said, "Henry, you gotta slow down. You left Skylar behind and if I didn't see her-" He was cut off by said girl as she said, "-Don't you dare finish that sentence." Archie shut up quickly.

"There's something shiny down there," Henry said as he looked down a hole. Archie leaned his hands on his knees as he said, "Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We've gotta get out of here."

"It could be something," Henry said, completely ignoring Archie. Archie snapped, saying, "Look, look at me! I'm frightened for you, Henry."

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Shaking his head, Archie said, "No! No, because we are trapped underground, in an abandoned mine, Henry. And there is no way out."

The realization dawned on Henry as Skylar stood up to only fall back down on the rock as she said, "I need a doctor."

* * *

They all went down the tunnel more, Henry and Archie helping Skylar stand, when they heard barking. Archie stopped them, saying, "Do you hear that?"

"It's Pongo!" Henry said as he ran forwards. Archie helped Skylar walk, following Henry. As they walked, Skylar said, "I have never felt weaker in my life." Archie smiled at her and said, "You're not weak. You came in this tunnel to help Henry and make sure he was safe- that's being strong."

"I was strong in the forest. Here I'm soft," Skylar said as she stumbled a bit, "And I hate it." Archie looked at the girl, worried.

They made it to another part of the mineshaft and Skylar detached herself from Archie to lean against the wall as Archie and Henry looked at a crack and said, "It's loudest over here." They moved a metal cover to see an elevator shaft as Henry said, "What's this?"

"Looks like… an old elevator," Skylar said as she went and leaned on the wood that was the entrance.

"This is how they used to get the mineworkers into the ground- it goes all the way to the top. That's why we can hear Pongo," Archie explained as he walked in. Henry glanced over at Skylar to see her eyes slowly drooping so he shook her arm, saying, "Don't fall asleep, Skylar. You can't," Her eyes slowly opened again as Henry turned to Archie, saying, "Can you make it work?"

Archie grabbed his umbrella quickly as he said, "Let's give it a shot."

They all moved into the elevator, and Skylar sat on the floor as Henry sat next to her, making sure she stayed away, as Archie turned the wheel. Archie looked over at Henry and said, "Come on."

Skylar's eyes were open as she wiped more blood from her face. Henry and Archie turned the wheel to make the elevator work, and it slowly but surely went up. Then they heard a loud boom. Skylar grabbed Henry, pulling him into her chest as Archie leaned over the both of them, and the elevator fell.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David were outside talking to Kathryn when Mary Margaret's cell phone started ringing. She picked it up, saying, "Hello?"

"I forgot to call you, but Skylar's in the mines with Henry and Archie," Mary Margaret heard Emma tell her. Mary Margaret's breathing picked up as she said, "What!?"

"She's in the mines with Henry, and we can't get them out," Emma stated again. Mary Margaret did her best to slow down her breathing as she said, "I'll be there as soon as I can," She hung up her phone and David said, "What happened?"

"The girl I hold guardianship over, and I look at her like my daughter- she's in the mines," Mary Margaret said. David and Kathryn's eyes widened in response, and Mary Margaret took off in a run down the street, hoping to get to her car in time.

* * *

"I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry," Henry said as he sat down across from Archie and next to Skylar. Archie had taken off his vest to hopefully slow down the bleeding as she held it to her head. She was forcing her eyes to stay open.

"It's alright," Archie told Henry.

"I just wanted to find proof," Henry shrugged. Archie looked down as he said, "It's really alright, Henry. And I-I'm sorry too. Look, I don't think you're crazy. I just think you have a very strong mother, and she has a clear idea of a path she wants you to be on, and when you step off that- she… she gets scared. And you know, it's natural. But it's also natural for you to be able to be free to, think the things that you want to think…. Anyways, I didn't mean those things that I said, and I never should've said them."

"Then… why did you?" Henry asked as Skylar looked down and found the floor was spinning. She wasn't able to comprehend anything that either of the two were saying, as her grip tightened on the steel bars below her. She was squeezing them so hard that she cut her hand open. She got distracted though, as there was a shaking sound, and the elevator shook. Henry latched onto Skylar as she lifted her hand up to grip the sides.

As the two talked more, Skylar was sucked into a… vision.

"_Rae, come on, you know I'll catch you!" She heard. She looked down to see Peter Pan. Rae gulped and said, "I trust you. Just not the rope."_

_Peter snorted and said, "Come on, darling."_

_Rae shook her head and said, "If I die-" He cut her off, "-Which you won't-" She cut him off, continuing, "-I'm coming back to haunt you."_

"_Well then I'd love your ghost just as much as I do you, now come on!" Peter grinned. Rae took a deep breath, grabbing the rope in her hands tightly, and swung off the treehouse, and in mid-air she let go, only to fall into Peter's arms as he smirked and said, "I told you." He leaned down and-_

Skylar was pushed out of the vision as the elevator shook again. After a few minutes plants and rocks started falling- thankfully they were small- and they fell in Henry's hoodie, who was quick to get them out.

Then Skylar was sucked into another vision.

_Rae stood on the cliff, as she looked out on the ocean. She felt a hand link with her's and she looked up to see Peter looking down at her with a smile. She smiled and then all the sudden, a portal appeared in thin air. Peter released Rae's hand to look at it, never seeing one appear like that before._

_Then they were both shocked as a hand shot out and grabbed Rae's arm, tugging her in and she screamed, "PETER!"_

_He was too late to grab her as she was pulled through the portal, and it shut immediately. He looked around and yelled, "RAE!"_

Skylar was shook as Henry told her, "Stay awake, Sky."

She simply sighed and pulled the bloody sweater away from her head to look at all the blood.

Then a whole lot of debris came down on them all. They saw a light, and Henry stood up, saying, "What's that?"

"It's a rescue," Archie said and stood up. He then helped Skylar up, who leaned against the side of the elevator.

"You guy's okay?" They heard Emma ask them as she got to them. Archie shook his head and said, "Skylar's bleeding pretty badly."

Emma opened the top of the elevator, and Emma said, "Give me Skylar-" Said girl shook her head and said, "-Take Henry first. He's the smallest."

Emma looked at the girl to see her head, and was shocked to see all the blood. She opened her mouth but Skylar said, "Take him, we don't have time!"

"It's gonna fall," Archie said as the elevator began shaking rapidly as Emma got Henry in her arms. Emma looked down at the two and said, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay!" Skylar said and Emma and Henry both yelled, "ARCHIE! SKYLAR!" Then the elevator dropped with a loud thud, but Archie had grabbed his umbrella and hooked it onto Emma's belt as Skylar gripped his foot tightly.

They smiled and laughed and Skylar said, "Not to ruin the moment or anything, but uh, CAN WE PLEASE MOVE!"

Emma then told the guys to pull her up.

* * *

As they made their way to the top, Archie was pulled up by Marco and some firefighters with Skylar hanging onto Emma and Archie's feet.

She came up last and she was swept into Mary Margaret's arms who seemed to be crying. Skylar practically melted into her arms and Mary Margaret said, "You are never leaving my side again."

Skylar laughed and then was swept away to an ambulance where she proceeded to get ten stitches.

* * *

Skylar went and sat by Henry who hugged her tightly. Emma smiled at her as she sat on Henry's other side, and said, "How are you?"

"Ten stitches, and I'm good as new- though Mary Margaret is being really overprotective," Skylar pouted. Emma and Henry laughed, and Marco and Archie walked over. Skylar smiled at the two as Emma said, "Gentlemen," She looked at Henry, "Come on, your mom wants to take you home." As Emma started to get up to take Henry over to Regina, Henry said, "Hey, listen."

They all paused, and listened. Archie smiled and said, "Crickets."

"They're back," Henry stated, "Things are changing."

* * *

The shadow flew through the island looking for one person and one person only- Peter Pan. He found him in his treehouse, leaning on the railing. The shadow landed next to him and said, "Something's happened." Peter turned around quickly, knowing that he had asked the shadow to watch over Rae- that was the only thing that could be wrong.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"It seems that Rae was caught in the Queen's curse-" Peter interrupted the shadow, saying, "-Which means?"

"It means she doesn't remember anything of her past life," The shadow explained. Peter only ever showed his true emotions around Rae and the Shadow, so when he paled, the shadow wasn't shocked- he knew how much Rae meant to him.

The shadow placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, and showed him what he had seen. Since they were the same person (kinda) they were able to share memories.

Peter was sucked into the memory and he saw Rae looking sixteen, sitting on a plush pillow that was shaped oddly, as she talked to a redheaded man who asked her what was wrong. She simply responded with, _**"I'm having these weird dreams…" **_Rae shook her head, _**"They sound exactly like what Henry talks about all the time, and it's worrying me..."**_

Peter was then pushed into another memory Rae sat on the same thing as she was before, but next to a woman that looked kind of like Snow White (from what he heard), _**"I can't sleep. I swear it feels like something's watching me. Plus I'm having these weird dreams where this guy- who has really nice eyes- keeps calling me Rae, and he looks at me like he loves me- What's wrong with me!?" **_Rae looked up at the woman, pleading her with her eyes.

The woman pulled her into a hug, and said,_** "Have you talked to Dr. Hopper about this?"**_

Rae nodded and said,_** "Yeah. He thinks that it's because I'm thinking about Henry's stories that he thinks are me, and my mind is making scenarios of them up in my head as I dream."**_

The woman looked at her and said,_** "Who does he think you are?"**_

"_**Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped**_," Rae mumbled. The woman smiled at Rae and said,_** "Well you're not kidnapped- you're right here with me."**_

Rae nodded and hugged her back tightly, saying,_** "And I won't be leaving any time soon."**_

"_**No you aren't," **_The woman said and planted a kiss on top of her head.

Peter was pushed into another memory. The shadow was looking at Rae as she was on this board as she jumped over part of the road with it. He heard a voice say, _**"…They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone, anything- you'll see- Skylar!"**_

Rae stopped and went over to him, saying, _**"Yeah?" **_Peter was now seeing what the shadow meant.

"_**What can you remember before you came to Storybrooke?"**_ A boy asked her. Rae paused and looked like she was thinking about it, but shrugged and said, _**"I don't know, it's kinda hazy. Why?"**_

"_**Nothing,"**_ The boy said with a grin. Rae shrugged and said, _**"See you later, kiddo."**_

Peter moved away from the shadow's hand and gripped the railing of the treehouse tightly, saying, "She can't remember anything?"

"No, she only sees things when she's asleep- she mainly dreams about you but she has no idea who you are," The shadow stated. Peter smiled and said, "She still talks in her sleep?" Sighing, the shadow nodded and said, "More than she did before, actually."

"How can I get her memories back?" Peter asked him. The shadow simply said, "It's already being done. The savior has arrived in Storybrooke to help them remember. She'll be yours again soon."

Peter nodded and said, "Good. Thirty-five years without her is more than I like to think about."

* * *

**AN: So we saw some of Peter (he's a little OOC when it comes to Rae/Skylar,) and Rae/Skylar got hurt again.  
**

**********Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	6. The Shepard

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter Pan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Shepard**

"Emma? You live with Mary Margaret, right?" David asked Emma. Emma and Henry were at the Nolan's house and were having a "Welcome Home" party for David who had just gotten out of the hospital.

"Do you know if she's coming tonight?" David finished. Emma shook her head and said, "No, she couldn't make it. Skylar's at home sick from her head injury." Which was true. Skylar had gotten a headache from her concussion and had spent the last two days over the toilet throwing up. That same morning, Mary Margaret took her to the hospital and Dr. Whale said it was just from the headache that should soon pass. So instead of going, Mary Margaret stayed with Skylar- also so she could stay away from David.

* * *

"Did you not get the invite?" David asked Mary Margaret as he walked up to her. She was standing in front of her apartment building, trying to hang a birdhouse.

She looked up and said, "David…" He hopped over the railing and took the birdhouse from her and she smiled at him gratefully and stepped down with his help. As he hung the birdhouse, he said, "So I heard you resigned from the hospital. Was it me? Cause of what I told you? About how I felt… about you?"

Mary Margaret simply looked at him as David said, "Come on. Don't tell me it's one-sided."

"You're married, it should be no-sided," Mary Margaret stated. David shrugged and said, "What it should be doesn't matter. Whoever married Kathryn, it's not me. I didn't choose her. I'm choosing you. I know you feel it. I can tell." Sighing, Mary Margaret said, "I know you think we have this… connection, but maybe… it's because I happen to be the person who saved your life. So… why don't we leave it at that?"

Mary Margaret then walked off and headed to her apartment.

Unknown to them both, Skylar was sitting at her window seat, looking down at them with a frown on her face.

* * *

Skylar sat at the counter as she sipped cup of warm tea in sweatpants and a large baggy jacket. She had her head laying on her knees with her cup resting in-between her stomach and her legs. She looked like someone had just ran her over with a truck when Emma said, "You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad's gonna press charges."

She was talking about Mary Margaret who was doing dishes and was scrubbing a plate pretty hard. She looked up though when Emma talked, and said simply, "Dishes were just piling up."

"Dishes have anything to do with David stopping by?" Emma asked. Both women watched as Skylar stood up with her tea, and walked upstairs saying, "I'm going to bed." Emma and Mary Margaret shared a look as they heard Skylar's door slam shut.

Skylar, as she laid on her bed with her head on her knees, was confused as to why she got upset when she saw David and Mary Margaret together, and when Emma started talking about it. It was like someone punched a hole in her chest that hurt terribly, and she wanted to cry. She knew it wasn't anything about David or Mary Margaret, but she knew it had something to do with their relationship. Somehow, it seemed… familiar to her.

* * *

_As Rae got pulled through the portal, she landed on her ass and glared at the two people looking at her. One was her brother, Robin, while the other was Rumpelstiltskin. Robin was glaring at her as Rumpelstiltskin was smirking._

_She stood up and said, "If you wanted me back, you could've been nicer about it." She had growled it out and Robin simply glared at her and said, "You shouldn't have left anyways. Look at me!" She glanced at her brother to see he still looked sixteen. Rae snorted and said, "Will ya look at that…"_

_Robin glared at her and walked towards her- successfully getting in her personal space- as he said, "You kept me like this, you little-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Rae pushed him back and said, "-It's not my fault my little shit of an older brother left me in the middle of a town about to get hanged when a boy came and saved me. Then he proceeded to tie me up, and push me in a portal that was open."_

_She was then stopped before she could get by him, and he said, "Rae… I didn't mean that." Glaring harshly, Rae looked at him and said, "Then why did you wait twenty years to come get me?"_

_Rae then shoved by him, and walked off into the forest saying, "Seems you're still the selfish prick that I wanted to leave behind."  
_

* * *

Mary Margaret walked up the stairs to Skylar's room the next morning, and she opened her door and was about to wake her up, when she noticed Skylar's bed was made up and her backpack was gone. She ran downstairs and almost ran into Emma who said, "Whoa, what's going on?"

"Skylar's gone," Mary Margaret said and grabbed her coat. At that exact second, Skylar walked through the door, holding a bag and a cup holder with a newspaper under her chin. She kicked the door shut behind her and turned to the two women with a smile.

Mary Margaret watched the teenage girl with wide eyes as she set everything down on the counter, and just as Skylar about to say something, Mary Margaret said, "Where were you!?"

Skylar looked shocked for a second and said slowly, "I was getting breakfast… like I always do every other Monday…" Mary Margaret glared at her and said, "Why didn't you tell me!? Yesterday you were throwing up like you were dying, and you are recovering from two head injuries! You should not do that!"

Emma watched Mary Margaret with wide eyes as the woman looked furious. She then glanced over at Skylar to see her eerily calm as she said, "You're right. I should have told you," Then the sarcasm hit, "I mean this is the first time I've gotten a head injury, and this is the first time I've thrown up from said injury and gone out the next day. I was wrong to do so without your permission, _**Mom**_."

Mary Margaret stood there stunned as Skylar grabbed her coffee and backpack. Then she headed out the door with it slamming shut behind her. Also leaving behind a very guilty Mary Margaret.

* * *

"Come on, kiddos," Skylar said as she opened the door to Mary Margaret's classroom, motioning for the kids to go in. She was shocked though as she walked in to see David. It felt like the hole was there again, and the anger from that morning, mixed with it did not help Skylar's emotions as she involuntarily stiffened. She then heard my teacher call for her, and Mary Margaret saw Skylar and said, "Skylar-" Skylar turned and walked out of the room, heading for her biology class.

* * *

Skylar sat at Granny's diner, talking to Ruby.

"… You need to talk to her," Ruby stated. Skylar sighed and said, "I don't know. There's talking or _**talking**_. I don't think I'm ready to do either because she really pissed me off," Ruby gave her a look so Skylar said, "Remember that day after my birthday? That guy tripped me, throwing me off my skateboard and into a lamp post successfully breaking my skull, and spraining my wrist? I was up, back on my skateboard the next day."

Ruby nodded, and said, "But still, you've never gotten sick like that before. She had a reason to be worried, Sky."

Skylar shook her head and said, "I have thrown up like that before. She just overreacted. I have never seen her react like that. Ever. And she's not my mom. She may take care of me but she's not."

Ruby sighed and said, "You do have a good point… You still have to go home, so what are you going to do?"

Skylar simply thought about it for a second and made up her mind as she stood up and laid a five on the counter, saying, "We'll see what happens when I get there."

Little did Ruby know, that Skylar didn't go home that night. She headed out of the diner, and looked at the woods making a choice as she pulled her jacket around her tighter, and then headed back home.

She walked through the door, noting that Emma nor Mary Margaret were there, and headed up to her room. She grabbed a ton of blankets and camping gear that Mary Margaret got her for her birthday along with some matches, and then headed out of the house- after making a coffee cup full of warm coffee.

* * *

_Rae sat in her tree as she watched Robin head over to his fiancée, Marian. She pulled her bow and arrow out and aimed the arrow that had the note attached. She let it fly right past the woman's head, and embed itself in the haystack beside her._

_Robin ran over to her, and after he was done making sure that she was okay, he grabbed the arrow and read the note that read:_

_**Dear the annoying ass of a brother (also known as Robin),**_

_**I do forgive you for leaving me there for twenty years because I found something better than anything in this world that you have obviously found for yourself- love. But unlike you, I won't rip you away from yours. You'll just have to deal with the pain of not having a twin sister to rely on anymore. If you need me- I won't be there, so don't bother calling.**_

_**Rae**_

_By the time Robin had finished reading the note, Rae was on her way down the trail, hood up, mask on, wearing solid black with the only thing showing was her eyes._

* * *

**AN: Rae and Robin have bad blood together, Mary Margaret and Skylar's relationship is strained, and Skylar slept in the woods again. A short but very important chapter I think. **

**************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	7. The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter Pan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter**

Skylar was heading out of her bedroom with her backpack and skateboard when Mary Margaret bumped into her.

Skylar immediately tried going by, but Mary Margaret said, "Skylar, wait, I-I'm sorry. I just got worried about you, and I overreacted and I know you don't like it when I act like your mom-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-No, you're not my mom; my mom- my parents are pieces of shit who left me to fend for myself in the woods. You're someone who looks at me like I'm a kid and like I can't take care of myself which we both know I'm very capable of doing. I survived fourteen years in the woods without you. I can do it again."

Skylar then pushed by Mary Margaret again, and headed out of the apartment passing a very flustered Emma.

* * *

"_No, I need someone adept at murder, bereft of mercy," Regina said as she looked at her mirror. It answered, by saying, "Someone with no heart?"_

"_Now you understand," Regina stated with a smirk._

"_Well, in that case…" Her mirror said. Regina looked at him saying, "What?"_

"…_I heard Rae Hood is back in town and she has killed almost all the people she's stolen from. She's turned ruthless in the time she's been gone." Smirking, Regina said, "Normally I would use her, but not today. They would suspect her immediately."_

"_Well in that case, you need a huntsman."_

* * *

Skylar was walking down the street, her hood up with her backpack on one shoulder and her skateboard in her hand when she got stopped by a guy smoking a cigarette. He had a smirk on his face as he said, "Want one?"

Skylar knew that she should keep walking, but she wanted to go back to who she was before she met Mary Margaret, so the want was understandable. Skylar knew that Mary Margaret would be pissed if she did, and that fueled the want more. She made a split second decision as she nodded and the guy smirked and handed her one and lit it for her.

* * *

_Rae stood on her tree as she watched the huntsman kill the deer, and as he looked up, a wolf walked over to him and he said, "Don't worry boy, you won't go hungry tonight."_

_She dropped down from her tree, and the wolf saw her and growled. The huntsman held him back though, and said, "Who are you?" Raising an eyebrow, Rae didn't say anything and then the huntsman said," Walking around in solid black, only thing able to see are her eyes, kills without mercy- Rae Hood."_

_Behind her mask, Rae smirked and said, "Good job. Most people would quivering in fear, or would've ran away by now."_

_The huntsman simply said, "What do you want?"_

"_Nothing, I was curious when I saw you," Rae leaned against a tree as she said this, so when the huntsman threw a knife at her she saw it coming and had her sword out and knocked it out of the air. She ignored his wide-eyed look, and simply slipped sheathed her sword again and turned around, walking away._

_She then waved her hand back, said to him, "Bye huntsman, have a good dinner."_

* * *

Skylar sat in the woods- cigarette in her mouth- as she played with the lighter the man gave her. Apparently his name was Leroy and he was a drunk. He was the same custodian that helped Emma, Graham, Skylar, and Mary Margaret find the John Doe too.

Skylar grit her teeth as she looked at the two packs of cigarettes Leroy had given her- apparently he was trying to quit smoking and he didn't need them- Skylar had already had four. She now understood what people meant when they said that smoking was stress reliever. It did help.

The next morning when Skylar woke up, she had a crick in her neck which she simply fixed by cracking her neck. She then grabbed her backpack, and skateboard, pulling them out of the tent, and dropping them by a tree.

She had the sudden feeling of being watched, and looked behind her and saw a white wolf that had a red eye and then a black one. She simply looked at it and then turned back to the tent which she folded up, and stuck in the bag she had for it. She hid it under a bush, and grabbed her skateboard and bag, heading into town again- she had changed clothes the night before.

As soon as she stepped onto the sidewalk again, she stuck her right hand in her pocket (as the other one was holding her skateboard) and felt the cigarette pack. She had the sudden urge for one, but knew she should eat before she had one. She did just that as she headed into Granny's Diner.

Ruby immediately noticed Skylar as she sat down and said, "Coffee is coming right up, Sky." Smiling, Skylar nodded and pulled her hair into a ponytail. After she had her hair arranged, Ruby came over and set her coffee down in front of her, and then sat across from her.

Rae simply raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, Ruby?"

"I know you didn't sleep at your house," Ruby stated. Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't know what you mean."

"You have dirt on the bottom of your boots, which means you've been in the woods- plus you also smell like trees and dirt with a hint of smoke- not your usual lavender that you have from your freshly washed clothes," Ruby explained. Skylar blinked as she crossed her hands in front of her, and said, "Ruby, I'm going to say this as nicely and un-judgmental as possible," Ruby nodded, "…Have you been smelling me?"

Ruby was about to say something until her Granny called her, and Ruby stood up, saying, "We will talk about this later."

Skylar simply drank her coffee, put a five on the table, and walked out.

The woods were silent other than Graham, who stopped to rest and leaned against a tree. He was pushed into a vision of some sort.

_A girl who had eyes that looked exactly like Skylar's, stood in front of him as she leaned against a tree. He couldn't see her face as it was covered and so was her hair. It flashed to where she pulled a sword out and knocked a knife out of thin air, and then it flashed to her walking away._

Graham looked up, breathing heavily- it was the same thing that had happened with Mary Margaret. He knew he need to talk to two people- Skylar and Mary Margaret.

* * *

Skylar shut her locker and started to head down the hall, smiling at some of the elementary kids as she headed to English. She only had her backpack on as her skateboard was in her locker with her jacket which held her cigarettes and lighter.

She was looking down at her notebook when she was stopped by someone saying, "Skylar!" Turning around, she saw Graham running towards her. She scrunched up her eyebrows as she said, "Graham, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I think we know each other," Graham said as he stopped in front of her. Skylar's eyebrows shot up and she said, "Yeah, we do. You've arrested me enough times to know me, I hope."

"No, no, not from Storybrooke," Graham persisted. Skylar raised her eyebrows and said, "Graham… I've never left Storybrooke, so what are you talking about?"

"Skylar, how long have we known each other?" Graham asked again. Skylar sighed and said, "I don't know… a long time?"

"You remember when we met?" graham asked. Skylar sighed and said, "The earliest memory I have was when I was twelve, and you arrested me and took me into your office at the station to tell me stealing was wrong- which didn't stop me, by the way."

"That's the earliest memory I had of you too, and you look the exact same. I know I've arrested you many times before that- it says it on your record-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-Good to know-" Graham continued, "-But I can't remember any of it."

"Have I ever tried to hurt you?" Graham asked her, remembering the vision he had in the forest- he had the overwhelming feeling that he threw that at her. Skylar shook her head and said, "Not that I know of."

"Do you believe in other lives? Like past lives?" Graham asked. Skylar heard the bell ring and said, "I'm gonna be late-" He cut her off, saying, "-If you do remember me trying to hurt you at any time, or succeeding- I'm sorry."

Skylar, looking at him in shock, did something she suddenly had the overwhelming urge to do- she hugged him and said, "Everything's gonna be okay, Graham."

He hugged her back and then let her go and said, "Get to class."

She smiled and waved at him as she headed around the corner, wondering one- where the hell the overwhelming urge to hug him had come from, as she never was a touchy person and two- what the hell that was all about.

* * *

_Rae was by a lake with her mask, cloak, and weapons off as she washed her face. She had been walking for two days and was exhausted. She was standing up when she heard rustling, and quickly grabbed her bow and a single arrow, arming herself._

_She was confused as to why, Snow White, of all people ran through a patch of trees, towards her. Rae let down her bow and arrow and said, "Snow White." Said girl turned at her name and saw Rae, and ran towards her, saying, "Someone was trying to kill me, Miss-" Rae cut her off, saying, "-Don't call me Miss."_

_Snow White looked down at Rae's stuff to see the mask and black and said, "Y-Y-You're-" Rae cut her off, saying, "-Rae Hood, wears black, mask up all the time, blah blah blah."_

_Snow White looked at her worriedly and said, "Were you hired to kill me too?"_

_Rae looked at the girl, confused, and said, "No."_

"_Then what are you doing out here?" Snow White questioned. Rae raised an eyebrow as she tied her mask back on, and said, "You ask a lot of questions when I'm heavily armed and don't really care if I hurt you or not," Gulping, Snow White wrapped her cloak around her tighter- as if it would protect her._

_Rae pulled her cloak back on, and said, "Come on, I'll help you out."_

_Snow White smiled and followed behind Rae, who was now rearmed and said, "As long as your with me, no one's going to hurt you."_

* * *

**************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	8. Desperate Souls

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter Pan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Desperate Souls**

Skylar walked out of the school building as Mary Margaret ran towards her saying, "Skylar, please just hear me out!"

"I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to," Skylar said as she dropped her skateboard on the ground, getting on it, and skating off. Mary Margaret put her head in her hands and groaned.

Mary Margaret walked into the apartment and saw Emma beating the toaster, a bottle of whiskey out, and her music blaring. She walked over and quickly shut the music off, saying, "Toaster broken?"

"Wasn't when I started with it. Pretty sure it is now- just needed to hit something," Emma stated. Putting her groceries on the counter, Mary Margaret said, "What's going on?"

"Regina, fired me so she could put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff. It's my job."

"Never heard you so passionate about it before. What happened?" Mary Margaret said as she pulled food objects out of the bag. Emma, using a knife on the toaster, said, "I don't know… I just know I want it back."

"There must be a reason."

There was a knock on the door, and as Emma walked over to the door- still holding the toaster- she said, "Maybe, I just want to beat her."

As Emma opened the door, Mr. Gold stood there. She spied Skylar coming up the stairs as Gold started talking, and as she listened she watched Skylar walk in. She noticed the smell of smoke, but let it slide as she paid attention to Mr. Gold talk.

Mary Margaret on the other hand, followed Skylar upstairs and said, "Skylar, I-" Skylar cut her off by saying, "-I know you're sorry, I know you were worried, I know **all** of that. But it doesn't cut down the fact that you worried over nothing. Yes, I was gone when you woke up, yes, I should have told you. But I was doing a nice thing for the woman and my new roommate who were stressed over many different things at the time, so I thought it would help. I even kept you in mind, and didn't skateboard over to Granny's. I walked. But let me ask one thing," Mary Margaret nodded, "Out of all this time- three weeks- I haven't been sleeping in my room, and you haven't asked me where I've slept or been, or anything. Why not?"

Mary Margaret opened her mouth as to answered Skylar, but she didn't have an answer. She didn't think of it at all. She hadn't worried where Skylar had been sleeping for the past three weeks, or how she was eating, or how she doing in school. All she had been worried about was making things right with Skylar.

Mary Margaret simply said, "…Where have you been?"

Skylar smiled as she nodded slowly and said, "If you had asked me that two weeks ago I would've been back here. That's the question I've been waiting for and you didn't bother to ask it until after I pointed it out."

Skylar opened her door and shut it behind her, locking it as Mary Margaret leaned against the wall. She was mortified- she hadn't been worried about what had happened to Skylar over the past three weeks. She didn't even ask, and that was all Skylar wanted.

It suddenly hit Mary Margaret in the face as she looked at the bedroom door sadly. All Skylar wanted was someone to show that they cared for her. Not to feed her, or love on her, just to be there when she needed someone. For someone to see when she was hurting, and for the past two years, Mary Margaret realized- she didn't know the girl as well as she thought she did. Not at all.

* * *

After Emma finished talking to Henry, she asked Henry, "Isn't Skylar supposed to be taking care of you?" Henry nodded, "Where is she?"

"Bathroom," Henry said as he sipped on his hot chocolate. Emma stood up and headed for the bathroom. Said girl was washing her hands as Emma said, "Where are they?"

"Where's what?" Skylar asked nonchalantly. She grabbed some paper towels as she dried her hands, and Emma said, "Don't give me that- the cigarettes." Shrugging, Skylar said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emma walked up to her and looked down at her, saying, "Give me them. Now."

Skylar smiled- which was more like a smirk- and said, "I don't have any."

Emma tried using her "superpower" on Skylar, but couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Emma narrowed her eyes and said, "I can't tell if you're lying or not…" Skylar smirked fully, saying, "You have your superpowers, I have mine." Skylar then pushed past Emma who said, "I can smell them on you."

Skylar turned towards her with her hand on the door handle and said, "And since when have you cared about my wellbeing?"

"When Henry showed that he cared about you," Emma stated. Skylar simply looked at Emma with a face that showed practically no emotion, and said, "Well he needs to stop. I do enough of it for myself anyways."

Skylar then walked out of the bathroom, and Emma turned to look at the mirror, and realized something- Skylar didn't have the light in her eyes like she had three weeks ago, she looked sort of… dead.

Emma walked out of the bathroom to see Henry and Skylar leaving. She had her skateboard in her hand with a coffee, as usual and she had a bright smile to accompany it. She looked like she always did, though Emma could tell- she was only doing it for Henry. She still felt the same she did seconds ago in the bathroom.

* * *

Skylar walked behind Henry as he pulled her along to go faster. She was watching him at his house, but he heard about the fire and wanted to go see Emma and Regina. Skylar on the other hand, didn't really care- she just wanted a smoke. She had gone through over a dozen boxes in the past three weeks. It was now like her addiction to coffee. She had to have at least one a day or she would die- figuratively, of course.

As they walked up to Regina's office building, Skylar let go of Henry's hand to go talk to a firefighter, she stood back as she looked around. She had this feeling of emptiness and that hole in her chest hadn't left at all for the past three weeks. She only wanted someone to hold her together, and someone she could rely on and be there for her whenever she needed it.

She couldn't rely on Emma as she was hung up on Henry. Mary Margaret was out of question as she was hung up on David still. She didn't know many other people and Henry was so out of the question it wasn't even funny.

Suddenly Skylar was pushed into a vision of some sort.

"_You can trust me you know," She looked up to see a woman who looked exactly like Mary Margaret. She sighed and said, "I don't trust easily, Snow. Not after…" She shook her head, "Forget it. Let's go."_

Skylar shook her head and thought, "_I don't know what that was, but it was as weird as fuck."_

Emma looked around and noticed the teenager off to the side and headed over to her. Skylar simply glanced at her and said, "Come to talk to me about some _supposed_ cigarettes that I have _apparently_ had?"

Emma sighed and sat next to Skylar, saying, "I'm sorry." Rolling her eyes, Skylar said, "No you're not."

Emma nodded in agreement and said, "Okay, I'm not… just tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why you took them from whoever you got them from," Emma said, "Why did you need them?"

"_If_ I took them, I didn't need them. It was because I _would've_ wanted them. To feel the feeling of being reckless and free again…" Skylar trailed off. Emma looked at her and stood up, snapping, "Why do you need to feel free and reckless again!? You have Mary Margaret to keep you grounded. She saved you from being in that forest and dying from hunger. You have a family! You're acting selfish being like you are!"

Emma stared at Skylar, breathing hard, expecting her to burst and yell back at her. Instead, Skylar stood up and punched Emma so hard she fell on her ass. Skylar looked down at her and said, "Mary Margaret isn't family. She's my guardian. We're not close. She doesn't know me, and you_** definitely**_ don't know me. So don't act like you do. The only person who had any chance of knowing what went on in my brain was Graham. He arrested me when I was twelve and talked to me like I was a normal person. Not some damaged kid who got taken in off the side of the road from pity."

As Emma looked up at Skylar she could see it now; the despair, anger, grief, and most of all- hatred and pain. Skylar was broken and shattered into millions of pieces.

* * *

"Congratulations," Emma heard. She looked up from her desk to see Skylar leaning on the doorframe. Emma stood up and said, "Thanks."

"How's your jaw?" Skylar asked. Emma touched the sensitive part on her mouth as she said, "Hurts like a bitch."

Skylar nodded and said, "I would say I'm sorry but we both know I'm not." Nodding, Emma agreed. She looked at Skylar and said, "I'm sorry about what I said. It was out of bounds and I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

Skylar simply blinked and said, "You have excellent lying skills."

Emma's smile faltered and said, "That wasn't a lie."

"You might think it wasn't, but it was. Deep down," Skylar shrugged, "Not like I haven't heard worse- "Bastard child, baby spawn, raised by bears," etcetera, etcetera."

Skylar turned and right before she left Emma said, "Where have you been staying, Skylar?"

Skylar turned to Emma with a blank face and said, "Not to sound like Mr. Gold, but I think you already know the answer to that," Skylar turned and walked out of the station.

* * *

**I'm skipping the next episode which is "True North". My friend told me that would be the episode which is most relatable to Rae/Skylar, but I couldn't figure out how to put her in there without screwing up the plot-line and making Skylar more... cruel (?) than she already is, so I just decided to skip it.**

**P.S. Barely anyone reviews anymore, so I don't know if you like the chapter or not :(**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	9. 7:15 AM

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter Pan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 9- 7:15 AM  
**

Henry was headed to school when he saw a motorcycle in the front. He noticed the brown box on top with a guy who was on the other side of the motorcycle. Henry walked up to the man, and Henry asked, "What are you doing here?" Looking up, the man said to Henry, "Fixing my bike."

"No, I mean in Storybrooke."

"Just visiting."

"What's that?" Henry asked, looking at the box.

"A box," The man said simply. Henry asked again, "What's inside it?"

"Just something I need to do what I came here for," The man stated as he stood up, grabbing his helmet. Henry noticed the slip-up and said, "I thought you were just visiting."

"Doesn't mean I don't have something to do," The man said as he sat on his bike. He started it, and Regina yelled, "Henry!"

"Better get to school. Looks like a storm's coming," He said and then rode off. Skylar was walking down the street, headphones in her ears as she was heading to school. She took notice of Regina beside Henry on the side of the road and quickly made a detour. She decided that since she started smoking, and was having weird mood swings that she didn't want to be around Henry until she was under control.

She knew she needed help- she was just scared to ask.

* * *

Mary Margaret was walking in the woods, looking for Skylar. She had talked to Emma who told her what Skylar told her at the station, and Mary Margaret wanted to bring her back to the apartment. If Skylar wouldn't stay with them, then Mary Margaret just wanted her to stay for a few days while the storm passed so she wouldn't get hurt.

She had just made it to Skylar's old camping site when she heard a dove. She turned and headed down the hill slowly.

* * *

Skylar had just finished tying her camping things back up in a tree when she heard a voice say, "Oh… hey… how did you get yourself… come on, it's gonna be okay." "_That sounded exactly like Mary Margaret's voice," _Skylar thought to herself and swung off the tree branch, dropping to the ground safely. She grabbed her backpack, and headed to where she heard the voice.

Mary Margaret headed back down the road to her car when she heard, "Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret turned to see Skylar looking at her in confusion and walked towards her, saying, "What are you doing here?"

"… I was actually looking for you…" Mary Margaret said softly, "But I found this guy instead." Nodding, Skylar looked at the dove in her hands that was caught in some wire, and said, "Looks like he's caught. We should get him to the vet…" Skylar looked up at Mary Margaret, "If it's okay I can come, that is…" Mary Margaret nodded enthusiastically.

Skylar smiled and said, "We should get going then."

* * *

"Good news is- no broken bones. She was just a little dehydrated. I got her some fluids, she should be just fine," The vet told Skylar and Mary Margaret. Skylar stood next to Mary Margaret with her arms crossed as she listened. Mary Margaret on the other hand kept glancing at David as he did the same with her.

"And the bad news?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, this is a North Atlantic Dove. It's a migratory species, very unique among American doves- they tend to form strong, monogamous bonds meaning-" He was cut off by Skylar, who said, "-If we don't get her back to her flock, she'll be alone forever…" Mary Margaret looked over at David as Skylar got that feeling of the giant hole in her chest again. She shook it off as the vet said, "Well, it's a long shot, but the alternative- she'll heal, but she won't be happy here."

Mary Margaret shared another glance with David as Skylar said, "We'll take our chances, thank you, doctor." Grabbing the cage, Skylar headed out as Mary Margaret stayed behind to talk to David, who stopped her.

* * *

Skylar sat in the passenger's seat of Mary Margaret's car as she had the dove in her lap. There was lightening overhead, and Skylar simply looked through the side mirror, and back down at the dove, thinking, _"I'll get you back to your family. You won't be like me…"_

Soon they pulled up to "closed road" sign, and Mary Margaret said, "Well… your flock can't be much further, we'll just have to beat the storm. They're waiting for you."

Skylar got out, holding the handle to the cage tightly, with a look of determination on her face.

* * *

_Snow White and Grumpy were talking in their cells when Grumpy said, "And now I'm trapped, with no way out."_

"_I know a way out," They heard. Snow and Grumpy both turned and saw someone walking towards them, covered in black. The short man removed his mask as Grumpy said, "Stealthy!"_

"_You ready to go home?"_

"_How did you get in here?" Grumpy asked excitedly. He was simply answered with, "Doc whipped up a sleeping gas- knocked all the guards out cold. The rest are waiting with transport." Looking through the bars, Snow said, "There's more of you?"_

_Stealthy looked over and said, "Who's that? She's pretty."_

"_No one, come on, let's go!" Grumpy said as he walked out of his cell. They were stopped by the sounds of fighting, and they stepped back just in time for Rae Hood to slide backwards and dodge a knife. She pulled out her swords as two guards ran in, and Snow White watched her friend in worry._

_It was subsided though, as Rae dodged their blows and pushed them back. They were stunned for a spilt second by the strength Rae had, but that was all the time she needed as she struck them both through the gut with her swords. She pulled her swords out of them, and they fell to ground with a thud, dead. She quickly pulled her swords out, and sheathed them into her belt. Snow smiled at her as Stealthy and Grumpy stepped back._

_Rae paid them no mind as she walked forwards, grabbed one of her swords, and slashed the lock. Snow ran out and hugged the assassin/thief who stiffened at the contact. Snow White let her go and said, "How did you do that?" Sheathing her sword, Rae simply said, "Made of the toughest metal they have. Those cells are only made of iron. Now let's go."_

_Rae turned and paused when she saw the two and simply said, "Who are you?"_

* * *

"Do you hear that? That's your flock!" Skylar said with a grin as Mary Margaret followed behind her. They stopped by the edge of a hill and Mary Margaret looked at the teenager with a small smile, never having seen her smile like that before.

Skylar's smile fell though, as the wind started picking up. She set the cage down in-between her and Mary Margaret, and looked down at the giant hole before them. Then lightning struck, and Mary Margaret and Skylar both slid down the hills with yelps. Just as they passed over the edge, they both grabbed the roots from a pair of trees, and were both struggling to hang on.

Then they saw a hand come over and Mary Margaret said, "David!"

But unknown to Mary Margaret and David, Skylar had slipped, but was picked up right as she fell, and was put down a few feet behind David.

She was utterly confused and shocked from what just happened.

* * *

The shadow knew he wasn't supposed to do it, but the only words going through his mind when he did it was what Peter told him to do- _"Protect Rae and watch over her. Make sure nothing happens to her while she's under that curse, and make sure she doesn't see you." _He did protect her- while the male was saving the other woman, the shadow saved Rae right before she fell and got killed.

* * *

Mary Margaret was pulled into a hug by David, and she pulled herself away, looking for the sixteen-year-old that fell with her as she yelled, "SKYLAR!"

"I'm right here!" Skylar said and Mary Margaret turned to her, and hugged her tightly, saying, "Are you okay!? How did you get up!?"

Skylar, not wanting to let anyone think she was crazy, said, "I have amazing arm strength, remember? I was going to get you too but then David came and got you…" Mary Margaret hugged the girl and who then started up the hill. Mary Margaret followed her as David followed them both, saying, "Where are you going?"

"We came to find the flock!" Mary Margaret answered as they ran up the hill. David, following them closely, said, "And I came here to get you before you got hurt. We have to go!"

It started raining heavily, and Skylar was persistent as she headed towards the dove, who was sitting right where she set it down. Mary Margaret followed her, her maternal instincts on overdrive, as David said, "Doing this on foot is not the best plan!"

"The gate was closed!" Mary Margaret yelled back to him over the rain. David, who was trying to calm the teenager and woman down, said, "I know, I saw! It's too late, we have to go!"

Mary Margaret helped Skylar cover the dove's cage in her jacket as the rain came down harder. Skylar looked up at David with unknown tears going down her face as she said, "But the dove-" She was cut off by David, who said, "-Skylar, it's not safe! We need to get out of here."

Mary Margaret agreed with David as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and helped her walk through the rain towards safety.

* * *

_Rae was behind Snow White as Stealthy and Grumpy were in the front. Snow White stopped though, as she said, "Wait, the stairs." Shaking his head, Stealthy said, "No, we sneak out of the courtyard."_

"_No, it's safer if we climb up the curtain wall, trust me, hiding from royals is my life," Snow persisted. Rae simply stood there as Stealthy said, "The courtyard is clear now. It won't be for much longer."_

_Grumpy simply looked at Snow and said, "Sorry, lady. Stealthy got me this far," Rae stepped in, "Actually I got you this far. If I hadn't been there then you would've been caught by those two guards-" Stealthy cut in, "-Who are now dead, thanks to you." Smirking, Rae said, "It's what I do."_

_Stealthy shot her a glare and he and Grumpy ran off. Snow simply looked at Rae with a sigh, and Rae waved her hand towards where the two were going, and said, "Ladies first."_

"_Like I'm a lady," Snow White scoffed as she started walking. Rae snorted as she followed and said, "You're the most lady-like out of the two of us."_

_As Rae and Snow watched Stealthy and Grumpy head out into the courtyard, they were about to follow when they stopped, hearing the kings voice, say, "Where is the girl?"_

"_What girl?" Grumpy asked as Rae and Snow White hid from prying eyes. Rae cussed silently as she saw Stealthy on the ground with an arrow in his chest._

"_Kill him," The King said, and just as Grumpy's head was about to get taken off, Snow White came out and said, "Looking for me?"_

_Rae quickly conjured up a plan as she slowly headed up the stairs towards the archer that was on top. He quickly spotted her, but before he could say anything, he had a knife in his throat._

_Snow White had noticed what Rae was doing, and had gathered up a plan herself as she held a torch in her hand and said, "Let him go, or this place burns, and my lovely friend will kill all you before you can blink."_

_She nodded towards Rae who had a bow and arrow out, aimed at the King's head._

_The King simply said, "Be gone, dwarf."_

"_Go, Grumpy," Snow White said, and she looked up at Rae as she said, "You too, Rae."_

_Rae simply looked at the woman, and then kicked the soldier's body off of the wall, letting him fall in a heap on the ground with a thud. She then walked down the stairs, and followed a running Grumpy out of the courtyard- though she walked._

* * *

Skylar, Mary Margaret, and David ran through the woods, hoping to find somewhere where they could stay until the storm passed. They finally found a small cabin, and as they made it to the door, Mary Margaret said, "Hello!? Is anyone in there!?" As Skylar knocked on the door loudly. No one answered, so David moved around to check the windows, and Skylar noted, "It's empty."

David saw another door, so he pushed Skylar and Mary Margaret back, and kicked in the door. They all went inside quickly.

* * *

Throughout David and Mary Margaret's talk, Skylar sat in a chair awkwardly. She had no idea what to do. She didn't want to interrupt them, but she didn't want to be there as this was an intensely awkward moment for her while it was a very big moment for them, so she diverted her eyes to the rain and looking at the dove.

As Skylar looked at it, she realized something, she wanted to go home with Mary Margaret- she wanted to be with her flock again. She didn't want to be alone, and she didn't want to rely on the cigarettes to make her feel better. She needed someone to take care of her, and she wanted it to be Mary Margaret.

Skylar's thoughts were interrupted though, as she saw the rain stopping. She stood up and Mary Margaret immediately looked over, hearing the sudden movement and realized that Skylar had been there for the whole conversation. The thought made her blush but it stopped though, as Skylar said, "The rain stopped, I need to get her out!"

Skylar ran out the door, and Mary Margaret followed her as David protested. As Skylar ran, Mary Margaret followed her closely as David was closely following Mary Margaret. As they made it to the spot they were at before, Skylar looked up at the sky with a grin and as David started talking, and Mary Margaret shushed him, watching Skylar's face as it lit up with a childish glow that she had never seen before.

"Listen!" Skylar said with a grin as she heard the other doves. If possible, her smile got wider as she saw all the other doves fly above their heads, and Mary Margaret said, "The flock, it didn't leave!"

"They must've been waiting for the storm to clear," David said as Skylar set the cage down on the ground. Mary Margaret squatted next to her as Skylar undid the top of the cage, and David looked down at the two. Skylar held the dove softly in her hands as she said, "Okay girl, time to join your friends. You can do it."

Skylar let the bird go, and as she giggled and watched the bird fly away, David tried holding Mary Margaret's hand and she let go of it, saying, "David, it's too painful."

"It doesn't have to be," David said as Mary Margaret watched Skylar as she stood a few feet from them, still looking up at the now blue sky, "We don't know if Kathryn's pregnant."

"It doesn't matter, you chose her."

"I know, but I still have feelings for you," David tried again. Mary Margaret shrugged as she turned her attention away from Skylar to look at David and said, "You can't have both."

"But I do have both. I know… I know it doesn't make sense, but it's like I have two conflicting lives- memories of feelings for her, and real feelings for you…" Shaking her head, Mary Margaret said, "Who's to say which is real?"

"I can't get you out of my head."

"I know; me too. But we're going to have to- we're just going to have to forget each other…" Mary Margaret turned around and saw Skylar running towards her with two bags in her hands with a small smile, saying, "I'm sorry for everything I said and did… Can I come home?"

Mary Margaret smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged the teenager who hugged her back tightly, and whispered to her, "Of course you can."

* * *

_Rae Hood sat outside of the palace in the woods, and as she saw Snow White come out of the gates, unharmed, she walked out from the trees and saw the woman was crying. Doing something completely out of character, Rae pulled her hood and mask down. Snow White ran into Rae's open arms and cried on her as she told Rae everything that had happened._

_Rae held her as they walked through the woods, and even Rae didn't notice the dwarves who surrounded them until Grumpy asked, "Is she okay?"_

_Snow White, still hugging Rae's arm tightly, shook her head, saying, "Not even close."_

"_You didn't find him?" Grumpy asked. Snow shook her head again as Rae glared in front of her, saying, "Worse-" Snow stepped in, "-I lost him."_

"_Come on," Grumpy said softly to them. Rae raised an eyebrow, and Snow asked, "Where are you taking us?"_

"_Home," Grumpy stated, "We all lost someone today. Or at least once in our life," Grumpy looked at Rae pointedly as she thought of Peter with a sad look in her eyes. A dwarf stepped up, saying, "Now we're seven."_

"_I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Grumpy looked at Rae, "And you got revenge on the archer that killed Stealthy. I owe you now. You two are coming with us, and we're going to protect you."_

"_The only thing that needed protecting is destroyed. My heart." Snow stated as she laid her head on Rae's shoulder. Rae still had that look in her eyes which made Snow even sadder knowing her friend was hurting._

_Grumpy took hold of Snow's hand which made her and Rae stop. Rae blankly looked at Grumpy as he said, "It will get better," He looked at Rae- knowing the look in her eyes, "Even if it still hurts right now."_

_Snow nodded and said, "Yes. Yes it will," Snow pulled something out of her pocket and said, "This will take all of my feelings, all of my pain, and destroy them."_

"_No," Grumpy said as he took the potion away from Snow. She shook her head and said, "Why? You of all people should understand. You've lost love. What your pain could erased?"_

"_I don't want my pain erased," Grumpy said. Rae stepped in and said, "As terrible as it is, I need my pain. It makes me who I am. Rae Hood."_

_Snow White grinned at her two friends, and Grumpy said, "Look around, Snow. You're not alone anymore. We promise you that's all the cure you'll need. If the pain's too much, you can always drink it. But for today, put it away."_

"_Okay," Snow said reluctantly as she put it back in her pocket, and took Grumpy's hand. Rae stood back as she watched the eight walk away, but Snow turned back and said, "Are you coming, Rae?"_

_Rae shook her head as she pulled her mask back on with her hood over her head and said, "Rae Hood doesn't do things like that. I'll check up on you all later."_

_Snow nodded and Rae said to them all, "And don't tell anyone what I look like, please. It's one thing I strive to keep a secret."_

_They all nodded and watched as Rae walked off into the night as she blended in with the black._

* * *

Emma and Skylar were side by side in the kitchen the next morning as Mary Margaret sat at the table. Skylar gulped and took a leap of faith, saying, "Emma?"

Emma looked over at the teenager who said, "I-I'm sorry for hitting you."

Emma smiled, knowing how hard it was for her and said, "It's alright. I'm glad to know that you can defend yourself though." Smiling, Skylar chuckled and Emma said, "Come on, you have to eat before you go to school."

As Emma turned to move to the table, Skylar stopped her by grabbing her arm and said, "I need you to do something for me though." Nodding, Emma said, "What is it?"

"I- I need you to keep Henry away from me until I get off the cigarettes," Skylar stated as she looked at her bare feet.

Emma smiled as she looked at the teenager. She really didn't want to do anything until she was better again, and that made Emma smile, nod, and say, "Of course."

Skylar smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

Emma smiled at Skylar and they moved towards the table, and sat down next to each other, both taking a bite of their cereal. Skylar stopped eating though, when she realized that Mary Margaret wasn't looking at, or talking to either of them. She was staring at something behind them.

Skylar turned to see what she was looking at, and Emma noticing the same thing, turned and also looked. Mary Margaret was staring at the clock that said "7:15."

Emma reached over and held Mary Margaret's hand as Skylar went around the table, and hugged her around the shoulders. Mary Margaret smiled at the two of them in response.

* * *

_Rae came riding up to the dwarves' cottage with her hood up as Grumpy was outside, chopping wood. He looked up when he heard the horse, and smiled when he saw the woman in solid black with only her eyes visible on the horse- Rae. He looked up at her as she said, "I have good news!"_

_She hopped off the horse and tied it to a tree and told Grumpy the news. He smiled and they headed into the cottage. They headed into the backroom where Snow was, and Grumpy was yelling, "SNOW, SNOW! The royal wedding, the kingdom's a buzz!"_

_Rae grinned as she pulled her mask down showing her grin as she said, "He left her. James left Abigail." Getting confused as to why the news wasn't getting a response out of her, Grumpy said, "Did you hear us? Your Prince Charming isn't getting married."_

_Rae's heart dropped into her stomach as she heard Snow say, "Who?"_

_She looked over at the dresser to see the empty potion bottle._

* * *

Skylar stood next to Mary Margaret at the diner at 7:45 as Ruby handed them their coffee cups. Mary Margaret smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Ruby."

They both turned as they heard the diner door open, and Skylar's mouth dropped as she saw David standing there and he then turned back around and walked out. Skylar took a seat as Mary Margaret followed David out of the diner, and she shrugged at Ruby who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby and Skylar both shared a look and shot towards the window and looked through the blinds as they saw David and Mary Margaret talking. They both then paused, and as they both kissed, Ruby grinned and Skylar cheered. She then coughed and calmed herself down with a giant grin still firmly planted on her face.

* * *

**AN: All of you were concerned about Skylar and her actions, so I went ahead and posted this chapter for you all. She will go back to being her normal self, but minus a little less Henry. He will ask her why she's not hanging around him anym- I really have to learn not to do that. Anyways, I will try and update tomorrow, but I make no promises.****  
**

**P.S. Thank you all for reviewing so much on the last chapter. I loved all of the reviews you all gave me. Thank you! (If you want you can do it again because it does speed up my writing process when I see you all loving the chapter... but you don't have to. I just like reading that you all liked the chapter so much. Thank you again xx)  
**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	10. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter Pan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Fruit of the Poisonous Tree**

"_I can come with you then," Rae persisted as she looked at Robin. Robin shook his head as he grabbed his bow and quiver, strapping them on his back, and said, "I there's a different between can and want, and I don't want you to come with me-_ BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Skylar groaned as the alarm clock went off, and looked up, blinking rapidly. She groaned at where she had fallen asleep- on her homework. _"Thankfully there's no drool,"_ She thought as she stood up and headed to her closet where she proceeded to grab some random clothes. She then headed out of the room, yelling, "DO EITHER OF YOU KNOW WHERE MY SKATEBOARD IS!?"

Taking one step forwards, Skylar fell on her back with a small yell, and said, "NEVERMIND! FOUND IT!"

* * *

Later that day after school, Skylar went with Mary Margaret to go eat lunch with Emma. She walked in and sat down at a small table, and Ruby, immediately seeing the two, set a coffee cup down in front of Skylar, and poured her a cup. The teenager gave her a wide smile in return.

Emma soon came in and they all ordered. Emma looked flustered and annoyed so Skylar said, "What's wrong, Emmy?"

Smiling at the nickname, Emma said, "It's just Regina."

"Let it out," Mary Margaret immediately said with a smile towards the blonde woman. Skylar nodded, and switched positions so her legs were crossed under her with her coffee cup in her hand as Emma started explaining.

After a few scowls, eye rolls, and sarcastic remarks from Skylar during the explanation, Emma was done, and Mary Margaret said, "You can't let her get in your head like that-" Skylar interrupted, saying, "-If you do, you'll end up like me three days ago- living in a tree away from society until a nice person pulls you off the tree, telling you time to go home."

The two women looked at Skylar with raised eyebrows, and Skylar said, "What? I was only speaking the truth…"

Emma, ignoring the comment, said, "But don't let my feelings crowd my judgment? That's all Regina ever does."

"She's just upset that you and Henry have a special place… and she doesn't. Even Skylar and Henry have one," Mary Margaret pointed out. Emma looked at Skylar with a raised eyebrow, and the brunette clarified, saying, "The old, abandoned skate park."

"There's a Skate Park here?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret nodded and Emma said, "What happened to it?"

"Regina got to it, and now it's in the Storybrooke dump in piles of cement, never to be seen again…" Skylar trailed off with a sad look in her eye. Mary Margaret rubbed the girl's shoulder, knowing how much the park meant to her. Skylar, looking up, said, "The question is- how did she find out about the castle in the first place?"

Emma nodded in agreement, and Mary Margaret said, "She knows everything about this town. She is the Mayor…"

All the sudden, Mary Margaret's phone beeped and she picked it up. After a second, Emma said, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to go," Mary Margaret said as she got up quickly. Skylar and Emma watched as Mary Margaret stood up from the table, saying, "If it makes you feel any better- I think you're right… and by the way Skylar is nodding enthusiastically, I think she agrees," Emma glanced over at the teenager who had gotten up to get more coffee, "I see the effect she has on Henry."

"I wish everyone else did too," Emma sighed. Mary Margaret patted Emma on the shoulder, and Skylar turned around with a to-go cup of coffee, and said, "I'm heading back to the apartment. I'll see you later."

Emma nodded in response, and said, "Be careful. And if you feel nervous about-" Skylar, with a serious look for once, cut Emma off, saying, "-I will. Thanks, Emma."

Emma smiled at her, and Skylar grabbed her skateboard, walking out of the diner as she headed home.

* * *

When Skylar got to the apartment, she sat and played her video games a bit before the craving for a cigarette started up again, so she headed into the kitchen to start another pot of coffee.

When Emma and Sidney came in, she paid them no mind and continued playing Call of Duty. She only looked up when Emma said, "Sky, you want some more coffee?"

"Please," Skylar said as she held her cup up with a puppy pout. Emma smiled and took the Peter Pan coffee cup away from the teenager. As she poured the coffee in the cup, Emma said, "I never knew you liked Peter Pan."

"I don't like him… I love him," Skylar grinned, "I think it's awesome that he never grows up. No adults in Neverland… seems kinda peaceful…"

Emma raised an eyebrow and handed her the cup, saying, "Peaceful? Neverland's a jungle…"

"You can be Tarzan," Skylar shrugged with a smile as she took the cup. Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Have you finished your homework?"

"Done," Skylar said as she took a sip of the coffee. Emma gave her a look and Skylar said, "Skater's honor."

Emma chuckled and said, "Okay."

Emma headed back into the kitchen where she and Sidney got back to looking through the files, and Skylar headed back to playing her game.

* * *

The next morning, Skylar walked into the diner as August just finished talking to Henry. He was heading out of the diner when he noticed the familiar bright blue eyes and his widened involuntarily. He watched as she headed over to the counter and ordered a coffee from Ruby.

_"I didn't know she'd come too,"_ August thought as he watched her. She was weirdly calm as she talked to Ruby who was pouring the coffee in a cup for her.

"Regina really messed with her if she's acting this different and… friendly," August thought to himself. As she passed by him, August held out his hand and said, "I'm August."

Skylar looked up at the man who she had never seen before and said, "And I'm December."

With a small smile, August said, "Actually August is my name. You're supposed to tell me yours now." Nodding, Skylar said, "I'm Skylar. Not to be rude, but what do you want?"

August smiled, knowing he had found that two traits that he knew Rae Hood would never be able to get rid of- impatience and sarcasm. Skylar on the other hand was confused as to why the man was now smiling at her. She cleared her throat and he said, "Sorry. I'm just new, and I thought I'd introduce myself."

Skylar's eyebrows shot up and she thought, _"New? No one new ever comes to Storybrooke. Ever. Like never in million years, never. To infinity and beyond, never."_

Just as Skylar was about to reply, Henry spotted her and said, "Skylar!"

As he got off of his seat and ran towards her, Skylar winced and knew the conversation that was about to happen was not going to be a good one.

As Skylar turned towards Henry, August left quickly, knowing the conversation wasn't going to be a good one either.

"Where have you been? My mom told me that you said you weren't going to be able to babysit for a while. What happened? Are you okay?" Henry asked as he looked up at her, worried. Skylar looked down at Henry with a small smile and said, "I'm fine, Henry-" He cut her off, saying, "-Then why can't you babysit me anymore?"

Skylar sighed and bent down to his level, saying, "I just can't for a while, Henry."

"But why not? I miss you and it hasn't even been a full day."

Skylar's heart broke with Henry saying that, so she gathered him in a hug and said, "Just for a little while. I need to get myself back in order. I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't hurt me," Henry smiled, "You might be Rae Hood, but you promised to always protect me."

Skylar sighed and said, "Henry, I'm not Rae Hood, but I will protect you… and I'm doing that by staying away from you for a while," She kissed him on the head and walked out of the diner with Henry watching her walk away sadly.

* * *

Skylar sat on the window-seat as she looked out the window with her knees against her chest. Emma stuck her head in the teenager's room, and smiled sadly as she saw her solemn face as Skylar looked out the window. Emma walked over to her and said, "You told him, I take it?"

Skylar nodded glumly and said, "I've never seen him so heartbroken before."

"He lost two people he loved," Mary Margaret noted as she stood against the doorframe. Emma and Skylar turned towards her, and Mary Margaret said to Emma, "I heard about what happened today. Apparently you have to stay away from Henry?"

Emma nodded and Mary Margaret smiled at her, saying, "It'll get better," She looked at the both of them this time, "For both of you. Regina with fall off her throne," She turned and walked out of the room. Skylar raised an eyebrow as she looked at Emma who gave her the same look in return.

* * *

Peter grit his teeth as he looked out at the ocean from the rocks he was standing on.

The shadow had told him that Rae had turned ruthless right after she got taken away, and he was doing the same. His was just gradual. Now he was getting even more ruthless now that he learned that Rae didn't remember him or her time in Neverland.

As he looked up at the night sky, he simply said, "I told you that you were mine Rae. I will get you back. You're mine."

* * *

**AN: I couldn't really fit Skylar into the episode, but I didn't want to skip this episode, so I put in some extra parts like Skylar meeting August, Emma being motherly and caring towards Rae, Mary Margaret acting like Snow, and you all wanted to see Peter so he's in this chapter too. :)  
Also, someone asked about a ship name for Rae and Peter- I have no idea, have fun with it.  
**

**P.S. I'm glad you all love the story so much. :) xx**

**********************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	11. Skin Deep

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter Pan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Skin Deep  
**

"Oh you got the book," Mary Margaret said to David as they sat in different seats in the diner. Nodding, David said, "Yeah, I just started it. It's great. I can't wait to see how it ends."

Ruby, who walked over and started pouring coffee in two different cups, said, "I can push the tables together if you guys want-" She was cut off by them both saying, "No, no, no, we're not together."

Skylar walked in at that time with a yawn and said, "You two are nauseating."

Mary Margaret looked at the young girl, concerned, and said, "You okay?"

Skylar nodded sleepily as she sat down and took a giant gulp from one of the cups of coffee.

Skylar had actually spent more than half the night up waiting for Mary Margaret to get home, and while she was waiting she had gotten bored and decided to help Mary Margaret with her school papers that needed grading. By around three o'clock, Skylar had the stack finished and put up, and she headed up to go to bed even though Mary Margaret wasn't home yet. She had then been woken up throughout the night from random nightmares of being dunked in ice cold water, but right before she started inhaling water, she was pulled up.

As Skylar drank her coffee and sat crisscross on the chair, Emma walked over and said, "Hey David."

"Hey," David replied as he watched Skylar who slowly pulled her hood over her head and sipped on her coffee. It was slightly worrying since all the times he'd seen Skylar she'd been bright, cheery, and sarcastic. Right now she was tired, anything but cheery, and very quiet.

"Hey Mary Margaret. How's your day going?" Emma said as she ate a fry off of Mary Margaret's plate. Mary Margaret simply said, "Henry's fine."

"That's not what I asked you," Emma said and Skylar shot her a glare and said, "It's what you meant to say."

"Really?" Emma asked again. Mary Margaret nodded and said, "Really. He's his normal self. Regina won't keep you separated forever. If people are supposed to be together, they'll find a way."

Skylar rolled her eyes and gagged. For some reason she felt hurt that she was going to be alone on Valentine's Day. She always did. She had no idea why because from what she could remember, she had always been alone on Valentine's Day.

Her heart gave a painful thump at that, and her mind flashed to the boy in her dreams that had the stunning eyes.

"So he's his normal self- he's fine? He's happy?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret nodded and Skylar looked up at that. She was glad that Henry was happy, but she wanted to help be part of the reason that he was happy. It seemed that Emma had the same idea as the look on her face showed her pain at that, and Mary Margaret corrected herself when she saw their faces, "No! He misses you two a lot. Trust me. I'm with him like six hours a day."

"Six hours?" They both looked over at the woman who was talking who happened to be Ashley Boyd. She continued, saying, "You take newborns? Cause I'd **love** six hours off."

"Ashley? I didn't even recognize you," Mary Margaret said as the woman came over and sat down across from Skylar. As she messed with the baby carrier that she had attached to her, Emma said, "How's it going?"

"It's uh… it's uh… I mean the baby's great, but we haven't had the time to do the whole "getting married" thing so that's been rough, and Sean's been working double shifts at the canary…" Ashley explained and she noticed Skylar and said, "I don't think I've met you before."

"I'm Skylar," Skylar said as she sipped on her coffee. Mary Margaret said, "I'm her…" Mary Margaret paused and looked at Emma, not sure as to what to call herself because she didn't know who she was exactly in Skylar's life.

Ashley, noticing the question, simply said, "He has to work on Valentine's Day… He couldn't get out of it."

"I'm sorry, that sucks," Emma said with a small smile as Ruby walked over, pouring some more coffee in Skylar's now empty cup as she handed Ashley her to-go cup. She had overheard the conversation and said, "It doesn't have to."

Skylar, noticing this was about to be an extremely awkward conversation for her, got up, and said, "I'll be going now."

Mary Margaret and Emma were going to say something to the teenager but she was out the door before either could utter a word. All four women at the table shared a look- what was wrong with Skylar?

* * *

"_What's wrong?" Peter asked Rae as he walked up behind her. She was leaning against the treehouse railing as she looked up at the night sky. Peter had noticed her solemn mood all day, but had only now gotten around to talking to her. _

_Rae shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's nothing."_

"_You still can't lie to me," Peter said with a smirk on his face as he leaned next to her. Rae rolled her eyes and said, "It's been ten years since I first came here and you saved me from dying."_

"_Really? It feels like longer," Peter said with a small smile that he only ever gave her. Rae loved that smile, knowing she was the only one who got it, but it didn't make her melt like it normally did. It simply made her sigh and say, "It does… but that has nothing to do with why I'm so upset about today."_

_Peter looked at her, concerned, knowing that look in her eyes, and said, "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"_

_Rae simply sighed in response and Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and she did melt into him this time as he said, "You don't need him. He doesn't deserve you."_

"_I just… the fact that he left me there and walked away when I was about to die, and he didn't do anything…" Rae let a few tears slip and Peter kissed the side of her neck and shoulder as she continued, "I thought family was supposed to protect each other."_

_Peter simply said, "We're your family. He's just someone who shares blood with you."_

* * *

"Hey, Skylar!" Skylar turned around at hearing someone calling her name. She saw Sean running towards her and said, "Hey, Sean. What do you need?"

Skylar had met Sean one day when he was still in high school. She was a sophomore after Mary Margaret took her in, and he was the only one nice enough to show her around. Now two years later, he still checked up on her and made sure she was doing okay.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sean asked. Skylar nodded and grinned after he finished explaining. She nodded and said, "Of course I will, Sean. I'll have them to you by nine o'clock."

Sean smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Sky."

"No problem, now you might want to get back to work before your shift ends…" Skylar trailed off. Sean's eyes widened and he ran off to his truck, and quickly drove away.

* * *

"_I thought I told you not to find me," Rae said as she sat on a rock, sharpening her arrows. Robin stepped out of the woods and said, "I missed you," Rae scoffed, "Can you take down the mask?"_

_Rae didn't even look up as she said, "I only take down the mask for people I trust."_

"_You don't trust me?" Robin asked, hurt, as he stepped closer to her. Rae then looked up at him, her brown eyes met his and their eyes were identical, though one pair was filled with hurt while the other was stone cold._

_Rae simply said, "I thought I made that clear."_

"_Not really."_

"_Well I'll make it clear now," Rae stepped down from the rock and walked towards him angrily, "I don't trust you. Not after you left me in front of a crowd about to get my head chopped off by a guard. Not after __you__ left me to __**die**__."_

* * *

Skylar headed into the store after she grabbed a bouquet of red roses from outside. She fingered the twenty she had in her pocket as she stood in line and as David turned around from checking out he said, "Hey Skylar. What are you doing here?"

"Favor for a friend," Skylar said as she placed the roses on the counter for the cashier to check out. David nodded and said, "What friend?"

Skylar raised an eyebrow as she handed the cashier the twenty and said, "Why do you need to know?"

She eyed the cigarettes in the back behind the cashier and gulped, licking her lips. David followed the direction of her eyes and saw what she had been looking at. He then looked back at the sixteen year old as she took her change, and grabbed the bouquet, walking out of the store. He followed quickly, and said, "Skylar, can I talk to you?"

She simply said, "You are talking to me."

"What were you looking at the cigarettes for?" David asked. Skylar paused in her step, but quickly started walking again as David followed her, and said, "No reason."

"There's a reason why you looked nervous when you looked at them," David said as he put an arm on her shoulder. She stopped and turned towards him as he stopped walking too, and she said, "I appreciate your concern, but I already have Emma and Mary Margaret on my ass if I even so much as-" Skylar took a deep breath and let it out through her nose, saying, "I used to smoke for a brief amount of time, but in that time I had become very dependent on them to make me feel better."

David looked at her and said, "You don't look like…"

Skylar nodded and said, ""I don't look like the type to smoke?" Yeah, I didn't think I would smoke either, but that's life. I have to get off of them, and it's proven difficult."

Skylar then turned and walked away as she left David standing there.

* * *

"_I didn't want to leave you there-" Robin was cut off by Rae, who said, "-I saw you walk away from the crowd. You left me there, Robin. You abandoned me. __**Again.**__"_

_Robin sighed and said, "Rae, I'm sorry."_

"_If you were sorry, you wouldn't have left me there at the cave when we were thirteen. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have left me to die, and if you were sorry, then you would've left me in Neverland where I __**finally **__felt like I belonged," Rae said. Robin shook his head and said, "You belong here, in the Enchanted Forest-" Rae cut him off, saying, "-What? So you can age, get married, and have kids? Yeah, I don't think so."_

"_No, you belong here, with me. With your twin brother."_

_Rae took a step towards him and said, "My twin brother was the one who taught me how to sword fight when I was twelve. A stranger walked out of the cave leaving me behind when I was thirteen telling me he didn't want me to come with him. As long as I'm concerned, you've stopped being my brother since the first day you left me in that cave to fend for myself in the forest to go join your "Merry Men." You broke me, and there was no one to pick up the pieces until I got to Neverland, and you just had to rip me away from that shred of happiness too. That's not a twin brother, that's a selfish bastard."_

* * *

Skylar ran across the street towards the Canary truck that was parked by the bar that Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley were in. Sean stepped out as he saw Skylar and Skylar handed him the bouquet of flowers, and he said, "How much do I owe you?"

"Take it as a Valentine's Day present from me," Skylar said with a smile. Sean smiled at her and handed her a ten dollar bill and said, "Then go get some coffee like I know you want."

Skylar smiled and said, "Will do. Good luck, Sean."

"Thanks, Skylar. For everything," Sean told her. Skylar smiled at him and ran back across the street, heading towards Granny's diner.

* * *

"_How about it?" Peter asked Rae. They were sitting on a tree branch as they watched the Lost Boys run around the fire. Rae shrugged and said, "I guess I could teach them, but no one really ever comes here, so I don't see the point."_

"_We're not the only ones who know about Neverland, Rae. People could come here to get the healing water which keeps them here forever, or the dreamshade," Peter persisted. Rae narrowed her eyes as he wasn't looking at her. She felt he had an ulterior motive to her teaching the Lost Boys how to shoot arrows, but knowing she couldn't say no to him, she said, "Fine. But I still don't see the point in it."_

_Peter smiled at her as she wasn't looking at him, and said, "Thank you. It means a lot."_

"_If anyone invades the camp, I could always shoot," Rae tried. Peter gave her a look, and said, "You are not going to do that, how many times do I have to tell you that? I don't like you getting in harm's way."_

"_You do realize I am Rae Hood, right?" Rae asked with a raised eyebrow, "Getting in harm's way, is my lifestyle."_

"_No, your lifestyle is living with me. Here on the island," Peter said as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders. Rae smiled and said, "Yeah it is, isn't it?"_

"_You're mine," Peter said with a possessive voice that Rae had never heard before. She simply wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I'm yours."_

* * *

**AN: I cried so hard writing the Robin parts because I felt like Rae's emotions of betrayal and heartbreak went through me. I had to stop writing for a few minutes because I couldn't see the screen. You might have not cried, but I did.**

**I do find it funny though, that after I write the Rae parts, I often find myself writing "Rae" instead of "Skylar" so I have to go back and fix it. If you saw that or you do see that later on in other chapters, I'm sorry.**

**I have also decided that I will be making a video/trailer for this story, and I have finally decided on someone to play Rae/Skylar. (WOO) If you watch Teen Wolf, you know her as _Allison Argent_, but in real life she's known as Crystal Reed. She's going to play Rae/Skylar, and she looks sorta similar to the Robin Hood in season three (I was thinking she could've gotten her Mom's traits while Robin got her Dad's but anyways, yeah.) That's why there is a new cover :)  
**

**P.S. I love all the feedback I'm getting, thank you! :) xx**

**************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	12. What Happened to Fredrick

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: I just had to be her. The one he fell in love with, the girl who was taken away from her brother, got aged back to being sixteen- forgetting my memories for 28 years in the process, and then having to go into a giant portal not knowing where I would be taken. "He thinks I'm Robin Hood's twin sister who got kidnapped by Peter Pan for two decades." Peter Pan/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 12- What Happened to Fredrick**

"_Find him," King George ordered a guard. Before he was able to turn back around though, he heard a feminine voice say, "Lying to a Princess is bad luck…"_

_He turned his head to see Rae Hood leaning against a tree, playing with knives in her hands. Her blue eyes looked up at him with a hint of amusement in them and unknown to him, she was smirking as he said, "What are you doing here? You're lucky I haven't called the guards-" Rae cut him off, saying, "-The reason you haven't called the guards is because you know they'll be dead before they can touch me."_

_George gulped and Rae said, "Thought so."_

"_Why are you here?" King George asked. Rae sighed and put her knife back in its holder as she said, "Well, I was here to see the Prince because I need to talk to him about something, but it seems he isn't here… and the castle is in a frenzy because he ran away…"_

"_You stay out of this," King George snapped at Rae, who simply smirked behind her mask and said, "I never was good with taking orders…"_

"_Well then, if you find him, I'll pay you 500,000 gold pieces," King George said. Rae scoffed and said, "I have a bounty bigger than that."_

"_But gold could make that bounty bigger…" Rae looked at him with narrowed eyes and said, "One, no it wouldn't, and two, I don't want any gold. I have everything I need."_

_Rae then hopped on a horse that was one of his soldier's though he didn't know that, and King George said, "You don't have a family."_

"_Money can't buy family… and I do have a family, I just don't talk to them," Rae said and just as the soldier's noticed her, she rode away on her horse as King George watched her with a glare._

* * *

"Hello there," Skylar heard. She was sitting in Granny's diner at the counter, and she was sipping a cup of coffee as she had her homework laid out in front of her (with a few of Mary Margaret's class papers under them because the woman was out late and forgot. Again.)

Mary Margaret sat a few tables behind her as she was waiting for Emma. Skylar was in the middle of reading about British History when she heard someone talk to her. She recognized him as the guy who talked to her and had the name that was a month.

Skylar nodded at him and said, "Hi."

August smiled at her and sat next to her as she went back to her homework, quickly scribbling down some notes for the essay she had to write.

August watched her and simply thought, _"It's going to be pretty painful when she gets all her memories back. Regina changed a lot in her for her to be doing things willingly and be in public without a mask on- much less be in public."_

Skylar had noticed the feeling of being watched so she sat up straighter and said, "Do you need something?"

"No, just thought it'd be nice to talk," August said, "But it seems that you were busy so I left you alone."

Skylar nodded and Ruby came over and poured the sixteen year old some more coffee and handed August his to-go bag with what he ordered. He smiled at Skylar and said, "See you later."

Skylar didn't even look up as she said, "Mhm," But as soon as he was outside she said, "Hopefully not."

Ruby leaned against the counter in front of her as Skylar took sip of the coffee. Ruby then said, "Are you okay?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

"You seem a little off- like you- well you're drinking a lot more coffee, you're not hanging around Henry, and you're acting like someone's going to attack you at any second," Ruby explained. As Emma walked inside the diner, Skylar's eyebrows raised at Ruby and she thought, _"I didn't think I was acting that strange… and I look like someone's going to attack me?"_

Ruby, noticing the look that Skylar gave her, said, "Just… if you need anything, I'm here for you, okay?"

Skylar nodded as Ruby went off to work, and Skylar went back to her homework.

* * *

"_We have reached my father's realm, you should be safe here," Abigail told James as they stopped riding. They both got off their horses, and as Abigail walked over to another horse she said, "I have provisions waiting for you."_

_She handed James a bag and he took it from her and said, "I can't take any of it. Not until you tell me what's going on-" James grabbed her arm as she said, "- I told you-" He cut her off as he said, "-Stop playing games."_

_She held up a hand to the guard walking towards James and the man stopped moving. Unknowing to what just happened, James said, "If you have no feelings for me, as you've said, then why show me any kindness at all? What haven't you told me?"_

_Abigail ripped her arm from his grip and said, "This isn't about you, James. It's me. I don't want to marry you because… my heart also belongs to another. A man I was once to wed. A man named Fredrick."_

"_What happened?" James asked. Abigail took a breath and said, "We all have our own tragedies. Lost love being the worst. I thought reuniting you with yours would grant me with some consolation."_

"_Well, I'm afraid I'm not able to help you then. My… love, told me in no uncertain terms that she does not feel for me as I do for her. Can't fight for something that doesn't exist. So, there's my tragedy," James said and Abigail shook her head and then they both heard, "That's no tragedy."_

_They turned to see Rae leaning against a tree with her arms crossed in front of her. The only thing showing was her eyes, as always. James smiled at the sight of her and said, "Rae Hood, what are you doing here?"_

"_One, these men owe me a favor and the only reason they're helping you and Abigail- because I asked. Her father's men would be forced to tell them what she was doing, so she asked me for help. Two… let's just say I'm here out of the goodness of my heart," Rae shrugged. Abigail nodded at the twenty-year-old, and said to James, "Come."_

_She held out her hand and they followed Rae to a roofed area where there was a gold statue. Rae leaned against one of the posts as Abigail said, "A moment please."_

_Abigail stood beside James as the guards moved._

"_This is where my beloved Fredrick sacrificed his life," Abigail explained. James looked over at her and said, "I'm sorry. Did he die in battle?"_

"_We were traveling with my father, King Midas, when our caravan was ambushed," Abigail said as she moved around Rae to stand by Fredrick. James looked over at Rae asking the silent question, "Did you ambush them?" Rae shook her head, saying that she wasn't the one who ambushed them. For once._

"_Fredrick bravely defended us, and was cut down, saving my Father's life," Abigail said as she looked longingly up at the gold man. James moved over to look at him and said, "It's a fitting tribute. Craftsmen ship is remarkable. I've never seen anything so… lifelike…"_

_Rae rolled her eyes and said, "It's not a statue. That's Fredrick."_

"_Excuse me?" James asked. Abigail nodded, confirming Rae's statement, and said, "It's not a statue. Fredrick saw the attack when no one else did, and threw himself in front of my father, knocking him to safety. Because of my father's curse, he was instantly turned to gold."_

"_All curses can be broken… have you tried "True Love's kiss"?" James said as he moved away from the golden man. Abigail sadly looked at the man and said, "Until my lips bled."_

"_The golden armor got in the way," Rae stated. James shook his head and said, "There must be something else to do."_

_Abigail looked over at him and she took a deep breath and walked around her love as she said, "There is legend of a lake- Lake Nostos. Its waters are said to have magical properties that can return to you that was something once lost."_

_Unknown to them both, Rae looked over to the side with a distant look in her eyes that looked like she wasn't there. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard James say, "And you haven't tried it?" _

_Abigail looked offended as she said, "Of course I have-" She was cut off by Rae, who said, "-The lake is guarded by a creature that drowns its victims. No one who's ever faced it has lived to return."_

"_Don't give up hope just yet," James said with a look in his eye that Rae knew all too well. It made her scowl as he said, "I will face this… guardian, and I will return with the water that will undone this retched curse."_

"_None have succeeded," Abigail tried. James brushed it off, as he said, "None have my fearless bravery-" He was cut off by a snort and Rae saying, "-And your prominent stupidity."_

_James simply gave her a look and said, "Either way, one of us should have our happiness. But if you die, neither of us will."_

"_No, not true. Don't you understand, if I succeeded you will be reunited with Fredrick, and your misery ends. If I fail, the misery that ends will be mine," James said. Rae honestly wanted to gorge her eyeballs out with her arrow, but also wanted to scream at him that Snow White loved him just as much as he appeared to love her._

* * *

"What's the occasion?" Henry asked Regina as he sat in her office. Regina smiled at him and said, "The occasion is, I love you."

Henry looked at her, and Regina said, "Skylar might have also asked if she could babysit you this afternoon. She'll be outside waiting for you, and the sooner you open it, the sooner you can see her."

Henry broke out in a grin, and tore open the box, and pulled out the game. After a conversation between the two about Emma, Kathryn came in crying, and Regina said to Henry, "Go on home with Skylar and start your homework. Then we can have dinner."

Before Henry left he asked Regina, "Can Skylar stay for dinner?"

Regina smiled at Henry and said, "Sure."

Henry grinned and ran out of the room, leaving Regina to talk to Kathryn.

Skylar sat outside of Regina's office with a coffee cup in her hand, her leather jacket keeping her from freezing as she waited for Henry. She didn't have to wait long as the little boy ran out of the office, and tackled her in a hug which made her drop her coffee and spill it. She wasn't concerned though, as she picked Henry up and hugged him back just as tightly.

* * *

_Rae was behind James and Abigail as they walked towards a shrine. Rae had her bow and arrow in her right hand, hood up, blending in with the dark, knowing how dangerous these parts could be. James, apparently oblivious to how Rae was acting, asked, "What's this?"_

"_A shrine to the guardian of the lake," Abigail said as they all stood in front of it. Every man who faces it, leaves an offering here first, asking for the creature's mercy."_

_Rae narrowed her eyes and huffed in annoyance as James picked up a helmet. As he heard the horses, he said, "I go the rest of the way alone."_

"_No, this is for me. You have to let me come with you," Abigail insisted. James shook his head and said, "No. The only life I want in my hands is my own-" Rae cut him off by saying, "-Good thing you don't have to worry about my life being in your hands then. God knows what's been on them."_

_James and Abigail looked at her as she pulled down her hood and her mask. They were both shocked to see she looked young, like she just only turned sixteen. Though her eyes showed her wisdom, her face showed her innocence._

"_Welll good luck then," Abigail said and she looked at the shrine and said, "And don't forget."_

_Rae rolled her eyes as she pulled her mask and hood back up as she said, "A lot of good it did them," She headed on, and James tossed the helmet back on the shrine, following the young assassin and thief._

* * *

"Hey, you mind if we stop by the school real quick? I forgot one of my books," Skylar said as she and Henry passed the school on the way to Henry's house. Henry nodded and held her hand tighter as they headed up the sidewalk towards the school.

They walked through the hallways and up the stairs, and Henry stood closely by Skylar as he saw all the older kids. Skylar smiled down at him as she undid her locker quickly, grabbing her math textbook that held her homework for that day. Henry quickly grabbed her hand after she put the book in her bag, and as they headed down the stairs.

As they got to the bottom floor and walked through the elementary part of the school, Skylar quickly took notice of Kathryn making her way angrily towards Mary Margaret. Skylar saw it coming as she turned Henry around, and covered his ears right as Kathryn slapped Mary Margaret.

"Screw you, you're sorry," Kathryn said. Skylar knew she was going to have to intervene at some point as Mary Margaret said, "I understand you're upset, you have every right to be."

"Thank you for that insight," Kathryn snapped, and as Mary Margaret took notice of Skylar holding her hands over Henry's ears, she said, "Can we… can we please talk somewhere private?"

"Private!? Why do you get any consideration at all when you have shown none for me? Either of you. All you did was lie," Kathryn yelled. Skylar looked down at Henry and bent down on one knee and said to him, "I need you to keep your hands over your ears, and go in Ms. Blanchard's classroom. Stay there until I come and get you. Okay?"

Henry nodded and walked into the classroom, shutting the door behind him as Skylar made her way over to the arguing women.

"You didn't lie?" Kathryn asked as Mary Margaret shook her head no. Kathryn then said, "You snuck around, you broke up my marriage, it's a pack of lies. And some crap about not being able to connect? He didn't have any trouble connecting with you."

Skylar stepped in-between the two and said, "I understand that this is a very important conversation, but I think we need to move this to another room-" Skylar was cut off by getting slapped by Kathryn too. Mary Margaret immediately grabbed the teenager's arms, knowing she probably would hit her back. Only Skylar simply grit her teeth and said to Kathryn, "Move your ass, or I'll move it for you."

Kathryn moved into an empty room with Skylar and Mary Margaret following her. As she stood in the room, Mary Margaret said, "David didn't tell you about us?"

"No, of course not, that would've been the honorable thing to do," Kathryn said. Skylar noticed the look of betrayal in Mary Margaret's eyes and thought, _"Apparently David was supposed to tell Kathryn and he didn't. Well he's screwed up both relationships now…"_

"But he said he would tell you," Mary Margaret said quietly. Kathryn shook her head and said, "Well then he lied to you too… good luck making it work, you two deserve each other."

Kathryn walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her, and Mary Margaret let go of Skylar's arm, and Skylar followed after Kathryn, stopping her and said, "I need to tell you two things before you leave."

Kathryn simply nodded and Skylar said, "One, you should know- they both never meant to hurt you, and David was supposed to tell you so I'm sorry about that," Kathryn nodded, "Two," Skylar stepped towards the woman with a deathly look in her eyes and said, "You ever hit me again, you will be getting hit back- more than once, and I'm warning you- I know just where to hit to make you bleed a lot," Skylar backed away and smiled at the woman, "Hope your divorce turns out nicely."

Skylar then turned around and walked down the hall, heading for Mary Margaret's room where Henry was waiting for her.

* * *

"_So what's the plan?" Rae asked as James caught up with her. He glanced over at her and said, "What do you mean?"_

_Rae stopped and said, "You don't have a plan?"_

"_I considered chopping its head off a good plan," James shrugged as he stopped and looked back at the girl. Rae shook her head and said, "That's the most idiotic plan I've ever heard- I'll take the trees, you take the ground."_

_James nodded and as they started walking again, James said, "Why'd you show Abigail and I your face? It's one of your most prized possessions…"_

_Rae took sighed and let the air out through her nose as she said, "I only let people I trust see my face."_

"_You trust me?" James asked. Rae turned and looked at him, saying, "If I didn't trust you, then I wouldn't have shown you. Now move."_

_They walked in silence from there on, and as they made it to the water, James walked out alone as Rae climbed a tree and sat on a limb, bow and arrow ready. James took off his cloak, and put it aside as he grabbed his container, and bent down to fill it up. Then the water started to… glow. That made Rae tightened her bow string while James stood up and pulled out his sword, saying, "Where are you? Make yourself known to me, beast! Show yourself."_

_Rae's teeth ground together as a blonde woman rose from the waters with a crown on her head and she looked so pretty that to Rae it was definitely fake and not her real form._

"_Here I am," The blonde spoke. Rae really wanted to hit her head on the tree trunk as she saw James staring at the woman in awe and wonder._

* * *

"Skylar are you going to stay for dinner?" Regina asked as she walked into the house. Skylar stood up from the dining room table as she gathered her stuff, saying, "I can't. I have to go actually."

Regina smiled at her and as Skylar passed her, Regina handed her the babysitting money and said, "Be careful on the way home."

Skylar nodded and walked out of the house after waving goodbye to Henry and promising that she'd walk him to school the next day.

Skylar was walking down the street calmly with her mind focused on her music as she saw people whisper as she walked by them. She didn't really give a shit of what people said about her- really only Henry, Mary Margaret, and Emma's opinion mattered to her. Anyone else was irrelevant.

Skylar had just turned a corner when she saw Mary Margaret bump into Granny. She quickened her pace as she saw the _look_ pass over the older woman's face. The one that read, _"Oh great, the home wreaker is here."_

"You," Granny said and Skylar was almost there as she heard Mary Margaret say, "Excuse me?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Granny said just as Skylar stepped up beside Mary Margaret. Skylar gave the woman a deathly glare and she wrapped her arm around Mary Margaret's shoulders as the glare that Skylar sent Granny, sent her walking away quickly.

Mary Margaret hugged the younger girl and Skylar held Mary Margaret close as they walked back to the apartment together.

* * *

"_What's your name?" The blonde woman asked as she walked closer to James. Rae simply rolled her eyes as the woman was walking on the water. The woman apparently didn't know that Rae was in the trees as her attention was focused only on James as she said, "Would you like to know mine? Because I can be anyone you want me to be."_

_Rae then got a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but mouthed, "Thank you," As James held his sword up at the blonde's neck, saying, "Stop! I know what you are, you're a siren. Your deceive of words are a spell to lure me into my death."_

_Rae wanted to applaud at the Prince's knowledge of knowing that. Not many people really knew what they were called and what they did, but if you were like Rae, you learned that at a young age. _

"_I would never want to hurt such a brave, powerful man like yourself," Rae felt something come up at that, "Not when there are so many other things we could do-" She was cut off by James grabbing her by the neck and saying, "I said stop. I will not fall prey to your deceptions."_

"_Really? You're immune to me?" The blonde asked and then she grabbed some water, and as she looked back at James, she looked just like Snow White. Rae internally cussed, knowing "Prince Charming" would never be able to resist his true love. _

"_Like me more now, Charming?" Rae wanted to strangle something and scream as the siren even knew the nickname that Snow called James. She then grinned as James said, "No. You're not really her. It's an illusion. I know it's not real."_

"_Sometimes illusions are better than truth. Everything you want, that you can't have, I can give it to you," The Snow-White-Look-Alike said as she walked closer to James. Rae wasn't sure if she should shoot or not, as she was nervous she would hit James. She simply shrugged and thought, "If he gets hit, it would be better for us all. Maybe it would snap him out of his Snow White trance."_

"_All you have to do, is kiss me…" The Snow-White-Look-Alike said as she leaned closer to James. Rae nodded to herself as he kissed her, and instead of aiming for the siren, she had aimed for Charming, and it implanted itself into his shoulder. Rae smiled to herself as she immediately got his attention off of the Siren and onto his shoulder instead._

_Rae dropped from the tree and simply shrugged at James, saying, "Apparently, I need to give you a lesson in, "Don't kiss the Siren, that's how she tries to drown you."" _

_The Siren then changed what she looked like, and Rae felt herself pale as she looked into Peter's eyes. _

_Rae shook her head and armed her bow again, saying, "Not so fast. I think you've given Charming identity whiplash."_

_Rae's bow and arrow were knocked out of her hands as a wave of water flew towards her. She fell back, and her bow and arrow were far away from her as Charming was dragged under water by the Siren. Rae pulled off her cloak, taking off her weapons, and then dove into the water to grab James before he drowned._

_As Rae swam farther and farther down, she saw James being dragged back under by a vine. She grabbed his hand and he looked up when he saw her, and she pulled him hard, trying to pull him from the plant. It wasn't working, but she did notice the arrow still in Charming's shoulder. She smirked and ripped the arrow out of his shoulder, and swam down, and started cutting the vine. As her ankle was grabbed by another vine, she finished cutting James' and he swam up to get air._

_As James got to the top, and breathed in huge gulps of air, he noticed Rae didn't come up. He immediately dove back down and saw her eyes fluttering shut. He noticed the vine around her ankle, and then noticed the arrow that Rae had dropped as the Siren (who still looked like Snow White) swam towards him and kissed him again._

_The Siren's eyes widened and she pulled away and she saw the arrow that was now embedded into her gut. She slowly turned back to her normal self, and Charming ripped the arrow out of the siren as the water around her started turning red, and cut the vine from Rae's ankle, grabbing her arm, and pulling her up to the surface. He pulled her to the side of the lake, and set her down and he patted her face, trying to get her to wake up again._

_He shook his head as he looked at her and said, "Don't kill me for this."_

_He then punched her really hard and Rae's eyes shot open, and she started coughing up water. As she got a couple breaths of air in, James smiled down at her, and Rae punched him harder than he had punched her, sending him flying back onto his back. Rae stood up and pulled off her mask, squeezing it out, as she said, "Thanks for saving my life, but next time, don't punch me."_

_Charming just nodded as Rae tied the mask back on._

* * *

"Who did this?" Skylar asked as she spied David wiping off the red spray-paint from Mary Margaret's car that read, _"TRAMP." _ David turned and looked at them, saying, "I don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know how any of this happened?"

"You don't know? Really?" Mary Margaret asked. David pulled Mary Margaret to the side as he said, "Mary Margaret, I can't control what other people do."

"No, but you can control what you and you lied, and now everyone is calling me a tramp," Mary Margaret said. David looked confused as he said, "Who told her?"

"That is exactly the question," Mary Margaret said as Skylar picked up where David left off by in wiping off the spray-paint. Mary Margaret looked heartbroken as she said, "The real question is why didn't you do what we discussed? Why didn't you tell her?"

"I thought we could spare her feelings-" David tried, but Mary Margaret cut him off, saying, "-Right, **you **thought; not we, **you**, and _**we**_ discussed this."

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt," David said and Mary Margaret was crying as she said, "Now everyone is hurt. We had an understanding. We had an agreement. But you not only lied to her, you lied to me."

"Mary Margaret, please, listen. If we want to see if this, what we have is love, we have to do what you said- we have to pick up the pieces and move on," David said desperately. Mary Margaret shook her head and said, "David, this isn't love," David looked heartbroken, "What we have is something else entirely. What we have is destructive, and it has to stop."

David tried to touch Mary Margaret but she turned away and he retracted his hand and said, "What are you saying?"

"That we shouldn't be together," Mary Margaret stated. David sadly nodded as a tear ran down his cheek, and unknown to them both, Skylar had only gotten half way through the spray-paint when she stopped, knowing she heard this conversation somewhere, but with different words. She got a painful headache as she heard in her head:

"_This can't go on, Peter!"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_That we can't be together, this-we aren't working-" The girl's voice was cut off as the guy said, "-No, you are not leaving me now. Not after everything."_

"_I just killed someone after you said you'd never let me! I've beaten up three Lost Boys because they pissed me off. I need to get off this island. I need to get away from you!"_

"_No, no, no, no, no, no! You are not leaving me! I love you! You're mine!"_

"_I am yours. But maybe being yours isn't good for everyone else."_

Skylar shook her head as Mary Margaret walked over to her.

* * *

_Rae walked behind James with her hood up, mask on, and very quiet. They made their way to Abigail who smiled and laughed when she saw them. Abigail took the canteen from James as he said, "Water from Lake Nostos, as requested."_

"_Remarkable. How did you manage to slay the beast?" Abigail said with a grin. James smiled back at Rae and said, "Well the fate of your true love was at stake. It was a battle I couldn't afford to lose. Plus I had some help from Miss Hood."_

_Rae scowled and said, "Don't call me that," She looked at Abigail, "You should try it."_

_Abigail walked over to Fredrick, and poured the water over his head as Rae stood behind James with a hand on her sword. Rae smiled as she saw the water start working, and his suit turn back to silver. Fredrick fell over, and Abigail bent down to help him up as she pulled off the top of his helmet. She smiled and grinned happily as she leaned forwards and kissed him. He was just as eager as he kissed her back._

_Rae had a wide grin plastered on her face under her mask as she watched the two. Fredrick immediately asked, "Abigail, what happened to me?"_

"_You were trapped, and now you're free," Abigail said with a grin and kissed him again. Rae felt a few tears slip and James looked at her with a chuckle saying, "Is the great Rae Hood crying?"_

"_I am not crying, I'm just… I'm allergic to this- tell anyone and you die," Rae threatened as she wiped her eyes quickly. James just nodded while he chuckled at the assassin/thief._

_Fredrick then noticed the two of them, and Abigail stood up and said, "This is James and Rae. They're the ones who freed you."_

"_I am forever indebted to you two," Fredrick said as he shook their hands. James' was sentimental as he said, "Pay me back by walking down the aisle with someone you truly belong with, and perhaps, giving me and my friend a horse and supplies for a journey as well?"_

"_Done," Fredrick said. Abigail smiled at the two and said, "Thank you, so much. Where will you go?"_

"_To find Snow White," James said. Abigail smiled and said, "You are going after her?"_

_James smiled and said, "True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for it because once you find it, it can never be replaced."_

"_How will you know where to find her?" Abigail asked as Rae got on a horse. James looked back at the blonde woman, and said, "A little bird helped me find her once, hopefully it can again."_

_Well good luck then," James started walking away, but stopped as Abigail said, "And James, make haste. When King George finds out that the union between the kingdoms is ruined, he will come after you. Some people will stop at nothing to destroy the happiness at others."_

_As James went to get a horse, Abigail asked Rae, "Where are you going?"_

"_I have places to go, people to kill, things to steal- the life of a fugitive to live…"Rae shrugged. Abigail smiled at Rae and said, "I'll have my father get rid of the bounty for your head in thanks."_

_Rae nodded at the woman in thanks and she rode in the opposite direction of James, heading back to her home in the forest._

* * *

_Just as King George came into the clearing where Red and James were, Rae rode up beside James' horse, got off, and told Ruby, "Get on. Follow James."_

"_What about you?" Red asked as she got on quickly with the help of Rae. Rae smirked as she took out her two favorite swords, and said, "I'll take care of these idiots."_

_Red and James then rode off, leaving Rae Hood with the fleet of soldiers heading straight towards her._

* * *

Skylar sat on a barstool with a cup of coffee in her hands as Emma walked through the door. Skylar didn't even turn her head as Emma stood next to her, taking off her jacket. Skylar's eyes stayed on the black haired, brokenhearted woman in the bed in front of her. Emma stood next to the teenager, unsure what to do as Skylar said to Mary Margaret, "You feel like talking about it, yet?"

"Nope," Mary Margaret stated. Emma took a leap of faith as she said, "You wanna be alone?"

"Nope," Mary Margaret said again. Emma went and laid on the bed beside Mary Margaret as Skylar took out a large stack of papers from Mary Margaret's bag with a red pen.

* * *

**AN: I FINISHED THE VIDEO AND IT'S UPLOADED WITH A LINK ON MY PROFILE :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took a bit to write since it's so long. I also tried really hard to make Skylar/Rae not a Mary-Sue and fit her into this chapter. Also, I'm sorry I kept switching between calling David, James and Charming. I couldn't decide what to call him in this chapter, so just know that they're the same person (even though I bet you all already knew that.)  
**

**P.S. Once again, I love all the feedback I'm getting, thank you! :) xx**

**************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	13. Dreamy

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Dreamy**

Skylar sat by Emma at Granny's as she sipped on a cup of coffee and ate slowly. Emma was reading something and they both sat in silence together- Skylar was thinking about the nightmare she had that night.

"_RAE DON'T!" She pulled her hand back and blood came from the man's neck gushing blood as she dropped him onto the ground where he proceeded to die. She looked up at the man and said, "I don't take orders from you. He stole from me, I steal back."_

"_Then take what's yours and leave," The man said. She scoffed and said, "I don't take what's mine. Haven't you learned that, Robin?"_

_She turned and walked away, whistling a happy tune._

"Hey, you okay?" Skylar looked up at Emma with a smile and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a bad dream last night, and it's been on my mind ever since."

Emma smiled at the teenager, but both of their attention was turned towards Mary Margaret who had just walked into the diner holding a clipboard, and she said, "Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone looked over at Mary Margaret, and Emma shot Skylar a confused look who said, "Listen and you'll understand."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us- Miner's day. As always, the Nuns of Storybrooke is hoping that everyone involved will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers, so who wants to join me?" Mary Margaret explained. Skylar had to give her credit, she did get out of bed today...

Emma looked at Skylar with a raised eyebrow who shrugged and said, "This is normal for our town- honestly I'm surprised we even have nuns."

Emma nodded in agreement, and noticed Skylar start looking around the diner with narrowed eyes. Skylar's eyes were watching Leroy who had walked up to Mary Margaret, and had obviously killed her spirit, mood, and happiness as Leroy always does. Skylar was immediately up, and following Leroy out of the diner. Mary Margaret tried stopping her knowing what was about to happen, but it was useless as Skylar was on a mission.

"Leroy!" Skylar yelled at the short man who was walking down the sidewalk. Leroy turned at hearing his name being called, but as soon as he turned he was punched in the face by a very angry Skylar who said, "I don't know what you said, but don't **ever** say it again or I will shove your hospital broom so far up your ass that it comes out your nose. Stay away from Mary Margaret."

Skylar then turned around and headed over to Mary Margaret who was outside the diner watching the sixteen-year-old with wide eyes. As soon as Skylar stood in front of her, Mary Margaret hugged her and said, "Thank you even though I don't condone violence."

Skylar simply smiled and looped her arm with Mary Margaret's as they headed down the sidewalk, opposite of Leroy who was now standing up, trying to figure out how he didn't see that coming.

Skylar and Mary Margaret were walking towards the apartment, but Emma ran over to them and said, "Hey, mind if I join you?"

Skylar shook her head as Mary Margaret did the same. Emma immediately tried lightening the mood (having seen the punch that Skylar gave to Leroy) as she said, "So what the hell is Miner's Day, and why are you beating yourself up over it?"

"It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition," Mary Margaret said. I nodded in agreement, saying, "The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal."

"Coal, in Maine? If they were mining for lobster I'd understand," Mary Margaret cut Emma off, saying, "-No, now they use it for a fundraiser. It's an amazing party, everyone loves it."

"It doesn't seem like everyone loves it."

"It's not Miner's day, it's me. Last week I had ten volunteers and this week they all dropped out," Mary Margaret said with a sigh. Skylar laid her head on the woman's shoulder in comfort and Mary Margaret smiled and laid her head on top of the teenager's as Emma said, "You think this is all about what happened with David?"

"Oh I know it is, a few of them told me as much…" Her voice lowered to a whisper, "I've never been a home wrecker before," Mary Margaret said sadly. Emma looked over at the sad woman and said, "It's going to blow over. You made a mistake with David- it happens. You don't have to do charity to try to win people's hearts back."

"Well I have to do something, and this is the best I can do. I've ruined my life," Mary Margaret said with another sigh. Skylar was honestly getting tired of all the sighing so as Emma's phone rang, Skylar turned to Mary Margaret and said, "You haven't ruined your life. You still have Emma and I."

Mary Margaret smiled and hugged Skylar again and Emma hung up her phone, saying, "Well, apparently duty calls. Hang in there, and if there's anything I can do to help, I will."

Mary Margaret nodded and said, "Thank you."

* * *

As Skylar carried a box of candles into the room at the nun's house, Mary Margaret was talking to Leroy. Mother Superior noticed Skylar was carrying about three or four boxes and wasn't struggling at all, and was confused as to how she was doing that when Astrid walked over to her.

Skylar walked over to Mother Superior and another nun that was named Astrid as Mother Superior said, "You ordered how many helium tanks?"

"I meant to order twelve," Astrid said trying explain herself. Skylar's eyes widened when Mother Superior said, "You ordered twelve dozen."

"I can't return them, there are… no refunds," Astrid said and Skylar slowly walked away from the two women as Mother Superior said, "We needed that money, you knew that. You know how he feels about us. You fix this, Sister Astrid, and you fix it now."

Skylar headed over to Mary Margaret who handed her another box of candles to move to another table as mary Margaret said, "We have another volunteer…"

"Who?" Skylar asked as she grabbed another box of candles. Mary Margaret simply pointed over at Leroy and Skylar looked at Mary Margaret with fury in her eyes. Mary Margaret shrugged at her and said, "Come on, Skylar. We need the help."

Skylar took a deep breath and let it out of her nose as she dropped a box of candles on the table harshly. Mary Margaret smiled at the teenager and said, "Skylar, relax. It's just one day…"

Skylar nodded and they both turned their attention towards Leroy who was heard telling Astrid, "Ask your landlord to cut you a break."

Astrid shook her head and said, "Mr. Gold doesn't offer much anyway."

Skylar had to agree with that. Mr. Gold was an ass when it came to his business deals and money. Skylar had frequently wanted to strangle him when he came to her and Mary Margaret's apartment asking for rent (in a very rude way.) One day Skylar was there to give it to him and he counted the money in front of her to make sure the "town thief didn't take any of the merchandise". _"The ass,"_ Skylar thought.

Skylar was knocked out of her thoughts as Mary Margaret stood up to help her and said, "Looks like Leroy has taken a liking to Astrid…"

"Why do you say that?" Skylar asked as she grabbed another box. Mary Margaret nodded over at the two as Leroy said, "You know why you only sold forty-two last year? Because you didn't have me," Skylar rolled her eyes, but felt her mouth dropped as Leroy said, "This year we're going to sell all of them."

Skylar simply crossed her arms as she said to Mary Margaret, "That's more than "taking a liking" it's like he's fucking in love with her-" Mary Margaret cut her off, saying, "-Language."

Skylar rolled her eyes and muttered, "If he doesn't sell all of those candles, he's dead."

* * *

_Rae was about to walk out of her home when she heard the familiar horse hooves of a Calvary of guards. Rae pulled her hood over her head, and opened the hatch under her kitchen table. She quickly grabbed her weapons and slid her quiver of bows over her. Right as she shut the trap door above her, she heard her front door break in. She quickly ran down the tunnel she built towards the hatch she had hidden in the forest._

_She walked down the tunnel quickly, but as she made it to the end and opened the top, she heard, "HEY THERE'S A TUNNEL!"_

_She immediately climbed the latter and went up it. Only to find that it was shut completely. Unknown to her, there was a horse standing over the hatch, and she couldn't get out. She climbed down the latter and turned around, but was met with four guards, in solid black- the Queen's guards to be precise._

_Rae grit her teeth as one said, "The great Rae Hood finally met her match."_

_Rae scoffed and said, "I doubt you're any match."_

_The guard glared at her and ran at her, but he fell at her feet with his eyes wide as he looked down at his stomach which had a sword being pulled from it. Rae smirked at him and said, "Like I said. You let your anger get ahold of you- you have to have a clear mind at all times, which you obviously don't have…."_

_Another guard ran towards her and Rae held the sword out and he stopped at the last second and she said, "I'm going to go now-" She was cut off by the last guard running at her from behind, and she turned around, pulling her other sword out of its sheath, and holding it out to him, only he didn't stop in time and got impaled._

_Rae shook her head and looked at the last two living soldiers and said, "Don't be idiots and do what they just did."_

_They both nodded shakily and Rae nodded and said, "Good. Now before your friend interrupted, I will be leaving. Try and follow me, I will slice open your necks and leave you to die."_

_They both nodded again, and Rae took off down the tunnel, but right as she got about three yards away from them, she heard an arrow coming towards her, and she turned around and caught it. Rae smirked and said, "Good loophole… but not good enough."_

_Rae tossed the arrow back towards him, nailing him straight in the heart. He fell over immediately and Rae turned back around and walked away._

* * *

Skylar sighed as she sat on a stool next to Mary Margaret as she tried selling candles. It was obviously not working as they all passed them by. Skylar had her skateboard in her lap as she changed out the wheel bearings on it. She had nothing better to do, and she knew they needed to be changed out anyways.

She simply looked up as she heard Mary Margaret say, "This isn't working."

"No shit," Skylar mumbled and Mary Margaret gave her a look as Skylar shrugged and looked back down at her wheels. She looked back up though, as she heard Leroy say, "You're right, we should pack it up."

"Now you're quitting?" Skylar asked as she shook her head in amusement. She knew it would happen anyways, but she was shocked as Leroy said, "If the customers won't come to us, we gotta go to them," He noticed Mary Margaret's unsure look, and Skylar's raised eyebrow and said, "Door to door."

"If they hate us here, what makes you think they'll like us in their homes?" Mary Margaret asked. Leroy immediately said, "Exactly. They'll pay us just to leave."

Skylar shrugged and nodded. He had a good point. Skylar almost yelped as Leroy put three boxes of candles on top of her skateboard (which was still in her lap) and walked off. She looked at Mary Margaret with wide eyes who shrugged and said, "Come on."

Skylar groaned, but said, "He is lucky that I finished the wheel bearings just as he did that, or he would be a dead man."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, and they both maneuvered the boxes and Skylar's skateboard around to where she was now riding her skateboard on the cement with the boxes in her arms and her bag over her shoulders.

Skylar waited for Mary Margaret and Leroy as Mary Margaret asked Emma, who was standing by Sidney, "Oh, Emma, help me out. Which is more sympathetic? Scarf or no scarf?"

Emma looked shocked at Mary Margaret just suddenly popping out of nowhere, but said, "Sc-Scarf."

Mary Margaret grinned and fixed her scarf, but Leroy said, "Come on, we're on a schedule."

Mary Margaret then pulled on Skylar's hand, pulling her along on her skateboard as they headed down the street to the rows of houses.

Skylar sat on the bottom of the steps of a house and Skylar watched an older man open the door, and Mary Margaret said, "Hi, we're selling candles for Miner's Day."

His wife then walked up as the man ate a carrot while pervertedly looked at Mary Margaret. The woman noticed and looked at Mary Margaret, saying, "We're not interested."

As soon as the door shut, Skylar said, "Well he was a pervert."

That made Leroy chuckle, and Mary Margaret smile as they headed down the street to another house, only to get turned down again, again, again, again, and again. As soon as the last door shut, Skylar said, "Well this is useless. I kinda liked the booth better. They didn't have anything to shut in our faces there."

* * *

_Rae knocked on the door of a house, to show Robin Hood's face. He smiled at the sight of Rae, but frowned when she leaned against the door, her eyes lagging. He helped her up, and was about to help her inside and she said, "Don't," Robin stopped moving, "Just… I need some things to sew up a wound."_

_Robin nodded and left quickly as Rae went and sat on a bale of hay outside of the barn. Robin came out a few minutes later, and said to Rae, "What happened?"_

"_I, Rae Hood, got ambushed by a Calvary of the queen," Rae said as she took off her cloak and weapons, also taking off her mask in the process. Robin looked at his sister's face to see she looked like she hadn't aged a day. He ignored the shock as he looked down at the wound on her side that looked like a sword had sliced into her and said, "What happened?"_

"_I had five men around me, and I knocked two away, but as I was fighting the next two off, the fifth man got me in the side," Rae said as she glanced down at the wound. She shook her head and said, "I've never lost a fight since you and I fought…"_

"_You didn't lose-" Rae cut Robin off and said, "-No, it's worse. I ran."_

_Rae shook her head and Robin handed her the needle and thread, and Rae started to sew herself up. After a few minutes of silence, Rae said, "Talk about something."_

"_What do you mean?" Robin asked, confused. Rae sighed as she looked at him and said, "You have a billion questions brewing in your head, ask one."_

"_Why did you come to me?" That question made Rae pause. She shook her head and said, "I don't know. I guess since you're so insistent on getting my… forgiveness of leaving me behind- twice, might I add- I thought you'd be the only one who wouldn't take advantage of me while I was like this."_

"_You trusted me," Robin said with a grin. Rae simply looked up at him without moving her head so it looked more like a glare as she said, "Think of it how you want, but I still don't trust you."_

_Robin sighed and said, "When will you?"_

"_Save me instead of leaving me. Then I'll consider giving another chance," Rae said as pulled her shirt back down. She slid her cloak back on, and Robin said, "Come inside."_

_Rae shook her head as Robin said, "You haven't met your nephew."_

"_I don't think he'd want to meet me," Rae said as she tied her mask back on, "I'm not the best person to have in a family."_

_Rae started to head back in the woods, but paused and turned back, saying, "Thanks."_

_Robin smiled at her and as she turned back around to go back into the woods, Robin said, "You are a good person to have in a family, Rae."_

"_I was once," Was all the Robin heard as Rae walked into the woods again._

* * *

Skylar stood by Mary Margaret as they were in the Nun's building again. They were both watching Leroy as he walked up to Sister Astrid. He was going to tell her the bad news.

Skylar bit her lip as she watched him, and said to Mary Margaret , "You think he'll be able to do it?"

Her question was answered by Leroy who said to Astrid, "You nuns are going to be real busy making candles. Because me, Skylar, and Mary Margaret just sold them all," Skylar and Mary Margaret's faces fell, "You're not losing the convent, you're not going anywhere."

Astrid started jumping up and down and this time Skylar turned around, facing the wall, and banged her head against the wall as Astrid hugged Leroy. As he walked over to them, Skylar grabbed Leroy's arm, and pulled him over behind a few of the helium tanks as Mary Margaret said, "How could you tell Astrid we sold all of those candles? That is five thousand dollars, Leroy. Five _thousand_ dollars that we don't have."

"Don't worry about it, I got a plan," Leroy said. Skylar stepped in then, saying, "A plan? A plan like going door to door and having everyone laugh in our faces? Cause I didn't like that plan so much the first time around."

"Just give me until the end of the day. I'll figure something out," Leroy said to them both. Skylar wanted to bang her head against the wall again as Mary Margaret said, "Why is this so important to you?"

"The nuns, they're gonna have to leave," Leroy said. Skylar looked at him with wide eyes and Mary Margaret said, "Oh my God, you like her!? She is a nun, Leroy! Could you possibly pick anyone less available!?"

"Says the girl who went after a married guy?" Leroy snapped back, and Skylar said, "Watch it, jackass."

Mary Margaret didn't say anything this time and Leroy gave the teenager a glare as she gave a glare back. Leroy looked at the two of them and said, "At the end of the day, you two are no better than I am. You two have your reasons for being here, I got mine. And when I say I'm going to get that five thousand dollars, I'm gonna get that five thousand dollars."

Leroy walked off leaving Mary Margaret and Skylar alone, and Skylar said, "I don't think I need to shove the broomstick up his ass anymore. It seems he already has one up there that needs removing first."

Mary Margaret looked at Skylar with wide eyes as the teenager walked off.

* * *

Skylar sat at a booth in Granny's Diner, doing Mary Margaret's school work again as said woman sat at the counter, drinking some type of alcoholic drink. She didn't even look up as she heard Leroy tell Ruby, "I'll have what she's having."

After Ruby put the drink down in front of Leroy, she noticed Skylar sitting at a booth alone as she had a stack of papers in front of her. She went and sat in front of Skylar, saying, "What are you doing?"

"Grading papers," Skylar didn't even look up as she said it, and Ruby took one of the papers in the graded stack, and noticed it said "_Ms. Blanchard's Class_" in the left top-hand corner. She looked back at the sixteen year old, and said, "Why are you doing these? This is Mary Margaret's job?"

Skylar put the pen down and crossed her hands in front of her on the table as she said, "Yes, but my caretaker is currently drinking away with the town drunk. Plus it's not like she noticed the past seven times I did it before."

"Skylar…" Ruby said as she gave the teenager a look, "Don't do this to yourself again. I know that tone."

"What tone?" Skylar asked. Ruby gave her a look and said, "You know what tone."

Skylar sighed and said, "Well I can't help it. She's not doing it, so I'll do it for her. Plus, as I said, she hasn't noticed me doing it before. She's too hung up on "breaking up" with David and trying to redeem herself with the town to notice."

"It's a Saturday, relax," Ruby said as she moved the stack away from the teenager, "Have a sleepover with me."

"I still don't understand how we're friends," Skylar said as she laid her head on the palm of her hand. Ruby smiled and said, "Well you come in here every morning for a cup of coffee."

Skylar shrugged and said, "You're twenty three, I'm sixteen."

"You have the mental age of a thirty year old, though," Ruby said as she stood up, "Now go home and grab a bag of clothes from your house. You're having a sleepover with me tonight. I'll tell Mary Margaret."

Skylar nodded, grabbed the stack of papers, and headed out of the diner, riding her skateboard on the sidewalk as she headed to the apartment to do as told.

* * *

"_You know, when I first came here, I hated your guts," Rae confessed as she looked over at Peter. He smirked as he looked over at her and Rae said, "But now I find that you're actually kinda… nice."_

_Peter snorted and Rae said, "I mean it. Think about it! You saved me from my head getting chopped off, and… no matter how much I hate saying it, you gave me a home."_

_Peter smiled and said, "You're the very first Lost Girl."_

_Rae rolled her eyes and said, "You ruined the moment."_

_She then pushed him off the rock they were sitting on, and into the water below. Peter came up from the water, and grabbed her foot, pulling her in as she yelped._

* * *

Skylar was walking back from the apartment, heading to Ruby's apartment when she saw all the people trying to get candles for the blackout. She smiled and shook her head, continuing on. She was stopped by Emma, who said, "Skylar, you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" Skylar asked as she looked at Emma, stopping her skateboard. Emma smiled at her and said, "You have a bag over your shoulder, heading away from the apartment."

Skylar smiled and said, "I'm headed over to Ruby's for a sleepover. She's convinced that I need girl time."

Emma nodded and said, "Good luck."

Skylar smiled and continued riding her skateboard, but stopped as Emma said, "Remember you have to pick up Henry tomorrow morning so you can walk him to school."

Skylar nodded at her and said, "Don't worry, I remember."

Skylar then continued, not getting stopped this time.

* * *

A few hours later, Skylar sat on the floor of Ruby's living room apartment in her Peter Pan pajama pants, and black shirt as Ruby sat in front of her in her red shorts and red tank top, saying, "So what do you want to do for your birthday?"

Skylar shrugged and said, "I have a couple ideas, but Mary Margaret will never go for them-" Ruby cut her off, saying, "-Come on, tell me."

Skylar gave her a look and Ruby said, "I'm not Mary Margaret and your birthday is in two days- I have to know what to get you."

Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "I want a tattoo."

"Ooh, interesting," Ruby said as she tapped her fingers on her chin, "What would you want to get?"

"Something that I would like to have on me for the rest of my life," Skylar said as she stretched out her legs in front of her. Ruby leaned back on one of the pillows behind her, and said, "So something you've always loved?"

"Or loved most of my life," Skylar nodded. Ruby got a grin on her face and said, "Why don't you get a Peter Pan quote. You love that book and the movies a ton."

Skylar looked to her right and said, "I actually already had something like that planned."

"Seriously?"

Skylar nodded and Ruby laughed, saying, "Awesome. What would they be?"

"Well I wanted three-" She was cut off by Ruby's giant grin and Skylar gave her a look, and Ruby said, "Sorry, continue."

Skylar smiled and said, "I want _"Just always be waiting for me._" and _"Absence makes the heart grow fonder… or forgetful"_ on my wrists, and on my side I want, _"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.""_

Ruby smiled and said, "Sentimental and Peter Pan. It's all you!"

Skylar laughed and Ruby said, "I'll help you convince her, and I know the tattoo artist down the street and can hook you up if she says yes."

Skylar smiled and tackled Ruby into a hug, saying, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Ruby laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

**AN: I'm surprised I even got this written today. It snowed here and I fell and hit my head, so if this chapter isn't as good as normal I'm sorry. Also, if any of you have any suggestions for how you want Season Three to end, just PM me or comment below. I shall take all suggestions into mind when I write it (because I still haven't got any idea of how I'm going to do it either.)  
**

**Also, the reason Rae isn't in the flashbacks for this episode is because around that time period she was still in Neverland, so I tried putting some of her other past experiences in there instead. I'll try and go into detail about what happened between her and Robin in the next few chapters (we will see more of Rae and Peter's past around Season Two and Three because that's when she has her memories back, so she'll remember what they were like together. Unlike now, when she only sees his face rarely and sees only his eyes in her dreams.)  
**

**And I need all of your input on whether you want a chapter titled _"Rae Hood"_ so it's like an episode that's all about Rae/Skylar. It would take place on her birthday and it would be chapter 15 and it would go more into her past in the Enchanted Forest, but I just wanted to know if you all would like that or not.**

**P.S. How did you all like the tattoo idea? I came up with the idea with _The-Originals-Rock,_ so when Skylar gets her memories back she'll be like, _"Oh the irony." _AND I CHANGED THE SUMMARY SO PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT- it's something that Rae will say in Season Two, and it gives you some insight on why the story is titled _"__Echo"_. ****But yeah, I hope you liked this chapter :)  
**

**************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	14. Red-Handed

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Red-Handed**

"_Come on, we have a lot of walking to do," Rae said to Snow White as they walked through the forest. It'd been a couple weeks since Snow White had found Rae in the woods, and Rae said she'd protect her until she could protect herself. This was saying something since she __**was **__Rae Hood, and she didn't do much for people other than herself. She wanted to help this girl… though she didn't know why._

"_Where are we going?" Snow White asked as she stayed close to the assassin/thief. Rae didn't even glance back as she said, "Somewhere so you can sleep, but not in the snow…"_

_Snow was touched by her kindness. They had slept in trees and snow since Rae had found her, and Snow was getting a little upset by it, though she tried not to show it._

_They made it to a small clearing that wasn't covered with snow and Rae said, "We'll settle here for the night. Why don't you go look around for some food while I set up camp?"_

_Snow nodded and headed away from the clearing as Rae started setting up camp.  
_

* * *

Skylar was walking home with a bag of groceries in her arms as her skateboard was sticking out of the back of her bag, and her bag was over her shoulders. She had spent all day at school, spent the afternoon doing homework and grading papers for Margaret as she babysat Henry until Regina got home, and then she went grocery shopping on the way home from Henry's house.

Skylar had her arms full so when someone bumped into her and her stuff fell out of her arms, she wasn't surprised. Thankfully she was going to make the run for eggs and milk tomorrow and didn't do it today.

Ruby, being the one who knocked into Skylar, bent down and helped the teenager pick up the stuff. Skylar noticed her and said, "Ruby, what are you doing out here? Don't you have work?"

"I quit," Ruby said as she picked up one of the bags and helped Skylar put them back in her arms. Skylar noticed she was right by the bus stop and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to leave town," Ruby said. Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "Sorry to break it to you, but no buses ever come through Storybrooke... because no one ever leaves…"

Ruby nodded in defeat and Skylar sighed and said, "Why don't you come back to the apartment with me? I'm sure Mary Margaret and Emma won't mind that you're staying for a bit until you get your legs up under you. Plus you can stay for my birthday now…"

Ruby smiled and took one of the bags from Skylar as she grabbed her suitcase with the other hand, and followed Skylar back to the apartment.

* * *

_As Snow White hid in the chicken shack, she couldn't stand it anymore and stood up holding the eggs, saying, "I'm sorry, I can go."_

"_Are you stealing our eggs?" Red asked Snow as she noticed the eggs in her hands. Snow immediately said, "No…" She held them out and said, "Not a lot."_

_Snow looked down, and frowned knowing Rae would be upset that she was out here all night, much less got caught stealing. Snow knew she would never be as good as the thief, but she wasn't as cold hearted as Rae was. Rae killed when the first sign of a threat came, and it scared Snow the first time she saw it. But Snow looked up to the thief knowing that Rae was only like she was for a reason, and if she was as cold hearted as everyone thought then she wouldn't have saved Snow White, and would've killed her instead of teaching her how to survive._

_Red noticed the girl's mood and said, "Hey, hey, it's alright…"_

_Snow smiled at her and said, "Thank you. It was just that… last night, there was something out there. It was howling, and I heard it… and it was so cold so…"_

"_Hey, come on, come with me…" Snow smiled and followed the girl in a red hood. But at the last second, Red turned around and said, "Everyone calls me red."_

_Snow smiled and said, "I'm Sn-Frosty," She corrected herself knowing what Rae told her, __**"If the Queen really is out to get your heart, then you shouldn't tell people your real name."**_

"_**What about you?" Snow had asked. Rae had smirked back at her, though Snow couldn't see it, and said, "People know who I am just by how I look."**_

"_Frosty? Really?" Red asked as Snow was brought out of the memory. Snow knew she was a terrible liar so she just said, "No. It's just that someone's looking for me, so…"_

"_You don't know or trust me yet," Red clarified as Snow smiled at her sadly, confirming the girl's thoughts, "Hey, I get it. I just need something to call you…"_

_Snow smiled and said, "Uh… M-Margaret… no, uh… Mary," Snow nodded, "Mary."_

_Red smiled and said, "Well then, Mary. Come on."_

_Snow smiled and put the eggs in Red's basket, and as Red opened the door, she saw a black figure emerging from the forest. Snow White frowned as she saw the look in Rae's eyes. She was very very mad._

_Snow stepped out of the hut and before she could say anything, she heard Rae say (more like yell,) "Do you know how far away you are from the campsite? When you didn't come back by sundown I packed up and headed out looking for you. Were you hiding here?"_

_Snow nodded shakily, and Rae sighed and said, "You're not leaving my sight for a long time. Do you want to get your heart cut out?"_

_Snow shook her head no as Red watched the two, confused and scared. Rae grit her teeth and then took notice of Red and her sword was out and aimed at the girl. Snow's arm was on her hand a second later as she said, "Calm down, she was going to help me."_

"_I-I can h-help you t-t-too," Red stuttered. Rae sighed and re-sheathed her sword, saying, "I won't hurt you. Thanks for… sheltering…" Rae paused, not knowing what to call Snow, so Red filled it in, saying, "She said she was going to be Mary for now."_

_Rae paused and said, "For now?"_

"_She told me someone was looking for her."_

_Rae hit her face with her hand, saying, "You have got to be kidding me. You told her that someone was looking for you?"_

_Snow nodded shyly, and Rae said, "Well then, looks like I have no choice but to trust you."_

_Red smiled at the well-known thief, noticing that she was only scary when she was mad. She was actually kind of funny when she was annoyed._

_Rae followed behind Red and "Mary" as they headed to the well as Red said, "I just have to bring in some water before we go in, so it'll just take a second."_

"_What was all that howling?" Mary spoke up. Red looked over at her and said, "It's wolf's time-killer wolf out there. It's as big as a pony but a lot more bloodthirsty."_

"_Oh… that's what I shot?" Rae asked nonchalantly. Red looked back at Rae with wide eyes, and Rae said, "What?"_

"_You shot the wolf?" Red asked Rae who nodded and said, "Yeah. He came at me and I shot one of my arrows at it. It hit him in the paw. He ran off whining and growling. Never got my arrow back…"_

"_Well it's been stalking the area pretty regular, it kills cattle, and- hang on," Red paused as she started pulling the rope but it got stuck, "It sticks sometimes. Could you just?"_

_Mary nodded and she and Rae both grabbed the rope and pulled, but soon Rae smelled something she knew well- blood. She turned around and her grip on the rope tightened as she looked down at the pit below._

_Mary noticed Rae stop pulling, and turned to look back at the black-clad woman who was staring at something behind her. She turned to look too, but her eyes widened as she saw what Rae was looking at._

_Red, not knowing what the two were doing, noticed the red water, and said, "Look, look at that. Mary, Rae, look at the water. Rae, have you seen anything like this before? Rae? Mary?"_

_Red turned around and saw that the two women were looking at something behind her, and walked over to them to see what they were looking at, but she stopped in her place as she saw it with her mouth wide._

_There were bodies torn apart and limbs missing. Blood was everywhere. The white snow was red, and Rae simply said what Red had said before, "It's as big as a pony but a lot more bloodthirsty."_

* * *

As Mary Margaret and Emma walked through the front door, Skylar sat on the couch next to Ruby as they were both in their pajamas with hot chocolate in Ruby's hands with coffee in Skylar's hands. Emma and Mary Margaret both immediately noticed Ruby, and motioned Skylar into the kitchen as Ruby smiled at them.

Skylar got up and headed into the kitchen and Mary Margaret asked, quietly, "What's Ruby doing here?"

"She got into a fight with her Granny, and she was going to leave town, but as I told her- buses out of town don't really happen. Plus from what I've gotten out of her, she had no idea where she would've gone. Do you mind if she stays for a bit until she gets things figured out?"

"I don't mind; do you, Emma?" Mary Margaret said immediately as Emma looked up at Skylar and Mary Margaret back and forth as she said, "If it's just for a little while," She looked at Skylar, "And she's sleeping on the couch or with you."

"We already have sleeping arrangements made," Skylar informed. Mary Margaret and Emma nodded, and Skylar headed back over to Ruby to tell her the good news.

* * *

_Red, Mary, Granny, and Rae headed inside the hut where the huntsmen were talking. Rae stood in the far back shadows with Mary by her side so they wouldn't get noticed. She really didn't want to fight any one. Not after what she saw in the woods- that was too gruesome even for Rae Hood._

"…_Maybe I would've been able to slay the creature," The man in the front said as Red tried going over to her boyfriend before Granny stopped her._

"_You would not," Granny said, stepping in. The man at the front, who was talking before, sighed as he looked at Granny and Granny ignored the man and said, "This creature is more powerful than you can imagine. You wouldn't have a chance," She directed this at everyone now, "Stay inside, hide your children, forget your livestock-" The man in the front cut her off as he said, "-You've said all this before."_

"_But I haven't said how I know," Granny said which confused Rae, Red, and Mary. Granny continued, "Nearly three score years ago I was a child with six older brothers. Big as oak trees, all of them. Veterans of the second ogres war, and my father- the biggest of them all. Come one wolf's time, he decided he would go out and take on the wolf. A different wolf back then of course, but just as fearsome. They went out there to protect me. I was supposed to be asleep, but I crawled out on the roof to watch and lay down on the thatch. They had the beast surrounded, the seven of them with spears, all pointed in at it, and then it started. It was lunging, not at the men, at the spears; grabbing with its teeth, breaking the shafts. They stabbed it with the splintered ends but it didn't matter. It tore their throats so fast that not a one of them got the chance to scream, or pray, or say goodbye."_

_Rae felt her throat constrict at the thought of Robin dying, but she pushed the thought out of her mind- he left her to die, why should she care?_

"_When my father died, I tumbled from the roof, and I landed in the blood. In front of the wolf. I felt its breath on my face. And it clamped its hot jaw on my arm," Granny took off her gloves, and pulled up her sleeve to show the giant scar she had that showed teeth marks, "And I rolled away."_

_Whispering started as Granny continued again, "Then it looked at me with eyes so black they weren't even there, and it walked away. You ever seen a wild animal turn its back and walk away like you don't matter? If this wolf is like that one, there is no defeating it. It's already won just by existing in our world. You don't kill it- you just hide."_

_Back at the cottage a few hours later, Rae sat in a chair as she sharpened her swords. Granny was sitting in the chair across from her as Mary and Red were in the other room._

"_So why did you decide to help her?" Granny suddenly asked. Rae raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Granny who was looking down at her with the same expression. Rae shrugged and said, "I don't know," She went back to sharpening her swords, "I just… I saw something in her eyes."_

"_Like?" Granny urged. Rae smiled, though Granny couldn't see it as Rae still had her mask on, and said, "I saw someone who was scared and vulnerable. Lost. I wanted to help her. I wanted the chance for someone to think that I was different than what everyone else thinks of me- not a killer or a thief. Not a fugitive that steals to survive, or that has so many bounties on her head that if someone brought her in they could buy a kingdom for themselves-" Granny cut her off by saying, "You wanted her to look at you differently."_

_Rae nodded and they stayed quiet for a few more minutes until Granny said, "Where'd you get those swords?"_

_Rae held up her favorite sword that had a Latin saying engraved on the sides that read, __**"Death is everything's final limit." **__Rae smiled and said, "I made it."_

_Granny looked at her in shock and Rae said, "My… My brother taught me how to make my own weapons before he left."_

"_Where'd he go?"_

_Rae started sharpening her sword faster as she said, "He went off to be with his Merry Men."_

"_Robin Hood," Granny clarified and Rae nodded and said, "As people say, "Robin Hood's the good sibling who gives to the poor while Rae Hood steals for herself.""_

"_What happened to make him leave?" Granny asked as she stopped knitting. Rae sighed and said, "I don't know. We were thirteen when he up and left saying he didn't want me to come with him, leaving me alone in the cave that we grew up in."_

"_No, that's not what I meant. Something else happened, I can tell. You would've forgiven him for that after time, but this is something different entirely," Granny said as she looked at the nineteen year old. Rae sighed and put the sword and sharpener down, saying, "Which event do you want?"_

"_How about you tell me both if it makes you feel better?"_

_About half an hour later, Rae had headed out to go get some firewood when Red and Snow both asked her to come with them to help them with something. Nodding, Rae said, "Yeah, just let me drop this off inside."_

_Rae headed in and told Granny where she was going as she grabbed her weapons, and headed back outside. Then the three girls were off._

"_What about that?" Mary asked after a bit of walking when she noticed a track in the snow. Rae chuckled as Red said, "That's a dog. See how small that is?"_

_Rae followed behind Red as she told Mary, "Don't look where the snow has drifted. It covers tracks."_

"_Hey, over here!" Rae went and looked at what Mary was looking at and shook her head, saying, "That is a rabbit…"_

_Red shook her head and said, "What we're looking for will be huge," As Red talked, Rae started walking forwards as Mary stayed by Red, "Like a dog print, but eight inches across, with big long claws."_

_Rae had stopped and had bent down as Red and Mary walked over to her. Rae looked up at Red and said, "Like these?"_

_The prints had a red tent and were at least four sizes larger than a dog's foot print. Red nodded and said, "Yes."_

_Mary looked ahead and said, "And those?"_

"_And those," Red confirmed as she looked over at the prints ahead of them; Rae armed her bow and arrow as she noticed the blood splatters in a couple of the prints. She pointed them out, saying, "That's where I hit it…"_

_Rae walked forwards as Red watched her, saying, "Oh my Gods, how big is this thing?"_

_Rae stopped at the other pair of prints and said, "If this is the front and that is the back…"_

"_This was one stride, from here to there?" Mary asked as she looked up at Rae who started walking forwards with Red following her, saying, "Come on, over there- through the brush and off towards the hill."_

"_You're good at this," Mary commented as she started following the two. Red simply replied, saying, "When there's something I want, I'm good at tracking it down."_

* * *

"Wanna be a bike messenger?" Henry asked as he sat in the Sheriff's station. Skylar sat across from him in a chair, reading a book as Ruby who sat next to him, said, "Bike messenger?"

Not even looking up from her book, Skylar said, "That's about taking things to people in a basket. You're like a delivery service."

"Nope, see, I'm not so great at bike riding," Ruby said as she played with a pencil. Skylar looked up with a raised eyebrow as Henry said, "How about taking things to people on foot in a basket?"

"I'm not so sure that's a real job…" Ruby trailed off, but leaned forwards as the phone stopped ringing, and said, "Why does the phone keep doing that?"

"The non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma's busy," Henry explained as Skylar looked at her watch and Henry said, "You have some place to go, Skylar?"

Skylar laughed and said, "Why, want to get rid of me?"

"No, I don't want you to leave," Henry said with a small smiled towards her. Skylar winked at him and said, "I babysit you until six tonight and it's only four. You have two more hours of me."

Henry grinned at that, but they both looked back at Emma who walked through the door of the station who watched Ruby as she picked up the phone and said, "Sheriff's station. Hey Ms. Ginger… uh, no, that's not a prowler that's Archie's dog, Pongo… Throw him a treat of some sort, he should calm down… you already tried that?" Skylar cut in, not looking up from her book as she said, "-Throw him a vanilla wafer then. It always works."

Emma walked over as Ruby relayed the information to Ms. Ginger, and as soon as the phone was hung up, Emma said, "How's it going you three?"

"Great, except I can't do anything…" Ruby sighed.

"I'm sure that's not true," Emma said, "I just saw you on the phone- that was good."

"That? That's nothing, plus Skylar helped me out," Ruby said with a shrug. Emma shook her head and said, "No. No it isn't."

Ruby leaned back in her chair with a sigh as Skylar shut her book and leaned her head on the table in front of her. Emma had a thoughtful look on her face as Emma said, "I actually have some money in the budget if you wanna help out around here."

Ruby immediately shot up, saying, "Yes! Thank you! Yes, um… I could answer phones. Is there anything else you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please, I wanna be useful."

Skylar chuckled as she leaned back in her chair. Emma shrugged and said, "I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you could grab us lunch, I would never so no to a grilled cheese."

Ruby grinned and said, "Done."

"You want anything?" Ruby asked Henry and Skylar. Henry nodded and said, "Two chocolate chip cookies, an apple pie, and a hotdog."

Skylar chuckled again and said to Ruby, "Coffee please."

Ruby nodded at the teenager and Emma, who had turned around and headed to her office, said, "He ate at school, but go ahead and get the coffee. Skylar gets cranky without it."

Skylar grinned at that and as Ruby headed out, Mary Margaret came in and Ruby said to her, "Hey! Lunch, Mary Margaret? I'm getting for everyone."

Mary Margaret shook her head and said, "Uh, not hungry…" She turned to Emma, "David's in the woods. There's something wrong with him. He looked right through me, it's like… it's like he was a different person…"

Emma looked over at Henry and Skylar who both had concerned looks on their faces.

* * *

"_Here's another one," Mary said as they trekked through the snow and woods. Rae was behind the tree of them, her bow armed. Red followed Mary and said, "And here's-" She stopped and Rae walked forwards, saying, "What?"_

_Rae looked at was Red was looking at to see half human half wolf footprints that were in the same red tint as the others. Red simply shook her head and said, "This print. It looks it's half print and half boot. See?"_

"_Wolves don't wear boots," Mary stated and Rae held back the sarcastic remark and instead said, "No. They don't."_

_They all looked forwards at the tracks ahead of those and Mary said, "And it just continues like it was a man…"_

"_Like he was a man and a wolf…" Red trailed off. Rae sighed and rubbed her eyes as Mary said, "Red, what kind of monster is this?"_

_As they walked back to the cottage, Rae was in the front of them, her bow and arrow no longer armed as Red and Mary were behind her. Red addressed both of them as she said, "So… wolf's time is once a month. On the full moon. There's a story I heard once, about a creature-" She was cut off by Rae, who said, "-Aren't we awfully close to the cottage?"_

_Red looked around and noticed where she was as they all looked forwards. They all saw the paw prints on the ground that led straight to the cottage._

_Mary said, "Who's gone to your window, Red?"_

_Rae was confused, but didn't say anything as she saw the girl's face that looked heartbroken. Mary, apparently knowing something, said, "Is it Peter?"_

_Rae's ears perked up at the name, and said, "Who's Peter?"_

"_My boyfriend… he's a hunter. We've been friends for years, my Granny doesn't like him though," Red said with the same heartbroken face on. Silently, Rae let out a sigh of relief in knowing that it wasn't her Peter since he only came out of Neverland every twenty years (as he said.)_

"_Red, has he been at your window?" Mary asked. Red looked over at Mary and said, "Last night, before the killings. And he never joined the guys to hunt the wolf-" Mary cut her off, saying, "-But I'm sure he wouldn't have killed them-" Red cut Mary off this time, saying, "-He wouldn't! But when the wolf takes over…"_

_A thought clicked in Rae's mind as she said, "What about tonight's hunting party?"_

"_They're gonna kill him, or he's gonna kill them…" Red said. She looked so upset that Rae almost hugged her, and Rae hated physical interaction._

_Mary shook her head and said, "It doesn't have to be that way."_

_Rae and Red looked at her confused, and Red asked, "What can we do?"_

_Rae raised an eyebrow as Mary snapped, "Tell him. If he doesn't know, tell him. Stop him. If he'll listen to anyone- if he'll believe anyone, it's you."_

_Rae was shocked on how much she had apparently rubbed off on the Princess as Red said, "You think I can save him?"_

"_I think you can save everyone," Mary concluded. Red looked around as she said, "It's gonna be dark soon. Granny will be out of her mind with worry if we're not home. She'll go out there. Mary this is so bad…"_

_Rae looked at the girl with her famous look that left lots of grown men trembling in fear as she said, "Then do something."_

"_You're right. I have to."_

* * *

Skylar watched as Henry put the book in a drawer of a desk at the Sheriff's station as Emma walked out of her office, saying, "Okay, kids, I don't mean to kick you out," She tossed the keys to Henry, "But I gotta go see if David's in some kind of trouble out there."

"It's okay; we're supposed to meet my mom," Henry said as he locked the drawer with the keys. Henry handed Emma the keys back, saying, "There."

"Nice."

Henry grabbed his backpack as Skylar stood by the door waiting for him. Just as Henry got to the Skylar, he said to Emma, "You know you can let Ruby do more. She's Little Red Riding Hood."

Emma laughed and said, "With the little basket? Yeah, she seems like a badass."

"She is. She just doesn't remember how cool she is or what she's capable of. But it's true," Henry shrugged. Emma sighed and as Ruby walked in and Skylar and Henry were walking out, Ruby handed Skylar the coffee and Skylar grinned and said, "Thanks, Rubs."

Ruby smiled at her and Skylar led Henry out of the office.

* * *

_As Granny got up from her spot to go check on Red, Rae looked around. She knew something was up when she head Granny say, "Oh that poor boy."_

_She turned and saw Granny walking out of the room, and they headed out of the cottage and into the woods. Rae was filled in on what had happened and as she thought over everything, Mary said, "You knew?"_

"_Of course I knew. Her mother was one too before a hunting party killed her," Granny snapped, "I thought maybe Red didn't get it, but when she was thirteen it started. I paid a wizard for that cloak. It keeps her from turning, but she didn't wear it, and she found some way out of the house."_

_Rae stepped into the conversation, saying, "Why didn't you tell her?"_

"_I didn't want her to have that burden. It's a terrible burden," Granny said. They walked a little more until Mary said, "That story you told…"_

"_That was her grandfather," Granny explained, "He marked me that night, and came back, found me, turned me."_

"_Granny," Rae started, "How are you tracking Red?"_

"_By smell," Granny stated, "I still have that even though the rest of it has faded away. Gods I was a fool to think I could keep this from her. I am a fool, and I have cost so many lives…"_

"_Well you didn't mean to," Mary said, "That's the main thing."_

_Immediately, Granny said, "Is it?"_

_They heard howling again, and Granny handed Rae an arrow and said, "When I tell you, shoot it at her."_

_Rae nodded and got out her bow and armed it with the arrow and pulled back the bow string, as Granny said, "Silver tipped arrow will drop her."_

_Mary whimpered, and Granny and Rae both shushed her. Rae went first as Granny said, "Follow me. We are approaching from downwind so we have a chance."_

_Mary nervously followed behind Rae, and they approached Red's wolf from behind as Rae stepped in front of Granny with her arrow aimed and ready to fire. Then Mary stepped on a stick with it making a very loud cracking sound in the silence. Rae didn't even wince as the wolf pounced. She simply shot the arrow at Red, and she went down._

"_Cloak!" Granny yelled and Mary immediately took off the red cloak, throwing it over Red's wolf. As Red changed back, Rae walked over to where Peter was chained up and winced as she saw all the severed body parts and all the blood. She looked back over at Granny and Mary, saying, "We were too late. He's gone."_

"_Who's gone?" Red asked as she stood up. Rae stiffened and her grip tightened on her bow as she heard the hunting party come near. Granny noticed Rae's stiff posture and said, "Get up girl. Get ready to run."_

"_What's going on?" Red asked as Rae backed up towards the three of them._

"_Don't you hear them?" Granny asked. Red heard the yells and Mary said, "We have to go."_

"_No, I don't understand," Red said. Mary immediately said, "I'll explain later. We must hurry."_

"_I'm confused, what's happening?" Red asked, and Red turned around and said, "Where's Peter?"_

_They let go of Red, and Red turned towards them and Mary said, "He wasn't the wolf…"_

_Red looked at Granny and said, "Granny?"_

"_I was wrong to keep it from you. But now you have to go. Red, go." Granny said as she pointed to the woods. Rae looked at Mary, "Snow, go."_

_She didn't even care that she just had a slip up of the names. All she cared was that the two got away safely. She wasn't even going to try and get Granny to leave as she knew the woman wasn't going to leave her spot._

"_Me?" Red asked. Rae looked over the hills and saw the torches, and Red looked heartbroken as the realization hit her._

"_Red, go," Rae told her. Red practically collapsed because she was crying so hard, and Granny shook her head and said, "You have to go."_

_Rae helped her up as Snow got her other arm, and Snow helped carry Red's weight as they quickly walked away into the woods. Rae and Granny watched them walk away, and Rae armed her bow and arrow as Granny stood next to her._

* * *

Skylar sat at the counter at the apartment with Mary Margaret in front of her cooking. Skylar was sipping some coffee as she watched Mary Margaret cook breakfast. Emma was working again so the apartment was silent, minus the cooking sounds. All until Mary Margaret said, "Ruby told me you had an idea of what you want for your birthday present…"

Skylar nodded nervously, and Mary Margaret sighed and said, "I like it."

Skylar's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she said, "W-What?"

"I like the idea. You want something that you love and that's screams you. A tattoo seems like a good idea. Plus I know you've been doing my paperwork for me, so I kind of owe you…" Skylar grinned, "So I say yes."

Skylar got out of her seat and hugged Mary Margaret tightly as she said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Mary Margaret laughed and hugged her back, saying, "You're welcome. But I do have to ask," Skylar nodded as she sat back in her seat, "Peter Pan? Really?"

Skylar laughed.

Later that night, Skylar sat on the couch as she played her game when Emma walked through the door alone. Skylar's eyebrows shot up as she was expecting Mary Margaret to come through too.

"Where's Mary Margaret?"

"Skylar…" Emma said as she bent down to look at Skylar, "We found a box in the woods," Skylar nodded, "It had a human heart in it," Skylar's eyes widened, "We're going to run some tests on it, but there were fingerprints on the box…"

"W-Who's were they?" Skylar asked shakily. Emma gave Skylar a sad look and Skylar said, "No… no… no… it can't be her's!"

"It was Mary Margaret's fingerprints, Sky," Emma said and she watched as the teenager burst into tears in front of her and said, "There has to be a mistake!"

"It was her's Skylar," Emma said as she looked at the teenager sadly. Emma took a leap of faith as she leaned forwards to comfort the girl, and Skylar accepted it, wrapping her arms around Emma and cried.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is super long- it took me four hours to write. Also, how did I do adding Rae into this chapter? I hope she's not too Mary-Sue (I know she got that way in some parts, but it's inevitable sometimes!)  
**

**The next chapter will not be _"Heart of Darkness"_ it will be _"Rae Hood"_ since a few of you PMed me asking me to go through with my idea. I hope it will be interesting, but we will find out. Once again, the trailer is out and it is on my profile page, and if you have any suggestions about how you want Season Three to go, go on and comment below or PM me. I am open to all ideas :)**

**P.S. Please review! Pleaaaase! Not many people reviewed on the last chapter :(**

**********Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	15. Last Words

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Last Words  
**

Emma unlocked the cell that held Mary Margaret and said, "You're free to go."

"Really?" Mary Margaret asked excitedly. Emma nodded and Mary Margaret said to herself, "I think I still have time to go get her cake… I'm not sure…"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Emma asked as Mary Margaret put on her coat and grabbed her purse. She paused when she heard Emma ask that, and said, "You don't know what today is?" Emma shook her head no, "Today is Skylar's birthday."

Emma's eyes widened and she said, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Skylar doesn't like making a big deal out of her birthday. I'm not surprised she didn't tell you…" Mary Margaret shrugged. Emma looked at the clock to see it read nine, o'clock and said, "So I have until two to get her a present."

"It's Sunday, Emma," Mary Margaret corrected. Mary Margaret handed Emma her jacket and said, "Come on, I have to pick up her cake while you can look for a present. She usually gets up at noon on the weekends, and then goes and picks up Henry at one so Regina can head off to her office to work- or do whatever she does. You have time."

Emma sighed and nodded, taking her jacket and slid it on. Both women then quickly walked out the door of the station.

* * *

_A carriage rolled down a road and as she pulled back her bow string to shoot, she noticed something was off about this carriage. She narrowed her eyes and saw how black it was and realized why it was so guarded- this was the Queen's carriage that she carried her gold in. If possible Rae's smirk widened as she shot the arrow, successfully hitting the man in the front in the side so he fell off his horse._

_The carriage immediately stopped as Rae fired more arrows to towards the guards that were on horses surrounding the carriage._

_One of the men who were down had grabbed the arrow out of his side, and saw the markings on the side that read, __**"Property of RH."**__ His eyes widened as he yelled, "IT'S RAE HOOD!"_

_Rae then proceeded to jump down from her tree. She walked towards the man and ripped the arrow out of his hands, saying, "Oh look, you can read."_

_The man looked up at her, seeing what the famous thief looked like. She had brown hair that was obviously curly and she had it down and brushed nicely (which shocked him,) and she was wearing all black except for her tunic which was a light white. He took notice of the swords on her hips, and the quiver that was full of arrows. He looked up to her face to see that she looked younger than he imagined, and asked, "How old are you?"_

"_How old is Robin Hood?" Rae asked as she kicked open the door of the carriage. She looked around at the men who were trying to crawl towards her and rolled her eyes. She hit them right where it would be painful to move, but it wouldn't kill them._

_The guard thought back and said, "He's sixteen."_

_Rae leaned back and smirked at the man, saying, "Correct."_

"_Why does he have to do with anything?" The guard asked as Rae retrieved the two bags of gold in the carriage. As soon as Rae stepped down from the carriage and said, "Seriously? How many people have the last name "Hood" in the Enchanted Forest?"_

"_Just you two from what I know of," The guard said. Rae nodded and said, "And?"_

_The man looked at her with wide eyes and said, "You're his sister."_

"_I like to think of it as he's my brother. Makes me sound older," Rae shrugged as she went around and ripped the arrows out of the guards and slid them back in her quiver. She then started to unstrap one of the horses as the man watched her and said, "What do you mean?"_

"_We're not just siblings- we're twins," Rae said as she got on the horse and pulled up her hood. She looked around at all the men lying around on the ground and said, "Thanks for this, gentlemen. It was fun."_

_She then galloped off down the road._

* * *

Mary Margaret quietly walked into the apartment with Emma right behind her. They both held bags of Skylar's favorite foods, her presents, her cake, and a black coffee from Granny's diner, where Ruby promised that she'd be over in a few to see Skylar.

They both set all of their things down on the counter and Mary Margaret said, "She should be up in about five minutes-" She was cut off by the sound of footsteps and a yawn as they saw Skylar walk down the stairs. Unlike normal people she had wonderful morning hair. She claimed it was because she slept with her hair in a ponytail since her room got so hot in the middle of the night, but Emma and Mary Margaret disagreed.

Skylar seemed to still be more than ¾'s asleep as she completely missed Mary Margaret and Emma who were watching her as she turned on the coffee machine and headed towards the refrigerator. As she came out with a muffin and shut the refrigerator door behind her, Mary Margaret and Emma both yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

It scared Skylar so much that she jumped and her eyes widened considerably as she caught the muffin that had slipped out of her hands. She looked over at the two women who were laughed at the teenager and said, "Were you two there the whole time?"

They both nodded and Skylar said, "Oh. Sorry."

Emma and Mary Margaret laughed again as Skylar took a seat on the chair that was in front of the counter, saying, "What's all this?"

She was looking around at the stuff and Mary Margaret said, "You don't remember what today is?"

Skylar shook her head and said, "Should I?"

"Well since you're turn seventeen I should think so," Emma laughed. Skylar's eyes widened and said, "It's my birthday."

Emma and Mary Margaret both laughed at the look on her face and Skylar said, "Wow, I was a week off. I thought it was next Sunday."

Skylar then noticed the coffee sitting on the counter and said, "Is that mine?"

Mary Margaret nodded and Skylar grabbed it and drank like three gulps and then pulled back, sighing in content.

For the next twenty minutes, they all talked about different things as Skylar munched on her muffin and drank her coffee until there was a knock at the door.

Mary Margaret got up and answered it, showing Ruby and Henry. Henry dashed in and headed towards Skylar who smiled and set down her coffee holding her arms wide which Henry gladly went into as he hugged her tightly, say, "Happy birthday, Sky!"

Skylar smiled and said, "Thanks, Henry."

Skylar made Henry sit next to her as he forced her to open her present saying it couldn't wait. She opened it and saw a Robin Hood movie and a solid black shirt that read, _"Never Grow Up." _Skylar smiled and hugged Henry, saying, "I love them. Thank you."

Henry smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder as Ruby said, "You need to get dressed, birthday girl."

Skylar's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Why?"

"Your birthday present involves coming outside of this apartment."

* * *

_Rae walked into the small town with her hood down, and face showing. No one here looked at her, and she didn't look at them. She headed inside a roofed area that had no walls and took off her cloak. The blacksmith looked up at her and said, "Hood."_

_Rae nodded and said, "Samuel."_

_The man moved back and said, "I will be gone for a few hours. Use what you need."_

_The man left the area, and Rae got to work on making a new sword. She was in the middle of bending the sword when she felt something shoot her in the back, and she saw black._

_When she woke up she looked around and saw a cell. She stood up and noticed her surroundings. She cursed in French as she looked around and a guard who was walking by, noticed her and said, "Well, looks like the famous Rae Hood is finally up. It took us a while to catch you, you know?"_

_Rae simply smirked and said, "That's why I'm famous."_

_Right after she had said that, two men came down the stairs and whispered something to the guy who pulled out his keys. He looked at her and said, "You're coming to see our leader."_

_Rae nodded and said, "That's cool. You have a leader? What's his name? Doofus?"_

_She was cut off by an arrow flying towards her, and she caught it and said, "Nice try. Really. I applaud you, but-" She was cut off by one of the new guards hitting her in the head so hard she fell to the floor unconscious._

_Rae woke up with a pounding headache and she moaned, "You have __**got**__ to stop doing that."_

"_Rae Hood!" She heard. She looked up with narrowed eyes to see a very large man sitting in a chair as he looked at her. She then realized she was on her knees, her arms being held down by chains that weighed a ton. Rae sighed and said, "What do you want? You want me to kill someone? Steal something for you? Get information?"_

_The man smirked and said, "I want information… on your brother."_

_Rae paused, looked like she was thinking, and said, "What brother? Are you talking about Collin? He was a great guy, though I don't think he'd like the fact that he was thought to be my brother. I mean come on, he's like twenty-eight, and-"She was cut off by the man saying, "-Shut up!"_

_Rae wasn't going to give anything up that easily. Especially if it was about Robin. He was still her brother and she still loved him even though he was an ass to her at times._

"_I want information on Robin Hood. Your twin," The man said as he got up from his seat. Rae shrugged and said, "I haven't seen him for three years. You're outta luck."_

"_Well either you get me information on your brother or I turn you into the Queen," The man growled. Rae coughed and said, "Woo, you need to wash out that mouth…"_

_The man on Rae's right backhanded her, and as she looked back up at the man who was smirking, she smirked back and spat the blood at his feet and said, "Fuck you."_

"_You won't give him up?" Rae shook her head no and said, "He may be an ass, but he's family. You don't give up family."_

"_Well it seems you're the only one thinking that," The leader smirked. Rae raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"_

_The leader leaned forwards, into her face again, and said, "He's the one who gave us your blacksmith's name when we did business with him."_

_Then Rae was hit on the back of the head, knocking her out again._

* * *

"You ready?" Ruby asked as they stood outside of a building. Skylar nodded and said, "What are we doing here?"

"This is where you're getting your tattoos," Mary Margaret told her as Henry said, "You're getting a tattoo?"

"Three, actually," Skylar said to him with a smile. Ruby smiled at Skylar and said, "Come on."

They walked in with Ruby in the front, then Mary Margaret, then Skylar, and then Henry with Henry holding Skylar's hand. Instead of being met with a dark room, the room was light and cheery. Nothing of what Skylar had seen on movies or TV shows. This place seemed… welcoming.

Ruby rang the bell and a young guy, probably around Ruby's age, walked out of the backroom and said, "Hey Ruby."

"Hey, Scott," Ruby said with a smile. Scott looked over at Henry and Skylar and said, "This her?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. Scott grinned and said, "This looks like a girl who would get a tattoo."

Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "That good?"

"Definitely," Scott said with a nod, "You have an idea of what you want?"

"Yeah," Skylar nodded. Scott smiled and held open the door to the back and said, "Well come on in then," He pointed at Mary Margaret, "That your parent?"

Mary Margaret nodded and Scott said, "Great. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

_Rae glared at Regina as she stood in front of her, saying, "Seems I finally caught you," Rae snorted, "But I had to have some help since my guards aren't good enough. You know how many guards I've had to let go because they've gotten severely injured because of you?"_

_Rae simply smirked as she said, "If I wasn't so__** kind**__ then they would be dead."_

"_This is you being kind?" Regina glared as she stopped in front of the sixteen year old who was very bloody from the hitting and beating she had gotten from Regina's guards. Rae smirked again and said, "Sweetie you don't even want to know what me being mean is. Talking about mean, you do realize that my nose does not look like a swordfish? Those wanted posters are insulting."_

"_Good," Regina smirked and two guards came and grabbed Rae's arms and she was in pain as they grabbed her, but she didn't show it as she was dragged out of the cells and into the bright sunlight. Rae winced at it, and didn't even look scared as they put dropped her on the wooden stage where people got executed._

_Regina followed after Rae and the guards, grinning. She had finally caught the famous Rae Hood. People would have to respect her now._

_Rae looked up at a guard and with a smirk, she said, "Hey, I remember you. Didn't I stab you in the eye once?"_

_The man backhanded her and she smacked her lips together, tasting blood. She looked up at Regina and said, "This all you got?"_

"_Well…" Regina smiled as an executor walked up the steps to face Rae. Rae looked at the crowd and said, "Really? In front of a crowd?"_

"_People want to see Rae Hood die," A guard told her as he grabbed her hair and pulled it. She threw her elbow back, knocking the air out of the man. As Rae looked into the crowd, she saw the familiar green cloak she had made, and brown eyes she shared with her brother. But she didn't expect him to walk away._

"_Any last words?" Regina asked as they got Rae into the execution position. Rae simply looked up at Robin's retreating back and said, "You're a sucky brother," She looked up at Regina, "You're a bitch," She looked at the guards, "You're jackasses," She looked at the crowd, "And I hate every single one of you who want to see me die, because if you forgot- I only do what I have to do to survive."_

_Rae nodded at Regina and said, "Alright, I'm good now."_

_Right before the executor could even move to cut Rae's head off with his giant sword, a boy, probably around Rae's age, sliced both necks of the guards, kicked the executor off the stage, grabbed Rae, and threw a bean into the water fountain. It made a portal and he jumped through, taking Rae with him._

* * *

Scott finished bandaging up the tattoos and pulled away, saying, "You're done."

Skylar smiled and said, "Thank you!"

Scott smiled, nodded, and said, "If you want anymore, you know where I am."

Mary Margaret and Ruby both split the money for the tattoos, saying it was a birthday present, and they all headed out to get lunch. Henry was attached to Skylar again, with his hand in hers as they walked down the street.

They walked into Granny's diner and Emma was sitting at a table waiting for them. She hadn't been able to come with them because she was still working on the Kathryn Nolan case.

Ruby headed off to the kitchen to place their orders since they all decided what they wanted to eat on the way, and the first person who got her drink was Skylar as she was the birthday girl, and it, of course, was coffee.

They were sitting in one of the big booths as they all talked, and Henry asked Skylar, "Sky, have you ever thought of shooting a bow and arrow?"

Skylar shrugged and said, "I haven't really tried it before."

"Yes you have, you just don't remember. Your brother taught you-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-Is this why you got me the Robin Hood movie as a present?"

Henry nodded and said, "He looks the most like Robin Hood from the book."

Skylar smiled and said, "Why don't you show me after we eat?"

Henry grinned in response, and after they all ate, as promised, Skylar let Henry take her to the Sheriff's Station and show her the book. Henry was so eager as they ran through the door that Skylar was being dragged, as she said, "Henry, slow down. It's not going anywhere!"

Henry simply ignored her and headed for the drawer as Emma handed him the keys, and he unlocked it, pulling out the book. He flipped to the right section and handed Skylar the book. She sat down and a chair and she looked at the picture between the movie and the book, she said, "He does look similar, doesn't he?"

Henry nodded and Emma said, "Sorry to break up the Robin Hood staring fest, but we have a birthday party to attend, remember? We can't be late."

Skylar nodded as Henry put the book back, and they headed out of the office, going to the apartment.

* * *

_Rae landed on the ground next to the boy after they jumped through the portal. Rae was seriously confused- did they just jump through a portal, and did he kick the guard's asses? The answer was yes because yes, he did._

_The boy stood up and helped Rae up, and as she stood up, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. He had dirty blonde hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. He looked about my age as he said, "What did they capture you for?"_

_Rae brushed the dirt off her arms and said, "Really? You don't know me? Well if you did you'd probably be running away…"_

"_Well I'm not, and I just saved your life, so you owe me some answers," He asked. Just then Rae noticed he had the best accent she had ever heard in her life. She looked to her left as she thought, __**"He needs to stop talking or I'm going to melt..." **__Rae shook the thought out of her head and said, "My name's Rae Hood, my twin brother is Robin Hood. We both have alarming accuracy with a bow and arrow and while he steals for the poor and leaves people unharmed, I steal for myself and… leave people harmed. We're polar opposites."_

_The boy nodded and said, "Why would I be scared of you?"_

"_You don't realize how many people I've hurt…"_

* * *

After Skylar's birthday party, she looked at Emma and Mary Margaret who were sitting on the counter and said, "I'm going to bed. Thanks for the great birthday."

She hugged them both and headed upstairs to get ready to go to bed. She changed into some purple pajamas and opened her windows as it suddenly got hot in her room at night. She threw her hair into a ponytail as she hopped onto the bed as she landed on her left side- not her right-and kept her wrists close to her body to make sure they wouldn't hurt her in the middle of the night with her rolling around.

As soon as she got comfy and wasn't on any of her tattoos, she shut her eyes and was out like a light.

But she didn't expect to see herself standing in a treehouse with a boy sitting on the edge. He looked kind of lonely, but Rae didn't care as when she looked out of the view, all she was trees and vines- a jungle. There was no jungle in Storybrooke.

* * *

"_Where are we?" Rae asked as she followed the boy through the jungle. The boy looked back at her with a smirk and said, "Neverland."_

"_The place where no one ever grows up?" Rae asked. The boy stopped and looked back at her with raised eyebrows, and he said, "How did you know that?"_

"_You learn things being me," Rae smirked. The boy rolled his eyes and continued walking. Rae was still bleeding so as she started to get lightheaded, she wasn't surprised. But the boy was when she suddenly stopped and looked at her arms seeing them bleeding heavily._

_He took her hands in his as he looked at her wrists and as he noticed she was about to fall over, he quickly picked her up, and started walking again. Rae, dizzy because of the sudden movement, locked her arms around his neck quickly and said, "Sorry about the blood."_

"_I would say I've seen worse, but I haven't," The boy smirked. Rae nodded and said, "Lucky me… so do you live here or something?"_

"_Yes," The boy said. As they went through a clearing, her vision got blurry and she said, "Before I pass out, can I know your name?"_

"_Peter… Peter Pan."_

* * *

Panicking a bit, Skylar looked around and said, "Where the hell am I?"

The boy turned around and Skylar did not expect to see the same eyes from her dreams, now attached to a face and a body. He stood up and watched her wearily as she stepped back. He looked at her and said, "Rae?"

"S-Skylar," She corrected. He nodded and walked towards her carefully and he said, "I thought you were in Storybrooke?"

"H-How do you know a-about S-Storybrooke?" Skylar stuttered. She was freaked out. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep and now she was here. In a jungle- she didn't see any clock towers in the distance.

The boy chuckled darkly and said, "I know a lot of things. Like who you are."

"Care to elaborate?" Skylar asked nervously. The boy smirked and said, "Your name is Skylar Blanchard, but your real name is Rae Hood."

Skylar's eyebrows shot up and she said, "You've been reading Henry's book, haven't you?"

"There are no books here, and I have no idea who "Henry" is," The boy said. Skylar nodded and said, "Then this is a figment of my imagination and **I've** read too much of Henry's book. Yeah, that's it. I'm still in my bed at the apartment."

Skylar was pretty sure she was trying to convince herself more than him.

After a few minutes of the boy staring at her, Skylar said, "Where are we?"

"Neverland," The boy said simply. Skylar's eyes widened and she said, "Yeah, I'm definitely dreaming."

The boy chuckled and Skylar said, "Since you seem to know my name and I don't know yours, would you care to fill in the blank?"

"Peter… Peter Pan."

Skylar looked at him for a few seconds and then she burst out laughing and in-between her laughs she said, "I think I drank too much coffee."

Peter simply looked at her and said, "What's coffee?"

Skylar sighed and shook her head, saying, "Never mind."

Skylar walked out to the balcony he had been sitting on previously and as she passed Peter, he couldn't help but think that this "Skylar" was much different than his Rae. Rae would've already been all over him, and then went off to go find Felix- AKA her best friend. Skylar looked nervous (something Rae never was) and didn't remember anything. It depressed Peter.

Then Peter got an idea as he looked over at her, and walked towards her as she was looking out over Neverland.

He spun her around and kissed her.

Skylar was not prepared for that, but she did have to admit- the kiss felt familiar. She let her eyes shut as she kissed him back, and she was flashed through many memories of Peter kissing her. When they had to breath, Skylar opened her eyes to find herself back in bed, sitting up, breathing heavily.

She looked around and dashed to her window and looked out. She saw the clock tower. No jungle in sight. Skylar sat back down on her window seat and rubbed her face, saying, "No more coffee after nine…"

She went and got back in bed, believing that it had all been a dream. A very realistic dream.

When Peter opened his eyes, Skylar wasn't there. He balanced himself on the railings and rubbed his face with his hands, also believing he had just hallucinated.

The next morning in Neverland, Peter woke up and was face to face with the shadow. He got off his hammock and said, "Do you have to do that?"

"Yes. Now I have news," The shadow said. Peter nodded, urging him to continue, and the shadow did so, but he wasn't expecting what he said, "Rae disappeared in the middle of the night for about fifteen minutes. One second she was there, the next she wasn't. She came back sitting up, looking alarmed and then rushed to her window muttering something about no coffee after nine…"

Peter stopped listening as he turned around with wide eyes. Last night hadn't been a hallucination or a dream. Rae was actually there with him. He had actually kissed his love again.

At that thought he smiled.

* * *

**AN: HOW WAS THAT!? Did I blow your minds? Well I hope I didn't, but- you know what I mean. I was thinking that in this chapter I might get Peter to kiss her and it would break the curse but I realized that David and Mary Margaret kissed, and the curse never broke for them so that wouldn't work, so I just thought it could give Skylar a few of Rae's memories in flashes (that's why I didn't go in detail- because she just saw flashes of the memories...)****  
**

**But you all now know why Rae dislikes Robin so much. Remember though, you don't have to like someone to love them :)**

**I hoped you all liked it since this didn't come from an episode or anything. I hope I got most of the characters correct on how they act. And Rae/Skylar couldn't have been a Mary-Sue in this chapter because it was my chapter (I hope that made sense.) And no I didn't name the chapter _"Rae Hood"_ I named it _"Last Words"_ because in the flashbacks that's when Peter saves her and when Robin betrays her so yeah. Plus the episodes in OUAT are all named so... mysteriously(?) so I felt I had to live up to that.  
**

**Gosh, I talk a lot on these things, don't I? O_O**

**P.S. I'm glad you all liked that last chapter so much :) xx  
**

**************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	16. Heart of Darkness

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Heart of Darkness**

_Rae was poking the fire with a stick, but she stood up when she heard the sound of an arrow being shot. She looked up to see a flaming arrow fly towards Red. Red hopped up at the last second as James yelled, "RED LOOK OUT!"_

_Rae grabbed the arrow right before it hit Red and the woman in the red hood looked at Rae and said, "You have got to teach me how to do that…"_

_Rae simply nodded but tossed the arrow into the ground so the fire sizzled out. She looked over at the woods as James said, "We need to move. They found us."_

_Rae pulled out her own bow and arrow and quickly shot down the bowman across the field as Red and James grabbed their things. James hopped up on his horse as Rae got on hers, and as Rae dodged another arrow, James held his hand out to Red but she ignored it, and said, "Go. I'll take care of them."_

"_Red, I'm not leaving you," James said. Red looked at Rae desperately, and Rae nodded in agreement with James. Red simply looked up at them both as she said, "Find Snow. That's all that matters. Find her!"_

"_What are you going to do?" James asked. Rae looked up to see a full moon and nodded at Red who smiled in response. Rae quickly galloped away as Red told James, "I'm giving you two a head start."_

_James then noticed what Rae was looking at before, and followed in her footsteps as Red took off her cloak._

_A minute after Rae had left, James caught up with her, and they both rode faster as they heard a wolf's howl._

* * *

Skylar and Henry had skipped school to come see Emma. They were both determined to help her.

As they walked through the apartment door (which they both noticed was open,) Emma spotted Skylar next to Henry and said, "Henry, Skylar, what are you two doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"We have to help Ms. Blanchard," Henry said. Skylar nodded in agreement and Emma said, "I am helping. That's why I'm searching the apartment. Henry, you gotta go home," Emma looked at Skylar, "And you have to get to school. Don't you have that big test today? The one your teacher said you couldn't miss or you would fail the class?"

Skylar shrugged and said, "It's math. What am I going to use it for anyways?"

Emma sighed and Henry said, "We're not leaving."

Skylar nodded and Henry smiled at Emma who sighed, and said, "Then stay out of the way."

"So what are we looking for?" Skylar asked as she and Henry followed Emma, who was headed towards Mary Margaret's part of the apartment. As they walked, Emma said, "I'm trying to see if anyone broke in. I'm looking for busted door jams, broken glass, muddy boot prints- that kind of thing."

"So you think someone's setting her up?" Henry asked. Turning towards the kid and teenager, Emma said, "It's the only thing that makes sense. Only problem is no one has a motive."

Skylar headed towards the kitchen so she could get something to drink as Henry said, "My mom does."

Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she said, "Regina?"

"She hates Snow White," Emma gave him a disbelieving look, and he said, "Hey, you wanted a motive."

"Well, I don't think that "she hates Snow White" will hold up in a court, Henry," Emma shrugged. Henry nodded as he moved to sit in a chair, and Emma noticed that Skylar wasn't in the room and said, "Henry, has Skylar been off the past couple days since her birthday?"

Henry nodded and said, "Yeah, a little. She's been more sarcastic and a little meaner to other people that she doesn't know- she almost punched a guy in the hallway yesterday as my class went through the High School part of the school. When she saw me she stopped, but I knew that if I wasn't there she probably would've punched him."

"So she's more aggressive?" Emma asked. Henry nodded and said, "She's turning more into Rae Hood."

Emma sighed and said, "Right."

She looked down at the photo she was holding to see Henry, Mary Margaret, Skylar, and Mary Margaret's class holding ice cream in their hands as they all smiled- though Skylar's smile was more like a smirk. Emma turned and put the picture back on the dresser and groaned as she fell back onto Mary Margaret's bed.

As Skylar walked back into the room with a fresh cup of coffee, they all heard the sudden thudding sound. Henry looked at Skylar, who was looking at Emma confused. Emma gave her the same look back as she rolled over to the other side of the bed, and looked over at the vent in the floor. Skylar raised an eyebrow as she said, "I never noticed that…"

"You don't come in here often," Emma simply said as she pulled the top of the vent off and placed it to the side as she reached down into the vent. Henry walked over to Skylar and held her hand as he said, "Did you find something?"

Emma's only response was pulling out an object that was wrapped in a piece of cloth. She unwrapped it, and all of their faces held slight panic and shock as they saw the hunting knife.

Emma looked up at Skylar and Henry. Henry looked back at Emma nervously as Skylar said, "Well this just got a lot more complicated…"

* * *

Skylar hopped down from her seat in the diner next to Henry and said, "I'll be right back, stay right here until I come get you."

Henry nodded and Skylar shared a look with Ruby who gave Skylar a sly wink, silently telling her that she would watch over Henry while she went out to go see Mary Margaret quickly without Henry knowing.

Skylar grabbed her bag, kissed Henry on the head, and headed out of the diner. She stopped though as she bumped into August who smiled at the legendary thief (even though she didn't know it.)

Skylar tried walking by him but he stopped her and said, "What's the rush?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Skylar said as politely as possible. August stopped her again as she tried to get by, and he said, "I need-" He was cut off by Skylar saying, "-Tell me what you need, and I'll tell you how to get along without it."

She then walked around him and walked off down the street. August sighed in response.

* * *

_Rae sat on her horse as James hopped down from his and bent down to look at a print in the snow. Rae hopped down as James took out his sword, and Rae simply kept her's sheathed (as she knew that people were scared of her, for her just being… her) as they both followed the butt naked man they spotted walking a few paces ahead of them._

"_Put your hands where I can see them," James told the man as said man turned around and show that the only thing hiding his… testicles was a helmet. Rae, still being a girl, immediately back tracked and said, "On second thought- don't."_

_James quickly tossed him a blanket and the man wrapped it around himself quickly. James held his sword out as he said, "Who did this?"_

"_She's crazy. She had a pick-axe. She threatened to skin me. Something only the likes of Rae Hood would do," The man said with a look in Rae's direction. She had a feeling that he only did that to piss her off, but she only rolled her eyes in response as James said, "The Evil Queen?"_

"_No… Snow White."_

_James walked forwards and held the sword against the man's neck and said, "What?"_

"_She said she wanted to kill the queen," The man said. Rae grit her teeth and shook her head as she turned to look at a tree, trying to control her breathing as she thought, _"That stupid, idiotic, little-" _Her thoughts were cut off by James asking her, "Rae, has Snow changed any?"_

"_Maybe a little…" Rae shrugged. James held a sword against her neck and she raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you really want to go there?"_

"_I want to know what happened to her, and if this is the way to do it, then I will," James growled as Rae simply smirked under her mask. She then kneed him in his family jewels and he fell to the ground, holding his crotch as Rae unsheathed her sword and held it against his neck, saying, "Don't threaten me,__** Charming**__. I'm better at using a sword than you."_

"_I learned from a knight, I think I know better," James argued as he slowly stood up. Rae leaned on her sword and said, "True. But knights don't teach dirty tricks, do they? And if I remember correctly," She leaned forwards to whisper in his ear, "You're not really a prince."_

* * *

"Emma, I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is!" Skylar heard as she walked into the station. Mary Margaret and Emma both looked over at Skylar as they heard her walk in, and Mary Margaret smiled as Skylar rushed over, immediately asking Mary Margaret, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Mary Margaret smiled as she took ahold of the teenager's hand. Emma smiled at the two, but said, "Well someone did, Mary Margaret, and they put a hunting knife in there. I checked for signs of a break in, but there weren't any."

"You don't believe me?" Mary Margaret asked Emma after a second which Emma replied, "Of course I do! But what I think doesn't matter. The evidence is piling up by the hour."

"Okay, what are you saying?" Mary Margaret asked as she squeezed Skylar's hand, resting her head on one of the bars of the cell. Emma stood by Skylar's side as she said, "I'm saying you should think about hiring a lawyer."

All three were shocked when they heard, "An excellent idea."

Mary Margaret looked up and said, "Mr. Gold."

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked as she looked at the man. Mr. Gold, who stood in the corner of the room, said, "Offering my legal services."

"_**You're**_ a lawyer?" Skylar asked with a small chuckle.

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes and took notice of how much she was acting like her old self. He heard she was getting more snappy and distrustful of the people of Storybrooke that she never talked to- mainly her teachers and classmates. She was also getting her sarcasm back which slightly pissed him off, seeing as he hated Rae's sarcastic remarks that she always seemed to have in her head- he knew she was thinking them even if she didn't say them.

"Ever wonder why I'm so adept at contracts?" Mr. Gold asked as he walked farther into the room. Skylar bit her tongue as she thought, _"Because you're a con man?"_ Skylar pushed the thought into the back of her mind as Mr. Gold said, "I've been following the details of your case, Ms. Blanchard, and I think you'd be well advised if you bring me on as your council."

"And why is that?" Mary Margaret asked quietly. Mr. Gold immediately responded, saying, "Well because the Sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to... drop the charges."

"Inserting your influence isn't what's needed here- we need to find the truth," Emma argued. Mr. Gold immediately bit back, saying, "Inserting influence may be exactly what's needed here."

"What's needed here is for me to do my job."

"Well no one's stopping you, I'm here to help."

Skylar put a hand on Emma's arm, making Emma look over at her as Mary Margaret said, "Enough. Please go."

"You heard her," Emma snapped and Mary Margaret shocked everyone in the room as she said, "I was talking to you. You too, Skylar. Get back to school."

Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. I have to go get Henry anyways."

All three watched Skylar walk out and they heard the door shut behind her, signaling that she left the building, and Mary Margaret said, "I think I made her upset…"

"No, she's just been moody lately."

"… Please do your job the best you can, and you'll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help," Mary Margaret continued, restarting the earlier conversation.

"Trust me, this is in Ms. Blanchard's best interests," Mr. Gold said as he walked over. Emma nodded and said, "Good luck, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret nodded and as Emma walked away, she looked at Mr. Gold, saying, "I hope your best interests are what he's looking out for."

* * *

"_Rumpelstiltskin! Show yourself," James said as he pushed open the doors of said man's castle. Rae followed James in a few seconds later. James was startled as he heard, "Still dressing like a prince, I see. Even though you ran away from the life I gave you. How's that for gratitude?"_

_Rae wasn't even phased as she turned and looked at Rumpelstiltskin with narrowed eyes as she said, "You gave him a prison sentence."_

_James looked at Rae in shock, surprised that she would still defend him after what happened in the forest._

_Rumpelstiltskin looked at Rae with uncaring and beady eyes as he said, "Rae Hood. Seen King George lately? He doesn't seem too pleased with you helping his "son"…"_

_Rae shrugged and said, "I can only please one person per day, and it's not his day. Or any day for the rest of his life."_

"_Careful dearies, King George is a vengeful man," Rumpelstiltskin said as he shot an annoyed look at Rae who smirked under her mask in response._

_James, not beating around the bush, said, "I'm here about Snow. Rumor is she's going after the Queen and she came here for help."_

"_Yes, indeed," Rumpelstiltskin smirked. Rae couldn't help to think that his smirk was nothing compared to hers- especially with all the glitter. Honestly to her, it looked like he just threw up glitter on himself and couldn't get it off._

_James whipped out his sword, holding it out to the con, saying, "What did you do to her?"_

"_What did I do to her? You mean what did __**you**__ do to her? You caused her pain. Without that pain, she would never have drank my potion to forget about you. That's what changed her," Rumpelstiltskin said as he walked towards them both. Rae stood a little behind James, not going to interfere without necessary._

"_Undo the potion. All magic can be broken," James said. Rumpelstiltskin smirked again, as he said, "Oh yes, with twue wove."_

_Rae rolled his eyes as he talked in baby talk._

"_So that's it, then? True love's kiss will awaken her…" James said. Rumpelstiltskin nodded and said, "Most certainly."_

"_But it's gonna be hard to kiss her when you don't know where she is," Rumpelstiltskin knocked the sword away from his chest and started to walk away until James said, "Name your price."_

"_How about… your cloak?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. Rae's eyebrows shot into her head as James asked the exact question she was thinking, "My cloak? Why would you want my cloak?"_

"_It's drafty in here," Rumpelstiltskin said simply. As James took off his cloak and placed it on the table behind him, Rumpelstiltskin looked at Rae who sighed and said, "What do you want from me?"_

"_A piece of your hair."_

_Rae opened her mouth as to ask why, but shook her head, saying, "Nope, I don't want to know."_

_She pushed down her hood which showed her curly brown hair. She then took a piece of hair from her head and waved it in front of her, saying, "Here ya go."_

_Rumpelstiltskin grabbed it from her hands and then took a map out of thin air, saying, "She's on her way to the Queen's highway. This is the route she's taking. But you better be quick because if she kills the Queen, she becomes as evil as the woman's life she takes."_

_Rae turned and walked out of the castle, saying, "I'm going to go get the horses."_

"_She could never become that evil," James said, ignoring Rae. He then turned and started to follow her out, but paused as he heard Rumpelstiltskin say, "Rae Hood did."_

_James turned and looked at him, saying, "What do you mean?"_

"_Evil isn't born, dearie. It's made. It was made in Rae Hood like it will be made in Snow White if you don't save her."_

_That thought alone made James run out the door._

_As soon as the doors shut behind him, Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the strand of hair he held in his left hand, and the cloak he had on the table in front of him. He took both and headed up the steps._

* * *

"_Is that mine?" Snow White heard as she was checking her bow. Snow turned and saw Rae leaning against a tree who was looking at the black cloak around Snow White as Snow said, "And?"_

_It was one of Rae's more unwanted black cloaks that Rae didn't really favor as it was small, very form fitting, didn't have a hood. Plus she didn't like the giant silver pendant on the front. That was why she always left it with the dwarves in case she needed a backup one if her long, thick, comfortable cloak got stolen or lost (like it usually did, but Rae always got it back.)_

_Rae narrowed her eyes and said, "If you're going to be two faced at least make sure one of them is pretty."_

_Then hands were wrapped around Snow's face and she moved the hands away from her face as she yelled, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"_

"_Snow!"_

"_Who are you!? What are you doing!?" Snow asked as she was turned around to face James. Feeling awkward, Rae went to go check on the horses that were about a mile away, as they had to sneak up on Snow._

_Little did she know that she probably should've stayed to make sure James didn't get tied to a tree._

* * *

Skylar sat on the steps outside of the apartment with Henry as Emma walked up the stairs. As soon as she saw the two, Henry said, "I have proof."

Emma looked at Henry with eyebrows raised and Henry held up the giant key holder with a ton of keys that he had gotten Skylar to get for him while Regina was gone from her office. He was right- she was turning more and more into Rae Hood, which meant that she was remembering and getting her personality back slowly.

"This is how my mom got into your apartment. This is how she framed Ms. Blanchard," Henry said to Emma. Emma walked up the steps and took the keys, saying, "Did you steal these from her office?"

"No, Skylar did." Henry said with a grin at Skylar who got glared at by Emma, "But the book said that they could open any door."

"There's no way they'll even fit in the lock," Emma said. Henry took the keys and said, "We have to try."

Henry stood up and went over to the door and started trying keys as Emma looked at Skylar and said, "How did you break in?"

"I used to be an orphan who lived in the woods and stole to survive. Stealing a pair of keys wasn't that hard," Skylar said as she stood up and went to join Henry. As Emma watched her, she had to admit, Skylar did act like Rae Hood.

"See, what did I tell you? Come on, Henry. I know you want to think the answer to everything is in Operation Cobra-" Henry cut Emma off, saying, "-It is-" He was cut off by Emma who continued, saying, "-But sometimes the real world needs to come first."

Emma was about to use her keys to open the door until Henry said, "Just try one more. Please."

Emma sighed and said, "Okay, one more. But then we're done."

"You do it," Henry said as he held the keys out to her, and picked up one key, saying, "This one."

Emma looked at Skylar who was leaning against the railing, watching the two with an amused smirk on her face. Emma looked back at Henry and said, "Okay."

She grabbed the key, and was shocked when the key actually went in the lock. Skylar looked at the door over Henry's shoulder with wide eyes, and Emma unlocked the door to the apartment, letting the door swing open as Henry said, "Do you believe now?"

The only thing you could hear in the last few seconds was Skylar saying, "I feel violated now."

* * *

_After about an hour of Rae sitting on a log and talking to the horses by herself, she sighed and got up, heading back towards where James and Snow were last seen. She clenched her fists up in her hands as she got a bad feeling. She stopped walking and said, "Are you going to make yourself known, or am I going to have to find you and then kick your asses?"_

_Twelve bandits came out with their leader as Rae turned around, smirking (though they couldn't see it.)_

_The man in the front stepped forwards and said, "We'll let you live if you give us the information on Robin Hood that we want?"_

_Rae then remembered the bandits that kidnapped her right before she had gotten taken to the Queen, and then Peter took her to Neverland._

_She simply raised an eyebrow and said, "Where's your "leader"? Or should I still call him Doofus?"_

"_He's dead," Another bandit stated. Rae shrugged and said, "I'm still not giving you the information."_

"_Well you should, or we'll kill you," The man in the front said again. Rae sighed and cocked her head to the right, not being able to resist as she said, "I'm impressed," The man's smile grew, "I've never met such a small mind inside such a big head before."_

_The man's smile fell and said, "Did you really just insult me?"_

_Rae wasn't holding back anymore as she said, "Believe me, when I insulted you it was completely intentional."_

_The man growled at Rae and said, "Get her."_

_Rae unsheathed her swords and spun them around in her hands, and the men who were coming towards her stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. Rae smirked and the man in the front said, "Well get her!"_

"_After she did that!?"_

"_No."_

_As they were all arguing, Rae turned around and rolled her eyes, re-sheathed her swords, and started walking again._

_As Rae walked up to see James tied to a tree she couldn't let out a quiet chuckle. She noticed Jiminy cricket was talking to James. As he landed on James' arm, she heard James ask him, "Can you get me out of here? I have to stop her-" He was cut off by a knife being thrown straight to where his wrists were tied, cutting him free. James looked up, as did Jiminy, and James said, "Rae!"_

"_Ms. Rae," Jiminy said to her with a small nod. Rae nodded back at him, saying, "Jiminy."_

"_How did you cut that so easily? Normally knives wouldn't be able to do that so easily," James asked as Rae grabbed the knife from the tree, and sliced the other rope off. Rae slid the knife back in her boot and said, "I sharpen my weapons when I get bored. I get bored a lot."_

_James nodded and Jiminy, going back to the problem, asked, "What's your plan?"_

"_I don't know. I tried everything to make her remember who I am, but nothing worked…" James said sadly as he took his sword from Rae, who noticed it stashed behind a different tree._

_Jiminy nodded and said, "It sounds like you're approaching this the wrong way. How can she remember who you are, when she's lost sight of who she is?"_

* * *

_Rae stood by the side of the road as she watched Regina on her horse. Rae was disguised in a brown cloak (not black for once) and she had her face unwrapped even though she felt exposed. She couldn't let Regina notice her, and not letting Regina notice her meant that she had to have the mask on since Regina only knew Rae with a mask on. No matter how much Rae hated it._

"_Clear the road!" A guard yelled. Rae moved beside a family of four, and bowed right after them even though the curtsy she did made her want to gag. But when she looked up, Regina wasn't looking at her. Rae smirked and waited another minute and by then she knew that James had stopped Snow White._

_Rae made her way into the woods and as soon as she was in the woods where no one could see her, Regina had turned around and looked back to where she was previously standing, to see that no one was there. She shook her head and looked back forwards._

_It took a bit to get Rae to get to where James and Charming were, and she was disgusted to see James and Snow kissing away. She cleared her throat and said, "I take it you got your memory back?"_

"_Rae!" Snow said and turned around. She was shocked to see her best friend not in black and had no mask on. That changed quickly though as Rae pulled her cloak out of a bush and threw it over her shoulders, ripping off the brown one. She then tied the familiar black mask over the bottom of her face, only showing her eyes once again._

_Snow White smiled and walked over to Rae, pulling the hood over her head. Rae nodded and said, "Good to see you back and not a bitch."_

"_Good to be back," Snow smiled. They were all interrupted as they heard horses. Rae whipped around to see King George's army she cussed and Snow White said, "Go! They'll capture you if you don't."_

_Rae nodded and ran into the woods, sliding down the hill, successfully cutting open her hand as she slid down a hill._

* * *

Skylar was sitting next to Henry on her bed after she finished reading him a story about Peter Pan again. He was insistent on making her remember him if she didn't remember "herself". He told her one day as they were walking to Archie's office for one of Henry's sessions where Skylar was dropping him off. Archie had overheard them and said, _"How can she remember who he is, if she can't remember herself?" _

For some reason, that line sounded familiar to Skylar.

Skylar was helping Henry put his coat on as he wanted to see Mary Margaret before he went back to his house, when Henry grabbed her right hand and said, "Skylar, look."

Skylar looked down at her hand to see the large scar she had on her palm. Skylar shrugged and said, "I've had that for as long as I can remember, Henry."

"You got that when you were trying to help Snow White remember who she was. She had just gotten her memory back when King George's soldiers came and you had to run so you wouldn't get captured. You slid down a hill, cutting open your hand, and you've had it ever since," Henry explained.

Skylar nodded and said, "Right, Henry."

Skylar shrugged on her coat as she grabbed her bag and as she was grabbing her cup of coffee, Henry stopped her and said, "Skylar?"

Skylar looked over at him as they walked out of the apartment, Skylar locking the door behind her as she said, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Skylar smiled and bent down, kissing him on the head, saying, "I love you too, Henry."

"No matter what happens, you won't leave me, right?" Henry asked Skylar as he looked down at her as she was on one knee as she looked at him. Skylar tilted her head to the left and said, "What's bringing this all up?"

"I'm scared that when you get back your memories, you'll go back to Neverland to be with Peter," Henry said sadly. Skylar smiled and picked him up, hugging him tightly as she said, "I'm never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever letting you go, which means no leaving, no abandoning, and you'll always have me. Okay?"

Henry smiled and hugged her back tightly as a _"Yes."_ Neither commented as he cried, and soon Skylar put him down. She quickly wiped his tears, and he sniffled as she hugged him one more time. As Skylar pulled away from Henry, he grabbed her hand, and they raced down the stairs together.

* * *

_Rae stood in the doorway of the dwarves' house as she watched Snow and dwarves hug after she apologized and they realized it was her again._

_Happy had said, "You can have your old room if you'd like," Which made Rae chuckle and draw attention to yourself, getting herself hugged by three dwarves. As they all pulled away, Snow White said, "Thank you, but I can't stay."_

_They all looked at Rae who nodded, saying Snow really wasn't staying. Grumpy looked between the two of them as he said, "Where are you going?"_

"_King George took James. I have to get him back," Snow said to them. Grumpy shook his head, saying, "No, Snow. You can't do it."_

"_I can't let the King just kill him. He came back for me. It doesn't matter what happens to me now, I have to try," Snow said as she looked at them. Grumpy shook his head, saying, "That's not what I meant… What I meant was, you can't do it alone," He looked back at Rae and the dwarves who all nodded in agreement, and he turned back around to face Snow, "But luckily you won't have to."_

_The dwarves went and got their pick-axes as Rae had her hand on one of her swords. Grumpy came back out, saying, "Let's show that King what Snow White, seven dwarves, and Rae Hood can really do."_

_Snow looked at all of them and they all nodded. When Snow's eyes landed on Rae, Rae nodded and Snow smiled._

* * *

_Rumpelstiltskin finished putting Snow White and Charming's true love bottle together, when he turned around to face the bottle that had Rae's piece of hair in it. He headed to his library where he had a collection of books. He pulled one from the shelf, and opened it to reveal a hollow book with a bottle that had piece of hair in it._

_He grabbed the bottle, put the book back, and headed back to his potion room. When he got there, he opened the bottle from the book and put the piece of hair in his hand, and put it in the bottle with Rae's piece of hair._

_They both did exactly what Charming and Snow's did, and Rae's piece of hair lit up a bright glowing pink with the other strand of hair glowing yellow as they floated around each other in the bottle._

_He smirked as he put the bottle behind Snow and Charming's bottle. He shut the glass case, and as he turned around and walked away from the room, he said, "Looks like he did come in handy…"_

* * *

**AN: You all know who's hair that is. I'm not even going to say it. But yes, Rumpelstiltskin has two bottles of True Love.  
**

**Anyways, AREN'T SKYLAR AND HENRY ADORABLE? Warning: What she said is going to come up a lot when she gets her memories back.  
**

**Also, I realized when I read the last chapter/wrote this chapter that I frequently mix up Rae and Skylar's names, so if they're in Storybrooke and I say Rae instead of Skylar, I mean Skylar, and vice versa (unless Henry's talking about Rae Hood, but you all already know that.)**

**P.S. I'M SO GLAD YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER SO MUCH. :D xx**

******************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	17. Hat Trick

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Hat Trick**

Emma walked into the station, not expecting to see Henry sitting in the chairs outside of the office area. She was confused as she said, "Henry, what are you doing here? Where's Skylar?"

Skylar then walked out from behind Mr. Gold, saying, "Here. I went to go get coffee. I've been gone for the past ten minutes. I left him here thinking you were here. Sorry."

Emma nodded, knowing it was an honest mistake, and Henry shocked both girls by saying, "I came to congratulate you."

Emma looked at Skylar, who shrugged, and then back at Henry, saying, "For what?"

"Your genius plan," Henry said with a grin. Skylar raised her eyebrows in confusion. Even she didn't know what Henry was talking about, and that was saying something since Henry told her everything that was going through his brain- which was mainly Operation Cobra.

"And what plan's that, Henry?" Mr. Gold asked the question that seemed to be on Skylar and Emma's minds also. Henry looked at Mr. Gold in confusion and then looked down in his lap, not saying anything. Skylar's eyebrows rose as Mr. Gold nodded in understanding, and moved into the room where the cells were.

"Sorry, I thought Mr. Gold was in on it now that he's Ms. Blanchard's lawyer," Henry stated. Emma spoke up this time, saying, "In on what?"

"The escape plan," Henry stated. That made Emma and Skylar's faces both pale as they looked at each other. Then they all heard Mr. Gold say, "Sheriff, could you join me, please?"

Emma quickly walked into the room with Skylar following her, and then Henry following Skylar. Skylar felt all her hopes and dreams crash into the drain as she saw the empty cell. Henry stood beside Skylar as she stood beside Emma. Mr. Gold stood a bit in front of them all as he said, "She's gone."

"Henry, what did you do?" Emma asked as she headed towards the wide open cell. Henry held up his hands as he said, "Nothing. She was gone when I got here."

"Her arraignment's tomorrow. If she's not there-" Mr. Gold was cut off by Emma, who said, "-She's a fugitive. It doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn, she's screwed," Emma turned around to face the other three people in the room, "I have to go find her before someone notices she's missing."

"You mean Regina," Skylar corrected. Emma simply said, "Her arraignment's at eight A.M, so she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory."

"You have until eight A.M. then," Mr. Gold said. Henry, who still stood beside Skylar, said, "But what about me? How can I help?"

Emma walked out of her office, saying, "Go home."

"Emma, if she leaves Storybrooke-" Emma cut him off, saying, "-Not now, Henry," Emma looked at Skylar, "You're going to go with him, and make sure he stays home."

Skylar nodded in response.

"Ms. Swan, I know time is of the essence, but if Ms. Blanchard doesn't return, her future's in jeopardy, and if you're caught helping her so is yours," Mr. Gold told Emma. Skylar headed out behind Henry, and Emma stayed back to talk to Mr. Gold, saying, "I don't care. I'd rather lose my job then my friend."

Emma walked out of the station, seeing Skylar and Henry walk off in the direction towards his house. She let out a breath of air, knowing that he would be okay with Skylar.

* * *

Henry and Skylar had just walked through the front door of his house when Regina saw Henry and said, "Where have you been?"

"We fell asleep watching a movie after we finished homework," Skylar lied quickly, "It was my fault. Sorry."

Regina smiled at her and said, "It's alright. Henry, go upstairs to bed-" Henry interrupted her, saying, "-Mom, can Skylar stay over for the night?"

Skylar had no idea where this was going as Regina said, "Why?"

"Well Emma is apparently staying late at the station to work on some cases, and Mary Margaret's in the jail so no one will be home with her. I thought she would get lonely," Henry said with a small smile towards Regina. Regina sighed and looked at Skylar, saying, "Would you it make you more comfortable?"

"Honestly… probably…" Skylar said honestly. She kept getting nightmares of arrows and knives getting thrown at her. She felt it had something to do with the dream she had on her birthday, but she couldn't be sure.

Regina smiled and said, "You can sleep in the guest bedroom or in Henry's room if you want. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight."

She kissed Henry on the head and headed up the stairs. As soon as he heard the bedroom door shut, Henry grabbed Skylar's hand and tugged her upstairs into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He tossed his backpack on the bed, and Skylar said, "Why did you do that, Henry?"

"Because I wanted you stay," Henry said to her with a smile. Skylar smiled and said, "Well thank you. Now come on. Let's get some sleep."

Henry quickly headed into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas, and then hopped in bed next to Skylar who had changed clothes also. She had a bag of her clothes here from when she babysat Henry after school. She had been babysitting Henry since she was fourteen, and Henry was seven, so he was still in the phase of spilling things. Skylar got hit with a lot of that after school, so she needed new clothes. She just always left them here under his bed, and they were still there after all that time.

Henry cuddled into Skylar's arms as he shared the bed with her, and they both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_It'd been a couple weeks since Rae came to Neverland, and she loved it. She got along with all of the Lost Boys- even though for a few days they treated her oddly because they hadn't been around a girl in so long, but they soon got over it. Rae got along with Felix the best though. He reminded her of the younger, more carefree Robin._

_Rae definitely got along with Peter, but it was more of a different relationship. Rae wasn't ever around someone who acted as secluded yet involved as she was. He was there half the time, but the other half he wasn't. He also let Rae have part of his treehouse, which according to Felix, never happened._

_Currently, Rae was looking at her arrows as she sat in front of the fire. The Lost Boys were currently playing around like always, and Peter was sitting on a log across from her (though she hadn't even noticed him come back into camp)._

_Rae was focusing on one arrow and one arrow only- the very first arrow she ever made. The one she made with Robin. She hated to admit it, but she missed her backstabbing twin. She hadn't been lying to the soldier when she told him that she hadn't seen him for three years because she __**hadn't**__ seen him for three years._

_Rae got into her stealing to survive, while Robin got into stealing for the poor with his Merry Men. Whenever someone mentioned the Merry Men Rae really wanted to stab someone. That group of bandits that Robin made had taken her twin away from her. He left her in that cave, and for some reason he had some idea that since he did that he wouldn't bother to help her get out of an execution. Some twin he was._

"Knowing my luck he probably thought I deserved-"_ Rae's thoughts were cut off by Peter saying, "-Rae, you alright?"_

_Peter got his answer as Rae stood up, throwing the arrow into a tree, nearly missing three Lost Boys' heads by an inch._

_Rae stalked into the woods, mumbling curses under breath. Peter stood up and followed her, wondering what got her so pissed all of the sudden._

_He wanted to talk to her about something very important, so he headed back to camp early so he could figure out how to tell her. He had found her sitting at the camp fire, looking at her arrows and she looked peaceful and smiling- talking to herself sometimes about what arrow got used for what. One arrow was used to shoot one of the Evil Queen's guards in his Family Jewels. Rae had chuckled at that arrow._

_Peter followed her to where she stood at the cliff and he said, "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Trying and failing to get away from the memories of my brother," Rae shrugged, "I never thought that even after I was happy, that he'd push himself into my brain. You know we used to be able to do this signal with our eyes, where we could just look at each other and know what the other was thinking. We got out of trouble with the guards that way a lot. The last time I looked into his eyes he looked- mature, grown up. When he said he didn't want me, it was like he said he didn't want the little kid me anymore. Only sad part is, is that I wasn't ready to grow up at thirteen like he was. I was forced to because he left-" Peter cut her off, saying, "-No you didn't. You still have that childish spark in you. That's why you got on the guards' nerves so much. You still had something in you that they didn't anymore. That's why I saved you."_

_Rae rolled her eyes and said, "So I could be the first Lost Girl?"_

"_I told you that, but no. It was because I saw someone who was forced to grow up and was about to die for it. I wanted to give you a second chance," Peter told Rae. Rae sat down, hanging her legs of the edge of the cliff, saying, "Thanks."_

"_For what?" Peter asked as he sat next to her. Rae leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh, saying, "For being there."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_At the execution. Thank you for following the crowd," Rae chuckled. Peter smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, saying, "Don't thank me. I was glad to."_

_Rae laughed at that._

* * *

Skylar was woken up by Henry's alarm clock. It made her jump, which made her fall out of the bed and onto the floor. She groaned in pain as Henry down at her, worried. Regina ran into the room, having heard thud. She saw Henry on the bed and said, "Where's Skylar?"

"Down here," Skylar said as she raised her arm, showing where she was. Skylar sat up and Regina said, "What was that thud?"

"That was my as- butt hitting the floor. The alarm clock scared me," Skylar explained as she rubbed her head. Regina nodded and said, "Alright then. School starts in an hour and a half. I expect you'll be eating breakfast with Skylar, Henry?"

Henry nodded as Skylar got up off the floor, and Regina headed out the door. Skylar sat on the bed, and said, "Henry, can I see your story book?"

Henry nodded and handed the book to his babysitter/older sister figure as he walked out the door to go change into his uniform.

Skylar flipped through the pages, and stopped, seeing a girl in a black cloak on a horse. Skylar noticed the bracelet on her wrist, and looked closer at it. Skylar shut the book with wide eyes as she saw what the bracelet said- _"You're Mine." _Skylar looked down at her bracelet, and saw that it also read, _"You're Mine."_

"This is way too weird…" Skylar said as she flipped open the book, flipping through the pages to where Rae Hood was reaching out to help Snow White up from the ground. Skylar had one thought on her mind as she saw the same scar that was on her hand, on Rae Hood's- _"What if Henry __**is**__ right?"_

"Skylar, you ready to go?" Henry asked as he walked back in. Skylar nodded and said, "Let me get changed real quick."

She grabbed her clothes and headed out of the room, going into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought, _"Maybe that's why I don't have a family… because he left me…"_

Skylar shook her head and said to herself, "I'm going crazy. I am **not** a fairytale character. Henry's just getting in my head. Breathe Skylar. Breathe."

Skylar did just that, taking a deep breath and let it out slowly. She then changed into her clothes from the night before, making a mental note to go back to the apartment and change before she went to school.

But the one thought that stuck through her head as she walked to school with Henry to school was,_ "What if that dream I had on my birthday was real? It sure did feel real… especially that kiss…"_

* * *

**AN: I wanted this chapter to be different- more than just the episode of _"Hat Trick" _with Skylar/Rae in it. I wanted this chapter to have meaning. Does that make sense?**

**Anyways, I have a question- would you all like an April Fool's episode on April Fools? It would be like the real world version of when they're filming and it would show all of Rae/Skylar's bloopers from when they were filming (except I would say Crystal Reed because she's who plays Skylar/Rae.) Would you all like that? And do you all like the new cover for the story?  
**

**Also, I try to make the chapters as long as possible, but sometimes it's not possible, and I'm sorry.**

**P.S. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and I'm so glad that you are all enjoying the video so much. :) xx**

**********************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	18. The Stable Boy

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 18- The Stable Boy**

"So why am I here?" Skylar as she sat down on the couch that was closest to Mary Margaret's cell. Mary Margaret looked over at Skylar as Mr. Gold said, "You are Ms. Blanchard's only family in the whole town. As you have some say in all of this, we all decided that you should be here."

Skylar nodded and after Mr. Gold explained what he was thinking, Emma paused, and then said, "A pretrial interview with the prosecution? Explain to me how that is a good idea."

Skylar had to agree with Emma. She didn't really understand the point of it. Mr. Gold, immediately backing up his thoughts, said, "The DA merely wishes to ask Ms. Blanchard a few questions-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-She's done answering questions. Why are we kissing the DA's ass?"

Emma nodded and said, "Why aren't we going after Regina? She's the one who's setting up Mary Margaret-" Mr. Gold cut Emma off, saying, "-And what proof do we have of that Sheriff? Just because you found the Mayor's skeleton key in the cell, doesn't mean that we can prove that she put it there."

"So what's your plan?" Skylar asked as she laid her head on the palm of her hand, "It needs to be brilliant or my mother figure is leaving Storybrooke, leaving me alone **again**."

"Don't worry, Skylar. I believe our best chance at winning this case is to apply our most valuable asset," Mr. Gold stated. Skylar raised her eyebrows as Mary Margaret asked the silent question, "What's that?"

"Well that's you, dear. A sweet, kind, elementary school teacher who took in a troubled teen- doesn't exactly fit the prototype of killer, now does it?" Mr. Gold stated. Skylar raised her eyebrows as Emma said, "That's how you're going to get her acquitted? By using her personality?"

"Perception is everything Ms. Swan. Not just in court room, but in life. As such how the jury would perceive Ms. Blanchard, if she agreed to cooperate with the district attorney- you do these things to earn their trust. It shows the Jury she's at least trying-" Mr. Gold was cut off by Sidney walking in, saying, "-Emma," Sidney noticed what was going on, "Sorry to interrupt. I just came by to drop these off," Sidney held up a vase of flowers, "I thought they might brighten the place up."

As Emma headed over to talk to Sidney, Skylar stood up and leaned against the cell as Mr. Gold talked to Mary Margaret who asked him, "Would this be the best thing to do?"

"You would gain their trust, and it would show them that you're willing to cooperate," Mr. Gold clarified. Mary Margaret looked at Skylar and said, "Sky? Your input?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say it," Skylar sighed, "But I agree with Mr. Gold. I think it's a good idea," Skylar said with a nod. Mary Margaret smiled and as Emma walked over back over to them, Mary Margaret told her, "I'm gonna do it. I'm going to talk to the DA."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as she crossed her arms. Mary Margaret glanced at Mr. Gold, and then back at Emma, saying, "Mr. Gold's right. I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am."

"Excellent decision, Ms. Blanchard," They all heard. All four turned to face the man who had walked in, and Skylar felt Mary Margaret place a hand on her's through the bars as the man continued, saying, "My name is Albert Spencer, I'm the district attorney. Shall we begin?"

They all saw Regina standing behind him, and Skylar's hand tightened on Mary Margaret's as Mary Margaret nodded with a smile.

* * *

Mr. Gold, Mary Margaret, and Mr. Spencer moved into the interrogation room as Skylar, Emma, and Regina stood on the other side of the one-way glass. Skylar stood in-between Emma and Regina as she had her arms crossed, watching the interrogation.

Emma watched Skylar's demeanor throughout the whole interrogation and couldn't help but notice how tensed she kept getting throughout the conversation.

Skylar was clenching her fists so hard in her hand that she was digging her nails into her palm as the DA said, "You wanted Kathryn Nolan gone."

Skylar was clenching her jaw and soon Skylar felt her skin break and blood start coming out of her right hand as Mary Margaret snapped and said, "Of course I wanted her gone! She was the only thing keeping us apart, so yeah, I wanted her gone- is that what you want to hear?"

Emma was the only one to notice the drop of blood fall onto the floor from Skylar's enclosed fist. Emma was about to wrap an arm around her when Skylar walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Everyone in the interrogation room had heard the door slam, and Mary Margaret knew it was Skylar. She had practically just given a confession of killing Kathryn- even if she didn't- and had left Skylar alone and abandoned, all in the span of four seconds.

* * *

"_Peter!" Rae yelled as she walked into the treehouse. Peter walked out from the balcony and said, "Yes, love?"_

_Rae held back the blush at the name, and said, "Come on, the boys are getting ancy."_

_Peter smirked and walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist, saying, "You know you're getting quite an accent…"_

"_It's from you," Rae shrugged, "I listen to you talk too much."_

"_Are you saying you __**just**__ listen to me talk, or you pay __**attention**__ to me when I'm talking?" Peter asked as they walked down the stairs. Rae paused and looked at him, saying, "There's a difference?"_

"_Part of the game, love."_

"_How so?"_

"_You like listening to me talk," Peter whispered to Rae. Rae shrugged and said, "I never said that. Where'd you get that from?"_

_Rae smirked and turned around, letting her green skirt twirl around her thighs and walked off towards the fire where Felix was smirking at Peter. Peter shot him a look that said, __**"Don't start with me."**_

* * *

"Skylar!"

Skylar turned around, making her white dress twirl around her thighs as she saw Emma walking towards her. Skylar was walking outside, headed towards a tree as she was going to read a book. It was her lunch period, and she wasn't hungry. Plus she didn't really have any friends that she wanted to hang out around while she wasn't in a good mood. Plus they didn't really want to talk to her since Mary Margaret was in jail.

"Want to ditch school?" Emma asked as she looked at Skylar and back at all the kids who were watching them. Skylar nodded and said, "It'd be nice."

"Then you're going to help me."

* * *

"Ruby found the box with the heart right here, just by the shore," Emma said as Skylar, Emma, and August all walked down a hill. Skylar was really ready to hit the man in the face as he kept asking her question after question. It was like he was trying to piss her off so she did hit him. And the idea was becoming very appealing.

As Skylar walked off the last rock and August came down behind her, he let out a loud gasp of pain, making Emma and Skylar look back at him. As Skylar raised an eyebrow, Emma asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," August said quietly as he walked forwards slowly. More like limped. Skylar, really wanting to piss August off like he had pissed off her, didn't let it go, and said, "It doesn't seem like nothing. Here, let me look-" She was cut off by August saying, "No, it's okay, it's just shin splints. I just need to walk it off."

Skylar rolled her eyes saying, "Whatever."

Emma and Skylar headed towards the hole where the heart was found, as August said, "Sorry," Skylar and Emma looked at him in confusion, "I know this must be hard on you two."

"Now that's an understatement," Emma said. Skylar simply said, "No shit Sherlock."

August rolled his eyes and said, "Do you never not have a sarcastic remark to aim at someone?"

Skylar paused and thought about it as Emma dug around in the hole, and Skylar said, "I always have one, sorry."

"What if I insulted you right now?" August asked with a small smile. Skylar smiled and said, "For you to insult me- and for me to care- I'd have to care about your opinion** towards** me- which I don't."

Skylar smiled at him sweetly and Emma stood up, saying, "When you two are finished arguing, I'll show you what I found."

Skylar turned towards Emma with her arms crossed, saying, "We're done."

Emma held up a shard of something, and Skylar stepped forwards, and looked down at it as August did the same. Skylar tilted her head and said, "What is it?"

"A shard…" Emma said. Skylar's eyes widened in realization and she said, "From a shovel?"

"It must've broken off when it hit a rock," Emma nodded in agreement. Skylar looked up with wide eyes, saying, "If we can find the shovel that it broke off of, we can prove that Mary Margaret didn't bury the heart- we can prove that she's innocent!"

Skylar was giddy as August said, "And I'm going to guess that you know exactly whose shovel it is?"

As they headed back up the hill, August noticed Skylar's tattoos and said, "Those are permanent you know…"

"I can cover them up when I don't like them anymore, you're face on the other hand…" Skylar smirked. August glared at Skylar and thought, _"Never mind. Regina didn't change her personality that much."_

* * *

Skylar, August, and Emma snuck up to Regina and Henry's house as Emma's walkie talkie blared, _"The eagle is in the nest, and the package is secure."_

Skylar smiled at the code language Henry used as Emma sent back, "Henry, I left the code book at home."

Henry simply said, _"Sky."_

"She's getting in the shower and the key is under the mat. Duh," Skylar shrugged. Emma looked at Skylar with a raised eyebrow and Skylar grinned at her and said, "Who do you think taught Henry how to talk like that?"

Skylar, Emma, and August both snuck over to the garage, and Skylar bent down and picked the key up from under the mat as Emma told August, "Don't touch a thing."

He simply raised his gloved hand with a small smile. Skylar unlocked the door and let Emma and August go in first, and softly walked in behind them. She softly shut the door, and turned on her phone's flashlight as she looked around. August accidentally knocked a hammer off a shelf, and Skylar bent back and grabbed it right before it hit the ground. Skylar looked at August with a glare and he whispered, "Sorry."

Skylar softly placed the hammer back in its previous spot as Emma started walking towards something. Skylar and August noticed, and followed her over to the shovel that had a chunk missing out of the top. Emma looked between Skylar and August, and Emma put the piece against the shovel and she looked up at Skylar and August with a smile, saying, "We got her."

* * *

_Rae had ten apples placed out fifty feet in front of her. She armed her bow, and pulled back the string slowly, and released it, shooting one apple straight into a tree. Rae then grabbed another arrow, quickly shot it at the next apple, and then repeated the action until all the apples were gone._

_Rae walked towards the apples as they were all stuck to various trees, and pulled the arrow out of the tree, taking the apple with it. As she looked at the impaled apple, she heard a voice say, "Are you going to eat it or just stare at it?"_

"_I can't eat apples," Rae said as she picked the apple off the arrow and tossed it behind her, "I get sick."_

"_Why's that?" Peter asked as he leaned on a tree, watching Rae. She shrugged and said, "I don't know. I just always got really sick after I ate one."_

_Peter nodded and said, "Come on, I've got something to show you."_

_Rae set her bow behind her (which was in the camp) and walked forwards to stand by Peter. He pulled her in front of him, and held his hands over her eyes as they walked through the forest._

"_Why are your hands over my eyes? I keep tripping!" Rae said with a laugh as she stumbled through the forest. Peter smiled and said, "Can I trust you to keep your eyes shut?"_

_Rae nodded and said, "Yes!"_

_Peter removed his hands and instead placed them on Rae's waist as he said, "Keep them shut tightly."_

_Rae nodded, ignoring the tingly feeling she had where his hands were on her waist._

_They walked for a few more minutes until Peter said, "Alright, stop."_

_Rae stopped walking as she felt Peter's hands leave her waist. She heard him walking around as he said, "Alright, open your eyes."_

_Rae opened her eyes and saw Peter standing in front of her, under the full moon on the cliff. Rae's mouth dropped as she saw the moon and said, "It looks so close."_

"_That's because it is here," Peter said as he pulled Rae closer to him._

_After a few minutes of Rae staring at the moon, she looked over at Peter to see him looking down at her. She blushed and Peter chuckled. She laced her hand with his and laid her head on his shoulder as she said, "Thanks for bringing me here."_

"_You're welcome, apple girl," Peter smirked._

* * *

Skylar watched with sad eyes as Mary Margaret was put in the police car. She felt someone grab her hand and looked down at Henry who smiled up at her sadly. Skylar wrapped her arm around Henry and said, "Go to school. I'm gonna ditch and head to the diner. I'll pick you up later, okay?"

Henry nodded and said, "Love you, Sky."

Skylar smiled as Henry walked over to his school bus and said, "Love you too, Henry."

Henry smiled at her and got on the bus as Skylar pulled up her hood and headed towards the diner.

* * *

Ruby handed Skylar a coffee and said, "I've got to take out the trash, and then we can talk and get your mind off of it, okay?"

Skylar nodded and Ruby headed out the door and not even a few minutes later, Skylar heard her scream. She immediately stood up and ran out the way Ruby went, and saw Ruby being comforted by August as she saw Emma walking towards the alleyway. Skylar walked by Emma, who simply looked at the teen, not saying anything.

They saw the body/person laying on the ground, and Emma bent down towards the woman and flipped her over. Skylar walked back a couple steps as she saw the woman on the ground.

It was Kathryn who was very much alive.

* * *

**AN: Yep, Rae/Skylar is allergic to apples. That's why she fainted/passed out/whatever you want to call it. Also, if you're wondering why Skylar isn't in these flashbacks, it's because she's still in Neverland in this time period. When the huntsman goes to kill Snow White, that's about three weeks after Rae gets back to the Enchanted Forest. She gets back when everything major starts to happen.**

**I do have some bad news though... I can't do a chapter on "The Stranger" because I don't want to screw up August's story. So I'll just go straight to "The Apple as Red as Blood" (****which there will be a long chapter for)**** after I post the next chapter which is "The Return". (Which I've already written...)  
**

**I HAVE A QUESTION THOUGH- do you want Rae to remember part of herself and believe that she is Rae Hood, but everything else be fuzzy (which means not remember Peter just yet) and help Emma and Regina in getting back the True Love potion? Or do you want her to just remember it all on the last episode? It's you guys' call.**

**P.S. I'm glad that you all reviewed as much as you did on the last chapter- it let's me know you all like the story a lot, and that you all want an April Fool's chapter (which will be _epic_) :) xx**

**P.S.S. I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LONG.**

**P.S.S.S. Yes I did repost this just to alter the Author's Note at the end. :) **

**********************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	19. The Return

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 19- The Return**

"We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan." Really Henry?" Skylar asked Henry with raised eyebrows as she looked over August's shoulder at Henry. She was talking about the poster that the kids in Mary Margaret's class had made for Mary Margaret. It had all their names on it with _"We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan"_ in the middle.

Henry nodded and said, "We couldn't think of anything else."

Skylar laughed and Mary Margaret heard it and looked over at her without Skylar knowing. Emma noticed Mary Margaret looking at Skylar and said, "She was torn up when I first told her. I'd never seen anyone cry that hard before."

"She cried?" Mary Margaret asked Emma with wide eyes. Emma nodded and said, "What? She doesn't cry?"

"She once cried because we ran out of coffee in the morning. That was it," Mary Margaret said. Emma looked at Skylar and then back at Mary Margaret, saying, "I can see it."

Mary Margaret smiled as Skylar came over to them and said, "Ah the joy of being home, and not alone."

Skylar hugged Mary Margaret who held onto the teenager as Emma told Henry it was time to go home before Regina found out. Henry quickly gave Mary Margaret his presents and Mary Margaret told him, "Tell the kids I'll be back soon."

Henry nodded and said, "Okay," He turned to Skylar, "You walking me home?"

Skylar nodded, hugged Mary Margaret, and grabbed her jacket to walk Henry home. As Emma opened the door, she saw David and turned around to talk to Mary Margaret as Henry kept him distracted.

When Skylar stepped out the door, Emma told David, "She's kind of tired."

David tried looking through the crack to see Mary Margaret as Henry grabbed Skylar's hand, watching the two adults.

"I think you should just give it some time," Emma told David. David sighed and said, "I just wanted to-" He was cut off by Emma saying, "-Hey Henry, why don't you head home with David **and** Skylar?"

Skylar raised her eyebrows as Emma shot her a look, saying, "Make sure he stays with you two." Skylar turned and smiled at David, saying, "Yeah, come on, David. The more the merrier."

Skylar was suddenly mad at the word "merrier," and shook her head as Henry pulled Skylar down the stairs with David following them.

* * *

Skylar was walking beside David as she headed back home. She made sure that Henry was home safely, and now she had to deal with David's questions.

"Is she okay?" David finally burst. Skylar simply sighed and said, "She's fine- ecstatic that she's finally not being framed for the death of a very alive person."

David nodded and said, "Why won't she talk to me?"

Skylar shrugged and David said, "I know you know, Skylar."

Skylar turned around to face David and said, "Maybe it's because you lied to her, and then told her that you thought she was guilty."

"…Why are you so… heartless?" David asked with a shrug after a few seconds. Skylar stopped and shrugged as she said, "Maybe it's because you broke the heart of the woman who's my mother figure? The woman who took me in when I was fourteen and living in the woods with no human contact? The woman who took me in when everyone else looked at me like I was a waste of space and didn't deserve to live? Honestly you're lucky I'm even talking to you right now."

"Why are you?" Skylar paused and said, "I don't know."

She turned and started walking down the street and David said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound offensive, Skylar…"

Skylar turned around with a laugh and said, "I've come across rotting bodies that are more offensive than you are, David."

David sighed and said, "I just… I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me…"

"Well you did send her mixed signals for a while…" Skylar shrugged. David sighed and said, "Can we talk again? When I'm in a better mood and not feeling rejected?"

Skylar laughed and said, "Sure. I love coffee."

David nodded and Skylar turned around and headed towards the apartment.

* * *

"_Rae, this is ridiculous!" Felix told the twenty-four year old who still looked sixteen. Rae paused and turned towards Felix, saying, "Is it really?"_

"_You want to forgive your twin after everything? He left you to die!" Felix said. Rae sighed and said, "I know, but he's family and…"_

"_And what?" Felix asked. Rae groaned and sat down, putting her head in her hands, saying, "He's still my twin brother and even though he's a lying, backstabbing, shit of a twin I still love him!"_

"_Rae, do you want to go back to the Enchanted Forest to see him?" Felix asked her softly. Rae looked up and said, "I don't want to leave Peter, the boys, and you."_

"_Then I've got an idea. Come on," Felix told her as he stood up, swinging his club over his shoulder and walking into the woods. Rae stood up and followed him, saying, "You do realize we're headed towards Mermaid Cove, right?"_

"_That's the point."_

* * *

Skylar watched as Henry played on the swing in the park. Skylar had her legs crossed as her bag was next to her, and her coffee cup was in her hands. She smiled and said, "What do you want, August?"

"I wanted to talk to you since you seem to be the master thief of this town," August said as he sat down next to Skylar on the bench. Skylar glanced at him and said, "Did you steal something from Mr. Gold? Cause he does a terrible job at tailing people, and he's currently following you."

"I know," August nodded, "That was the point."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, so what do you want to know about thieving?" Skylar asked as she took a sip of her coffee. August didn't look at her as he said, "How do you steal something without anyone knowing it?"

"Don't touch anything else than what you want to steal for starters. Also don't break anything, don't make there be any signs that the place was ever broken into, and most importantly, don't get caught," Skylar said as she watched Henry move and start talking to some of his friends from school.

Mr. Gold watched from his car as "August" talked to Skylar.

"_What is he doing talking to her?"_ He thought.

"What do you mean you already got caught?" Skylar asked as she looked at August. August shrugged and said, "I was trying to find something in his office, but it wasn't there and I didn't get out in time and he caught me."

"You are the worst thief I know," Skylar sighed as she shook her head. August looked at her with narrowed eyes and said, "How many thieves do you know?"

"Other than me, none," Skylar snapped. She stood up and said, "Is that all you wanted, August?"

"Yeah," August nodded, "I honestly just wanted to know what I did wrong."

Skylar sighed and said, "You pretty much screwed the whole thing by getting caught. What were you looking for anyways?"

"Nothing."

Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "Emma told me that you want my trust for some unknown reason. I'm trying even though we got off on the wrong foot, but the only way you will gain my trust is by showing me that you trust **me**."

Skylar turned around and walked towards Henry, saying, "Henry, come on. You got homework to do!"

* * *

"_What are we doing here?" Rae asked Felix as they walked towards the water. Felix shrugged and said, "A mermaid owes me a favor, I thought you could use it to see your "brother.""_

_Rae looked at Felix in shock as a mermaid with bright red hair swam up from the water saying, "What do you want, Felix?"_

"_I'm here to collect on the debt you owe me," Felix smirked. The mermaid sighed and said, "What do you want?"_

"_I want you to show her what her brother is currently doing," Felix said as he pointed at Rae. The mermaid smiled at Rae and said, "Hello Rae."_

"_Ariel," Rae nodded. Felix sighed and said, "Just show her."_

_Ariel rolled her eyes and held her hand out, making a vision of some sort appear. It showed Robin who still looked sixteen, rub a woman's stomach. She was very pregnant._

_Rae raised an eyebrow, but stopped when she heard Robin say, "It's nice knowing that Rae won't come and screw up your pregnancy like she would've if she had known," Rae took a step back subconsciously as Robin kept saying, "She would've made you go into labor early, or made sure we didn't fall in love. She always had a thing about falling in love. Said it made people weak."_

"_Don't worry, she's not here now," The woman said as she smiled at Robin. Robin leaned up and kissed her and as they pulled away, Robin said, "And hopefully she won't come back."_

_Rae turned around and held back tears as she headed into the woods._

* * *

Henry held Skylar's hand as they walked into Skylar's apartment and Skylar said, "How did you convince me to bring you back here?"

"I bought you coffee as a bribe," Henry grinned. Skylar nodded and said, "Right."

Henry hopped onto the couch, and said, "Skylar, what do you think about games?"

Skylar set her bag down in the kitchen as she looked over at Henry and said, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think about games?" Henry repeated. Skylar shrugged and said, "It depends on what types. The mind games, the skill games, the violent games, the puzzle games, the role playing games, or my personal favorite, the strategy games… they're all different. You have to be more specific."

"Strategy," Henry answered. Skylar was turning on the coffee in the kitchen as she said, "They make me frustrated, but they keep me interested. I think I'd fall in love with someone who likes to play strategy games… but I'd have to let him win sometimes. I do love a good fight after all…"

Henry flipped open his story book and read one line that Rae Hood said right before she fought with a group of bandits, _"I do love a good fight after all…"_

* * *

**AN: Alright, so here's the score:  
**

**Remember Memories Before the Curse Ends: 5  
**

**Remember Memories When the Curse Ends: 2**

**Skylar will remember her memories before the curse ends. Remember though, she will only remember the basics which means- She knows she's Rae Hood, she's Robin Hood's twin sister, she knows how to handle a lot of weapons, and she has part of her personality back- not all of it though, so she will be affected when the curse is broken.**

**P.S. Remember I'm not doing the episode "The Stranger".**

**P.S.S. I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter so much :) xx**

**********************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	20. An Apple Red As Blood

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 20- An Apple Red As Blood**

Mary Margaret walked into Skylar's room, and was about to wake up the teenager when she heard her say quietly, "Peter, don't…"

Mary Margaret just shook her head, and shook Skylar, saying, "Skylar, wake up."

Skylar opened one eye and looked up at Mary Margaret, saying, "What? What time is it?"

"It's six thirty; have you seen Emma?" Mary Margaret asked. Skylar looked up at Mary Margaret with wide eyes and said, "Are you trying to kill me!? Six thirty? Really!?"

"Skylar, have you seen Emma?" Mary Margaret asked again, ignoring Skylar's complaint about the time. Skylar sighed and said, "Unless she's in my bed, I haven't seen her. I've been in the same place for the past twelve hours. Why?"

"Because she's not here and all her stuff is gone," Mary Margaret said as she walked out of the room. Skylar sat up and said, "I'll be up in five minutes."

Half an hour later, Skylar stood in the kitchen next to Mary Margaret as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Skylar didn't even look up as Emma walked through the front door. Mary Margaret simply looked at all the stuff Emma dropped on the floor, and said, "Oh. Thought you'd left."

"Mary Margaret, Skylar-" Skylar cut Emma off, saying, "-But we couldn't tell for sure because you didn't bother to say goodbye."

Only Mary Margaret knew how much Skylar was hurt by Emma leaving so suddenly without a goodbye. Skylar never had a family that she could count on to be there for her when she needed them or for her to be there when they needed her. When Mary Margaret took her in she became the very first one Skylar could think of like that. Then Henry came along, and now Skylar thought of him like her little brother while Henry looked up to her like his older sister. Then Emma came in, and Skylar looked at her with the mix between an older sister and a mother figure. When she left suddenly, it _hurt_ Skylar.

"Do you remember when I left?" Mary Margaret asked Emma. Skylar still didn't look up as she shoved a spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth- she was trying her best not to get mad though her blood was practically boiling.

"When I left? When I ran? What you said to me? You said to me, "We have to stick together. We're like _family_."" Mary Margaret put emphasis on the word family and Skylar looked up at Emma- pulling the spoonful of peanut butter out of her mouth- with a completely neutral face, which really bothered Emma as she said, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left."

Skylar couldn't stand it anymore as she placed her hands on the counter, and she snapped, "You're right, you shouldn't have! So why, after **everything** did you just go!?"

Mary Margaret placed a hand on Skylar's clenched fist, knowing she had to calm her down even though she was just as mad. Emma, not sensing the teen's growing anger, said, "I don't want to be Sheriff, I don't want people relying on me, I don't want this. Any of this."

Nobody noticed the flash of hurt that crossed Skylar's eyes. Skylar knew she had felt that feeling of hurt and betrayal before- she just didn't know where.

"What about Henry?" Mary Margaret asked. Skylar was ready to kill Emma on the spot as she heard Emma say, "I took him with me."

Skylar knew she had to leave or she would rip Emma's head off. Literally. She threw the spoon in the sink and said, "You abducted him."

"Maybe," Emma said. It looked like she was trying to have a completely emotionless face, but she was not succeeding. Mary Margaret was holding Skylar's hand tightly as she said, "So you don't want people to rely on you, but you took Henry?"

"That sounds like a stable home for him," Skylar said angrily. You could hear the venom and anger in her voice as she said, "What the **hell** is wrong with you?"

"I want what's best for him," Emma stated, trying not to show that she was affected by how Skylar was looking at her. She had never seen Skylar look at her with that much hatred and anger before. Skylar had always looked at Emma like she was glad to see her- now Skylar was looking at her like she would've loved to see her have a knife her head.

"And running is what's best for him? Or is that what's best for you?" Mary Margaret asked as Skylar took hold of her Peter Pan coffee cup, hoping the familiar feeling would calm her down, "You're reverting, Emma. To the person you were before you got here, and I thought you'd changed."

"Well you thought wrong," Emma said, looking down as Skylar's grip tightened on the cup.

"Well regardless, you have to do what's right for Henry now," Mary Margaret said as she started fixing her tea again. Emma looked up at Mary Margaret and said, "What's that?"

Skylar's grip tightened even more as she said, "Oh I don't know. _**You're**_ his mother. That's _**your**_ job, so _**you**_ figure it out."

At the last word, Skylar's grip got a little too tight, and you could hear the cup break in the silence of the room. Mary Margaret took Skylar's hands off of the cup to see her hands bleeding. Skylar gently shook Mary Margaret off, not really in the mood to be mothered as Emma watched Skylar nervously.

Skylar grabbed her bag and stopped in front of Emma, and said, "You might have thought you were doing the best for him, but really you were only doing what was best for _**you**_," Skylar walked to the door and opened it, but turned back around and said to Emma, "And just to let you know, if I had found out that you had kidnapped Henry when I woke up this morning, and you _**hadn't** _come back- you wouldn't be dealing with an angry Regina. You would be dealing with a very _murderous_ me. That kid means a lot to me, not just to you and Regina."

Skylar slammed the door shut behind her, making Emma wince.

Mary Margaret simply dropped the broken Peter Pan cup in the trash and threw the now coffee soaked sponge into the sink. She looked up at Emma who was looking down at her feet and said, "Congratulations."

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"You officially broke Skylar."

"What do you mean?"

"Skylar only let's herself care for a few people. You were one of them. Then you ripped Henry away, who she looks at like her younger brother. Not only did you piss her off, you broke a part of her that I'm not sure _anyone_ will be able to get back," Mary Margaret said angrily. Emma went back to the emotionless face as she said, "Why should I care?"

Mary Margaret had enough and slammed her hands down on the counter, saying, "Because if you broke the part that I think you did, you will never be able to get her trust back! You will** never** be able to touch her, help her- care for her again even if you want to. Because she will **not** trust you. It is the most basic thing I learned when I adopted her. You have to show her that she can trust you to not hurt her, and she will trust you back," Mary Margaret took a deep breath, "Henry was one of the very first people she met after I adopted her. He loved her on the spot. Regina asked her to babysit the next day. She has taken care of Henry for three years. Every single day," Emma gulped, "She would've forgiven you if you had left and came back. But since you tried taking Henry from her… don't expect **any** kind of forgiveness or kindness from her."

* * *

_"If we're going to get him out, we're going to have to get over that wall," Snow White said as she looked at the guards on the wall of King George's castle, "There's a soldier on every parapet."_

"_We're going to need some air support," Granny said as she walked up to Snow and stood next to her. Snow nodded and said, "Right."_

_Grumpy stood on her other side as she said, "Air? I know someone who can help us. Someone who owes me a favor."_

_They all turned when they heard the bushes move, and pointed their weapons at it, only to see Red and Rae walk out of them. Rae, who was still holding her two swords in her hands, held them up, saying, "Don't shoot, it's only us."_

"_Ah… Red… you've got someone on your chin…" Grumpy said as he pointed at his own chin in example. Red immediately wiped it off as Rae wiped her swords- that had blood on them- on a tree and then stuck them back in their sheathes. Snow was impatient as she asked, "What were you able to find out?"_

"_The good news- your prince is still alive," Red said. Rae had her hands on her swords as Snow White said, "What's the bad news?"_

"_Because we also heard word that the Queen is here," Rae said. Snow nodded in response and said, "She knew I'd come for him."_

"_It's a trap," Granny stated. Snow shook her head and said, "Indeed. It matters not. I can't stop now. But I'll understand if any of you want to turn back-" Everyone started protesting as Rae stood back quietly. Snow knew Rae wouldn't leave even if her life was on the line. Then again, her life was always on the line so it wasn't much different._

"_Well then there's no time to waste," Snow said with a nod. They all separated and Rae held back, waiting for Snow as Red asked her, "Why is the Queen doing this?"_

"_I destroyed her happiness, and now she wants to destroy mine…" Snow answered sadly._

* * *

"You do realize that the deal we made was both ways, right?" Skylar asked as she sat on the steps of Henry and Regina's house. Henry was coming outside when he heard the question and he said to Skylar, "What do you mean?"

Skylar gave him a look and said, "Don't play that game, Henry. You know what I mean."

Henry hugged Skylar as he sat next to her, and said, "I came back though…"

Skylar sighed and said, "Yeah, but did you come back because you knew it was wrong, or because you wanted to break the curse?"

Henry paused as he looked up and found that Skylar was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. Henry sighed and said, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, as long as you are," Skylar lied through her teeth. She would be happy as long as she knew he was safe and loved. She knew only one of the two would happen if he had went with Emma. Both happened- sort of- while he lived with Regina.

"I want you to have your True Love back," Henry said, "I want you to feel as confident as you did when you were Rae Hood," Skylar sighed as Henry stood in front of her, "I want you to know why you're so guarded and scared-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-I am** not** scared."

Henry gave her a look and said, "You're scared of being hurt again. You don't want to feel what you felt when Robin left you," Skylar's mind flashed to a memory.

**_Robin picked up his things and said, "I'm leaving."_**

**"_When are you coming back?" A younger Skylar asked. Robin looked at her and said, "I'm not coming back."_**

**"_What are you talking about?"_**

**"_I'm going to make a group to help me steal from the rich and give to the poor…" Robin explained as he packed up a few of his things from around the cave._**

**"_I can come with you then," Rae persisted as she looked at Robin. Robin shook his head as he grabbed his bow and quiver, strapping them on his back, and said, "There's a different between can and want, and I don't want you to come with me, Rae."_**

**_Robin then grabbed his bags as Rae watched him silently. Her heart felt it had just been stepped on repeatedly and then tossed off a cliff. Robin then walked over to Rae and was about to hug her when she held up and hand and said, "If you leave, don't expect for me to welcome you back with open arms. Especially since I'm not wanted."_**

**_Robin sighed, and walked out of the cave and said, "Goodbye, Rae."_**

Skylar looked up at Henry who was looking at her confused and said, "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Let's just get you to school," Skylar said as she stood up. Henry nodded slowly and held Skylar's hand as they walked away from his house and to the school.

Skylar wouldn't say it out loud to anyone, and she was still in denial herself- but inside she knew Henry was right.

_"There's no other explanation for those life-like dreams…"_ Skylar thought as they walked around the corner.

* * *

_Snow White, Rae Hood, the Seven Dwarves, and Granny stood and waited as they watched the castle. They all heard the howl in the silence and Snow whisper, "Thank you, Red," Her voice raised as she said, "Do it."_

_Rae moved her arrow into the fire that Happy was holding, and her arrow quickly caught fire. Rae quickly pulled the bow string back, and shot the burning arrow high into the sky. Snow waited for a second and then said, "Move out."_

_Rae pulled her hood over her hair and walked beside Snow as they headed towards the castle._

_When they got to the bottom of the castle, Rae swiftly shot down the guards that she could spot with her bow and arrow, and when the lines were up, she was forced to go up with Snow first. She vaguely heard Grumpy mutter, "You're the most deadly out of all of us."_

_That made her smile as she climbed the rope._

_She purposely let Snow get up there first and Rae came up soon after to find that Snow had already taken out two guards. Rae saw another coming behind Snow and right as Snow White turned around, she saw Rae twist the man's neck and you could hear the sickening crack, and then the thud as he fell to the ground, dead._

_Snow didn't like it when Rae killed, but she couldn't do anything about it. It was how Rae fought, and she wasn't going to try and change her._

_As another guard came out, Rae and Snow both heard a yell, and he fell to the ground with a pic-axe in his head. They both looked up to see Grumpy grinning. It was almost a "Rae Hood grin". Snow smiled at him and Rae nodded in approval._

_Grumpy pulled his axe from the man's head and Snow let Rae go down the stairs first as the dwarves followed them. As they got caught on the stairs by some guards, Rae pulled out her swords, and stuck them in the chests quickly and then kicked them off her swords and down the stairs._

_Rae let Snow go first as they made it to the door that led outside, and Snow looked through the cracked door at the guards and people. Snow looked back at Rae and said, "Be careful of the people."_

_Rae simply nodded and said, "I'll try my best but I make no promises."_

_Rae couldn't help but cringe as Snow ran from their hiding spot with a yell- not a good way to announce your entrance._

_Rae followed her, and everyone seemingly paused. Then four guards attacked her at once. Rae blocked two with her swords, and ducked as the other two went to slice where her head was. Rae knew what she was about to do would be risky, but life was a risk wasn't it?_

_She let go of one of her swords, throwing it in the air and grabbing it by the blade, successfully cutting open her glove and hand, hitting on guard in the head with the end of it. Her grip tightened on the blade as she threw it at a guard who was coming up behind Snow, successfully knocking him out._

_Being distracted, Rae got her shoulder sliced and she grit her teeth as she kicked the guard in the stomach, and swinging her sword around, slicing both guards' stomachs. She then jumped on the back of the guard she had kicked in the stomach, and kicked him into another one. She landed on the ground safely, and as she ran towards another group of guards, she grabbed her sword off of the ground._

_As one guard came towards her, she sliced his side and then stabbed him in the stomach. She pulled her swords out of him, and as she was faced with three more guards she didn't notice the dwarves and Snow White watching her._

_As one guard made a move towards her, Rae blocked it, and sliced him in the stomach as she kicked another in the groin. She stepped backwards, successfully stepping on the toes of the man behind her, and throwing then end of her sword back, knocking him out._

_Rae looked up at the seven dwarves and Snow White and said, "What?"_

_"You're bleeding, Rae," Snow said. Rae looked down at her hand to see it was in fact dripping blood onto the ground. Her shoulder was visible, and you could see the bleeding wound on her shoulder. Rae simply shrugged it off, and said, "I've had worse."_

_Rae walked over to them and stood beside Snow as they all saw a lot of guards run up to them. Snow held Rae back and they turned around and saw three guards get up. Then they all stopped and heard what sounded like bees._

_They all looked up and saw a lot of fairies._

_The Blue Fairy saw the guards and yelled to the rest of the fairies, "Let's go!"_

_She then threw some of her fairy dust, knocking them out. They all smiled and they all watched in shock as the fairies threw a lot of dust at the large group of guards, and they all went down. Rae chuckled and as they headed towards the dungeons, Snow jumped on the back of one of the guards that was trying to stand up, and he fell back down unconscious._

* * *

"Where are you pulling me?" Skylar asked as they headed into Granny's Inn. Henry just shushed her as he pulled her up to a door which was number two, and knocked on the door. Skylar heard August's voice as he said, "Hang on."

Henry knocked again, and the door opened a crack to reveal August. August opened the door as Henry walked in, saying, "August, I need your help. Emma wants to leave."

August looked at Skylar who shrugged and then turned back to Henry, saying, "What? Slow down."

"You were going to make her believe, you have to," Henry begged. Skylar stood by the door as Henry stood in the middle of the room. August looked at Henry with a sigh, and said, "I know, Henry. I'm sorry… I-I failed."

"Failed?" Henry asked. Skylar was confused. Was this all about Operation Cobra?

"I tried to show her. First it was my legs, and now… now take a look… at the unvarnished truth," August said as he started pulling up his sleeve. Skylar stayed where she was and her eyes widened as she took in August's wooden arm.

Henry looked in shock as he said, "It's wood."

"Yes," August stated. Henry smiled as he said, "All of this… I was right, the curse- it's real!"

August and Henry then turned to Skylar, remembering she was there. To find her looking at them with wide eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "Everything in that book is real?"

Henry and August nodded slowly and Skylar slowly sat down in a chair and Henry stood in front of her as he told August, "And you're Pinocchio!"

Skylar let out a small whimper and said, "And I'm Rae Hood."

"I told you," Henry said to Skylar with a grin. Skylar then remembered.

**_Rae was headed towards Snow and Charming's castle. She heard Snow went into labor, and she was trying to get to her in time to help keep the Queen from taking Emma, Snow and Charming's baby._**

**_Rae was riding on her horse when she noticed the dark purple clouds coming behind her- and fast. Rae gulped and rode faster. Right as she made it in the gate, she heard Grumpy yell, "THE CURSE! IT'S HERE!"_**

**_Rae literally rode her horse into the castle and as she spotted two of Regina's guards, she jumped off and fought them, quickly killing them. She made it into the baby's nursery and saw Snow on the ground holding Charming's body as she Regina stood in front of them._**

**_Regina barely paid any attention to Rae as she knelt down next to Snow. Snow looked up at Rae, crying as she held her dead husband. The guards came in and as Regina asked about the baby, Rae looked down at Snow and said, "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."_**

**_"How do you know that?" Snow sniffed as she looked up at the girl who looked twenty-three but was really forty-three. Rae smiled at her and said, "Because I'll be there to protect you and Emma."_**

**_Snow smiled and held Rae's hand and smiled and said, "I love you, Rae."_**

**_Rae sighed and said, "Don't tell anyone, but… I love you too."_**

**_Snow smiled, but it was cut off as Regina asked Snow angrily, "Where is she?"_**

**_Snow smiled and said, "She got away…" She looked up at Regina, "You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win."_**

**_"We'll see about that," Regina smirked. She then took notice of Rae who was glaring at her and said, "Oh, Rae. I didn't see you there-" Rae cut her off by holding a sword to her neck and said, "I would kill you, but I'll save that for Emma."_**

**_Before Regina could say anything, the curse broke through the ceiling, and the wind picked up as a vortex circled around them. Snow still held Rae's hand and Charming to her chest as she asked Regina, "Where are we going?"_**

**_"Somewhere horrible," Regina laughed evilly. The glass broke and the purple cloud poured in and Rae stepped closer to Snow as Regina said, "A place where the only happy ending, will be __mine__."_**

**_The glass flew towards them, and as the cloud covered them, Rae only thought about one person that resided in Neverland._**

**_Peter Pan._**

Skylar blinked, and noticed Henry and August were still talking. She remembered vague things- she was Rae Hood, her twin was Robin Hood (who was an ass), she was saved by Peter Pan, she saved Snow White's life, and she was a thief and a murderer. Skylar just shrugged and thought, _"Could be worse."_

Skylar tuned back into Henry and August's conversation as Henry said, "… So we show Emma that you're turning back into the puppet you were and then she has to believe! And when she does, she can break the curse!"

"I tried that. She doesn't want to see, so she doesn't- there's nothing more that I can do. I'm getting tired; it's hard to ride, it's hard to walk… soon it'll be hard to breathe." August explained as Skylar went and stood by Henry.

"So we have to do something fast," Skylar stated. August shook his head as he looked at her, and said, "There's nothing to do, and what little time I have left… I want to spend it with my father."

"Marco."

August smiled at Henry and said, "Told you you're a smart kid."

August stood up and opened the door for Henry and Skylar, who walked out. Henry looked up at August sadly and said, "So everyone's giving up."

"Not true, you helped Skylar believe. Seems she even remembers part of herself… she didn't have that cocky air of confidence when she walked in ten minutes ago," August said as he looked at Skylar who mockingly said, "Ha ha."

August smiled at her but said to Henry, "I'm afraid that I don't have a choice. I'm sorry kid, but I'm out of Operation Cobra. Now it's up to you."

Skylar followed Henry out of the room, and Skylar said to August, "We'll fix this, August."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," August told her. Skylar smiled sadly and said, "We'll _try_ and fix this."

August nodded and said, "Better… goodbye, Rae."

"Bye, Pinocchio," Skylar nodded as she walked out of the room. Henry stood next to her and as they headed outside, Henry asked her, "What do you remember?"

"Pretty much the basics," Skylar shrugged as they walked down to Granny's diner, "I'm Rae Hood, my twin is Robin Hood- who I shall not comment on- I got saved by Peter Pan, I saved Snow White's life- who is Mary Margaret- I'm an expert in throwing sharp objects, handling swords, and have almost never missed when shooting a bow and arrow. And I'm a thief and a murderer. That's it though."

"You don't remember anything about Neverland?" Henry asked her. Skylar shook her head and said, "Nothing. It's just a blank. I can't even remember what I felt when I was in the Enchanted Forest. It's like… I know that it's true, but I can't feel it inside me."

Henry nodded and said, "We have to get Emma to believe so you can get all of your memories and feelings back and save August."

Skylar grit her teeth at the thought of Emma and thought,_"For August, Rae… For August…"_

* * *

_They all met at a conference room in the castle as the Queen told Snow where they would meet for a parlay. Snow was taking off all of her weapons, and Rae was shaking her head in disapproval as she stood behind everyone. She seemed to dislike the parlay the most, but she wouldn't say anything knowing that when Snow White set her mind on something, there was no going back._

"_Stop trying to talk me out of this. I'm going," Snow said as she laid her weapons on the table. Grumpy, who was on Snow's right, said, "Keep the knife."_

"_I promised I would come alone and unarmed, it's a parlay- there are rules," Snow said as she lifted up her leg to take the knives out of her boots. Rae had to admit, it was partially her fault on why Rae was so weapon conscious. It was one of the very first things Rae had taught her._

"_You're too noble for your own good," Red said to Snow. Snow smiled at her and said, "I'm not. But enough of you have risked your lives against something that's between the Queen and me. I will not let anyone else get hurt because of me."_

"_Except for you," Rae said as she brought attention to herself. Snow looked back at her friend who was leaning against one of the stone pillars, and said, "Thank you for your concern, but this ends today."_

_The dwarves stopped Snow from going anywhere as Grumpy said, "We can't let you go."_

"_I'm not asking. Thank you for your support," Snow looked around at all of her friends, "I love each and every one of you, but this is something I have to do. Alone."_

_Before Snow walked out, she looked at Rae and said, "And even though you don't like to admit it, I know I wormed my way in that stone-cold heart of yours."_

_Rae sighed and said, "Sadly."_

_Snow smiled at her and then continued out the door._

_Rae stood in front of all the dwarves, and Red moved to stand beside Rae as Rae's fists tightened. _

_"I don't like this. I don't trust that Queen."_

* * *

As Regina grabbed out a plastic box, she said, "Maybe a little something for the road?"

"Thanks," Emma said as she watched Regina pick up the apple turnover and say, "If we're going to be in each others lives, it's time we start being cordial."

Regina put the apple turnover in the Tupperware, and said, "My famous turnovers. Old recipe, but delicious."

Emma looked at the box as Regina held it out for her, and Emma took it, saying, "Thank you."

Regina smiled and said, "I do hope you like apples."

Emma smiled and walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. All the while, Regina held a smile on her face.

* * *

"_Snow's here, I can smell it," Red said as Granny and Rae followed her through a set of stables. Rae immediately yelled, "SNOW! SNOW!"_

"_SHE'S OVER HERE!" They heard Grumpy yell. They all shared a worried look, and Rae was the fastest as she ran over to the dwarves who were surrounding a very unconscious Snow White. Grumpy stood up and said "I found her lying here like this- is she-" Rae cut him off by kneeling on one knee as she grabbed her knife out of her boot and put it under her Snow's nose. As Red looked at the knife, Red said what Rae didn't really want to, "She has no breath. She's gone."_

_The dwarves took off their hats as Rae said, "She sacrificed herself for True Love."_

"_She sacrificed herself for all of us."_

* * *

Skylar stopped by Granny's diner and said to Henry, "Go on to the apartment to see Emma. I don't really want to talk to her. Just come back here when you're done, okay?"

Henry nodded and hugged Skylar who hugged him back. Henry smiled at her and said, "Thanks for remembering."

Skylar shook her head and said, "Thanks for helping me remember."

Henry smiled and took off down the sidewalk as Skylar smiled at his retreating back, and headed inside the diner to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey, where's Henry?" Ruby asked Skylar as she sat at a booth. Skylar sighed and said, "He went to go talk to Emma."

"You don't seem happy at the sound of that," Ruby said as she sat in front of her friend. Skylar sighed and said, "Something happened this morning between us."

"Uh oh," Ruby said. Skylar was about to say something, but she stopped when she heard sirens. Skylar turned and saw an ambulance headed in the direction towards her apartment. Her only thought was Henry.

Skylar stood up and ran out of the diner, running down the street towards the apartment. She had never run that fast in her life- she really wished she had a horse at the moment.

Emma was crying as the paramedics were loading Henry onto the stretcher and when she saw Skylar she knew all hell was about to break loose as she saw the look on her face.

Skylar's eyes widened when she saw Henry getting loaded into the back of the ambulance, and she looked at Emma with angry eyes saying, "What the hell did you do!? I let him come see you no matter how pissed I was at you, and I come running when the see an ambulance and I see this! **What did you do**!?"

Skylar looked murderous as she walked towards Emma, and Emma held out the apple turnover, saying, "He ate this."

Skylar paused and took the turnover and smelled it, and muttered, "Apples…" Skylar looked up at Emma, "Where'd you get this?"

"Regina."

* * *

**AN: So Skylar remembers, and she's pissed at Regina.**

**Also, I have made a playlist for this season. If you want to know it, comment below.  
**

**I don't really have anything else to say other than- I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SEASON TWO IS GONNA BE EPIC. Okay, I'm good... what else am I missing... Oh, I remember- if you have any songs that you think fit Rae/Skylar or Rae and Peter, than go ahead and tell me- I will listen to them. :)**

**P.S I hope you all liked this chapter :) xx**

**********************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	21. A Land Without Magic

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 21- A Land Without Magic**

Emma and Skylar were on both sides of Henry's gurney as the paramedics rolled him into the hospital. Emma was shaking Henry, saying, "Henry, wake up, come on, please!"

Skylar knew it was pointless. Regina was the Evil Queen, if that was the same apple that killed Snow White, it was pointless without "True Love's kiss." Skylar didn't remember what happened while she was in the Enchanted Forest, but that was all she remembered of the story from the books.

"There's no pupil response. What happened, did he fall, hit his head?" Dr. Whale asked as he opened Henry's eyes and flashed a light in them.

"He ate this," Skylar said as she held up the turnover that was in the plastic bag. Emma nodded and added, "It's poison."

Dr. Whale opened Henry's mouth and shined the light in it, and said, "His airway's clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsing-" Skylar cut him off and said, "He took a bite of this, and then he just collapsed-" Emma cut Skylar off, saying, "-So run the test for arsenic, bleach, or draino, or whatever could've done this to him!"

Emma noticed Skylar was getting pissed at Whale (as she was) as he said, "The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins, so whatever is going on," He took the turnover from Skylar, "This is not the culprit."

"Well what else could it be?" Emma asked desperately.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out," Dr. Whale sighed. Emma was getting desperate as she asked, "He's going to be okay though, right?"

"Right now we just need to stabilize him because he's slipping away," Skylar gulped, "Is there anything else you can remember? Any little detail?"

"We've already told you everything- DO SOMETHING!" Skylar snapped. Emma pulled her away as she grabbed Henry's bag, and they both ignored Dr. Whale as he tried talking to them. Skylar did catch onto the end though, "… And right now there is now explanation. It's like…"

Emma filled in the blank for him, "Like Magic."

Emma picked up the book, and Skylar smiled when she saw her face change in shock. Emma looked up and smiled at Skylar who was looking at Henry worriedly.

"Where's my son?" Skylar and Emma's faces turned murderous as they heard Regina. Before Emma could make a move, Skylar grabbed Regina by the arm, and Emma held open a supply closet door. Skylar tossed Regina in, letting her hit a shelf in the process as Emma said, "You did this!"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Regina asked as Emma slammed her into a pair of metal lockers. Regina was trying desperately to get out of Emma's grip as she said, "Stop this, my son-" Skylar cut Regina off, saying, "-Is sick because of you! The apple turnover you gave Emma- he ate it!"

"What? It was meant for you!"

"It's true isn't it?" Emma asked. Regina played dumb, saying, "What are you talking about?"

"It's true, isn't it!? All of it!?" Emma yelled. Regina leaned back against the lockers, nodding as she said, "Yes."

"I was leaving town, why couldn't you just leave things alone!?"

"Because as long as you're alive, Henry will never be mine!" Regina yelled, and that was when Skylar had enough and punched Regina. Emma let go of Regina in shock, and Regina fell to the floor looking up at Skylar who glared down at her with the same fury in her eyes as she had in the Enchanted Forest.

"He won't be anyone's unless you fix this!" Skylar snapped. Emma stood next to Skylar as she said, "You wake him up!"

"I can't!"

"Don't you have magic?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head and said, "That was the last of it…" Regina stood up and said to Emma, "It was supposed to put you to sleep!"

"What's it going to do to him?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head and said, "I don't know. Magic here is unpredictable."

"So… so he could," Skylar asked quietly.

"Yes," Regina said, just as quiet.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked as Skylar leaned her head against the door. Regina moved around the closet as she said, "We need help. There's one other person in this town who knows about this- knows about magic."

"Mr. Gold," Emma stated.

"Actually," Regina said, "He goes by Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma looked at Regina with wide eyes.

"Well at least it'll be slightly nicer to look at now that he's not green and sparkly," Skylar shrugged. Emma looked at her with wide eyes as Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

Emma walked into Mr. Gold's shop with Skylar and Regina behind her. She was still slightly shaken up that everything Henry had been trying to tell her was real, and that her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming while the girl she had been living with was her childhood idol, Rae Hood. It was all a little… overwhelming.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of two believers?" Mr. Gold asked. Emma walked up to the counter and said, "We need your help."

"Indeed you do. It seems quite the tragic element has fallen on our young friend," Mr. Gold looked at Regina, "I told you magic comes with a price."

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it," Regina said. Mr. Gold looked at Regina and said, "No, you should, but alas, we are where we are."

"Can you help us?" Emma asked.

"Of course… True Love, Ms. Swan- the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms, and break any curse; luckily for you, I happened to have bottled some," Mr. Gold said. Regina seemed to be in as much shock as Skylar as she asked, "You did?"

"How the hell did you manage that?" Skylar asked with raised eyebrows. Mr. Gold smirked and said, "Funny you should ask that, since the bottle I have is made from you and your love's hair."

Skylar was confused- what love?

She voiced that, saying, "What love?"

"I see you don't remember everything just yet… what do you remember?" Mr. Gold asked Skylar. Skylar placed her hands on the counter in front of her and said, "Like I would tell you. Now- on with the True Love potion."

Mr. Gold held his hands up in surrender as he said, "When I took some hair from you," Skylar nodded, remembering it vaguely, "I also took some of James' that was on his cloak. I had taken some hair from Snow White previously, and I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. It was so powerful that I used Snow and James' on the parchment of the Dark Curse when I created it- just a little safety valve."

"That's why I'm the Savior. That's why I can break the curse," Emma stated. Mr. Gold nodded and said, "Now you're getting it."

"I don't know about you three, but I don't care about breaking the curse- all I care about is saving Henry," Skylar shrugged. Emma nodded in agreement, and Mr. Gold said, "Which is why it's your lucky day. I used your parents' entire potion on the Dark Curse, but Rae's is still untouched," Skylar's eyebrows rose, "I saved it for a rainy day."

"Well it's storming like a bitch, now where is it?" Emma demanded and Skylar smirked.

"Where it is, isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you," Mr. Gold said. Skylar looked down and thought about where it would be as Regina said, "Enough riddles; what we do?"

"You and Rae do nothing. It has to be Ms. Swan," Mr. Gold answered. Regina couldn't let it go as she said, "He's my son; it should be me."

"All due respect, but it's her son," He pointed at Emma, "And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it."

Skylar noticed Emma slightly straighten up her back, and she couldn't help but say, "Now that you know who your parents are and what role you play in this, you seem to be getting a little cocky, aren't you?"

Emma shot her a glare as Regina smiled and Mr. Gold smirked. Emma turned to Mr. Gold and said, "I can do it."

"Don't trust him," Regina said, shaking her head. Skylar sighed and said, "I would rather not trust the previously green sparkly con-man, but do we really have a choice?"

Mr. Gold, ignoring Skylar's insult, said to Regina, "That's right, dearie. What choice do you have?"

"Where is this magic?" Emma asked. Mr. Gold looked at Regina and said, "Tell me your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?"

Skylar's eyes widened as she remembered and said, "You twisted little bastard."

Mr. Gold smirked as Regina said, "You hid it with her!?"

"Not with her. In her," Mr. Gold corrected, "I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is her?" Emma asked, confused. Mr. Gold straightened up and said, "Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're going to need this," He opened the case that was in front of them and Skylar sighed as she saw the familiar sword. Emma looked up at Mr. Gold, saying, "What is that?"

"Your father's sword," Mr. Gold turned to Skylar who kept looking at the clock above Mr. Gold's head as he said, "Now Rae, I have something for you."

He pulled up another case and Skylar's eyebrow rose as Emma and Regina both looked confused at the case. Mr. Gold opened it to reveal two twin Claymore swords. Skylar grinned and picked them up, and said, "It feels nice to hold these guys again…"

Skylar swung them around easily, making Emma's eyes widen at the moves, Regina roll her eyes, and Mr. Gold smirk. Skylar sighed and placed them back in the case, saying, "I'll come back for them when the curse is broken. So I don't look like a weirdo walking around town with two swords on my waist… wait a second, where's my bow?"

Mr. Gold pointed behind her and Skylar turned and saw her bow carefully hung on the wall. She smiled and walked towards it, and reached out to touch it, but retracted her hand and said, "After the curse, Rae. After the curse."

Skylar turned around and said, "Let's get going before I get even more tempted to take my babies with me."

Then they all left the shop, heading for the hospital.

* * *

As Emma left the room where Henry was in and Regina went in, Emma saw Skylar talking to a nurse, and said, "Skylar!"

Skylar turned, said something to the nurse, and then walked over to Emma, saying, "Yeah?"

"You have to come with me; I don't know how to fight with a sword!" Emma begged Skylar. Skylar looked at Emma and said, "It's in your blood, it'll come to you- plus if worse comes to worse, just throw the sword at her."

Emma looked at Skylar, her eyes pleading as she said, "Please come with me."

Skylar shook her head and said, "I may be Rae Hood, and that may be my potion, but I don't who my True Love is, and 'Stilt-Mr. Gold said you had to do it. You'll be fine, Emma."

"B-But you're Rae Hood!"

Skylar nodded and said, "That's one of my names. Now I'm Skylar Blanchard too, and the Rae part has to agree with the Skylar part- I have to go watch over Henry."

Emma sighed and said, "Alright, fine. You're Rae Hood, there's no point in arguing."

Skylar nodded and said, "Exactly. Now go before something bad happens."

Emma turned around and was about to walk out of the hospital, but stopped and turned around, seeing Skylar looking down at the bracelet on her wrist with sad eyes and said, "Skylar?"

Skylar looked up at her and said, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry… I know it's going to take a lot more than that to regain your trust, but-" Skylar cut Emma off, and said, "-Get me my potion and save Henry. **Then** we'll talk."

Emma nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

_"What are you doing here?" James asked Rae as he saw her leaning against the entrance of the castle. Rae stood up and said, "Rumpelstiltskin has this idea that you can't fight the beast by yourself. I, on the other, believe that you can fight it whole-heartedly," James raised his eyebrow, "He brought me on as a… backup plan in-case you got killed."_

_James nodded and said, "Great."_

"_Hey, relax," Rae said to him, "You'll be fine. Plus you have me to help you now."_

_James nodded and they headed inside the castle._

* * *

Skylar sat next to Henry on his hospital bed and said, "I thought I was supposed to be the one dying first? I am Rae Hood- with her life on the line 24/7, a badass sixteen year old…" Skylar sighed, "Just don't die. That's all I'm asking of you. Stay strong for me."

* * *

_"Where is the beast?" James asked the woman with the staff in purple as she finished sitting on her throne. Rae stood on the second floor, bow and arrow armed and ready as James held his sword out to the woman's throat._

"_Where is the beast that reigns over this castle?" James asked again. Rae watched carefully as the woman lifted her hand, and with a wave, James was on his back on the ground. The woman stood up and said, "That would be me. But… beast is so harsh. I prefer Maleficent-" She was cut off by Rae letting her arrow out and imbed itself into the woman's glass ball, which shattered into pieces._

_Rae smirked and armed her bow again. She barely heard James say, "I'm gonna need a smaller egg."_

"_Such a shame… so handsome…" Maleficent said. James shot up from the floor, and Maleficent made all the lights go out._

_Rae couldn't see a thing and it was pissing her off a little bit._

_Rae heard laughing all around as did James as he started swinging his sword around aimlessly. James moved to the middle of the room as he said, "Show yourself, witch."_

_All the sudden, Rae and James heard growling. Rae slowly looked up as James slowly turned around, and they both saw that Maleficent was now a dragon._

_James immediately started running as Rae muttered, "I hate dragons…"_

_She started shooting arrows, drawing the attention away from James as Maleficent started towards Rae who immediately high-tailed it off the second level._

_As Rae disappeared from Maleficent's sight, and James was hiding, Maleficent blew fire around the room. As the dragon stuck its head in-between the pillars and looked around, Rae dashed across the room quietly and stopped next to James who pointed at the flaps on Maleficent's neck. Rae nodded in agreement- that was a good way to get the egg inside of her._

_Rae grabbed an arrow, and armed herself, taking a deep breath of air, and nodded at James. They both ran out and as James yelled, "COME ON!" Rae shot an arrow in Maleficent's eye. She roared and Rae quickly fixed her bow around her as she and James ran up the steps to the second level._

_As they got on the second level, Rae grabbed her bow and arrow as James jumped off of the balcony and onto the dragon. Rae fired an arrow at Maleficent, but since she was moving, Rae missed her mark and… the arrow went up Maleficent's nose. Rae couldn't resist the laugh that came out as Maleficent tried getting the arrow from her nose with her overly large hands._

_Rae quickly hopped off the second level and onto Maleficent as James shoved the egg into one of the flaps, successfully putting the egg inside of the dragon. Rae slid off Maleficent's tale and onto the ground, and headed towards a window as Maleficent tossed James off of her back. They both ran towards a window, and jumped out, successfully landing in the lake below._

_As they surfaced, they saw Maleficent's head out the window as she blew fire out of her mouth- Rae's arrow still lodged in her nose._

* * *

"… And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss, and when he did, True Love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land. Waking up Snow White, and bringing light to the darkness…" Skylar sat next to Henry, her holding his hand, as she listened to Mary Margaret read Henry's book.

Mary Margaret shut the book and held Henry's other hand. Skylar stood up and kissed Henry on the head, saying, "I'll give you two a moment…"

Skylar walked out of the room with her hands in her pockets as she headed to the cafeteria to get some coffee. As she passed a man, she didn't notice who it was, but he noticed her. He turned around and with wide eyes, he watched Skylar head into the cafeteria.

Jefferson's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"_So that was Rae Hood…"_ Jefferson thought. He shook his head and spared one last glance at the teenager who was standing at the coffee machine with a frown on her face, and walked down the hallway. He had a job to do.

Skylar was grabbing a coffee cup when she heard the overhead say, _"We need staff in ICU."_

Skylar dropped the cup, and ran down the hallway. She was stopped by Mary Margaret who wrapped her arms around Skylar as Dr. Whale and the nurses tried restarting Henry's heart. Skylar had tears falling down her face and was struggling in Mary Margaret's arms.

Henry couldn't die. He couldn't.

* * *

_Rae walked out of the lake next to James, and Rae couldn't help the scowl that lined her face as she saw the sparkly green skinned swindler waiting for them._

"_Impressive, dearies. Very impressive indeed," Rumpelstiltskin said to them, "Come warm yourselves."_

"_I have done what you've asked. Return my ring to me," James said as they walked closer. Rumpelstiltskin nodded and said, "Of course- you're in a bit of a rush. How rude of me…"_

_Rae rolled her eyes and took down her hood, squeezing out the water in her hair as Rumpelstiltskin held up James' ring and said, "With this, Prince Charming, you will find her."_

_As soon as James touched the ring, it started to glow. James headed towards the horses, and said, "Thank you."_

_Rae looked at Rumpelstiltskin and said, "The potion?"_

"_Here you are," Rumpelstiltskin said as he poofed a bottle out of thin air that held a bright blue liquid. Rae took it and started walking behind James towards the horses. Sadly, they weren't able to get there before Rumpelstiltskin said, "Something's missing." _

_James and Rae turned towards him, and dark red clouds covered them. They disappeared, revealing James in a red outfit that had sparkles and made him look like a prince. Rae, on the other hand, was in dark red tunic with black pants, her favorite black cloak over her with her swords and bow still on, as she had her black mask covering her face._

"_Now you both are ready for your big moments," Rumpelstiltskin grinned._

"_Why do you want us together? What do you get out of it?" James asked. Rae turned and headed towards the horses, needing to get the blue potion to its destination as Rumpelstiltskin said, "I'm a fan of True Love, dearie. And more importantly- what it creates."_

* * *

As Emma and Regina walked into the hospital and made it up the stairs, they saw Dr. Whale and Mother Superior walking out of the room that Henry was in with sad faces. Emma zoned in on the teenager who was sitting in a chair next to the bed that Henry was in, holding his hand with tears streaming down her face.

Emma knew this was not good.

"We did everything we could," Dr. Whale told them.

"I'm sorry. You're too late," Mother Superior told them. As Emma walked into the room, Skylar got out of the chair and moved away from Henry's body as Emma walked over to Skylar slowly. Skylar shook her head at Emma and ran over to the woman, collapsing her arms as she sobbed.

Rae didn't cry, but Skylar did. Emma held the teenager tightly as they both cried, and soon Skylar was able to let Emma go. Emma walked over to Henry's body, and she brushed his hair out of his face as she cried.

She leaned down and said, "I love you, Henry."

She kissed his forehead, and it was like a gust of wind pushed back on everyone.

Henry gasped as he woke up, and looked at Emma, saying, "I love you too… you saved me."

"You did it," Regina said with a smile.

Skylar smiled, but then she got dizzy. So many memories were flashing through her brain at the same time. She was having a hard time breathing as she blinked rapidly. Then everything went black.

Only Dr. Whale noticed Skylar fall as he rushed over to her, and checked her pulse. Her heart was beating faster than normal.

Mother Superior quickly came over and helped Dr. Whale get Skylar on a bed, and Henry sat up, noticing Skylar being moved onto a bed.

"What's wrong with Skylar?" Henry asked worriedly. Everyone then noticed Skylar's unconscious form, and they looked at Regina. Regina sighed and said, "I had to change a lot for Rae to get to being Skylar. Her personality, her emotions, and all of her memories. She had a lot more to... fix than everyone else…"

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"She has to… reboot," Regina said. Henry stood up and went and stood by Skylar, holding her hand as she held his. Emma stood next to Henry, and a few minutes later, Skylar groaned and said, "Why does it feel like I just fell on my head?"

"Because you just fell on your head," Henry said to Skylar with a smile as she sat up. Skylar blinked and looked around the room. She then paused and looked at Henry with wide-eyes. She hopped off the bed, and picked him up, hugging him tightly, saying, "Don't do that ever again!"

Henry smiled and hugged her back as Emma watched them with a smile.

Emma then asked the question that Skylar was thinking, "What's going on?"

Regina looked around and she looked a little nervous now as Henry said, "The curse… I think you broke it…"

"That was True Love's kiss," Mother Superior said as she walked over to Henry and Emma. Regina then realized what was said, as she said, "No, no, no!"

"If I were you, _your Majesty_," Skylar mocked, "I'd find a place to hide."

"Henry," Regina said as she kneeled down in front of Henry who was still hugging Skylar's waist who had an arm wrapped around him, "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you."

Henry gave her a small smile, and Regina then turned and left the room quickly.

When she left the room, Henry looked up at Skylar and Emma with a big smile.

* * *

_Rae went a different way than James went, heading towards a small cottage where a young boy was sick. She was riding fast, knowing he didn't have much time left._

_Rae quickly got off her horse, set the potion on the ground in front of the cottage door with a note under it, and knocked on the door three times. She quickly got back on her horse, and headed towards where Snow White was._

_Robin Hood opened his door and looked around, not seeing anyone. He looked down and saw a small bottle with a bright blue liquid inside of it, and a note under it. He grabbed both, and read the note:_

_**Give Roland this. It will heal him.**_

_**Rae**_

_Robin looked around and stepped out of the house, yelling, "RAE!"_

_His twin didn't come out, and he realized she was long gone. Robin sighed but smiled as he read the note again, and then he headed inside the house to give his little boy the potion that his Aunt got for him._

_Robin didn't know how Rae got the potion._

_All he knew was that he was thankful she did- because Roland got healthy again._

* * *

Henry was redressed and sitting back on his bed with Skylar sitting in front of him and Emma standing next to him when Skylar paused and said, "If the curse is broken… then why didn't we go back?"

"I-I don't know," Henry said as he looked between Emma and Skylar. All the sudden, a woman dropped a pan, and Skylar and Emma both turned to the woman. Skylar stood up, and walked over to stand next to Emma who asked the woman, "You okay?"

The woman didn't answer Emma, and Skylar noticed why. There was a giant dark purple cloud heading towards them. Henry came and stood next to them, and Emma asked, "What is that?"

"Something bad," Henry answered as he hugged Skylar again. Skylar wrapped her arms around Henry as she said, "I have a feeling this has something to do with my True Love potion…"

"I think you're right," Emma said as she stood closer to Henry and Skylar.

As the cloud came closer to the hospital, Skylar said, "I am really starting to hate 8:15 AM."

* * *

**AN: AND THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST SEASON! Woo! Anyways, I loved all of the songs you all told me to listen to. They all really fit... but some of you did ask for my playlist, so here it is:**

_**Losing Your Memory- Ryan Star**_**: ****Y****ou'll understand why I chose this song when you listen to it. **

_**Echo- Jason**** W****alke**_**_r_: A lot of Rae _and_ Skylar's feelings having to do with trust issues and her feelings that she won't let anyone see.**

_**Elastic Heart (feat. The Weekend & Diplo)- Sia**_**: Rae when she gets kidnapped by the band of thieves and then Regina, and she believes that no matter what they can't break her.  
**

_**Safe and Sound (feat. the Civil Wars)- Taylor**_** Swift****: This is Skylar and Henry's song. (THIS SONG WILL BE ON MY PLAYLIST FOR EVERY SEASON THOUGH, SO I'M WARNING YOU NOW.)**

**It's a short playlist, but each song has a meaning behind it. I have a song for Rae and Peter for _every season_. Losing Your Memory by Jason Walker is their Season One song. And someone asked about Rumbelle ****(however you spell it)- it will be the same, Skylar is not getting involved in it. But to make some laughable moments, I'll have Rae walk in on them when they're having a "lovey-dovey" moment. It shall be interesting. ****But yeah, I hoped you liked the Season Finale for Season One :)**

**SEASON TWO IS GONNA BE EPIC BECAUSE SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN THAT NO ONE IS PREPARED FOR *cue evil laugh***

**P.S. Comments on the new cover? (I have an obsession with making covers for my stories, I'm sorry.)**

**********************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	22. Broken

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Broken**

When the smoke cleared, the first thing Skylar felt was a pain that was all over her body. She hid it well by clenching her fists, and gritting her teeth but the pain didn't go away for a good ten minutes.

Emma stood next to Skylar, not noticing the teenager's pain, saying, "You know… this is terrifying."

"How so?" Skylar said, sounding normal even though her fists were clenched and her voice sounded strained. It was just Skylar and Emma, as Henry had gone to get dressed in the bathroom and Dr. Whale and the nurses had left the room. Emma didn't look down at Skylar as she started pacing, and said, "I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming… that's-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-Weird, strange, and slightly disturbing all in one?"

"Exactly. Plus, it's going to be strange when I see them… I mean I helped find my own father in a forest after he woke up from a coma and my mother was my roommate and best friend," Emma said as Skylar let out a breath of air when the pain from her chest left. Henry came out of the bathroom and he started to put all his stuff back in his backpack as Skylar slowly stood up and said, "You'll be fine. The most that Snow will do is hug you while she cries. I have no idea about James though."

"Who's James?" Emma asked as Henry joined them as they walked out the hospital doors.

"It's Prince Charming's real name," Henry said. Skylar nodded in agreement, and they started walking down the road.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked. Skylar sighed and said, "Well we need to find David and Mary Margaret to… I don't know why we need to find them, it's just common instinct to. They are technically still a set of the rulers of the Enchanted Forest, which means that they hold a lot of power over everyone… and honestly I really don't feel scaring the shi- pee out of someone just yet."

Emma looked at Skylar with wide eyes as Henry grinned.

They soon found the dwarves, Red, Granny, and Snow and Charming. As they walked over, they heard Snow say, "Now… now I find my daughter."

Skylar held Henry back as Emma said, "So it's true…"

Emma looked nervous and freaked out as Mary Margaret and David looked like they were about to cry. Mary Margaret walked towards Emma slowly, and held her face in her hands. She then hugged her while crying as she said, "You found us."

Then David joined in on the hug, and Henry looked up and smiled at Skylar who rolled her eyes and let him go. Then Henry said one thing that made Skylar crack up, "Grandpa?"

Skylar held a hand over her mouth as Mary Margaret laughed.

"Yeah, kid. I suppose so," David said with a laugh as he pulled Henry in for a hug. Mary Margaret then noticed Skylar and said, "Rae!"

She then tackled the teenager in a hug who slightly stiffened and then hugged the woman back, saying, "If it hadn't been twenty-eight years, I would've shoved you off me and threatened you."

"That only makes it more memorable," Mary Margaret said as she started crying again. She soon let Skylar go, and David smiled and said to Skylar, "Rae."

"James," Skylar said back with a little smirk on her face. Skylar's face broke out in a grin, and she hugged David tightly who hugged her back. Emma looked at them with raised eyebrows and said to her mom, "I thought Rae Hood didn't like physical interaction."

"She doesn't," Mary Margaret said with a smile, "But the last time she saw James was when he was…"

"Dead," Skylar filled in as she was tackled in another hug by Ruby. Skylar sighed and said, "I'm supposed to be tough and uncaring. Why do I feel like a soft person with all these people hugging me," Ruby let go of her at that moment, "I don't like the feeling."

Mary Margaret laughed and Henry said, "She did it. She saved you."

"She saved all of us," Mary Margaret said as she looked at Emma.

"I- well-" Emma had no idea what to say as Skylar rolled her eyes and thought, _"Well she definitely got James' speaking technique. Which is- let Snow do the talking."_

"Uh, then why are we still here?" Leroy asked. Skylar had to agree with them- if the curse was broken, then why were they still there? They should be back in the Enchanted Forest. At that thought, Skylar's mind wandered to Peter- _Was he still in Neverland? Did he miss her? Did he think about her? Did he still love her? _Skylar's thoughts were cut off as David said, "That, my friend, is an excellent question."

"Oh not the formal language," Skylar groaned which Henry giggled at. Sneezy sneezed, and said, "What was that smoke?"

"Who did this?"

"What was that smoke?"

"And why?"

"And what was that smoke?" All the dwarves rambled at once.

"Magic," They all turned to Mother Superior who walked over to them, "It's here. I can feel it."

"So that's what the little bastard did with my potion…" Skylar muttered under her breath. Only David heard her and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Skylar simply said, "I'll explain later."

"Magic?" Henry asked as he walked over to Mother Superior, "In Storybrooke? But you're the Blue Fairy- do something magical."

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no fairy dust- matters are complicated now," Mother Superior explained as Henry held onto Skylar's hand again. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Leroy said, "Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it- the Queen."

"No, wait," Emma objected, "It wasn't Regina."

"It was Mr. Gold," Skylar corrected.

* * *

They started walking down the street towards Mr. Gold's shop, and Henry was holding onto Skylar's hand as she stood on Emma's right side as Snow and Charming stood on her left.

"Is there anything you want to ask us?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold. Why did he double cross me, and what did he do to this town?" Emma corrected. Mary Margaret looked a little flustered as she said, "Shouldn't we talk about **it**, first?"

"What?" Emma asked. Skylar rolled her eyes, Emma was so dense.

"Us, your life, everything?" Mary Margaret questioned. Emma shook her head and said, "Could we maybe do everything later? Like, with a glass of wine, or… several bottles."

"I know it's a lot to take in- for all of us," James started.

"And we don't want to push, but we have waited for this moment for so long-" Mary Margaret wasn't able to finish as Emma stopped and turned towards her parents, saying, "-Yeah, so have I! I have thought about this moment my entire life. I have imagined who you might be. But out of all the scenarios I concocted, my parents being…"

Skylar filled in the blank for her, "Snow White and Prince Charming, AKA fairytale characters?"

Emma nodded in response and said, "I just need a little time, that's- that's all."

Skylar suddenly heard angry yelling, and turned around, seeing an angry mob. David saw what Skylar was looking at, and said, "Snow…"

Mary Margaret looked also, and they saw Archie running towards them as he said, "There you are! Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale has whipped everyone into a frenzy, they're going to Regina's house, and they're going to kill her."

"Great, let's watch," Leroy said, and Skylar raised her hand and said, "I agree!"

Henry looked up at her with wide eyes and Skylar corrected herself, saying, "Uh- I do **not** agree."

Henry nodded at her as a Archie said, "No, no. We cannot stoop to her level-" Skylar cut him off, saying, "-I thought I was already at her level, if not below…"

"You've changed," Archie told her, "But no matter who Regina is, and what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"He's right. Please," Henry begged, "She's still my mom."

Skylar sighed and said, "Sadly, Henry's right."

"We have to stop them," Emma agreed with a sigh. David nodded and said, "If the blue fairy is right and magic is back, then Regina could have her powers back…"

"They could be marching into a slaughter…" Skylar trailed off. David and Mary Margaret shared a look, nodded, and then everyone started running behind the mob.

* * *

As they ran up the steps towards Regina's house, Skylar stopped and said, "I can't go in there with all those people."

"What? Why?" Emma asked. Skylar gave her a look and said, "I'm still Rae Hood. People want me dead too."

"Skylar, for me! Please!" Henry begged. Skylar groaned and said, "Someone better save **my** ass for once," Her voice lowered, "Because Peter isn't here at the moment..."

Dr. Whale was about to start strangling Regina when Emma ran up to him, saying, "Let her go!"

Emma pushed Dr. Whale's hands away from Regina's neck as he said, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I am still the Sheriff!" Emma snapped. David then ran up behind Emma, saying, "And because she saved you! All of you!"

"And it doesn't matter what Regina did, it does not justify this!" Mary Margaret yelled as Skylar held Henry close to her- lots of people were looking at her with very nasty glares. Skylar knew they didn't know who she was because she didn't have the mask on, and people didn't know her other without it. They were just glaring at her because she was helping prevent Regina's death.

"We are not murderers here," Emma said to Whale.

"Well we're not from this world," Whale countered. David headed over to Whale and said, "Okay, Whale- we're done."

"Back off," Whale said to David, "You're not my prince."

"...Who are you, Whale?" David asked with narrowed eyes. Skylar paused- who was Whale in the book? Skylar looked down at Henry who shrugged in response.

"That's my business."

"Well my business, is making sure this town doesn't go to hell, so whether or not I'm your prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it," David told him. Mary Margaret then got on top of the stairs to make the attention mpve to herself as she said, "And Regina's death, _won't_ provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly- ours."

Emma looked back at Skylar with raised eyebrows and Skylar quietly told her, "You better get used to it- they do this all the time."

Whale apparently couldn't resist as he tried going for Regina again. But before he could get to her, Skylar had let go of Henry and stepped in front of Whale, right in front of Regina. Whale stopped right before he bumped into Skylar and said, "Well the great Rae Hood," There were gasps, "Going to kill me?"

"Nope," Skylar grinned, "Just this."

She kneed him in the crotch, and Whale fell to the ground. Skylar smirked and said, "Works every time."

"Maybe you should lock up Rae Hood before she gets back into her old habit," Skylar heard someone yell. Mary Margaret looked at Skylar and said, "Rae has changed. She won't hurt anyone. Right, Rae?"

Skylar had a tight smile as she said, "Don't piss me off and I won't hurt anyone."

* * *

Henry was holding Skylar's hand as they both watched Emma, Mary Margaret, and David lock Regina up.

"So I'm a prisoner now?" Regina asked as she turned to face them.

"If the curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" David asked as Skylar felt a sharp shooting pain in her hand. She grit her teeth and Henry looked up at her worried as Skylar her eyes tightly, breathing deeply.

Skylar opened her eyes after the pain was gone and noticed Henry was looking at her, looking very scared. Skylar smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, saying, "I'm fine, kiddo. Just a little cramp."

Skylar knew it was a lie, but she didn't want to worry Henry. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she had to figure out what was happening before she told anyone. If she told anyone at all.

"…That land is gone," Skylar heard as she zoned back in. Skylar's eyes widened slightly. If the land was gone, then so was Robin… unless he was here…

"_But I didn't see him anywhere…"_ Skylar thought. Skylar looked back up as Mary Margaret told David, "We should get to Gold."

Skylar and Henry followed Emma, Mary Margaret, and David out of the station, with the thought still very prominent in Skylar's mind.

* * *

Henry hugged Skylar one more time, and said, "Be careful. I want to have a sister to come back to."

"I'm not going anywhere," Skylar said to him with a smile. She kissed him on the head once more, and pulled out of the window. As Skylar walked over to Mary Margaret and David, Emma told Ruby, "Keep him safe, Ruby."

Skylar noticed the look on Mary Margaret's face, and hit David's shoulder with her own as Ruby's car pulled away from the curb. David took notice of the look and told Mary Margaret, "Don't push it, Snow."

"I won't," Mary Margaret said back. Skylar scoffed and said, "Right."

"You guys ready?" Emma asked the three as she walked over to them. Immediately, Mary Margaret said, "We need to talk."

"I- well- I don't- just- I don't want to talk," Emma said nervously. Skylar shared a look with David as Mary Margaret said, "I do. Okay, Gold can wait. I can't… I mean you're my _daughter_, and I want to talk to you. I know that we _have_ talked. But… we didn't know that we were talking," David scratched the back of his head as Skylar awkwardly shifted, "We talked about things we probably shouldn't have even talked about… one-night stands in the like."

David replayed what Mary Margaret said in his head, and said, "One-night stands?"

"Whale," Mary Margaret answered quickly, probably not wanting to talk about it. David, on the other hand, was not having that as he said, "Whale!?"

"We were cursed! That is neither here nor there," Mary Margaret said, trying to end the conversation. She turned to Emma and said, "The point is, we did not know that we were mother and daughter and now we do, and- so… please, let's talk."

While Mary Margaret was talking to Emma, Skylar had been patting David on the back, silently comforting him as he was still in shock over the one-night stand news.

"Okay," Emma said quietly, "What do you want to talk about?"

"We're together- finally," Skylar couldn't help but find the conversation awkward as she slowly stepped away and headed towards a stand that was selling fruit. The man saw Skylar and ran away quickly. Skylar simply shrugged and grabbed some grapes, popping them in her mouth as she pretended to not be listening to the conversation the family was having, when in fact she was.

"And I can't help but think that you're not happy about it," Skylar heard Mary Margaret say. Emma looked at her parents as she said, "Oh, I am, but- see-" Emma sighed, "Here's the thing. No matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing- that my parents sent me away-" Mary Margaret cut Emma off, saying, "We did that to give you your best chance."

"You did it for everyone because that's who you are," Emma said as she looked between them, "Leaders, heroes, princes and princesses, and that's great and amazing and wonderful," Emma sighed, "But it doesn't change the fact that for my entire life I've been alone."

Skylar couldn't help but think, _"Twenty eight years… how old am I anyways?" _She started counting it up in her head as Mary Margaret said, "But if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed too."

"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse?"

Emma took a deep breath and said, "Come on, let's just go find Gold… where's Skylar?"

Skylar finished stuffing the grapes in her mouth and ran over saying, "Here!"

It honestly sounded like _"smhere"_ but Emma got the gist and they all started walking Gold's shop.

Behind Emma and Skylar, David held Mary Margaret's hand as he grabbed his wallet and placed a ten on the stand for the vender. As Mary Margaret and David walked behind the two girls, David had one thought, _"Same old Rae."_

* * *

As Skylar, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David walked into Gold's shop, he was pouring tea into a set of cups. Emma walked straight up to the counter. Mr. Gold closed the top on the lid of the teapot, and asked Emma, "What can I do for you?"

"What you can do is tell us what you did," Emma snapped.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to be more specific."

David covered Skylar's mouth and said, "You know damn well what we're talking about."

He let go of Skylar's mouth and she glared at him. He knew that if he hadn't covered her mouth, she would've threatened Gold and then most likely throw something very pointy at Gold's head. And being Rae Hood- one out of a million times did she miss her target.

"You double-crossed Emma, took your potion from her," Mary Margaret clarified.

"Which is my true love," Skylar glared.

"And did who knows what to this town," David finished.

"And worst of all, you risked Henry's life," Emma said with a glare.

"Well that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?" Gold said back. Skylar couldn't resist anymore and said, "Maybe we don't need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face."

David held Skylar back as she was ready to hit the man as Gold laughed and said, "Really, dearie?"

He moved around the counter and looked Emma and said, "Allow me to answer some of your questions with a few of my own, alright? Did your dear boy, Henry, survive?"

"Yeah."

"Is the curse broken?"

Emma nodded.

"And let's see, Ms. Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited," Gold looked at Skylar, "Seems like rather, a… punch in the face. I deserve a thank you."

Skylar cracked her knuckles as David placed his hands on Skylar's shoulders, telling her no.

"Twist my words all you want, piss Skylar off all you want- she won't mind getting back at you," Emma said as Skylar smirked, "What was the purple haze that you brought?"

"You know… magic," Gold shrugged.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked, and right after Gold said, "Not telling," The ground started shaking and they all grabbed things to hold onto. Skylar spotted her bow about to fall and she dove for it, successfully catching it right before it hit the ground. She let out a breath of air as she heard Emma say, "What the hell was that?"

David helped Skylar up, and they all looked out the windows on the door and heard a roar like sound as the lights flickered and light bulbs we getting blown out- all why the wind was blowing papers around the streets.

"That is my gift to you," Gold said which brought Skylar, Mary Margaret, and David's attention back to him, "That is going to take care of Regina."

The ground shook again and more lights blew out as Skylar saw a car crash.

"Emma, come on," Mary Margaret said. David walked towards her as he said, "We need to go take care of this."

"We're not done," Emma told Mr. Gold who replied, "Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor."

Skylar saw her quiver of arrows behind the counter, hopped over the counter, grabbed her quiver, and hopped back over the counter as David, Mary Margaret, and Emma walked out the door. Mr. Gold didn't make a move as he saw Skylar grab the quiver of arrows. As Skylar headed out the door, she said, "These are mine so technically it's not stealing."

She shut the door behind her as she put her quiver of arrows back over her shoulders.

* * *

As David, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Skylar ran into the Sheriff's station, Emma asked Skylar, "Is that a bow and arrow?"

"I **am **Rae Hood," Skylar said as she grabbed an arrow and armed her bow as they ran into the room with the cells. They immediately saw this black thing sucking something out of Regina. Skylar was the only one who knew what is was- it was a Wraith that was sucking out Regina's soul because (as Skylar guessed) Gold had marked her.

David threw a chair at the Wraith while Skylar dug her lighter out of her pocket. She quickly lit her arrow on fire, and shot it at the Wraith, successfully hurting it.

Then Skylar got tossed down the hall with David, and they both dove out of the way as they saw a desk sliding towards them.

Mary Margaret noticed Skylar's lighter on the ground and grabbed it, taking the can of hairspray; bug spray (whatever it was) and made a flamethrower of the two and shot it at the Wraith.

It yelled out in pain, and flew out a window. As it left, Skylar stood next to David and said, "I think we got out of shape…"

David chuckled and said, "I think you're right."

Emma ran over and helped Regina stand up from where she was on the ground, breathing heavily as she asked, "What the hell was that thing?"

Skylar took her lighter back from Mary Margaret as she said, "It was a Wraith- a soul-sucker."

"Did I…" Mary Margaret trailed off.

"Kill it?" Regina filled in, "No. It's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey. Me."

"So how do we kill it?" Emma asked. Skylar grabbed her now blackened arrow off the floor as she said, "You can't. There's no way you can kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem," Emma sighed.

"No, we don't. Regina does."

Skylar raised her eyebrows at David and said, "I would love to see her head on a stick, but we can't just let her die."

"Why not?" David asked, "Then it goes away and we're safe."

"That's quite an example you're setting for your daughter."

"No! You don't get to judge us!" David snapped.

"Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from?" Regina asked him.

"Gold," Skylar said with a shrug.

"I made a promise to Henry," Emma stated, "She's not dying."

"What?" Skylar whined. Emma shot Skylar a look and Skylar pouted, saying, "Fine."

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone."

* * *

As they stood in Regina's office in City Hall, Regina opened a box that looked like it was a hat box. She didn't take it out though, and said, "Did Henry really ask you to protect me?"

"Yes," Emma said with a nod. Regina smiled a small smile, and pulled out the hat. Emma looked at it and said, "The hat. You had it all along."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked Emma, confused. Skylar sat in a chair, her eyes shut, not really paying attention to the conversation as she listened to her surroundings.

"That's Jefferson's hat," Emma said. Regina played dumb and said, "Who's Jefferson?"

Emma didn't get to respond as David and Mary Margaret walked through the doors, holding a bunch of brooms. David looked down at the ones in his hand as he said, "Torches for when it comes back. I know it's old fashioned, but so am I?"

"I'm older than you," Skylar grinned as she stood next to him. David looked down at Skylar and said, "Oh really?"

"You're forty-eight. I'm seventy-three," Skylar said as the other three women talked. David looked at her wide-eyed and said, "You're old."

Skylar hit him on the arm as he laughed and when they looked up, they saw all three women looking at them. Skylar simply blinked and said, "You Ready?"

They headed through a secret door that went through to the conference room in City Hall as Regina said, "It will open a portal to our world. All we have to do is send the Wraith in there."

"Oh yeah. Just that," David said sarcastically.

"I don't understand. I thought our land was gone," Mary Margaret said as Skylar handed David her lighter. She then started laying a few of her arrows out on a table, and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that David got, and drizzled the tips of her arrows with it. She still had a good three dozen or so in her quiver, so she was okay if anything happened.

"It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists… well that's banishing it to oblivion," Regina explained as Skylar helped David light the end of one of the brooms. It wasn't lighting and Skylar was getting slightly annoyed. When it was lit, she grabbed one of her arrows and started to light it when the lights started flickering. They all paused simultaneously.

"Regina," Emma said as Skylar lit her arrow and loaded it onto her bow and pulled the bow string back, ready to fire when the Wraith came through the doors. Mary Margaret was holding the lighter and one of Skylar's arrows, prepared to hand them to her as Skylar shot the flaming arrows at the Wraith.

"I'm trying," Regina said as the doors starting shaking. Skylar glanced down at Regina to see her spinning the hat. It wasn't opening a portal.

The doors opened right as they heard the Wraith roar.

As the Wraith came through the door, David ran at it with his broom as Skylar shot an arrow at it. As Mary Margaret lit another arrow for Skylar and handed it to her, Emma said, "Regina!"

"I know," Regina said as Skylar shot another arrow at the Wraith, making it yell in pain. Skylar noticed she wasn't getting anywhere with her arrows (which was pissing her off) and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the table, and lined the railing with it. Mary Margaret got what Skylar was doing, and yelled, "DAVID!"

He shut the gate- while he was on the opposite side of them- and lit the railing with his broom.

"Hurry!" David yelled to Regina who said, "It's not working!"

Skylar kept firing her arrows as David tried sticking the Wraith with his broom, and Emma asked, "What is the problem?"

"Magic- it's different here," Regina said. Skylar turned and watched Emma put a hand on Regina's shoulder right as she spun it, and the hat opened a portal. It made Skylar's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline as Regina looked at Emma, shocked.

The Wraith then hit David out of the way, and David yelled, "It's coming!"

It came straight for Regina who hadn't moved out of the way yet. Emma pushed Regina out of the way, but the Wraith grabbed Emma's foot. Skylar grabbed Emma's arm and tried pulling her back, but it was no use.

Skylar fell in the portal, right behind Emma with a, "OH SHIT!"

"NO!" Mary Margaret yelled as she watched them fall in, "I'm not losing her again! And I'm not losing Rae either!"

Mary Margaret then jumped in and right as David jumped over the wall, the portal shut, and he was stuck.

* * *

Henry walked into City Hall with Ruby and saw Regina chocking David with a bunch of vines. He immediately yelled, "Mom!"

She stopped and turned towards Henry, saying, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?" Henry asked sadly.

"It's okay, you're safe now."

The vines let go of David and he fell to the ground with a thud, gasping for air.

"Where's my mom, where's Skylar, where's-" Henry was cut off by Regina saying, "They're gone. They fell through a portal, they're… Henry, I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't want to see you again," Henry said with tears in his eyes. Regina shook her head and said, "No, don't say that. I love you."

"Then prove it! Get Emma, Skylar, and Mary Margaret back. And until then, leave me- leave everyone alone!" Henry said, shaking his head.

"Well where will you go?"

"With me," David said, standing up. Regina turned towards him and David walked over to Henry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. They walked out of the room, and Ruby followed them.

* * *

As Henry and David walked into Skylar, Emma, and Mary Margaret's apartment, Henry dropped his bag in a chair and leaned on the counter, looking at the picture frame in front of him.

It was a picture of Skylar, Emma, and Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret was taking the picture and Skylar was in-between Emma and Mary Margaret. They were all wearing happy smiles.

"Henry?" David said, trying to get his attention. Henry looked up and said, "Yeah?"

"Don't worry. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Skylar are alive," David told him. Henry looked up at David, doubt clear in his eyes as he said, "How do you know?"

"I have faith."

"But-" David cut Henry off, saying, "-Henry, come here," David kneeled in front of Henry, "I will find them. I will always find them."

A few minutes later, Henry went up the stairs to Skylar's room to sleep. He had told David he wanted to sleep there because it was familiar to him. David didn't object.

As Henry climbed onto Skylar's bed, he took notice of the framed picture on her bedside table beside her clock. It was a picture of the two of them. Skylar had her head on top of Henry's with a grin as Henry smiled at the camera. It was the day Skylar took Henry to the town fair that Storybrooke had two years ago.

They had just finished winning a game and he had won a giant white stuffed bear that had a black bow around its neck. Henry remembered that Skylar had his giant stuffed bear under her arm in the picture. It wasn't shown, but Henry knew it was there.

He turned and looked at the same bear that was sitting on Skylar's window seat. He got up and grabbed the bear, and pulled down the covers to her bed. He tucked the bear in next to him, wrapping his arms around it, and fell asleep, thinking about his older sister.

* * *

As Mulan was explaining things to Aurora, they heard movement from the ground where the Wraith came up. Mulan ran over, un-sheathing her sword. She looked at the debris and said, "Something's in there…"

"Stay back," Mulan told Aurora who was behind her. Aurora did as told, but said, "What did it bring?"

Mulan re-sheathed her sword, and started moving a big piece of debris as Aurora said, "What is it? What did it bring?"

Aurora moved by Mulan and they both stared down at what was under the giant piece of rock.

"Mulan, what is that?"

"That? **That** is what brought the Wraith here. **That's** what killed our prince," Mulan said with a glare as she looked down.

They were both looking at the three people that laid at their feet.

* * *

**AN: Something's wrong with Skylar... DUN DUN DUUUUUN.**

**Anyways, I have decided that I am going to make a video for each season. The video that I have posted (with a link on my profile) is the video for Season One. I will do a video for Season Two now. It will take me a couple days, but I will make it. Someone also asked me to make a video for a pairing with their song. I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll do it.**

**P.S. I'm glad you were all so happy with the Season Finale.**

**P.S.S. I will try and put some Peter in the next Chapter because yes, the Shadow is still watching Rae meaning that he knows she now has her memories back :) xx**

**********************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	23. We Are Both

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 23- We Are Both**

Skylar wanted to stab both of the women on the horses in front of her repeatedly. When she had first woken up, her arms and legs were tied together, but her mouth wasn't covered or stuffed with first thing the manly-chick-warrior had said to her was, "Who are you and why did you bring the Wraith here to kill our Prince?"

Skylar had simply raised her eyebrow and said, "Pardon me, but you have obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn. I didn't kill your prince, I didn't bring anything here to kill your prince, and I sure as hell don't care that your prince is dead. Now let me go before I kill you both."

Mary Margaret had then woken up and had said to Skylar, "What did you do now?"

"She has already threatened us and insulted my love," The brunette had told Mary Margaret with her eyes on Skylar, with a glare that made Skylar roll her eyes. Skylar's thoughts showed on her face as she thought, _"She really needs help if she wants to look intimidating at all."_

From there on the three women were not very good friends.

Skylar was currently being pulled behind two horses with her glare dead set on the back of the spoiled brunette's head. Because of her, Skylar's mouth was bound, and she had a red slap mark on her right cheek because of the manly-warrior-chick. Skylar wanted to hurt these women a lot.

Mary Margaret looked over at Emma and nodded at Skylar. Both women- who were also being dragged behind the horses- looked at Skylar who had a black cloth wrapped around her head that covered her mouth- preventing her from talking. Her face was still red from the slap, and her face also showed how many violent thoughts were running through her head at the moment.

As the horses stopped moving, Mary Margaret looked up at the warrior woman, and asked, "What is this place?"

"Our home," Was her short reply.

Then Skylar, Mary Margaret, and Emma started getting dragged behind the horses again.

When they made it to the camp, Skylar's cloth was still wrapped around her head so the manly-warrior-chick took it off of her mouth and said, "Stay quiet."

"I'll do what I want, when I want," Skylar snapped at her. Mary Margaret, who was beside her, hit Skylar's elbow with her's. Skylar simply looked over at her with a blank look that read, _"I'm not going to be any nicer."_

They were then forced to start walking into the camp. All the people looked at them with shock and worry plastered on their faces. Skylar just walked behind Emma and Mary Margaret, annoyed and tired.

"It's like they're refugees," Emma said as she looked at Mary Margaret and Skylar. Mulan immediately snapped, "We're survivors."

"Well good for you," Skylar muttered sarcastically.

Emma and Skylar did not expect what happened next.

Mary Margaret turned towards the spoiled brunette and threw her knee into the girl's stomach and yelled, "Emma, Skylar, run!"

They did as they were told until Skylar heard a whip-like sound hitting something. Skylar turned around and saw Mary Margaret on the ground, and ran towards her immediately, saying, "Snow!"

Emma turned when she heard Skylar, and saw her mother on the ground and ran back too, saying, "Mary Margaret!"

Skylar rolled Mary Margaret over to see that she was knocked out cold. Emma looked up at the manly-warrior-chick, saying, "What did you do!?"

Skylar looked up at manly-warrior-chick as she said, "Take them to the pit!"

Skylar stood up, and even with her hands bound, she quickly got the woman in a choke hold. Emma looked at Skylar wide-eyed as she was choking the life out of the black-haired woman and said, "Skylar, let her go."

Skylar, with gritted teeth, looked up at Emma and reluctantly let go of the woman. Manly-warrior-chick coughed as she glared at Skylar, who looked down at her and said, "Some warriors you got here. They've really got your back…"

Skylar then walked into the hole that Mary Margaret and Emma were pushed into while she was talking to the woman. Skylar immediately walked over to Mary Margaret and Emma. Emma was leaning over Mary Margaret's unconscious form as she said, "Wake up, come on!"

Skylar leaned down on one knee as she said, "Snow, can you hear me!?"

She tried a few more things, but after a few minutes she gave up and sighed when her friend didn't wake up. She stood up and looked around the cave, trying to find a sharp rock or object to cut off the rope that was keeping her hands tied together. She was stopped short though, as she heard a voice ask, "Do you need help?"

"Who are you?" Emma asked the woman who Skylar just took notice to. Skylar narrowed her eyes, but saw a sharp rock on the ground and headed towards it. She leaned down and picked it up as the woman said, "A friend," The woman walked out from the shadows, "My name is Cora."

Skylar's eyes widened slightly at the name, but she dropped the rock as she felt an intense pain in her left hand and arm. She leaned her head against the wall and Emma asked, "Skylar, are you okay?"

"Fine," Skylar ground out as she tried blocking out the pain like she always did. It didn't work though, and Skylar realized she had this pain constantly when she had come back from Neverland, but ignored it because she had pretty much hardened herself (even more than before) after she got ripped away from Peter. She didn't bother with physical pain because her emotional pain was too much. She had barely felt it then.

_"Then again it never did hurt this much. It's like it's amplified by ten thousand,"_ Skylar thought.

Skylar was about to think about what could've done this while she was in Neverland when the pain got too much, and she collapsed onto her knees. Emma quickly ran over to her, saying, "Skylar, Skylar, are you okay?"

Then the pain suddenly stopped and Skylar looked up at Emma, saying, "I-I'm fine. Just a headache."

Emma gave her a disbelieving look, and Skylar said, "I'm not telling you even if I knew. You don't need to worry."

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Skylar heard. She looked over at Cora and said, "Stay over there. No one asked for your help."

"Skylar!" Emma scolded. Skylar raised an eyebrow as she looked at Emma, and said, "Oh shove it. I'm older than you, I can do what I want."

"You're not older than me," Emma snapped back. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "Who's seventy-three? Oh right, not you."

Emma sighed as she looked down at Rae who was cutting her ropes with a rock. She knew something was wrong with Skylar, and, as always, the teenager-well... seventy-three year old- was masking her feelings with sarcasm and mean words.

* * *

_Rae was headed up to talk to Peter about teaching the Lost Boys how to shoot bow and arrows (some of them were terrible shots) when she heard Felix say, "Rae believed the vision. She was heartbroken."_

"_Good, I don't want her leaving anytime soon," She heard Peter say as she heard him walking around. Rae paused and listened closer as she heard Felix say, "Are you sure we couldn't have done it in a gentler way-" Peter cut Felix off, saying, "-You heard her. The only reason she was staying was because of us. It meant she wanted to leave, Felix. She wanted to go back to him."_

"_But-" Felix then shut up, and Rae knew that Peter probably gave him one of his glares. She turned and walked down a couple steps when she heard Felix start heading towards the door. Rae then started walking forwards again when she saw Felix. She gave him a small smile, and the boy gave her one back and headed out the door._

_Rae took a deep breath and walked into the room that Peter was in. Peter turned around when he heard her, and said, "Hello, love-" Rae cut him off, saying,"-Are you trying to hurt me? Get back at me?"_

_Peter's eyebrows scrunched up his eyebrows as he chuckled, saying, "No."_

"_Why did you do it then?" Rae asked as she looked up at him. Peter looked at her confused, saying, "What are you talking abo- you heard me and Felix talking, didn't you?"_

_Rae nodded and said, "Yeah."_

"_I didn't want you to leave."_

"_I gathered that, but why?"_

_Peter paused and didn't answer so Rae simply said, "Please don't talk to me."_

_She turned and started heading out, but Peter ran forwards and caught her hand, turning her back towards him as he said, "No, Rae… please."_

"_Why? Why can't you tell me?" Rae asked, frustrated, "You've already declared I'm yours which I have no problem with… but why do you such a problem with me leaving to go see Robin?"_

"_Because…" Peter trailed off. Rae looked up at him and said, "I'm going now. Don't talk to me."_

_Rae pulled her hand out of his grip and Peter said, "Because I love you, Rae. I didn't want you to go because my father abandoned me here, and I was afraid that since I fell in love with you that once you went back to the Enchanted Forest to see your brother, that you wouldn't ever come back to me. And the thought terrified me. I had to come up with something to make you stay with me."_

_Rae turned around to look at Peter and walked towards him, saying, "Haven't you learned already?"_

_Peter looked confused and Rae said, "I'm yours. Which means if I leave- I'm coming back. It might take a while, but I will come back. I promise."_

"_How do I know you're not lying to me?"_

_"Why would I lie to the boy that I'm in love with?"_

* * *

The shadow flew into the tree house, landing next to Peter Pan, making the boy look at him. He turned towards the shadow, saying, "You're supposed to be watching Rae; what are you doing here?"

"I have news," Peter raised his eyebrow, "The curse has been broken. Rae has her memories back."

A smile grew on Peter's face as the shadow said, "She should be back in Neverland in no time."

* * *

**AN: Short, but a cute chapter I think. :)  
**

**I have news: A NEW RAE/PETER VIDEO IS UP. The link is on my profile, labeled- _Peter & Rae Video._**

**Sorry I didn't have this up yesterday. I was really focused on finishing the video. If you also notice, LINES FROM THIS CHAPTER ARE IN THE VIDEO. **

**Also, I read a comment that someone thought Rae was pregnant- my response: No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n****o, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, TO INFINITY AND BEYOND, _NO_. And someone PMed me asking if Rae and Peter have ever slept together- like really _slept_ together. I never actually thought about it, but since they were so in love with each other- yeah, I guess they did. I'm not going into detail on it, so please don't ask me to.**

**P.S. ****But yes, I hope you liked this chapter and the fluffiness of *insert Rae and Peter's ship name which is still undecided* BTW a poll is on my profile for the ship name even though it's a stupid thing to have a poll of, but polls are fun, so who cares?  
**

**P.S.S. I was going to say something else, but I can't remember what is was. So when I do remember, it will be in the next author's note at the end of the next chapter :)**

**************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	24. You & I (Valentine's Day Flashbacks)

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**_My Valentine's Day present to all my lovely readers:_**

Rae was bored. Not the_, "oh there's nothing to do even though there's a lot of things to do around me,"_ bored, but the, "_there is literally nothing to do because I'm on an island with a bunch of boys and they've all suddenly disappeared,_" bored.

The Lost Boys (including Peter and Felix) had up and left early that morning with Peter giving her a kiss on the head, saying, "Stay here, love. We'll be back soon."

It'd been six hours since he had told her that. In that time, Rae had successfully shot all the apples around her with an arrow, tossed a knife in every tree, sliced open a coconut (which is very hard to do), and cussed out Peter in her head in four different languages- French, German, Spanish, and Russian. Rae was bored.

Usually when Rae was bored and Peter was busy, she'd bug Felix. If Felix was busy, she'd go play with one of the Lost Boys- Peter took Felix and **every single **Lost Boy with him to wherever he went.

Rae sighed and leaned back against a tree trunk, thinking of things to do. She then stood up and started walking through the woods towards the beach. As she walked, she remembered the first time she woke up in Peter's tree house…

_Rae groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, and then resorted to blinking them to see straight again. She slowly got off whatever she was laying on, and looked around. She saw that she was laying on a hammock, and she was in a… treehouse._

_Rae raised an eyebrow and headed towards her weapons which were laying on a desk with her cloak. She made sure all of her stuff was there (which it was,) but before she could do anything else she heard footsteps coming towards the door which led to the room where she was in._

_Rae immediately grabbed one of her knives and threw it just as the door opened, and the boy who had walked in, ducked just in time, saying, "No need to throw knives at the person who saved your life, darling."_

_Rae then noticed it was the boy who had saved her from getting herself decapitated, and sighed, saying, "Sorry."_

_He nodded and stood up, saying, "You passed out and I brought you here where I wrapped up your arms. You've been asleep for the past three days."_

"_Where is here?" Rae asked as she headed towards the balcony that seemed very nice even though she was in a tree._

"_My treehouse."_

Rae smiled at the memory, and pushed through some more of the branches and leaves of the jungle. When she made it through them, she smiled, seeing that she was at the beach. Rae walked out and headed towards the sand, smiling. She slid off her boots, and let her toes sink in the sand as her black skirt fluttered around her feet.

Rae had made all of her clothes while she was in Neverland, and she wore skirts and dresses often because they were the easiest to make. They were of course made in green, black, or brown, but that was because they didn't really have a choice- where were you going to find purple fabric in the middle of a jungle?

Rae went and sat on a large rock, pulling her knees up to her chest with her ankles crossed. She could see some of the mermaids swimming around (she saw their tails in the water) and she watched the fish swim around in the water in front of her.

Rae had her head on her knees when she heard, "Why'd you come here? I told you I'd be back soon."

Rae rolled her eyes, not moving as she said, "I got bored after the sixth hour of being alone."

Peter joined her on the rock, saying, "Sorry, I had things to do."

Rae simply shrugged and said, "I know. I just got bored," A smirk grew on her face, "Why? Were you worried about me?"

Rae was smirking at Peter who refused to meet her eyes as he said, "No. You're Rae Hood," He scoffed, "I wasn't worried."

Rae nodded and said, "Right," She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, "I won't make you say it."

Peter smiled down at Rae. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried when he saw she wasn't at the camp. Before he started panicking though, Felix reminded him that Rae always went to the beach when she got bored. Peter started walking when Felix said beach.

"You're mine," Peter said and placed a kiss on Rae's head. Rae smiled and slipped her hand in his, saying, "I'm yours."

Peter smiled and pulled Rae closer to him.

* * *

Rae's shooting was off.

She was never off.

Ever.

Rae sighed and tossed her arrow into the ground, rubbing her face. She was off, and she didn't know why. She was still hitting the apple, but it wasn't hitting where it normally hit, and honestly… it pissed her off. A lot.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me fail?" Rae asked Peter, who was standing in the shadows. Peter walked out, and said, "No, I was going to help, but honestly I can't figure out what's wrong with you."

"Oh, thanks," Rae said sarcastically. Peter smiled at her and said, "Not like that."

"Mhm," Rae said with a smirk, "Sure."

Peter rolled his eyes as Rae picked up her bow and arrow again, and aimed the arrow. Rae stopped though, as she suddenly felt a hand on her arm and on her side. She then heard, "Well there's the problem. You're pointing the arrow up too much, love."

Rae pulled back the arrow (after correcting herself) and it went straight into the middle of the apple. Rae sighed as Peter let go of her, saying, "I told you so."

"Oh shut up," Rae said as she hit Peter lightly on the chest, "No need to be so smug."

"I think I have a right to be smug," Peter said with a smirk that Rae was familiar with. Rae nodded, urging him to continue, "Well I have eternal youth, an island to live on, my group of faithful Lost Boys, and a beautiful girl that loves me."

Rae nodded and said, "I think that gives you a reason to be smug."

Peter nodded, saying, "I think it does too, love."

He then pulled Rae into his side, and kissed her. Rae wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. Rae and Peter didn't kiss that much. Usually Rae gave him a kiss on the cheek, or Peter gave her a kiss on the head- to them those kisses meant just the same as a regular kiss. But when they actually kissed, it was magical to them both. (No pun intended.)

Rae pulled back with her arms still wrapped around Peter's neck, and his arms still around her waist as Peter said, "You know, a seer told me that I'd save a girl's life and bring her to Neverland with me, falling in love with her along the way."

Rae gave him a look, and Peter said, "I'm not lying. It was the time I met you actually- three days before I saved your life. I was just walking by her when she stopped me and told me. Though she didn't say Neverland, she said a magical place, but I knew she meant Neverland."

"Was she right?" Rae asked Peter as she played with his hair, making a mental note that she needed to cut it later- it was getting a little long.

Peter nodded and said, "Definitely."

Rae smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, saying, "Come on, I'm hungry."

Peter smiled and picked Rae up, tossing her over his shoulder, saying, "Good. Felix just finished making dinner for everyone."

"I hope he didn't burn it this time... wait, was that why you came to see me?" Rae asked as she tried getting out of Peter's arms. When she realized that she wasn't getting out any time soon, she gave up and propped her elbows on his lower back, holding her head up as Peter said, "And to annoy you."

Peter was then hit on the back of the head.

* * *

**AN: This is my little Valentine's Day present to you all. This is just showing you some of the time Rae spent in Neverland with Peter. ****I hope you enjoyed it and have a good Valentine's Day. I should have the next chapter up later today, or early tomorrow :) xx  
**

******************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	25. Lady of the Lake

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Lady of the Lake**

_Rae stood across from Charming in a tent as they were making war plans._

"_King George and his men are here-" Rae looked up as Charming was cut off by Red, who had run in, saying, "-We have to move camp. They're coming for us."_

"_No! We will not run! We said we were going to take the Kingdom back, and we can't do that with our tails between our legs," Charming ordered. Rae gave him a look as she glanced at Red who was giving him a look also. Charming realized what he said, and said, "No offense."_

"_But matters have worsened. The king has a new general," Red explained. Rae's eyebrow rose as Snow, who was next to Charming, said, "Who is he?"_

"_They call him Leviathan. They say he attacks like a monster striking from the depths of the sea. You never see him coming, and you never survive," Red said. Rae had one thought on her mind and she voiced it, saying, "That sounds like a load of shit rumors that people decided to exaggerate. By a billion."_

"_We'll see about that," Charming said, ignoring Rae's comment. Snow did the same as Charming, asking, "How close is his army?"_

_Just then an arrow landed in the middle of their drawing maps, and everyone jumped but Rae who shrugged, saying, "I'd say pretty close."_

_They all went out of the tent, and Rae grabbed her bow and arrow, quickly arming herself, started shooting arrows off at soldiers as Snow said, "We should split up. Divide them."_

"_Exactly," Charming nodded. Rae was about to move when Charming said, "Rae, I need you to go with Snow."_

"_If I go with her, they'll know she's with me and follow. That's what we're trying to prevent. Remember?"_

"_She's right," Snow said with a nod. Rae turned and smirked under her mask at all the soldiers. She then quickly ran to a group of soldiers as she replaced her bow with her two swords._

* * *

Skylar had her hands undone by now, and was carving a star into the wall for pure boredom purposes as she heard Emma ask, "You sure she's going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Cora told Emma. Skylar had been flat out ignoring the woman like she was never there. Skylar knew that if Cora knew who she was, she would've voiced it already. She knew Cora wasn't one for patience.

"What is this place? Where are we?" Emma asked. Skylar simply glanced at Emma and went back to carving at her wall.

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as a haven," Cora explained. Skylar snorted at the word haven, muttering, "Some haven. Smells like goat milk and cow manure. If they even have manure here…" Skylar shook her head at her words, and turned around to finally face Cora, saying, "What's the "haven" for?"

"The world's dangerous- what's left of it anyway," Cora shrugged. Skylar sighed and said, "Well they can't keep us down here, we didn't do anything wrong," Emma gave Skylar a look, "Well not in twenty-eight years."

"Neither did I," Cora said. Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "In twenty eight years, or…"

Skylar's question was ignored as Emma said, "Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because of something my _daughter_ did. The curse that ravaged this land- she cast it," Cora explained. Emma's eyes widened as she said, "Regina? You're Regina's mother?"

Emma looked over at Skylar with wide eyes, and Skylar said, "I wanted you to find out on your own. More entertaining that way- well for me."

"Yes, but you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree," Skylar snorted, "You three are from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?" Cora asked with a smile. Skylar narrowed her eyes at the woman as Snow sat up, saying, "Emma?"

Skylar moved over to Snow, and when Snow saw Cora she said, "No…"

"Snow, you're awake, I'm so relieved," Cora smiled. Skylar was getting creeped out now, and stood in front of Snow and Emma as they talked. Skylar realized the woman was watching her and Skylar shot her a glare. Cora smiled at Skylar and asked, "So who are you?"

Skylar smirked and said, "You'll know soon enough."

"Oh Snow…" Cora said as she looked at Snow and Emma, "Oh sweet Snow, please, believe me. Whatever she told you, isn't true. I just want to help you."

Skylar was standing in front of Snow protectively as Snow was standing in front of Emma protectively. Emma just_ had_ to open her mouth, saying, "Let's hear her out."

Skylar didn't say anything as Snow said, "Emma."

"Okay, right now we are at the bottom of a whole with no other options, and Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina," Emma said and she immediately realized that Skylar stiffened at the mention of Henry.

"Who's Henry?" Cora asked. Emma immediately said, "My son. I kind of share him with Regina, it's complicated-" Skylar turned around and gave Emma a glare that made Emma step back a step. Snow turned around too, grabbing Emma's arms as she said, "Don't talk to her."

"Enough!" They all heard. They looked up and saw a man at the top of the hole they were in. He tossed down a rope, saying, "Our leader requests an audience."

Skylar rolled her eyes and climbed up the rope, saying, "All the formal language crap is really going to get on my nerves."

When Emma and Snow got out of the hole, they all started heading towards the camp again. The mother and daughter were in the middle of an argument and Skylar was getting pretty annoyed by it. Then again, she was getting annoyed by everything.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Snow asked Emma. Emma had her arms crossed as she walked behind Skylar, saying, "Why couldn't you have trusted me? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled it."

"Cora?" Skylar snorted, "Yeah, right. The bitch once tried to cut off my head when I was still thieving, murderer me."

"Well then she had a good reason," Emma snapped at Skylar. Snow's eyes widened and she looked at Emma as Skylar shook her head, saying, "Don't come crying to me for help when you almost get killed- and you will."

"Wait here," A guard told them. Emma turned towards the other two women, saying, "Is that why you two followed me here? Because you thought I was helpless?"

"No," Snow said, shaking her head, "I came through to be with you."

"I, on the other hand, got dragged here unwillingly," Skylar shrugged as she crossed her arms. She then saw someone coming out of the leader's "office" and leaned to the right to look around Emma. Skylar hit Snow on the shoulder lightly, saying, "Snow, are you seeing what I'm seeing, or…"

"I'm seeing him too," Snow said with a grin as she looked at Skylar. She then turned towards the leader, saying, "Lancelot?"

"Snow?" Lancelot asked. Skylar wasn't offended that he didn't recognize her. She didn't have the mask on, and she wasn't wearing as much black as she did back then.

Lancelot rushed forwards, as did Snow, and they both hugged each other as Lancelot said, "If I'd known that you were the prisoners that Mulan had brought back, I never would've locked you away. Please, forgive me."

"Of course," Snow said with a nod.

"Lancelot? Really?" Emma asked. Skylar shrugged and said, "He's an old friend. We can trust him. Don't be such a hard ass, Emma. Your mother **was** a Princess…"

Emma shot Skylar a glare and Skylar smirked. Lancelot looked at Skylar with narrowed eyes. He had an idea who she was, but he wasn't sure. Skylar, on the other hand, was timing him inside her head to see how long it took him to realize it was her.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked as she looked at the giant pile of Kimara that was set on the table. Lancelot moved around to sit at his spot, saying, "_That_ is Kimara. Has an acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back," Skylar, ignoring the look Emma was sending the food, grabbed some of the meat and bit into it, chewing happily, "One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat."

"Like Turducken?" Emma asked as she looked at the food. Skylar, still eating, said, "Different species, but yeah, kinda."

"I don't understand, we were told this land didn't even exist anymore," Snow asked, ignoring the two women who were conversing over the food, "How did you all escape the curse?"

"It is a mystery. The curse struck, and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how, and we don't know why. Finding the safe haven wasn't easy. It took some spilled blood. But worry not, you're safe here," Lancelot explained. Skylar, finishing her third piece of Kimara, reached for some grapes as Snow said, "We can't stay. My husband's back there, Emma's son- my grandson, we have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal?"

"Leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned," Lancelot explained. Skylar dropped the grape she was about to eat, saying, "Fuck; I hated those things…"

"Ogres?" Emma questioned, "Like, fee-fie-foe-fum?"

Shaking her head, Skylar corrected Emma, saying, "Those are giants. Ogres are _**far**_ worse."

"That's why we live here on this island. Where it's safe. Please, Snow, stay here. There are no more portals left." Lancelot begged.

Emma was the only one who noticed the distraught look on Skylar's face as he said that.

"_If there are no more portals left, then I can't get back to Peter…"_ Skylar thought sadly. Her eyes widened with a searing pain in her left hand and arm and she quickly moved her right arm over her left one, holding it tightly. No one noticed though, and Skylar hoped it stayed that way. She needed to figure out was wrong before anyone started asking questions that she couldn't answer.

"_Like Emma did earlier,"_ Skylar thought angrily.

"I might know of one," Snow said as she glanced at Skylar- who was doing a very good job of hiding how much pain she was in. Skylar slowly moved her head to look at Emma as Emma said, "You do?"

"Where?" Lancelot asked. Skylar noticed that he was a little eager to know where and it made her question why.

"Cora's near, I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful," Snow explained.

Skylar was still in pain and she couldn't nod or talk in fear of showing that, so she just didn't move.

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But given her reputation, we've kept her locked up as a precaution," Lancelot explained.

"Nevertheless, I'm not taking any chances. Trust me. I may have a way; let us go," Snow begged. Skylar let out a breath of air as the pain finally passed, and she looked at Lancelot as he sighed, and said, "I'll allow it. I wish our friend was here," Skylar's smirk grew, "I would've asked her to go with you, but she got taken with the curse."

"You mean Rae?" Snow asked with a smile. Lancelot nodded and said, "I'm surprised she didn't fall through with you, she used to protect you with her life."

"Actually, I kinda still do…" Skylar trailed off as she popped a grape in her mouth. Lancelot looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and Snow smiled, saying, "Lancelot, meet Rae Hood. Again."

Lancelot laughed as he looked at Skylar, saying, "Why am I not surprised?"

Rae simply smirked in response, saying, "I thought it would take you longer to recognize me, but Snow always has to ruin the game."

Lancelot shook his head and said, "It's good to see you again, and in not so much black and without the mask," Skylar shrugged, "Having Snow and her daughter leave with you makes me much less anxious,_** but**_ you leave on one condition," Snow and Skylar's eyebrows raised, "Take my bravest warrior with you, and allow Mulan to defend you."

Skylar looked over at Lancelot's "bravest warrior" and scowled, finding out that it was manly-warrior-chick. As soon as "Mulan" got over there, Skylar's automatic response was, "We can defend ourselves."

Snow, ignoring Skylar, said, "Deal. Thank you, Lancelot. You are always looking out for me."

Skylar simply glared at Mulan.

* * *

Mulan opened a box for the three women, saying, "Choose wisely, we must be vigilant in our journey."

"Where's my gun? I want it back," Emma stated. Skylar nodded and said, "And where's my bow and quiver of arrows?"

Mulan walked over to a table and grabbed a quiver full of arrows with a bow, and Emma's gun. Skylar grabbed her bow and quiver from Mulan, as Mulan looked at Emma's gun, saying, "Is it magic?"

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger," Emma said with a smirk. Skylar was walking away from Mulan when she stopped and said, "Oh wait- I forgot," She turned around and punched Mulan in the jaw. Mulan stepped back a couple steps from the force of the punch, and then looked up at Skylar with wide eyes, who told Mulan with a smirk, "Now we're even."

"Follow my lead, step where I step, do exactly as I say, and you might survive," Mulan said as she looked at the three women, acting like nothing had just happened. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "You were working with a prince before, right?"

Mulan nodded and Skylar smirked, saying, "You haven't even seen anything bad- yet."

Skylar was still smirking as she headed towards another box a few feet from them. Snow rolled her eyes as Mulan looked at Snow, saying, "Is she going to be like that for the whole journey?"

"Just don't piss her off and you'll be safe," Snow said as she slid a quiver over her shoulders. Emma looked between Skylar and Mulan as Mulan said, "Who is she? I've never felt someone throw a punch that hard before."

"You just met Rae Hood," Snow said as she watched Skylar do a couple fancy tricks with some daggers a few feet from them. Snow noticed that Skylar now had a sword wrapped around her waist as Mulan's eyes widened and she looked at Skylar, saying, "Rae Hood? The thief and assassin?"

"The one and only," Skylar said as she looked at the three women staring at her, "Ready to go? I'm getting a little bored and I haven't killed anything in twenty-eight years. I got time to make up," Skylar said. Emma's eyes widened and she said, "I think we'll be okay with just Sky-Rae. You could stay back if you wanted. She seems a bit bloodthirsty."

"Have you ever seen an ogre?" Mulan asked as she walked towards Emma. Skylar rolled her eyes, but chuckled when Emma said, "Pretty sure I've dated a few."

"Legend has it that when they kill you, the last thing you see-" Skylar cut Mulan off, saying, "-"Is the reflection of yourself dying in their eyes?" Everyone knows that legend, and now that we're done with this _marvelous _history lesson- can we go now?"

"Let's walk," Mulan said as she sent a glare Skylar's way, "It'll be dark soon."

Skylar raised her hand and pointed in a different direction, saying, "If you're coming with us, you're going the wrong way."

Mulan quickly changed directions as Skylar chuckled and placed her hand on the sword around her waist, following behind Mulan with a grin.

"_It's gonna be fun to mess with her,"_ Skylar thought. She slowed down and moved towards Snow and Emma, saying, "We're heading for the wardrobe, right?"

Snow nodded, saying, "You always knew my plans before I said them."

"I'm just an evil genius," Skylar smirked as she walked ahead to annoy Mulan some more. Snow watched her, shaking her head, and Emma said, "Is she going to be like that the whole time?"

"You said Rae Hood was your childhood idol?" Snow asked. Emma nodded, and Snow said, "Well you're about to see your childhood idol in her natural habitat."

* * *

"This'll do, we'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood," Mulan said as they all came upon a clearing. Skylar sighed, saying, "I feel like we only walked for five minutes."

Ignoring Skylar's complaint of stopping, Emma said, "If we're hiding from Ogres, maybe we should, I don't know, _not_ start a fire?"

"Ogres are blind, they hunt by sound alone," Skylar said with a shrug. Emma looked at Skylar with wide eyes, saying, "Right. Because that's something everyone would know about ogres…"

Skylar gave Snow a look, and Snow walked towards Emma, saying, "Look, I know you're out of your element-" Emma cut Snow off, saying, "-I'm fine-" Skylar snorted. Snow sighed, saying, "I know, but maybe you should stay here while we find some water? Guard the campsite?"

"You mean the big, empty clearing?"

"It's the safest place, we'll be right back," Snow sighed and she nodded at Skylar who headed off in a completely different direction than where Mulan and Snow were heading.

* * *

_Rae walked behind Charming as they headed towards the cabin where Charming's mother was. Rae didn't do well with meeting new people and whether she liked to admit it or not, people had a problem meeting her because… well they usually ran away. But Charming told Rae that she would do fine and his mother wouldn't run away, but Rae would believe it when she saw it._

"_Mother, the place looks beautiful. Will you come inside?" Charming asked as they walked up. Rae had to admit, the house did look nice. It had a small but nice garden outside (that was flourishing) and the house looked like it was cleaned every day. Then again, Rae wouldn't really know. She'd never lived in a home. It was always a tree, cave, or an abandoned castle._

"_I'm sorry if I want things to be perfect when I meet the girl my son is going to marry," Charming's mother smiled. Rae paused and stopped walking, immediately stiffening. Charming noticed it, and said, "Wait."_

"_Do you hear that?" Rae asked as she stood next to Charming. His mother looked around, and Charming told his mother, "Go in. Bolt the door, whatever happens, stay inside. Go."_

_His mother ran inside while Rae took out her two swords, slowly spinning them around in her hands. Charming did the same as Rae (though only taking out one sword) as they were surrounded by King George's guards. Rae looked at Charming, saying, "Go with your mother-" Charming cut her off, saying, "-I'm staying right here. I won't let you fight them alone."_

_Rae simply sighed as all the men armed themselves. She smirked, saying, "What? That's it?"_

_Two men shot arrows, and while Charming ducked (letting the arrow hit another soldier), Rae caught the arrow, and threw it in the chest of another soldier._

_Then the soldier's ran for her and Charming. Rae stepped back a step, letting two swordsmen run into each other, successfully knocking each other out. Rae quickly stabbed them, killing them, and sliced open one soldier's neck while she stabbed another in the chest._

_Rae and Charming had the rest of the soldiers killed (Rae) or knocked out (Charming) quickly._

"_Son," They both heard. Rae dropped one soldier that she had just finished cracking his neck, and turned, seeing Charming's mother with an arrow in her chest. They both ran towards her, and Charming caught his mother right as she fell back._

"_I told you to stay inside," Charming said desperately as he placed her on the ground softly. His mother smiled at him, saying, "I know, but I heard you- I thought you were hurt. I'm sorry."_

_Rae knelt down next to the woman as Charming said, "No, you're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay-" Charming was cut off by Snow leaning down on the other side of Rae, saying, "I'm so sorry. We came as quickly as we could."_

"_Is this… Snow?" Charming's mother asked as she looked at Snow. Charming nodded, and Snow didn't know what to say._

* * *

Snow was putting a pile of wood down as Skylar was trying to start a fire. She groaned, saying, "I forgot how hard it was to start these things. I used to be a pro at it," Skylar sighed, "I'm going to get Emma's lighter, I'll be back."

Snow laughed at the girl, and as Skylar went off in search of Emma, Snow was grabbed around the neck by the same girl that was on the other horse, Aurora.

"Don't move. Phillip's gone because of you," Aurora told Snow. Snow, thinking back to what Skylar taught her before the curse, grabbed Aurora by the shoulders, and flipped her onto the ground in front of her, holding her down by the wrists, saying, "You listen to me_, Princess_. You think I don't know what it's like to be separated from the people that I love? What happened to Phillip was **not **our fault. So I _suggest_ you find another way to channel your anger."

Snow was then pulled up by Mulan, who told her, "Don't talk to her like that."

"She tried to kill me," Snow said angrily. Mulan quickly said, "I will deal with her."

"You're doing such a good job so far," They heard. Mulan turned and saw Skylar, holding lighter. But all of their eyes widened as they heard a gunshot.

Skylar, Snow, and Mulan turned around to face Emma with wide eyes. Emma was pointing her gun at Mulan. Snow was quick to ask, "Emma, what are you doing?"

"Protecting you," Emma told Snow, "Drop the weapon," Emma then told Mulan. Skylar's eyes looked huge as she said, "Do you have any idea of what you just did?"

They then heard an ogre roaring.

"Ogres?" Emma questioned. Skylar nodded and Snow yelled, "RUN!"

Skylar grabbed Emma's arm, and they started running. They all started running, and of course, Skylar was in the front with Snow as Emma and Aurora were in the back with Mulan in the middle.

"Split up!" Snow yelled. Emma stuck by Snow and Skylar, and as they headed through a patch of trees, Skylar pointed at a good hiding spot, saying, "Over there!"

Snow and Skylar quickly made it over there, but Emma tripped over a branch and fell in the middle of the clearing. The ogre quickly made it over there, and it sniffed around for a second and then roared right in Emma's face. Emma tried defending herself as she grabbed her gun, but it was quickly knocked out of her hand. Emma sighed, saying, "Seriously?"

Hiding behind a tree, Skylar shook her head, saying, "Oh no."

The ogre then roared at Emma again. Skylar then looked over as she heard a whistle, and her eyes widened as she saw Snow next to the ogre in the clearing, saying, "Back away from _**my daughter**_!"

Snow pulled an arrow out of her quiver, and Skylar quickly aimed her bow and arrow, remembering Snow was great with one… but after twenty eight years of not shooting an arrow and aiming for an eyeball, Skylar had a feeling that Snow might miss.

Skylar was proved wrong though, and Snow hit her mark, making the ogre fall. Emma held her gun in her hand as she looked at the ogre and Skylar walked over, saying, "You have to shoot them in the eye."

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" Emma asked her mom. Snow shrugged, saying, "Twenty-eight years ago. I guess it's like riding a bike…"

"Yeah, but, how did you know you could hit that?" Emma asked as she looked down at the ogre. Snow shrugged again, saying, "I didn't. But I knew that Rae would quickly shoot another one- not missing if I did."

Skylar nodded and Snow said to her daughter, "Next time, listen to me. That kind of thing isn't going to work here."

"Yeah."

"We should get going," Skylar said, and turned around, going to find Aurora and Mulan. Emma walked next to Snow, and Snow noticed the look on her daughter's face and asked, "Why do you look so confused?"

"I thought Skylar would step in…" Emma said quietly, "No offense to you, it's just… every movie I've watched, Rae Hood steps in before someone dies…"

Snow smiled at her daughter softly, saying, "They got that fairytale wrong like they did most of them. Rae Hood is not a nice or caring person, she doesn't save people. She's selfish and strives on self-preservation."

"What do you mean?"

"Rae Hood wasn't the one saving people from getting killed- she was the one doing the killing. I was lucky that she helped me that day in the forest. Something turned Rae rotten inside when she disappeared for twenty years. She won't even let me know what it is, and I've known her longer than a lot of people. All I know is that she loved someone and they got ripped away from her," Snow explained. Emma's eyebrows scrunched up as she said, "Henry said Rae got taken to Neverland because she was kidnapped by Peter Pan. She was pulled out by Rumpelstiltskin who was asked to pull her out by Robin Hood in return for a favor," Emma looked at Snow, "Is it true that they're twins?"

"Yeah, far as I know," Snow nodded. Emma scrunched up her eyebrows, saying, "She doesn't act like it."

"Rae _**hates**_ her brother."

* * *

_Rae looked at the arrow in her hands as did Lancelot, and Charming was looking at her desperately. Rae sighed sadly, saying, "It's poison."_

"_We find an antidote," Charming said with a fake smile. Rae raised her eyebrow as Snow said, "The fairies. They can help us."_

_Taking the words right from Rae's mouth, Lancelot said, "No; I'm afraid this is going to take something stronger than fairy dust."_

"_Lake Nostos," Charming said as he looked at Rae, "Its waters have powerful magical properties. It isn't far. A day's journey at most."_

_Rae paused and thought about it, thinking about Fredrick and Abigail. She nodded, saying, "I think it'll work."_

_She shared a look with Lancelot, saying, "We'll prepare a wagon."_

"_Was that Rae Hood?" Charming's mother, Ruth, asked as Rae and Lancelot went to go find a wagon. Snow nodded at the woman, and Ruth said, "She's nicer than I thought she'd be."_

_Charming couldn't help but chuckle._

_A few hours later, Rae stood by Snow as they walked down the trail towards the lake. Snow had her arm looped with Rae's (who didn't really want to be touched, but was forced) as Snow said, "You told me you fell in love once. What happened?"_

"_Another story for different day," Rae said simply. Snow gave her a look, and Rae sighed; Ruth, who was listening in the conversation, said, "At least tell us his name."_

_Rae smiled, saying, "Peter. His name was Peter."_

_The carriage then stopped, and Charming said, "We're going to scout ahead, we won't be long."_

_Rae immediately shot forwards, saying, "I'll come too!"_

* * *

"We're getting close," Snow said as Skylar caught Aurora from tripping. Again.

Skylar then spotted a familiar tree and said, "Wait a second…"

They all stopped as Skylar walked forwards and laughed as she looked at a tree. She then started climbing it, and from the top of the tree, Skylar said, "It's still here!"

"What is?" Emma asked as she looked at the top of the tree where Skylar was. Skylar quickly hopped down, and jumped off a tree branch, saying, "My bird's nest is still up there. I used to sleep there sometimes when I couldn't stay in the castle. I did it a lot more often than you would think."

"She did. No matter how much your father and I begged her to stay inside- where it was safe," Snow said to Emma while looking at Skylar with a glare. Skylar shrugged and said, "Come on, I want to get back home."

"_Well to the second one, since the first one is seemingly unavailable to get to at the moment," _Skylar thought angrily. She really just wanted to get back to Peter.

"Aurora, you've got to keep up," Mulan said after they walked for a few more minutes. Aurora, ripping her cloak away from _another_ branch, said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods. It's cold out here."

Skylar rolled her eyes, and had to agree with Mulan (no matter how much she hated it) as she said, "Then maybe you should've listened to me and stayed back."

Skylar stopped on a hill as Snow and Mulan stopped beside her. Skylar sighed and said, "Looks a little rundown. The curse did a number on it…"

"It used to be so pretty too," Snow sighed, shaking her head. Mulan, sensing that Emma and Aurora had fallen back, said, "Over here!"

Emma stood next to Snow as she said, "That it?"

"Yeah, that's our home," Snow said with a small, sad smile. They were all looking at the crumbled, run down, castle that was in pieces, and was sitting on top of the lake. Skylar sighed and said, "My tree keeps looking better and better."

"Oh shut up," Snow said to Skylar with a small shove and a smile. Skylar grinned and said, "Let's go. I don't want Henry alone with Regina and Charming too long. No offense to Charming, it's just- what I remember of his techniques was that he didn't know how to talk to big crowds," Snow nodded, "And he didn't really know how to act around kids…"

"Then how was he going to be a good dad to me?" Emma asked as they walked through the forest towards the castle. Skylar shrugged as Snow said, "He was excited for you. He would've been a good dad-" Skylar cut Snow off, saying, "-I thought he **was** a good dad. If I remember correctly- which I'm sure I do- he died getting Emma into the wardrobe."

"He died?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

Nodding, Snow said, "I guess that's why he was in the coma."

"Eh, doesn't matter. He's healthy now," Skylar shrugged.

* * *

_Rae, Snow, Charming, Ruth, and Lancelot came upon the lake- well an empty lake. Rae walked towards the lake with a sigh as Snow said, "Where's the lake?"_

_Snow stood a little behind Rae as the thief said, "You're looking at it."_

"_It's gone," Charming sighed as Snow stood beside him. Rae walked forwards, and shook her head, standing beside Lancelot who was also looking at the lake sadly._

_Charming, Rae, and Lancelot walked around in the lake for a few minutes, looking for any last bit of water. Rae shook her head and kicked a pile of bones out of her way. She saw Charming holding the crown of the siren that they had killed. Voicing what Rae had thought, Charming said, "This is my fault. The siren who lived here- I killed her. That's why the lake is dry."_

"_**We**__ killed her," Rae corrected as Charming rolled his eyes. They were both stopped as they heard Lancelot say, "You needn't worry. My mother raised me by a lake, there may yet be water. You just… need to know where to look."_

_Rae stayed where she was standing as Charming threw one of the victim's helmets on the ground. She looked over when Lancelot moved over towards a large tree trunk, and picked something up from it. She didn't hear what he said, but she and Charming both moved over to him quickly as he stood up._

"_You found it?" Charming asked as he and Rae made it over to Lancelot._

"_It's all that's left," Lancelot answered, "Just enough for one sip."_

"_Enough to heal my mother?" Charming asked desperately._

"_We shall find out."_

_As Charming got his canteen out to put the water in, Rae headed towards Ruth and Snow. Snow smiled at Rae, saying, "Did you find water?"_

"_Just enough," Rae said with a smile under her mask. Snow went over to talk to Charming quickly, but before Rae could move she felt someone grab her hand. Rae turned and saw Ruth holding her arm, saying, "You need to get Snow to drink the water."_

"_What? Why? Did something happen?" Rae asked immediately. Ruth smiled, saying, "King George put a curse on her to not be able to have children," Rae's eyes widened, "She won't take it. Please make her."_

"_But you need it more at this second, we can help her later-" Rae was cut off by Ruth saying, "-Please."_

_Rae sighed, saying, "I've gotten too soft hanging around your son."_

_Ruth smiled at Rae, and she quickly walked over to Lancelot who held the canteen that had the water. She explained the situation as Charming and Snow were talking to his mother, and they quickly replaced two pouches making it look like the special water was still in Charming's canteen, which was actually in the canteen that Rae was holding._

_Rae sighed as Charming took his canteen from Lancelot (thinking it was his) and letting his mother take a sip. As the two men hugged, Rae stood by Snow as Ruth told her, "Have faith, Snow. We'll find another way."_

_Snow nodded, and when she looked away from the two women, Ruth looked at Rae who nodded at her, telling the woman that she didn't drink the right water and that the real water was ready for Snow to drink._

* * *

"Oh my God," Emma said as Snow opened the door to Emma's nursery. Skylar squeezed Snow's shoulder, telling her that she was there as she knew the memories of what she missed from Emma's childhood were going to be hard on her.

"I recognize this from Henry's book," Emma said as she looked at the wardrobe.

"Um… we'll stand watch at the gate," Mulan said, unsure. She and Aurora left quickly, and Skylar followed after giving Snow a look. She knew the two women were going to talk and Skylar didn't need to be there during that conversation.

* * *

"_Why isn't it working?" Charming asked as he leaned over his mother. Lancelot placed a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Wounds take time to heal."_

"_No, no, I used this magic before. It worked instantly. There wasn't enough water; we need more," Charming said as he ran towards the lake. Ruth stopped him though, saying, "Son, stop," Charming walked back over, taking hold of his mother's hand, "There's no more magic here, and I don't want to spend my last moments this way."_

"_This is all my fault, I'm so sorry," Charming said as he cried. Rae looked away, not that great with people crying._

"_For what?" Rae heard Ruth ask, "For being happy? For finding your true love? For your happiness, I would gladly give my life. My only regret is that I won't live to see you marry Snow."_

_Charming shushed his mother as Snow shared a look with Rae who nodded in response. Snow smiled and turned back to Ruth, saying, "Yes you will."_

_Charming looked up at Snow, confused, as Rae said to Lancelot, "Lancelot, does a disgraced member of the round table still have to power to perform a wedding?"_

"_It would be my honor," Lancelot said with a small smile. _

_As they were setting things up, Rae quickly switched the canteens back to where she had the one with the normal water, and the one Lancelot held while performing the wedding, held the magic water._

_He poured it in a cup, saying, "In my kingdom, there is legend of a cup. It has the power to grant eternal life. And so the love between you always be strong, true, and eternal," Lancelot smiled as he handed Snow the cup. Snow took a sip, and Rae knew that Snow would now be able to have children._

_Charming took a sip and handed the cup back to Rae who stood a bit behind him, and she smiled under her mask as Charming and Snow kissed. Rae nodded at Lancelot who nodded back to her._

_When they all looked at Ruth, who was laying on the wagon, she was deathly pale and her eyes were closed. But she had a smile on her face._

_Rae stood by Lancelot as she heard Charming say, "Goodbye mother."_

* * *

"How are we going to carry this thing?" Skylar heard Emma ask as she and Lancelot walked into the nursery. He had come when he heard about the ogre attack, and Skylar escorted him through the rundown castle to the nursery.

"With the help of an old friend," Lancelot said as he made their presence known. Snow smiled when she Lancelot, saying, "Lancelot, what are you doing here?"

"We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were alright," Lancelot said with a smile towards Snow who returned it. Snow, immediately noticing the lack of Mulan and Aurora, asked, "Where are Mulan and Aurora?"

"I sent them to find food, tonight we'll make camp and in the morning we'll head back," Lancelot looked at the wardrobe, "So… this is it? The portal you were after?"

"The same one Emma went through. That's how she skipped the curse," Snow said with a nod. Lancelot looked at the wardrobe in wonder, saying, "Remarkable."

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but there's no magic left," Snow said as she looked at Lancelot. Skylar stood behind the woman as Lancelot said, "With a portal this powerful, there must be another way to recharge it…"

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?" Skylar asked with a teasing grin, though she was really wondering why he was so interested in the wardrobe.

Lancelot looked over at the three women, saying, "Well I just want Snow to get home to her husband," He looked at Emma, "And son, Henry. He must miss you."

A bell rang in Skylar's head and she quickly pulled a sword on the "knight" as did Snow.

"Stay away from him, Emma," Snow said as Skylar stood slightly in front of Snow as she always did. Skylar narrowed her eyes at "Lancelot" as she said, "He's not who he says he is."

"What are you talking about? Who the hell is he? I thought you said he was trustful?" Emma asked. Skylar smirked, saying, "I thought he was until I realized that there was only one person you told Henry's name."

"Cora," Emma realized.

Then there was a dark purple smoke where "Lancelot" was, and there Cora stood saying, "Clever girl."

"Where's Lancelot?" Snow asked as Skylar still held the sword on Cora. Unflinching, Cora said, "Dead. I killed him a long time ago."

"And you've been posing as him ever since," Skylar said angrily. Lancelot reminded her of Felix, so Skylar was very upset that Cora killed him.

"Well they'd never listen to me," Cora chuckled, "And besides, every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?"

Skylar was about to lunge for the woman when the searing pain shot up her left hand and arm, making her drop her sword. Emma and Snow looked at Skylar worriedly as Cora laughed, saying, "Well it looks like you have your own curse to deal with."

Snow then lunged for Cora, and Cora used her magic to pin Snow against the wall as Emma was knocked out of the way. Skylar was really hoping that the pain would end fast because she needed to help Snow as Cora was walking towards Snow (who was still on the wall) saying, "Thank you, Snow. I've been looking for a way over for _so _long."

Emma tried getting up when Cora used her magic on her, sending a curtain that was on the floor to wrap around Emma's ankles, making her fall back to the ground.

Skylar was brought down to her knees as the pain started getting more intense than it had ever been before.

"I never thought the person to help me find it, would be you," Cora said to Snow with a smile. Snow, who was watching Emma and Skylar out of the corner of her eye, asked Cora, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I want to see my daughter, it's been too long," Cora said as the pain in Skylar's arm and hand started decreasing, "And you know, I would love to meet my grandson, Henry-" Cora was cut off by Emma saying, "-No you won't!"

She then lit the gunpowder that she had placed on the wardrobe, lighting the wardrobe on fire. Skylar was able to get to her feet as Cora yelled, "No!"

Skylar grabbed her sword as Cora got a fireball in her hand, and right as she threw it at Emma, Skylar jumped in the way of it, knocking the fireball away with her sword.

"Skylar!" Snow yelled as Mulan and Aurora walked in. Mulan headed towards Cora, pulling her sword out, and Cora simply told Snow, "We're not done," And disappeared in her cloud of dark purple smoke. Mulan helped Skylar up as Snow was let down from the wall.

"You okay?" Emma asked her mom. Snow nodded, and told Emma, "You saved me."

"Yeah, well… where is she?" Emma asked as she looked around. Snow rubbed her neck, saying, "Gone."

"So is our ride home," Skylar noted as she looked at the burning wardrobe. Emma and Snow looked at Skylar and simultaneously they both said, "Are you okay?"

"One, that's creepy, and two, I'm fine," Skylar said with a nod. Emma let it go, but Snow looked at Skylar, saying, "You have never dropped a sword before, and you have never fell to your knees in pain. I've seen you get stabbed by two swords at the same time, and you've stayed standing. What was that!?"

"Let it go," Skylar told the woman, "I'll be fine."

Snow grit her teeth, but did as she was told as Skylar thought, "_At least I hope I will be…"_

* * *

_Charming set a candle down on the rock that was where his mother was buried. Snow stood next to him as she said, "I'm so sorry. She was all the family you had left."_

_Charming looked up at Snow, saying, "No, I still have you."_

_Rae, who was standing next to Lancelot a few feet away, said, "Why do I have a feeling that this is about to be a really sentimental and or nerve wracking moment?"_

"_Because it is," Lancelot said back to Rae with a chuckle. Rae shrugged in response as they both looked back at the couple._

"_I love you, Snow, and together we can start a new family," Charming said to Snow as he walked over to Snow and held her hands. Snow let out a small sigh as Charming pulled something out of his pocket, saying, "Here. This belonged to her. She would've wanted you to have it. She said it could tell you what your child would be-" He was cut off by a panicked Snow, saying, "-Please don't."_

"_It's just a superstition," Charming said with a small laugh. Snow, still looking panicked, said, "There's something I need to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

_Snow was about to open her mouth and tell Charming what happened when she stopped, and looked down, seeing the necklace swinging back and forth. A grin spread across her face, saying, "We're going to have a child."_

"_What!?" Charming seemed slightly panicked now, and Rae couldn't stop the laugh that came out._

"_We're going to have a child," Snow said with a smile. Charming looked down at Snow, meeting her eyes, as he said, "Is there something I need to know?"_

"_I mean someday!" Snow said, correcting herself with a wide grin plastered on her face. Rae smiled under her mask as she placed her hand on the hilt of one of her swords on her hips as Charming said, "Well of course we are. What's it say it's going to be? It's going to be a boy, right? I can never remember which direction means what."_

_Snow pulled the necklace from his hand, saying, "It's a surprise."_

_Charming nodded and said, "I'll send the signal for the army to regroup. We are going to take back the kingdom, Snow, and we are going to do it as a family."_

_Snow nodded with a smile still on her face as she and Charming kissed again. Lancelot followed Charming over to the horses to help him with the signal as Snow turned towards Rae who had a smirk on her face under her mask._

"_This is because of you, isn't it? Ruth only pretended to drink the water; she had you tell Lancelot to put it in the wedding chalice so I would drink it. That's how King George's curse was broken, wasn't it?" Snow asked Rae as she stood in front of her. Rae shrugged, saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about. So… what's the future Charming going to be?"_

_Snow smiled as she looked back at Charming, and turned back to face Rae, saying, "A girl."_

_Rae grinned and before she could say anything, Snow said, "You can't teach her how to shoot a bow and arrow until she is thirteen."_

_Rae pouted._

* * *

"Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew," Snow said as she looked at the ground and then over at Skylar who was staring out the window. Whenever Rae went to the kingdom to see Snow during her pregnancy, Rae always went to go see Lancelot when she got there, and right before she left. She said he reminded her of someone but she would never tell Snow.

"How could I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Cora?" Mulan asked as she paced angrily. Emma turned towards the warrior, saying, "Well to be fair, the whole shape shifting thing threw me too."

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?" Mulan asked as she glanced at Aurora. Skylar whipped around, saying, "The truth. Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain, and he died an honorable death."

"Cora's still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom," Mulan said as she started getting angry all over again. Aurora, pointing out a flaw, said, "Who's going to lead us? You?"

"No," Mulan said, and she turned to Snow, "Her."

Snow looked taken back, but said, "I'm honored, but Emma, Rae, and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke."

"We'll help you. We'll find a way, won't we?" Mulan asked as she looked at Aurora. Nodding, Aurora said, "Yes," Snow and Skylar looked at her wearily, "Perhaps it'll help me channel my anger."

Skylar chuckled at the same words Snow used as Snow nodded at Aurora. Mulan smiled and said, "Come."

Mulan, Skylar, and Aurora headed out of the nursery as Emma and Mary Margaret stayed behind.

After a few minutes, Emma came out looking like she had just cried, and Skylar smiled at her softly. Emma nodded at the teenager and headed to where Mulan and Aurora were sitting next to a fire a little ways down the castle.

When Snow came out, Skylar could see that she was still crying, and smiled at the woman. She didn't expect to be tackled in a hug though. Skylar sighed but rubbed the woman's back as she cried. Skylar knew Snow regretted putting Emma in the wardrobe because she had missed Emma's childhood, and she couldn't take it back.

After a few more minutes, Snow let go of Skylar, saying, "Thanks."

Skylar smiled at her, saying, "It's alright. I'm going to go check out the rest of the castle, make sure there's no monsters that have decided to take residence in the past twenty eight years, alright?"

Snow laughed and said, "Okay; do you want me to come?"

Skylar shook her head, saying, "No, go ahead. I'll meet up with you four in a bit. I just want to be alone for a little while."

Snow nodded and headed down the hallways as Skylar headed up the stairs looking around the different rooms. When she got to a room that had light, Skylar headed towards it, opening the window as she ripped off her left glove, and pushed up the left sleeve of her cardigan.

Skylar's eyes widened as she said, "Oh shit."

Starting at the middle of Skylar's palm were prominent black veins as they creeped up her arm, stopping half way up her forearm.

"How did I not notice this before?" Skylar whispered to herself as she moved her arm around to look at the damage.

Skylar knew this curse. It was the result of an aging spell. The person doing the spell got the choice of the person's fate after the price of the curse started taking effect- you could start dying after you were away from the person who cast the spell for a certain amount of time; you were away from a certain place for so long; or you just died when your time was up. It was a painful way of dying. You start decaying from the inside out, making your veins turn black. Your skin stays the same color, but you get pale, and you get weak. Fast. Then you start throwing up blood, but it isn't red- it's black.

Skylar knew that someone in Neverland put this spell on her, but she had no idea who. If Peter put a spell on her that had to do with aging, he wouldn't have done one that was so painful or she would've found out and killed him. Figuratively.

"_So either Tinkerbell or Hook did it as revenge for something Peter did," _Skylar thought, _"No, Tinkerbell doesn't have magic or the guts to do that. Peter killed Hook's brother, but I haven't seen Hook since Peter killed his brother. I got taken back to the Enchanted Forest two years after that, and I __**never**__ saw him in the Enchanted Forest- " _Skylar's thought was cut off by a searing pain in her left arm. With wide eyes, she watched veins grow until they were at her elbow until the pain stopped.

Skylar sighed, saying, "Whoever did this, I'm going to kill them slowly and painfully…"

* * *

**AN: Welp, you all know what's wrong with Skylar now. She's dying.****  
**

**Anyways, I have a question- do you want a trailer for each season, or a video of Rae & Peter with their song for each season?**

**P.S. Rae and Peter's ship name was voted to be... Pae.**

**P.S.S. The next chapter is going to be short because this chapter is 8972 words. Okay? Okay.**

******************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	26. The Crocodile

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 26- The Crocodile**

Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook, stood on a beach as he looked through his telescope at the island that was the survivors' haven. He put away his telescope when he saw Cora coming towards him. She smiled and said, "Hello, Hook."

"Hello, Cora. You told me you had something important you needed to show me," Hook stated as he turned towards the woman. She held up a bottle that had purple glowing dust inside it. Hook sighed, saying, "Sparkly dust. Wonderful."

"Just the remains of a magical wardrobe that can travel between worlds," Cora said with a smile. Hook turned and looked at Cora, saying, "Is there enough to get us where we need to go?"

"Not quite, but it's a start."

"Well we're almost ready to set sail. What's our port of destination," Hook said with a smirk.

"Storybrooke."

"Curious name. Is that where-" Hook was cut off by Cora saying, "-She is. And so is he."

"Excellent. You'll be able to see your daughter, and I can skin myself a crocodile."

"But I have some other news that you will enjoy," Cora said with a happy smile. Hook raised an eyebrow, saying, "And that would be?"

"Rae Hood is here."

Hook looked at Cora with wide eyes as he said, "She's here?"

Cora nodded and said, "And even better- she's dying."

"What?" Hook asked, "I knew she left him, but I never knew that-" He was cut off by Cora saying, "-Someone put a curse on her. It'll be a **very **painful death. You can watch one of your worst enemies' love die."

"How is that good? I may not like Peter Pan, but I do know what it's like to have a lost love and no one should have to go through that pain," Hook said angrily. Cora sighed, saying, "She doesn't deserve to live anyways. Do you know how many people she's killed and stolen from? How many people's lives she's ruined?"

"I could say the same thing about us both."

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, I'll post another chapter later today. I wanted to include this, but I didn't want it to be in the same episode as "The Doctor". And I will make a video, but it shall be a surprise on which one it is- a Rae & Peter video or video on the season :)**

**I'm still taking song suggestions for my playlist for this season- I honestly only have two songs on my playlist for this season while I have four on my season three playlist already so...**

**********************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	27. The Doctor

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 27- The Doctor**

"I don't know if I can do this; I'm not a very good liar," Aurora said as they all came upon the camp. She'd been going on about the same thing for a while, and honestly, Skylar really wanted to duct tape her. But it wouldn't happen with Mulan there, and she wasn't sure if there was duct tape in the Enchanted Forest yet…

"_Sadly,"_ Skylar thought as Snow said, "It's not really a lie, Aurora. Lancelot did die an honorable death; Cora did escape- all true."

"Just leave the details to us," Skylar said as she glanced behind her to look at the annoying princess. As Emma started talking about _"unnecessary panic"_ Mulan noticed that the tower was empty while the hair on the back of Skylar's neck started standing up- something was wrong, and Skylar was right in her bad feeling as Mulan held out a hand, saying, "Wait- the tower. We always have sentries guarding the entrance."

Skylar unsheathed her sword as did Mulan, and they both started walking towards the entrance as Mulan said, "Stay close to one of us."

They all walked up to the camp, Skylar and Mulan were in the front in case anyone decided to jump out and attack them. Skylar put her sword up when she saw all the bodies. Mulan did the same, and Skylar heard Emma say, "Oh my God."

* * *

"This can't be. Our land, we were protected here. We were hidden. How did the ogres find us?" Mulan asked after they searched every hut for survivors. There were none.

Snow looked around, saying, "Ogres didn't do this."

"What?" Mulan asked. Skylar picked up on what Snow was looking at, and said, "Cora did this."

"This is her magic- twisted and evil. We have to stop her," Snow declared. Skylar's eyebrows shot up as Mulan said, "It's too late. She killed them- she killed them all."

"But we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else," Snow said. Skylar sighed and said, "Uh… I'm not really the "hero" type…"

Snow looked at Skylar and was about to say something when Emma said, "Hey, hey! Look!"

Skylar looked over to where Emma was pointing, and saw a hand moving.

"There's someone under there!" Aurora said as she and Mulan both moved towards the person, and pulled up the things said person was hiding under.

"He's alive!"

"Please, help me, please!" Skylar heard a very familiar voice say. She stood back as the other four women circled around the man. Skylar narrowed her eyes as Snow said, "It's okay. You're safe now, we won't hurt you."

Skylar wrapped her hand around the hilt of the sword that was still sheathed as she looked at the man on the ground. He met her eyes and they widened as Skylar smirked her "Rae smirk" as Snow had taken to calling it.

"Thank you," The man said as he still stared at Skylar.

Skylar knew who he was, and she knew he knew that she knew who he was. He was just waiting for when she would rat her out while Skylar, on the other hand, wanted to have some fun and would let him break the news himself while she didn't say a word. It was more entertaining that way, plus... it wasn't every day that you got to see Captain Hook give himself up.

Hook looked at Skylar in shock and confusion (though he didn't show it on his face). She didn't look like she had aged a day since he had seen her in Neverland. She didn't look any different though she had a new kind of ruthlessness in her eyes that she didn't have before, and she looked a little paler than she did back then. He knew she probably still had the same cocky attitude as she did before.

* * *

"You seen him before?" Skylar heard Emma ask Mulan. Mulan nodded, saying, "I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith," Skylar chuckled quietly, "Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack."

Skylar stood up and squeezed Hook's shoulder tightly, as she whispered in his ear, "You and I are going to talk later. _**Just**_ you and I."

Hook looked up at her and Skylar smirked as she walked over to Snow to see if she needed help with the food.

"Here you go," Emma said as she placed a cup down in front of Hook. He took the cup as Mulan poured some water in it. Hook looked up at them as he said, "I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune seems fit to show me a favor…"

"Island full of corpses and you're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" Emma said to Hook as Skylar watched with a raised eyebrow as she sat on the steps of a hut.

"She attacked at night. Slaughtered everyone in one scoop," Hook was a good actor, Skylar had to give him that, "When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. I pretended to be dead myself, mercifully it worked."

"So much for fortune favoring the brave," Skylar muttered. Hook heard her as he looked over at her saying, "It was all I could do to survive."

Skylar rolled her eyes as Emma leaned down to look in Hook's eyes as she said, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I'm telling you the truth."

Emma looked up at Skylar who was barely paying attention to the conversation, and then back at Hook with a fake smile as Mulan said, "We should leave here incase Cora decides to come back."

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson," Snow declared as Skylar suddenly stiffened. Hook took notice as her left arm stopped moving completely, and her right hand clenched as if she was in pain.

Skylar **was** in pain. She knew that curse was killing her slowly and painfully, and it happened to be spreading at the moment. No one had ever survived the curse that she had on her, and Skylar only knew one way to break curses- True Love's Kiss. Sadly, her True Love didn't happen to be in the same realm as her at the moment. Plus if she couldn't even get back to Storybrooke from the Enchanted Forest, it was a long shot that she would get back to Neverland before she died.

"You have a grandson?" Hook asked as he looked up at Snow, prying his eyes away from Skylar. Snow shrugged, saying, "Long story."

"Well I know this land well, I can guide you-" Hook was cut off by his head being yanked back by Emma who held a sword to his throat, saying, "You're not going to guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are."

* * *

Henry stood on a stool as he brushed his horse, saying, "Gramps says you'll tell me when I'm ready to ride you… So… any time… like… soon?"

His horse then started acting up, and started jumping as if he was scared. Henry heard all the other horses acting like his, and he was about to try to calm down his horse when he got knocked into the wall as his horse ran out of the stall. Henry looked up and saw someone walking into the stall he was in, and his eyes widened.

* * *

Mulan finished tying the rope that wrapped around the tree, holding Hook there- trapped. Skylar was enjoying herself as she watched Hook being tied up. Rae and Killian didn't get along that well in Neverland, but they didn't hate each other enough to where they wanted to kill each other. They just hated each other on… friendly terms.

"I already told you- I am just a blacksmith," Hook said as Skylar stood beside Emma as they both looked at Hook. Emma, knowing that Skylar knew something, said, "Sure you are," She turned to Skylar, "Do you know him?"

Skylar shook her head, saying, "I knew someone who looked like him, but he was a lot nicer."

Hook wanted to glare at the girl, but didn't, knowing it would break his façade.

Emma nodded at Skylar, and then said, "If you don't know him, then go ahead."

Skylar put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

"You won't talk to us, maybe you'll talk to the ogres when they rip you limb from limb," Emma said as Skylar smirked evilly. Neither of them knew that behind them, Snow was giving them both disapproving looks. Snow knew that Skylar probably wouldn't care if Snow was angry at her because… Skylar didn't really care much about what people thought of her.

They all heard an ogre roar, and Skylar said, "Come on, let's go. I don't particularly want to smell ogre breath today…"

Skylar grabbed her bow and started whistling a happy tune as she started walking away from the tree. Emma rolled her eyes, but followed Skylar as did everyone else. Hook, who was still tied to the tree, said, "What!? You can't just leave me here like this!"

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora asked, uncertain. Emma, who was now walking beside Skylar, said, "He's not."

Skylar held up a hand in front of Emma muttering, "Five… four… three… two… and-" Skylar was cut off by Hook saying, "-Good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

Skylar smirked and looked at Emma who was looking at Skylar with wide eyes. Emma had no idea how Skylar knew that he would break that fast, and Skylar answered the unspoken question, saying, "You seem to keep forgetting that I'm Rae Hood."

Emma sighed and they both turned around as everyone else did, and as they both started walking towards Hook again, Skylar said, "Oh my goodness, he finally broke! That took longer than I thought it would…"

Hook didn't hide his glare that time, making Skylar grin wider than before as Emma said, "Who are you?"

"Killian Jones. But most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker- Hook," Hook said, finally revealing himself. Skylar grinned as she sat down on a log. Emma glanced down at her, but looked back up at Hook as Snow said, "Hook."

"Check my satchel," Hook said, proving his point as Snow pulled out a silver Hook.

"As in Captain Hook?" Emma looked down at Skylar, "Like the one from the Peter Pan story that tried to kill you?"

"I didn't try to kill her!"

"He didn't try to kill me, that was just in the story," Skylar said, trying to calm Emma and Snow down, who both seemed a bit pissed at the revelation. Emma looked at Skylar, saying, "You knew the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"I asked you but you lied to me… but I couldn't tell…"

"Because I **was** telling you the truth. The captain I knew looked clean, actually shaved, had his hand, and was nice. I wasn't lying," Skylar pointed out. Emma sighed and turned back to Hook, but before she could say anything they heard an ogre roar. They all looked a nervous other than Skylar who armed her bow quickly.

"You better hurry up, they're getting closer. So unless you want to be dinner you better start talking," Emma threatened. Hook sighed, saying, "Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

"She'll get over there over my dead body," Skylar said with a glare. Hook smiled at her saying, "You'll be one gorgeous dead body then."

Skylar looked grossed out, then annoyed, and then pissed- all in the span of three seconds. Snow grabbed Skylar's arms, holding her back before she was able to grab any of her weapons and throw them at the man who was still smirking at her. Skylar really wanted the old, stick-in-the-mud, super polite, old Hook who she had actually enjoyed teasing and annoying. She realized this one was a ladies man and an asshole. They would not get along that well.

"She can't get there anyways, we destroyed the wardrobe," Snow pointed out as she finally let go of Skylar, who still wanted to stab Hook.

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes, and she's going to use them to open up a portal-" Hook was cut off by an ogre's roar. He paused for a second, glared at where the ogre would be coming out, and continued, saying, "Now if you will kindly cut me loose."

"No! We should leave him here to die to pay for all the lives that he took," Mulan protested. Skylar, raising her right hand in the air, said, "I'm not a person for vengeance- well that's a lie… but I agree with Mulan."

"That was Cora, not me," Hook said, trying to defend himself. Emma turned around, and they started walking, but before Skylar could take a step, Hook said, "You owe me for killing my brother, Rae!"

Skylar turned and faced Hook, saying, "I didn't kill your brother. You're the one who goaded him into cutting himself with the dreamshade, and then gave him the water from the spring in Neverland-" She was cut off by Hook saying, "-But you said it would help him!"

"It did, didn't it?"

"Up until we left."

"Exactly," Skylar said as she walked forwards, almost predatorily, "Peter told you it came with a price- your brother couldn't leave Neverland."

"Neither of you told us that," Hook said as he glared at the brunette. Skylar sighed, saying, "That's not my problem. You should've stayed and found out what the price of the water was."

Skylar turned around and started walking away, and Hook said, "I know you're dying," Skylar stopped walking, "I know the way to break that curse- True Love's kiss," Skylar turned to face Hook again, "I can help you get back to him if you let me go."

Skylar smirked, saying, "I'm still a thief, Killian. And that means I can tell who's lying just as good as Emma," Hook's face paled, "Bye Hook."

Skylar turned and started walking away, quickly catching up with her group. He used his one last effort, saying, "Wait! You need me alive!"

They all turned around to look at Hook, and Emma asked, "Why?"

"Because we both want the same thing- to get back to your land," Hook explained. Emma stepped up on a log so she was eye level with him, saying, "You'd say anything to save yourself. Why would we believe you now?"

"I arranged for transport with Cora, but seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along."

"How are you going to help us get home?" Snow asked as Skylar suddenly stiffened again. Hook noticed it and smirked at her, saying, "The ashes will open a portal, and to find your land she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does."

"So Cora doesn't make it to Storybrooke and we'll be one step closer to being home…" Emma thought out-loud. Emma looked over at her mother and Skylar, and Snow said, "It sounds too good to be true."

Emma looked at Skylar, hoping she would back her up, when she saw that the girl was stiff as a board and had her eyes shut tightly. Emma turned back around to face Hook as he said, "There's only one way to find out."

The ogre roared very loudly, and even though the pain was dissipating and it still hurt to move, Skylar moved to look at the trees behind her. Skylar knew that she was going to have to check her arm later to see how far up the curse had developed. Honestly, Skylar was dreading it.

Skylar pulled her bow string back, ready to shoot at anything that came out of the trees, and said, "Mulan, come with me."

Mulan nodded and she and Skylar headed into the woods to take care of the ogre as Emma finished off her "interrogation".

Emma pulled a knife out of her boot, saying, "You tell me one thing, and I better believe it. Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand. Rumpelstiltskin."

Then at that exact moment, they heard a very loud roar and an equally loud thud.

As Emma was cutting Hook free, Skylar and Mulan came from the forest with Mulan looking at Skylar in shock as Skylar was trying (and failing) to get the ogre's eyeball off the tip of her arrow.

* * *

Henry stood up carefully as he watched the man in front of him carefully. He immediately heard the horses again, saying, "Y-You gotta stop this. You're scaring the horses," Henry noticed the blood on the man's hands, "A-Are you hurt? Can I help you? Let me help you-" Henry was cut off by the man grabbing him by the neck and holding him in the air, choking him.

Henry was starting to see black spots when he heard Regina's voice yell, "Daniel! Let him go!"

Daniel dropped Henry to the ground, and David ran forwards and quickly pulled Henry away from the man and out of the stable. When they got out, David kneeled down and said to Henry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Go! Go!" David told Henry, and Henry ran away from the stables only thinking one thing, _"If Skylar was there Daniel would've been dead before he could touch me."_

* * *

"Up ahead, we'll find the compass just over the ridge," Hook said as he walked through the woods at the front of the group. Mulan had a sword pointed at his back with Aurora a few steps behind her while Skylar wasn't with anyone. She was standing right in the middle- in-between Snow and Emma, who were behind her, and Hook, Mulan, and Aurora, who were in front of her.

Skylar wasn't talking or looking ahead to where they were going. She was just walking as she stared at her feet.

"Do you get the feeling he's leading us right where Cora wants him to? That this who thing is a trap?" Snow was asking Emma as she watched Skylar, concerned. Emma, stepping over a tree that had fallen, said, "It's definitely a trap. As long as we know they're trying to play us-" Snow cut Emma off, saying, "-Stay one step ahead of them."

"Exactly."

They walked for a few more minutes and Emma burst, saying, "Something's wrong with Skylar."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought I was the only one who noticed," Snow said with a sigh. Emma looked at the girl in front of them, saying, "Does she seemed more depressed than usual, or is it just me?"

"That and she seems to be freezing up. Like she's in pain and can't move it hurts so much," Snow said with another sigh. Emma nodded, and said, "We have to figure out what's wrong with her."

"Yes, yes we do…" Snow trailed off as they got to the top of the hill where the others were standing. Skylar opened her mouth, paused, and then said, "Let me guess- the compass is at the top of the beanstalk."

"Oh yeah," Hook said with a nod. They were talking about the giant beanstalk that went all the way up and into the clouds.

Skylar sighed as Emma said, "So how do we get to it?"

"It's not the climb you need to worry about- it's the giant at the top."

* * *

As they walked down the hill towards the intimidating beanstalk, Skylar said, "Hey, I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll catch up with you."

No one said anything except Emma, saying, "Alright, be quick though."

Skylar simply turned around and headed into part of the forest so she was out of view, quickly taking off her cardigan. She cringed when she saw that the black veins had gone two fifths up her bicep. She sighed and leaned back against a tree with a sigh as she pulled her cardigan back over her shoulder. Before she could take a step to get out of the forest, she heard, "Do you know what that is?"

Skylar pulled her sword out, and turned towards the voice quickly. Skylar sighed and resheathed her sword, saying, "What the hell, Mulan?"

"You didn't answer my question. Do you know what that-" Skylar cut Mulan off, saying, "-Yes, I know what it is, and I know what it's doing to me… But I don't know how long I have, and I think you do."

Mulan sighed as she said, "Let me look at it again."

Skylar opened her cardigan, and Mulan looked at the veins for a few seconds, saying, "Are there anymore anywhere on your body?"

"…Not yet."

"From this moment… I'd three or four weeks. At the most."

* * *

**AN: Mulan knows, DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. The next chapter is going to be interesting, I promise :)  
**

**And just to let you all know so you don't freak out- Skylar doesn't die. I'm not letting you all know how she survives, but that's part of the story that you'll just have to wait for...**

**P.S. There's a new cover!**

**********************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	28. Tallahassee

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 28- Tallahassee**

Skylar, Hook, Aurora, Mulan, Snow, and Emma stood at the bottom of the beanstalk, looking up at it. Skylar was imagining the first beanstalk she ever climbed- she had Robin with her at the time, so while she made sure he didn't fall, she made sure he didn't fall. Skylar didn't really enjoy that memory so much because that was when Robin made his first Merry Man- Little John- who set the idea_ of_ the Merry Men into Robin's head.

Skylar grit her teeth at the thought.

"It's a little freakier than I remember from the story," Emma said as she looked up at the beanstalk. Skylar, who stood next to her, rolled her eyes, saying, "You still stuck on the whole story thing? We're obviously all real…"

Emma looked at the teenager with a glare while Skylar smirked at Emma. Skylar was still pissed at Emma for saying that Cora had a good reason for cutting her head off.

"She had no idea what she was talking about, Rae. Ignore her," Skylar suddenly heard. She slightly jumped as she knew that voice well- it was Peter's.

Aurora, noticing Skylar's tense body, placed a hand on Skylar's shoulder, saying, "Are you ok-" She was cut off by Skylar shrugging Aurora's hand off her arm, saying, "Don't touch me."

"It reminds me of death," Mulan stated. Skylar looked at her with raised eyebrows as Snow said, "Encouraging."

"Well… the compass awaits. Shall we?" Hook asked, and they all started walking towards the beanstalk.

"Wait, these beans create… portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?" Emma asked. Skylar, who rolled her eyes again, said, "Because there aren't any more beans."

Hook nodded in agreement, saying, "Whatever story you think you know dear, is most certainly wrong."

"Trust me, I got that when I learned that Rae Hood is selfish-" Skylar cut Emma off, saying, "-I know you're new here and everything, but if Regina and your mom are scared of me that means I know a few things- so you might want to shut up before you dig yourself a bigger hole."

Emma glared at Skylar's back, but turned back to Hook and said, "There was a guy named Jack, and a cow, and something about evil giants with the treasure, and a golden goose… or harp."

"Sounds like a lovely tale, but the truth's a little bit more gruesome," Hook said as he glanced at Skylar who was sitting on a log.

They might dislike each other, but they watched out for each other. They were the only ones who really knew what the other was like when they were nice- or (for Skylar) less ruthless and menacing. They wanted to protect each other as well as possible, though they didn't like to show it.

"The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack and his men fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. They thought that if they couldn't have the magic, then no one could," Hook explained as he looked up the giant beanstalk. Skylar stood from her spot on the log and stood next to Hook with crossed arms as Emma said, "Evil giants… with magic portal beans… why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?"

"Because one giant survived- the strongest, most terrible of them all," Skylar said with a shrug. Hook nodded, saying, "And we'll have to get passed him to-" Snow cut hook off, saying, "-The magic compass."

"Like all cliché stories…" Skylar said with a roll of her eyes. Hook lightly hit her elbow with his and she winced. Hook narrowed his eyes and sighed- he knew that her left side was where the curse was. He turned away from her and said to the other women, "The treasure still remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now_ it_ will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, we steal the ashes from her, and we're on our way."

"How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?" Mulan questioned. Hook simply replied, "Because you five are far safer company. All I need is a ride back, and I swear allegiance to whoever gets me there first."

"Then we better start climbing," Emma said as she headed towards the beanstalk. Skylar smirked and said, "Wait for it-" Emma was then shocked by the beanstalk, saying, "What the hell was that!?"

"Right, so, I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders," Hook shrugged. Emma glared at him, and said, "Couldn't have mentioned that sooner?"

"It looked like Rae needed some cheering up," Hook shrugged. Skylar smiled at him, and Hook nodded at her. Emma glared at them both, and sighed, saying, "Alright, so how do we get up there?"

"Well I've got a counter spell from Cora," Hook held out his hands, "If you'd be so kind."

Skylar grabbed a knife out of her boot and quickly sliced the ropes around Hook's hands as he said, "You alright?"

"I'll be fine-" Hook cut her off, saying, "No you won't- it's at your elbows, Rae-" Skylar cut him off this time, saying, "-It's past my elbows."

Before Skylar could move away from Hook, he caught her right wrist, saying, "Rae, you need to tell someone."

"I have told someone," Rae said as she pulled her arm from his grip, "I don't have long and I want to get home and spend some time with the boy who is like my little brother."

"What about Peter?"

Skylar sighed, saying, "I doubt I'll get to see him in time."

Skylar walked away from Hook, and he sighed as he took of his cape. He held up his arm, knocking on a piece of leather that glowed. He smirked, saying, "I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So… Which one of you five lovely ladies shall take her place? Hmm? Go on, fight it out. Don't be afraid, to, ya know, really get into it."

* * *

As Mulan, Aurora, Snow, and Emma fought out who went up the beanstalk with Hook, Skylar leaned against the beanstalk as she looked at her nails. She wasn't going. If the curse started growing while she was on the beanstalk, she could fall and die- and she would not die without seeing Henry again. She wanted to say the same about Peter, but she couldn't get her hopes up. As she told Hook, she knew she probably wouldn't see him ever again, and it broke her heart more.

Shaking her head out of the bad thoughts, Skylar looked up when she heard, "Skylar, you aren't fighting to go up. Why?"

Skylar simply said, "I'm afraid of heights."

"You climb trees all the time," Emma stated as she crossed her arms. Skylar pushed herself off the beanstalk, saying, "I thought you wanted to go? Why are you so persistent on wanting to know why I'm _not_ going? Why don't you get your cuff and climb already?"

Emma and Skylar glared at each other until Emma looked away, and looked at Mulan, saying, "Have anything in that bag that's going to help me with a giant?"

"Or Hook?"

"Hey!" Hook said. Skylar rolled her eyes as Emma and Mulan moved to the side so Mulan could give whatever "magical" device she had in her bag to Emma. Skylar snorted at the word magical, thinking, _"It's probably a bag of poppy dust."_

Unknown to Skylar and Snow, Emma said to Mulan, "Your sword, how strong is it?"

"The most powerful blade in all the realms."

"Is it strong enough to cut through that beanstalk?"

Mulan nodded, saying, "Indeed."

"Give me ten hours. If I'm not back, you cut it down and keep going," Emma ordered. Mulan glanced over at Skylar and Snow, and then turned back to Emma, saying, "Snow and Rae won't like that."

"That's why I'm asking you. If I don't get back, you get them home," Emma stated. Mulan nodded, and before she could turn away, Emma grabbed her arm, saying, "Do you know what's wrong with Skylar?"

Mulan paused and said, "Not a clue."

"You're lying."

"I know what's wrong, but she asked me not tell anyone and I won't-" Mulan was cut off by Hook saying, "-Ladies, in this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out, so in other words- tick tock."

Emma put the bag of crushed poppies in her satchel, and walked over to Hook, holding her arm out. Hook smirked, saying, "I was hoping it'd be you."

Hook placed her hand on his shoulder as Emma said, "Just get on with it."

"Lay your hand right here, that's a good girl," Hook said with a smirk as Emma looked back at Skylar who simply shrugged, "This will allow you to climb. There **are** other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you."

Hook then pointed at his missing hand, and Emma smiled at him sweetly with a look that said, _"Yeah right."_ Hook sighed, saying, "I can't climb one handed, can I?"

Emma sighed and took the hook out of the satchel and handed it to Hook, saying, "Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."

Skylar rolled her eyes, saying, "Bad wording…"

"I would despair if you did," Hook said, ignoring Skylar. Emma handed Hook the satchel, saying, "Let's go."

Emma looked over at Snow, who was smiling at her, and smiled a small smile back. Emma glanced over at Skylar who gave her a mock salute, and one of her famous Rae smirks. Emma and Hook then started climbing.

* * *

After her declaration of never being in love, Emma looked at Hook, changing the subject as she said, "So how did you and Skylar know each other?"

Hook glanced down at her, saying, "She's Rae Hood. Everyone knows her."

Emma shot him a glare, and Hook sighed, saying, "I met her in Neverland when I was still… good. She was with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. As I told you before, they all share the same look in their eyes- though Rae's look was a bit more than a normal Lost Boy's. That's one thing she shared in common with Peter Pan."

"What do you mean?"

"So you didn't know that Peter Pan was Rae Hood's True Love?" Hook asked with a raised eyebrow as he stopped climbing to look at Emma. She nodded and said, "My son told me."

Hook nodded, saying, "They were alike in many ways. That was one of the many things they shared in common. Though when they were around each other, that look in their eyes went away."

"What was she like in Neverland?" Emma asked as she and Hook started climbing again. Hook sighed, saying, "She always had a glint of ruthlessness in her eyes, but it was never as prominent as it is now... I've seen that look before."

"Where?"

"On Rumpelstiltskin. He lets his anger and rage take him over. Rae's does the same… except her's is pure ruthlessness. She doesn't care who she hurts, what she does, or anything when she lets it take over. She's not Rae anymore. She's a completely different person," Hook sighed, "I never saw her after I became a pirate, but I heard many stories about her. You'd think the way people told stories about her that instead of a teenage girl she was a whole group of ruthless thieves."

"Except it wasn't…" Emma trailed off. Hook nodded as he looked at Emma, saying, "That's one thing you need to watch out for now. Your "Skylar" wouldn't hurt you, but Rae would. Rae Hood _has_ a filter of right and wrong in her mind, but she does not use it."

"What can I do to help her stay… nice Rae- or Skylar?" Emma asked as they got close to the top of the beanstalk. Hook sighed, saying, "Don't talk about Robin Hood, Neverland, or Peter Pan. She will cut your head off. That was one of the stories I heard- one word about Robin Hood and the man got his head cut clear off his head in a split second."

Emma gulped.

* * *

Skylar sat on a log as she watched Mulan draw a couple lines and then put a hole in the ground. Aurora and Snow walked over and watched Mulan also as Aurora asked, "What is this?"

"Keeps the time."

"You have somewhere to be?" Snow asked as Skylar suddenly heard, _"I have eternal youth, an island to live on, a group of faithful lost boys, and a beautiful girl that loves me-"_ Rae then heard a darker voice say, _"-Well you used to, until she got taken from you by that undeserving brother of her's-" _Skylar shook her head and jumped as Mulan walked past her. Skylar stood up and said to Snow, "I'm going to go hunting for some food. Emma and Hook are going to need something to eat when they get back."

Before Snow could say anything, Skylar had run into the forest. Snow sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Skylar was about a mile away from the beanstalk when she heard, "Rae!"

She whipped her head around, to find nothing. She turned her head to the other side as she heard, "Rae!"

She turned in a circle as she kept hearing it over and over again. But when she turned back around, she jumped as she saw Peter in front of her with the ocean behind him. She even felt a sea breeze. Skylar tilted her head, and he smirked at her, saying, "Why aren't you back yet, Rae?"

She stepped back, saying, "I haven't been able to find a way."

Skylar had to stop walking when she felt a tree hit her back. She gulped as Peter trapped her there with his arms over her shoulder, and he said, "I miss you, Rae…"

"I miss you too."

"Do you really? Thirty-five years is a long time. I couldn't find you for thirty-four years. It was like you vanished into thin air," Peter said as he shook his head. Before Skylar was able to respond, he was gone. Skylar ran into the middle of the clearing she had been in and spun around in a circle- There was no ocean, no breeze, and no Peter.

She dropped to her knees when she felt a searing pain in her arm. She held in a scream, but let out a strangled groan as the pain grew more intense. She tried thinking about her happy times with Robin, but that just made her mad so she stopped thinking about him. Instead thought about Peter.

"_I have something for you," Peter told Rae as he walked into the treehouse one night. Rae was on the hammock as she swung back and forth softly, sewing up one of the Lost Boy's cloaks that got torn. She looked up when Peter came in though, and said, "What is it?"_

"_Well I don't have anything to put it in, so you'll just have to shut your eyes," Peter shrugged as Rae noticed his hand behind his back. Rae rolled her eyes, yet did as she was told. Peter smiled and quickly held out his hand, saying, "Open your eyes."_

_Rae looked down at his hand, and saw something sliver in his hand. She raised her eyebrow and picked it up. She noticed it was a bracelet, but as she flipped it over she noticed there was something written on it. She looked up at Peter to find he was gone. She stood up and looked around, but sighed when she realized he wasn't in the room anymore._

_She put the bracelet on, and smiled at the words._

_**You're Mine.**_

Skylar smiled at the memory. She stood up- the pain now gone- and took off her sweater to look at the damage. She sighed shut her eyes when she saw the black veins.

They were four fifths up her arm.

* * *

Skylar was sitting over a fire as she cooked some Kimara. It was the only thing she had managed to find in the forest, so she brought it back and started cooking it. It was halfway cooked when she heard sobbing noises. She slowly turned around to see Aurora lying on the log, fast asleep- but she was crying.

Snow immediately ran over, and woke the girl up, saying, "Hey, Aurora, it was just a dream. It was just a dream."

"It was horrible."

"Why don't you tell me about it? Do you want to tell me about it?" Snow asked as she stood up. Skylar, not really wanting to hear this conversation, blocked it out as she turned back around. Skylar had tied her hair up into a bun on the top of her head, so it was out of the way as she laid her head on her knees. Her sword, bow, and quiver of arrows were on her right as she used her right arm to hold a stick that she was using to poke the fire.

She knew what the curse did. It didn't make it so the person was hurt just physically. It worked so well that the person hurt physically _and_ mentally. Hallucinations were one of the many things she would be going through, including terrible nightmares. Though she wouldn't wake up like Aurora did.

She would wake up. But in a much, _**much**_ worse way.

* * *

Skylar was leaning against the log as she tossed her knives into the ground next to her. Snow sat next to the teenager with Aurora's head in her lap. When Skylar looked up she swore she saw Peter in the tree line, but she blinked and he was gone. She then watched as Mulan suddenly started walking towards the beanstalk as she ripped out her sword from its sheath.

Snow immediately noticed and stood up, waking Aurora up as she yelled, "Whoa, wait! What are you doing!?"

Skylar raised an eyebrow as Mulan said, "Just stay back! Emma gave me ten hours!"

"No!" Aurora and Snow both yelled as Aurora leapt up from the ground. Skylar slowly stood up, weary of her left arm that was now numb and very painful to move.

"What, you're just going to leave her to die!?" Aurora asked as she stood by Snow. Skylar stood behind the two as Mulan said, "She gave me ten hours. She may already be dead."

Mulan then pulled back and swung her sword at the beanstalk, making a giant crack in it, sending a wave of magic up the beanstalk. Before Mulan could take another swing, Snow yelled, "NO," As she ran for Mulan. She successfully tackled her as Skylar sighed. Mulan quickly got the upper hand, saying, "It was your daughter's wish!"

Snow then turned Mulan over so she was under Snow, but before Snow could do anything, she was grabbed around the waist by Skylar who had a tight grip.

"Let go of me!" Snow yelled and then nailed Skylar in the left arm, making Skylar's eyes widen in pain. She didn't let go though, and said, "Will you cut it out!? You know better than anyone that letting your anger take control of you won't solve anything! Especially in helping your family!"

"What do you know about family!? You don't have any!" Snow yelled at her. Before anyone heard Emma yell, "Stop!" Skylar had let Snow go. Snow's eyes widen as she looked at Skylar, realizing what she had just said. No one noticed Emma as they watched Skylar wearily. She was known for her short temper. Not looking away from Snow, Skylar said, "Emma, you okay?"

Snow turned and saw her daughter on the ground and ran towards her, saying, "Emma!"

"Two earthquakes, and a jump from a beanstalk; I think my brain's still rattling around a little," Emma shrugged as she stood up. Mulan, immediately defending herself, said, "I did what you ordered. Nothing more than that. Did you get it?"

"Yep," Emma said as she held out the compass. Skylar, noticing the Pirate's absence said, "Where's Hook?"

"He's detained. Let's go; get your stuff. We got ten hours before he follows us."

"What? How?" Snow asked. Emma shrugged, saying, "I've got a friend looking after him until then."

Snow pulled Emma to the side, saying, "You told her to cut it down?"

"Yes, I-" Snow cut Emma off, saying, "-We go back together. That is the only way. Do you understand?"

Emma simply hugged Snow, saying, "Yeah."

"Good. Now let's go get that dust from Cora."

"And then go home," Emma finished. Snow nodded, and said, "Yeah."

"But first you need to do some apologizing," Emma pointed out. Snow looked over at Skylar to see Mulan was looking at her left arm with wide eyes.

Unknown to the two girls, Mulan and Skylar weren't talking about the bruise that they thought would be on her arm from Snow's elbow jab. No, they were talking about the giant black spot that was where the bruise was supposed to be.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the abnormally late update. I had an infection that was really close to my eye which made it hard to look at my computer... or anything really. I'm better now though, so I'll try to update again tomorrow but I make no promises.  
**

**P.S. The Season Two Trailer is up, and the link is on my profile :)**

**************************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	29. Child of the Moon

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "When you only trust yourself for most of your life, a voice in your head slowly sets in. He made that voice go away for me, and when I was ripped from him, the voice came back and I realized something. The voice was never there to being with. It was just an Echo of my own thoughts and realizations." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 29- Child of the Moon**

David drove down the street quickly as he headed towards the mines with Henry in the passenger's seat. He had gotten a call from the dwarves saying that they had found diamonds. Diamonds made fairy dust, so if they had fairy dust then that meant they could get Jefferson's hat working again. Which meant Mary Margaret, Skylar, and Emma could get home.

David walked into the mines, seeing Happy waiting for him, he asked, "Where is he?"

Happy pointed to the hole with a smile, and as David looked in, he saw Grumpy and four other dwarves inside the hole. They all smiled at David and Henry as they both noticed all of the diamonds on the wall.

"Are those…" Henry asked. The Blue Fairy (who had showed up a few minutes later) said, "Diamonds. They're back. The magic brought them back."

"You mean the kind that becomes fairy dust?"

"Indeed. We just need to refine them- grind them up. Do you still have what remains of Jefferson's hat?" Blue asked David. David nodded as he pulled the hat out from where it was in Henry's backpack. Blue smiled, saying, "You lock this up. Keep it safe. By this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again."

"So… Skylar, Mary Margaret, and Emma?" Henry asked. David smiled and laughed, saying, "That's right, kid. We're bringing them home."

* * *

Henry was sitting at a booth in the diner as he drank some coffee. He wanted to stay up so he didn't have any more nightmares, plus since coffee was Skylar's favorite drink he felt closer to her somehow.

David walked over and was about to sit in front of Henry, but paused and said, "Is that coffee?"

Henry looked up and David, saying, "…No."

"Trying to stay up, huh?" David asked as he sat down after taking off his jacket. Knowing that he had been caught, Henry nodded. David looked at Henry with a concerned look as he said, "Still worried about those nightmares?" Henry nodded again, "Well don't be. Because when you go to sleep tonight, I'll be right in the next room."

Henry nodded at his grandfather with a smile. David chuckled and moved the coffee away from Henry and said, "Now maybe lose the java, and go grab a cocoa. We don't need you to be a coffee addict when Skylar gets back."

Henry smiled at the mention of the girl who was like his older sister, and went to go get some cocoa. David smiled as he watched him, but frowned when Spencer sat down in front of him. AKA, King George.

* * *

_Rae, Red, and Snow ran through the woods as they ran from the Queen's guards again. Rae was in the back, ready to fight whenever necessary._

"_I think we lost them," Snow said as they stopped in a clearing. Red, who was now behind Rae, said, "Snow, Rae, wait! Wait!"_

_Then all the sudden a guard popped out in front of Snow and said, "You can't run from the Queen, Snow White."_

_Snow and Red quickly knocked out the guard as two guards ran for Rae, who quickly ducked and flipped her swords around so they were facing behind her, and stabbed the two guards in the chest. She pulled her swords out and resheathed them in her belt, saying, "Let's go! There have got to be more of them coming!"_

_As they were running up the hill, Snow suddenly stopped and Rae looked back to see what she was looking at. A wanted poster that read, _"WANTED: Snow White for crimes against the Queen: Murder, Treason, Treachery." _Rae sighed and said, "Snow, come on."_

_Snow quickly grabbed the poster and followed Rae and Red._

_They all hid in a small area of plants and trees that no one would be able to see them through. Rae stood by the tree as Red and Snow sat down, hid by a bush and the tree. You could hear the horses and the soldiers talking as Rae thought, _"Wow, they really don't know how to sneak up on people, do they?"

"_It's okay, they're gone," Rae said after the soldiers had left. Snow and Red let out breaths of air, and as Rae rubbed her eyes and slouched against the tree (she hadn't slept in three days), Snow said, "She's never going to stop, is she?"_

_Rae looked over to see that Snow was looking at the poster. She sighed, but before she could say anything, Red said, "My hood- it's torn."_

_Before Rae or Snow could reach out to the poor, panicked girl, Red said, "You two have to go, you have to get away from me."_

"_I'm not leaving you," Snow argued. Red looked at Rae pleadingly, who simply narrowed her eyes at the girl, making it look more intimidating than she meant it to because her mask was on._

"_It's a full moon tonight- wolf's time is beginning, and this hood is the only thing that can protect me from turning," Red said, still panicked. Rae placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, saying, "It's just a tear."_

"_Maybe it'll still work," Snow encouraged. Red looked between the two girls, saying, "What if it doesn't? You saw what I did to Peter."_

_Rae hid the flash of pain at the name. There were two reasons- one, her sympathy for Red's boyfriend (and she didn't have much sympathy so he should be lucky), and two, her Peter._

_Rae looked up, joining back into the conversation, saying, "Just because you seemed so panicked, we'll spilt up. But just for tonight. No more. Got it?"_

_Red nodded, and Snow said, "We'll meet up in the morning by the stream, and then we'll find a safe place for all three of us. Maybe a nice cabin in the woods…"_

"_Why are you two doing this?" Red asked the two women. Rae was confused, and voiced it, asking, "Doing what?"_

"_Being so kind… to me? You saw what I did as a wolf. What I am…" Red explained. Rae sighed as Snow said, "I know that's not who you really are. We're all in this together, Red."_

"_Plus, I'm Rae Hood. You should be running scared from me, but instead you're staying around me and worrying about me," Rae said, "That hasn't happened in a while."_

_Red smiled and Snow helped her pull the hood of her cloak up, and she ran off into the night._

* * *

Henry held up his hand to Mr. Gold, showing him the burn. Mr. Gold nodded, saying, "Well, well. You were quite right to call me."

"So, you can help?" Henry asked, "It was just a dream."

"Well, what you're describing is certainly not a dream," Mr. Gold explained, "Then what was it?"

"A side effect. You know it's remarkable that you'd cast a curse that you'd know so little about."

"My victims are not supposed to wake up, so I certainly never cared what happened to them after… until now," Regina explained as Mr. Gold opened his bag.

"When people go under the sleeping curse their soul travels to a netherworld; where it resides until awoken. Now this world is between life and death, and it's _very_ real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like you," Mr. Gold explained as he put a liquid into a necklace for Henry.

"This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps. I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there," Regina said as she stood behind Henry. Mr. Gold closed up the necklace as he said, "Well I'm afraid that's not possible. I can, however, give him something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it."

Mr. Gold held out the necklace for Henry, and Henry said, "A necklace?"

"You wear this while you're sleeping. Once you control the journey, the fear will stop. And then you can come and go as you please," Mr. Gold explained. He held out the necklace for Henry, but before he could take it, Regina stopped him and said, "Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?"

"For a house call? _You _couldn't afford it… but this is for _Henry_. This one's on me," Mr. Gold explained, "I owed Rae a favor, and I know she'll take it as being repaid now."

* * *

_Snow walked down the stairs of the Wolves' den, and was grabbed in a choke hold by one of them. Red peeked her head out to see Snow and her eyes widened. She immediately said, "No, don't! She's not here to hurt us!"_

"_What other reason do humans have for entering our den?" The man asked. Red tried explaining, saying, "She's a friend, who stood by me after she learned the truth, after I killed! Without her I never would've escaped my village alive!"_

"_Let her go," Red's mother said as she walked out from the shadows. Snow was immediately dropped and Red helped her stand, saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Snow!"_

"_When you didn't show up at the stream this morning Rae and I thought the Queen's men had killed you," Snow explained as she held her throat. Red paused and said, "Where is Rae?"_

"_She told me to go in without her, the Queen's men had come and she had to fight them off," Snow shrugged. Just then Rae walked down the steps of the den, red splatters on her cloak as she resheathed her bloodied swords._

"_Rae!" Red and Snow said, happily. Rae simply nodded at the two and said, "Red… who are your friends?"_

"_We're her pack," The man who choked Snow said. Rae simply nodded as she leaned against a wall, a few wolves taking a few steps away from her. Snow looked at Red and quietly asked, "Are they-" Red cut her off, saying, "-Yes. They are like me, but you don't have to fear them."_

"_Course not," Snow said sarcastically, and Rae chuckled in response, earning her a couple glares from the wolves._

"_How did you find us?" Red's mother asked. Snow spoke up, saying, "Rae tracked wolf prints here."_

"_You two could've been caught by the Queen's men," Red said, worriedly. Rae snorted, saying, "With me?" She shook her head, "I'm insulted."_

"_Sorry," Red said to Rae with a small smile. Snow, ignoring her two friends' conversation, said, "I wasn't going to leave without you… Why don't we go find that cabin we talked about, okay?"_

_Red stopped her, and looked back at her pack, then back at Snow, who understood, saying, "You aren't coming with us are you?"_

"_I don't have to be ashamed of who I am here," Red explained, "I found my home. I found my mother."_

"_But I thought-" Rae was cut off by Red who said, "-Granny lied. I'm sorry. I know you both risked your lives to come find me."_

"_No, I understand. I would do anything to be with my mother again," Snow said. Red looked down as she said, "I know we planned on leaving the kingdom together-" Rae cut her off, saying, "-We'll be alright. I mean… she knows how to punch someone now because you taught her."_

_Red smiled at her, and then Snow hugged her tightly, saying, "Goodbye, Red. Thank you."_

"_No, thank you," Red argued. Before either could say anything more, the man who had Snow in a chokehold was suddenly shot with an arrow. Red's mother turned around quickly, facing the man who was now on the ground, saying, "Quinn!"_

_Rae quickly snuck up on the Queen's guard and stabbed him quickly through the back as more guards poured through the entrance. Red's pack quickly took care of them, but as Rae looked over at Quinn, who Red was standing by, Red said, "Quinn, no!" She looked up at her mother, pack, and two friends, "He's gone."_

* * *

Henry sat on Skylar's bed as he looked out at the night sky. Regina walked in the room and said, "I thought you'd be in here."

Henry didn't even look up as she said, "She really meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

"She's like my older sister…" Henry explained sadly. Regina sat on the bed next to Henry and said, "I'm sorry."

Henry didn't say anything as he laid his head back onto Skylar's pillow.

* * *

_Red's mother rubbed Quinn's face softly as she said, "May you always run free beneath the moon's pale light."_

"_Red, I'm so sorry," Snow said sadly as she was latched onto Rae's arm who was resisting saying something sarcastic since one of Red's friends had just died. She just wasn't a sentimental person towards people she didn't know, and or cared about, but she was trying for Red's sake._

_Red's mother looked up and Rae raised her eyebrow at the woman's glare towards them both, Rae glared back, challenging the woman to do anything while she was there._

_Instead Red's mother stood up, saying, "You. You both did this."_

_Rae wasn't used to getting blamed for things. It was natural for her. Rae blamed herself for Robin leaving, Rae was blamed for things getting stolen, Rae was blamed for Robin not aging, Rae was blamed for… etc. etc. etc. But it seemed Snow wasn't as used to being blamed for things, as she looked slightly scared as she said, "What? No!"_

"_You two brought the Queen's men into our den," Red's mother protested. Rae really wanted to hit the woman but held back as Snow said, "You have to believe us, we had no idea they followed us."_

"_Mother, they didn't," Red said, trying to help her two friends. Red's mother apparently didn't want to hear it as Rae said, "It doesn't matter. Wherever human goes death follows. Especially with __**her**__."_

_Rae rolled her eyes, saying, "I've been called worse by better."_

_Red's mother actually looked slightly offended before her face turned cold, and she said, "And the only way to stop them is to kill them first. Tie them up!"_

_Before Rae could do anything, a wolf quickly knocked her out from behind, and two wolves quickly grabbed Snow and an unconscious Rae as Red's mother said, "When the moon rises we'll feast on a princess and a thief."_

_Red looked very scared as she said, "What are you doing?"_

"_They'll pay for the life that we lost."_

"_Mother, you're not making any sense."_

"_You've already made your choice, Red. You're one of us now. Act like it," Red's mother walked closer to Red, "Kill them."_

"_No. I won't kill my friends," Red said. Red's mother simply said, "Then I will."_

"_No, mother stop!" Red begged. Red's mother turned and said, "Sorry my daughter, but this is what it means to be a wolf."_

_Red's mother quickly changed into her wolf form, and headed towards a very frightened Snow who was desperately nudging an unconscious Rae with her shoulder as she said, "Rae, wake up! Please! I need you!"_

_Rae's head simply dropped forwards onto her chest, making her look more dead than unconscious._

"_Please," Snow begged as she looked at the snarling wolf in front of her, but right as she pounced, two things happened- Snow's screaming woke Rae up (surprisingly) and Red knocked her mother out of the way of her friends._

_There was a whimpering sound, and Snow yelled, "Red!"_

_Rae blinked and quickly grabbed a knife from her boot since her hands weren't tied like Red's, and cut the rope. They both moved around the pole to see Red's mother impaled on something that was beside the fire._

_Rae was trying to figure out what it was as she stood with her hands behind her back as Snow grabbed Red's cloak and tossed it over said girl. Red quickly changed back, and sat next to her mother as she said, "I'm so sorry, mother! I didn't mean to."_

"_You chose her," Red's mother forced out. Rae raised her eyebrows as she thought, _"Nice last words to the daughter you'd never seen in over fifteen years, really."

_Red immediately said, "No, I chose me. I'm __**not**__ a killer."_

_Red's mother quickly died after the last word, and Snow stood beside Rae, who didn't know what to say._

* * *

"There you are," Spencer (King George) said as he saw Ruby in the alleyway in her wolf form, and she was in a small corner. Spencer had his mob behind him, who were all ready to pounce and kill Ruby.

Spencer raised his gun and was about to pull the trigger when the gun was knocked out of his hand by an arrow from Granny's crossbow. It knocked the gun to the opposite side of the alley, making the gun burst into flames since it was a silver arrow tip. Ruby simply growled yet cringed back at the flames as Granny said to Spencer, "The next one goes between your eyes."

"Ruby!" David yelled as he pushed through the crowd of people who yelled various things at the Prince.

"Listen to me!" David said as he made it in front of the crowd so he was standing next to Spencer, "Ruby didn't kill Billy," David looked at Spencer, "He did, he stole her cloak, and killed Billy in cold blood to make it look like a wolf," He looked back at the mob, "All to get you all to think I wasn't leading this town as I should."

Just then Ruby growled viciously and David stopped the mob from running forwards as he held out his hands, saying, "HOLD UP! Somebody already died because of what this man did, let's not spill more blood. She won't hurt anyone, she's just scared."

David turned and slowly moved down the alleyway toward Ruby. As he walked, he said, "Ruby," She growled but that didn't stop David, "I know you're in there, so listen to me. It was Spencer, not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking you're a monster."

Ruby growled loudly and David stopped, holding his hand out as he said, "Alright, poor, poor, choice of words," He started walking towards her again, "Please, Ruby, I know you. I know the real you, and I know you can control the wolf."

David was close enough to touch Ruby now, and he was obviously scared and nervous as he said, "Ruby… Ruby? It's me, David."

Her teeth were bared, but then she suddenly stopped and as she sat back and shut her eyes, it was obvious she had control again. David quickly threw the cloak over her, and she changed back. She smiled up at David and said, "You saved me."

He helped her stand up and said, "No, you saved yourself. I just reminded you of what you already knew."

The mob was suddenly yelling out in anger, and David and Ruby ran towards them. David noted Granny was on the ground and helped her up, saying, "What happened? Where's Spencer?"

"He's gone. Go," Granny ordered. Red quickly followed him as they both got into the police car.

They soon found Spencer at the beach with the help of Ruby's help.

"You think you can hide from a wolf?" Ruby asked as she and David walked down the hill towards him.

"I wasn't trying to hide," Spencer stated. David, who was walking up behind him, said, "You killed an innocent man."

"He was a mouse," Spencer said with a scowl. Ruby immediately snapped, "He was better than you'll ever be."

"You want to make a deal? It's not gonna happen," David said. Spencer didn't care as he said, "I'm not interested in making a deal. I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something."

"And what's that?"

"That you're never going to see your wife, your daughter, or one of your best friends ever again," Spencer explained. David narrowed his eyes as he said, "What are you talking about?"

"You really should be more cautious with something so valuable," Spencer said as he pulled Jefferson's hat out of his jacket. He then quickly tossed it into the fire in front of him, and David shoved him out of the way as he yelled, "No!"

"Doesn't matter how much fairy dust you gather, or how much you rally the town behind you. Your family's gone." Spencer said, but just as he finished, David stood up and punched the King in the face, sending him straight to the ground. Then David pulled out his gun and cocked it as he held it towards the man.

"David, don't!" Ruby exclaimed. David had tears in his eyes as Spencer laughed at him and said, "I told you. You should've killed me when you had the chance."

David didn't shoot Spencer, but did turn to face the fire as he fell on his knees.

* * *

"_May you always run free beneath the moon's pale light," Red said as she, Rae, and Snow stood at her mother's grave. She rubbed the wood that was her mother's tombstone as she said, "Goodbye, Mother."_

_Snow walked up to Red and hugged her, saying, "I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose your family."_

_Rae stood back, feeling very awkward, but shocked as Red said, "I didn't lose my family today. I protected it... my mother wanted me to choose between being a wolf and a human. So did Granny. You two were the only people who ever thought it was okay for me to be both."_

"_Cause that's who you are," Snow said with a smile. She then shared a smile with Red, and they both turned towards Rae, who's eyes widened at the look on the two women's faces. She shook her head and said, "Don't even think about it. I'll kill you both if you even-" She was cut off by both women grabbing her into a hug where she was stuck in the middle. Rae grumbled, and then said, "And you're doing it. Sleep with one eye open, both of you."_

"_Shut up, Rae," Was their immediate response. They knew she couldn't hurt them because somehow (no matter how much Rae would deny it) they had wormed their way into her heart._

* * *

Henry slept softly in Skylar's bed as Ruby stood in the doorway, and David looked down at him and said, "He may never see his mother, grandmother, or best friend ever again. Skylar's spent more than three years with him, and Mary Margaret's taught him for over year. How am I going to break that news to him?"

"You won't have to," Ruby insisted. David walked away from the bed as he said, "Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes. Skylar's been trying to do it since before I met her. Fairy dust isn't enough; it took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat-" David was cut off by Ruby saying, "-You'll find another way."

"You don't know that," David insisted. Ruby shook her head and she said, "But I know you, and I know you'll never give up until you do," David chuckled, "And David. You're not going to be doing this alone."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind giving Granny a call?" Ruby asked as she starting backing away from David and heading towards the stairs. David nodded and said, "Sure. Why? What for?"

"I may have left Belle chained up in the library. Someone should probably-" Ruby was cut off by David saying, "-Unchain her?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take care of it," David promised as he and Ruby headed downstairs towards the front door, "Where are you going?"

"I've still got a few hours of Wolf's Time left. You helped me regain control. I want to do something I haven't done in a very long time," Ruby explained with a grin. David was confused as he asked, "What's that?"

Ruby took off her cloak and handed it to David as she said, "Run."

She ran out the door and headed outside, and he quickly heard a howl. He smiled.

* * *

Skylar sat in a tree as Snow sat below the tree a few feet on a hill in front of their campsite. Skylar was holding her left arm to her chest.

She was scared to sleep, honestly. Mulan had told her that most people started having nightmares once the curse was visible on their bodies, and Skylar was lucky enough to not have them so far. But if she suddenly started waking up screaming in middle of the night, she couldn't just brush it off as a nightmare. Because Snow had known her for over ten years- at the least- and Skylar had never had a nightmare. Not once.

All the sudden Emma headed up the hill towards them and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking," Snow said. Emma nodded and said, "Come on, Mulan has some ideas where Cora might be hiding, but first we need to find Skylar."

Skylar simply jumped down from the tree, landing in a crouch. She stood up and walked down the hill. She was halfway down the hill when Skylar heard Emma say, "Did you apologize yet?"

"Have you?" She heard Snow ask in retaliation. Skylar simply ignored the two as she finished walking down the hill and past a sleeping Aurora as she headed over to Mulan.

But as all four women were talking over ideas (well Emma, Mulan, and Snow were talking. Skylar wasn't in the talking mood), all the sudden they heard, "Snow! Snow!"

Snow immediately started running back towards camp, and Skylar and Emma immediately followed her. When they got to the camp Snow immediately started saying, "It's okay, I'm here. It's okay; it was just another nightmare."

"No, this time it was different," Aurora explained as Emma and Skylar stood behind Snow. Skylar raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

"There was a little boy. H-He put out the fire. He talked to me," Aurora explained as Skylar got worried. Snow scrunched up her eyebrows as she said, "A little boy?"

"What'd he say?" Emma asked. Skylar hoped she wasn't right, but she felt her throat drop into her stomach as she heard Aurora's next words.

"He said… he said his name was Henry."

* * *

**AN: Well it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry. I have had lots of school work and then guess what- I got a sinus and ear infection on top of it- which I still have, so it was hard to write this. But I got it done for you all.**

**I have also decided how I am going to end the story. And no you all may not know how, but I'm still trying to decide if Skylar is going on the ship with Emma, Regina, Hook, David, and Snow to Neverland or with Henry. Still stuck on that though. But I've got the rest of Season Two to decide so I'm good for a while *sigh***

**Anyways, this chapter is not proofread, so if you see any mistakes I'm sorry.**

**P.S. And once again- the Season Two Trailer is up, and the link is on my profile :)**

**************************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	30. Into the Deep

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "As long as I'm concerned, you've stopped being my brother since the first day you left me in that cave to fend for myself in the forest to go join your "Merry Men." You broke me, and there was no one to pick up the pieces until I got to Neverland, and you just had to rip me away from that shred of happiness too." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 30- Into the Deep**

Emma held out a picture of Henry towards Aurora, saying, "The boy you saw in your dream- is that him?"

Aurora took the picture from Emma's hand, looking at it closely for a second. Then she said the words Skylar was dreading.

"Yes. This is Henry."

Snow stood up, starting to pace, as Skylar stood up and walked over to her sword and bow; where she proceeded to sit down and put her head in her hands while she heard Emma say, "That's impossible. It's a dream. How could you dream of my son?"

"I have no idea," Aurora said, shaking her head. Snow spoke up, saying, "Maybe it wasn't a dream."

"What?" Emma asked as she stood up, facing her mother. Aurora stood up behind Emma as Snow said, "That room. I've been there."

"When I told you about it, you didn't say anything," Aurora stated- slightly upset from what Skylar could tell. Snow tried to justify her actions, saying, "You were terrified, I didn't want to make things worse by telling you it might be real."

"A room in a dream is real?" Mulan questioned as she stood beside Skylar who had her head propped on her knee. Realization hit Snow, and she said, "The Sleeping Curse. It has to be! I went through it, Aurora went through it-" Snow was cut off by Emma who said, "-And Henry went through because I wouldn't believe him."

"Emma," Snow said softly.

"What else did you lie about?" Aurora asked boldly. Snow seemed slightly shocked as she said, "I was-I wasn't lying. I was protecting you… Like Rae did with me when she found I was having the nightmares…"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked as she glanced between Skylar and her mom. Skylar sighed, and said, "Once Charming broke your mother's sleeping curse they went off fighting battles- trying to regain the kingdom from Regina, while I went off on my own a bit, tired of all the people," Skylar stood up, crossing her arms across her chest, "Charming told me Snow was having nightmares, so I came back and stayed for a while. Her nightmares didn't leave, so I went off trying to find someone who could help-" Snow cut Skylar off, saying, "-I didn't know that she went to Rumpelstiltskin though."

Skylar simply shrugged and said, "Anyways, he told me that when people go under the sleeping curse their soul travels to a netherworld where it stays until the person wakes up. The world is in-between life and death, and it's _**very **_real. But the reason Snow kept having her nightmares was because even when the curse gets broken- sometimes when the victims go back to sleep they find their way back to that world."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this again?" Snow asked Skylar. Skylar shrugged, saying, "I told Charming. We kept it between us until you found out. You were pissed at the both of us for a while, but you got over it. Remember?"

"Vaguely," Snow shrugged. Skylar rolled her eyes and looked over towards Emma who asked Aurora, "What did he say? Henry? In the dream?"

"He just said his name and then I woke up, and it was over," Aurora said to Emma softly.

"Emma, it's going to be okay," Snow said with a smile towards her daughter. Mulan and Skylar shared a confused look, and looked back at the mother and daughter duo as Emma said, "We are so far from okay."

"No. We have a way home now," Snow said. Skylar scrunched up her eyebrows, saying, "We have a compass, and the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora. And uh… sorry to burst you bubble of optimism, but any attempt to get the ashes from her would be _suicidal_."

"Not anymore. We can stop her," Snow said as she looked at Skylar. Skylar sighed and said, "Please explain for the people who can't be inside your brain."

Snow gave Skylar a look (which Skylar ignored) as Mulan said, "How?"

"I don't know. But I know someone who does," Snow said as Skylar started catching on, "Rumpelstiltskin. He'll know a way."

"Henry, we can talk to him. Now we can communicate," Emma realized. Skylar sighed, knowing this was going to be a bad idea as Aurora said, "Wait, wait!"

"Oh yeah, Princess. You're going back to sleep," Emma ordered.

* * *

Henry shot up from bed, saying, "They're alive! They're alive!"

David got up from his chair, saying, "Who?"

"Skylar, my mom, and Snow!" Henry explained. David smiled as he said, "I told you, kid. I told you!"

"W-Was it that woman who told you this? What did she tell you?" Regina asked. Henry looked between David and Regina, saying, "Her name's Aurora, and she said they're on their way home but there's someone in their way. Someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat."

"Who?" Regina asked the question David was thinking. Henry looked between David and Regina, and then stopped on Regina, saying, "Your mother."

Regina's face became worried.

* * *

"How close are we? Henry could already be waiting in that… netherworld," Emma asked as she stepped over a log. She was carrying the bag with their tent and blankets in it as Skylar was in front of her, sword strapped to her waist with her bow in her hand and quiver over her shoulder. Skylar was deadly tired, still having not slept yet.

"No, we planned to meet back there in two hours," Aurora corrected. Snow smiled as she said, "We're not going to leave him waiting."

"Yeah but what if-" Aurora cut Emma off, saying, "-He was fine."

"There," Skylar said, cutting off their conversation as she pointed a small area under a canopy of trees, "That looks like… relatively safe high ground."

"Relatively?" Emma asked. Skylar shrugged saying, "It'll give us a good advantage if Cora attacks, but I make no promises. We'll set up camp there."

"Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry; get the information we need from Rumpelstiltskin," Snow ordered. Skylar grit her teeth knowing what a danger it was to go back to that world, but she bit her tongue and said, "We do it fast- in an out- it's still dangerous out here."

* * *

"Did you know it would be dangerous?" Skylar turned and looked at Mulan as she pulled the sleeves of her cardigan up to her elbows.

Skylar sighed as she tossed another piece of wood to the side from where she was cutting wood for a small fire to make food while Aurora was asleep. She wasn't worried about anyone seeing the veins that were now covering her entire left arm and part of her shoulder. Honestly, she could care less at the moment. She was more worried about Henry going back into the netherworld to talk to Aurora.

"Of course I knew," Skylar stated as she used her sword to start chopping at another piece of wood. She'd done this practically a billion times since she was eight. Robin wouldn't let her do it because he was afraid she'd hurt herself, but when she was eight Robin hurt his arm and Skylar went out and did it while he was asleep. He didn't even notice the larger pile of wood in the cave.

"Tell them she's not going in again," Mulan snapped. Skylar stopped chopping wood and turned a harsh glare onto Mulan which made the warrior look slightly nervous.

Skylar gripped the hilt of the sword as she pushed the blade into the ground to lean on it as she said, "You think I'm going to be able to say something? To Emma I'm still the seventeen-year-old in Storybrooke. I have no power over her. When I was in the Enchanted Forest I did because I looked older, and around every corner there were people who were scared of me. Now there's no one here, I look like a fucking teenager again when I'm actually in my seventies, and I'm dying. I have no authority when it comes to Emma, and Snow seems to have forgotten who I am."

Skylar shrugged as she continued, "Didn't you see it at the beanstalk? Usually when I said "Stop" before the curse, Snow stopped doing whatever she was doing like the object she was holding was on fire. Because I was the older, more knowledgeable one out of the two of us. Now I seem to not have that because she took care of me for three years while we were under the curse."

"I thought the curse lasted twenty-eight years?" Mulan asked. Skylar pulled the sword from the ground as she snorted, saying, "I lived in the woods for twenty-five of those. Then she found me when I was robbing a-" Skylar paused, remembering Mulan didn't know what a grocery store was, "-Man."

"Then you need to find a way to regain that power again because you and I both know that Aurora and Henry are going to get hurt the more they go into that netherworld," Mulan stated. Skylar looked in front of her with a blank stare as she said, "Oh trust me- I plan on getting it back."

Skylar finished the statement by chopping a large piece of wood in half with one hit.

* * *

Skylar dropped wood on the ground in the camp and as she started heading back over to her quiver and bow, but she stopped when she heard Emma's voice, say, "Fix the fire, Skylar."

Skylar looked at Mulan who was leaning over Aurora who was trying to sleeping, telling the warrior with her eyes, _"Told you so."_

Mulan looked between the thief and the savior slowly because instead of doing what she was told, Skylar kept walking over to her stuff with clenched fists. Skylar was never one for taking orders, and just because Emma finally believed she was "the savior" doesn't mean she had any authority over her.

"Skylar did you hear what I said?" Emma asked as she looked over at Skylar. Skylar looked at Emma as she leaned back against a tree, saying, "Course I heard you."

"Then why aren't you fixing the fire?"

Snow was now nervously looking between the two women. She knew Skylar wasn't ever one for taking orders, and she wasn't going to start doing it for Emma now.

"Because maybe I don't want to," Skylar smirked, "You want a fire- you can make it."

Emma clenched her teeth and said, "Will you just do it?"

"Doesn't look like you're doing anything, so why should I do it when you're perfectly capable?" Skylar would admit, she was having fun just getting Emma pissed. She was succeeding in doing just that, as Emma was now walking towards the smirking girl angrily.

"Emma, stop," Snow said, stopping Emma from walking towards Skylar anymore, "She's not a fairytale character from a book anymore. She hasn't killed anyone in over twenty-eight years, and honestly I think she's dying to do just that. I'd stop while you were ahead."

"Honestly, all she's done is be a conniving bitch since we got here-" Emma was cut off by Snow saying, "-Because that's who Rae is. Her Skylar side only comes out for Henry, so you might want to stay on the good side of Rae. I've seen her kill a room of thirty armed men in less than five minutes. She's lethal and not someone you should make an enemy out of."

Emma sighed, and backed away from Skylar who smirked at her. As Mulan nodded at Emma and Snow, telling them that Aurora was asleep, Skylar shut her eyes as she listened to the birds chirp. Then she heard a twig snap, and immediately shot up as she grabbed her bow and arrow. She had the bow string pulled back as Emma said, "What was that?"

Emma, Snow, and Mulan looked at Aurora while Skylar kept looking around. She had a bad feeling. Then she saw it.

"What the hell is that?" Skylar asked with wide eyes at the people walking towards them. Snow stood next to her as she said, "I have no idea. Think they're friendly?"

Skylar looked at Snow with a glare, saying, "No, I don't think they're friendly. Everyone on the island was killed, and everyone else is Storybrooke. So unless these are people who hid like Hook, then I automatically put them in the enemy pile."

Snow nodded and said, "Right."

Skylar turned around when she heard a groan, and jumped slightly when she saw the people were closer. As Snow tried talking to them, Skylar quickly realized that they were some of the people from the island.

"Snow, they're not friendly. Cora's controlling them," Skylar said as she started shooting arrows off at them. Then they proceeded to get up, so Skylar dropped her bow and grabbed her sword instead as they attacked.

"Mulan, get Aurora awake now!" Skylar ordered as one literally launched itself at Skylar. She quickly dodged its sword and punched it in the face with her other hand as the rest started fighting with Emma, Snow, and Mulan.

Emma apparently didn't like what Skylar said as she said, "No! She has to talk to Henry! Keep her asleep, Mulan!"

Skylar actually let out a small growl as she said, "We need to leave and we can't do that if she's asleep! Wake her up!"

"No!" Emma yelled and blocked Mulan from waking up Aurora. Skylar's face turned deadly as she slashed one of the heads of the men off who were coming towards her. Emma gulped as Skylar said, "Mulan, wake her up."

Mulan nodded and quickly moved around Emma, shaking Aurora awake as Emma was then tackled, making the compass fall out of her hand. The man stood up, grabbing the compass as Emma yelled, "The compass!"

Snow shot an arrow at the man, making the compass drop from his hand, and Emma grabbed the compass as Skylar was trying to figure out how to kill the walking dead people. Then it hit her as she mumbled, "The Walking Dead…"

Skylar then grinned and started beheading as Snow yelled, "MULAN!"

"Where is she?" Emma asked as they noticed Mulan and Aurora weren't in the camp anymore. Skylar finished beheading the men quickly while the two were having their conversation, so when they turned around, Skylar was surrounded my dismembered bodies. Snow gulped as did Emma, and Skylar said, "Let's go find them."

They all started walking away from the campsite, leaving the stuff behind as it all had blood on it now.

When they got a bit away from the camp, Emma asked them, "You two still in one piece?"

"Pretty much," Snow shrugged. Skylar didn't answer as she heard a branch snap, so she quickly pulled out an arrow, pulling the bow string back, aiming for the area that the sound came from.

Mulan emerged from the bush, saying, "They took her. Aurora's gone."

Skylar sighed as she put her arrow back in her quiver.

* * *

Skylar, Mulan, Snow, and Emma were walking in the forest, heading towards the island again when the searing pain started in Skylar's shoulder. She leaned against a tree as the others kept walking, not noticing she had stopped. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and the pain stopped.

Skylar opened her eyes and she was in Neverland. She walked forwards a bit, spinning around in a circle, and then realized that she was in her Neverland clothes and her bow and arrow were missing from her hands, along with her sword. She felt anxiety well up in her at that realization. She gulped, knowing this wasn't real and it freaked her out. A lot.

"_You're lost without him,"_ She heard a voice say in her head. She gulped as she turned around again, facing the jungle. No one was there. She stepped back a bit, shaking her head, begging herself to snap out of it.

Skylar walked towards the beach when she heard the voice again, _"You need him as he needs you…"_

Skylar had tears in her eyes now. She was scared.

"_You're both going to lose your minds without each other…"_ Skylar gripped her head in her hands, saying, "It's not real, Rae, snap out of it."

"Skylar," She heard. She looked up when it sounded like Snow. She looked around, saying, "Snow?"

"Skylar," She heard. That one was Mulan, she was sure of it.

"Skylar, you okay?" And that was Emma.

"_You're going to die, and he's never going to know about it,"_ There that voice was again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Skylar yelled, and then she was looking straight at Snow. Skylar gulped as she nodded at the three women who were looking at her worriedly. She was still leaning against the tree, standing up. Knowing her luck she probably looked like she was just staring into thin air as inside her head she was hallucinating. _"Wonderful,"_ Skylar thought sarcastically.

Mulan stayed back, and said to Skylar, "Are you alright?"

Skylar simply said, "It's getting worse," And started walking again. Mulan followed the girl, knowing that Skylar probably felt like she was losing her mind. She knew Skylar wasn't sleeping, she wasn't eating much, and she looked really pale.

After a few minutes of walking, a crow landed on Snow's shoulder. Emma's eyes widened as the bird started crowing. Skylar was simply leaning against a tree as Mulan held a knife towards the bird.

"Wait," Snow said, holding out a hand. Skylar knew the bird was gonna talk to her. Personally, Skylar always thought it was creepy how the birds did that, and she always questioned how Snow even knew how to speak to birds, but Skylar never asked. She knew she probably didn't want to know anyways.

"Cora. We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't she'll kill Aurora," Snow explained what the bird said to her.

"Give it to me," Mulan said immediately. Emma pulled back, saying, "Hold on Mulan. Just give us a minute to consider."

"There's nothing to consider! A compass is not worth Aurora's life," Mulan snapped. Snow stepped forwards, saying, "We need a plan to save Aurora and keep the compass."

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done," Mulan said and stepped forwards, grabbing the compass in Emma's hands. Emma held onto the compass saying, "I climbed a beanstalk for this compass. You go get your own!"

"Give it to me," Mulan growled. Skylar sighed as Snow looked at her with pleading eyes. She took a deep breath and stepped forwards, simply forcing the two women apart with a shove. Mulan and Emma both glared at Skylar, but turned their attention towards Snow who said, "Mulan, give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then you can have the compass."

"You can't hope to defeat her," Mulan said with a glare, "We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance."

"That's not entirely true…" Skylar trailed off as she looked at Snow. Snow nodded and said, "Aurora's not the only one who's been under a sleeping curse. I can go back to that netherworld."

"The door to that place is closed, you said it yourself."

"There may be a way," Skylar said with a shrug, "She has to go into a deep sleep though."

"Another sleeping curse?" Emma asked. Snow immediately said, "No, not another curse. I don't need one, I've been under already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away. Where my mind stops protecting me."

"How?"

"Your sleeping powder," Skylar looked at Mulan, "If she inhales that then she should fall into a deep enough sleep."

"I used the last of it on the giant," Mulan explained. Skylar shrugged and said, "Then make some more."

"The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom," Mulan explained, "But I know of a place that may grow some more. It's a bit of a journey from here."

"Can we make it by sundown?" Snow asked. Mulan stiffly nodded and said, "We have to hurry."

* * *

"Once we cross this ridge, we'll be near the woods of the dead. The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there," Mulan said as she sliced through some more branches. Skylar, who was behind her, said, "Encouraging name."

Snow and Emma lagged behind so Mulan asked, "When are you going to tell them?"

"About what? That the famous Rae Hood is dying because she can't figure out who put an aging spell on her and she can't get to her true love at the moment? Yeah, I was thinking never," Skylar said as Mulan stopped to look at her. Skylar shrugged at the look Mulan was giving her and said, "Not like they would care."

"They care about you, they just don't show it," Mulan said softly. Skylar sighed and said, "Doubt it. Let's just go; we don't have all day."

* * *

Skylar looked down at the poppy with a scowl as Snow said, "It's beautiful."

"I'll use my dagger to crush the seeds," Mulan said as she pulled her dagger out of her belt, "We're doing this the old fashioned way."

As Mulan started crushing up the seeds, Skylar looked around at the group of trees Emma and Snow were sitting under with a thinking look on her face. Emma watched her and said, "What are you do-" She was cut off by Skylar jumping up and grabbing a branch and pulling herself up onto the branch. She then climbed up the tree until she was a solid fifteen feet off the ground with her feet dangling from a branch.

Emma and Snow were looking at her with wide eyes as Mulan said, "The powder is nearly ready."

Emma merely looked up at her as Snow sat down at the bottom of the tree that Skylar was in, asking, "How long will the affects last?"

"It's difficult to say. Maybe an hour, not much less?" Mulan guessed. Skylar was carving her name into the tree's bark as she said, "Well she shouldn't need much time as long as Henry is in there when she is."

"I'll be right here. Say hi to my son for me," Emma said as she held her hand out for Snow to hold. Snow took the hand with a small smile as she said, "Rae, you there?"

"I haven't moved," Skylar informed as she raised one leg up so it was against her chest. She laid her head on it as Snow looked up at her with a smile, saying, "That's not what I meant."

"I was there when you had the nightmares then, and I'm here now," Skylar said as her eyes were shut. Snow smiled at the girl and nodded at Mulan who walked forwards with the powder in her hand. She then walked forwards and blew the powder onto Snow, successfully putting her to sleep.

A few minutes later, Emma said, "Skylar?"

Skylar opened an eye and said, "Hmm?"

"How long has it been since you've slept?" Emma asked as she looked up at the teenager. Skylar opened her other eye and said, "Since we got back to the camp and found everyone dead."

"Why haven't you slept?" Emma asked. Skylar shrugged and said, "Didn't feel like it."

"I don't need my superpower to know you're lying. You love sleep," Emma stated with raised eyebrows. Skylar snorted and said, "Didn't know you paid that much attention to me."

"…Are you jealous?" Emma asked after a second. Skylar burst out laughing and said, "Me? Jealous? Are you fucking kidding me? I've been alone all my life, I love being alone. I hate attention; why in the world would I care if you're paying attention to more people than me?"

"You just seem so mad and pissed off at me," Emma muttered. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "I am mad and pissed off at you-" Emma cut her off saying, "Why?"

"Because you treat me like I'm seventeen!" Skylar snapped as she jumped down from the tree, landing on her feet as she looked at Emma who was looking up at her. Emma stood up carefully, saying, "You are seventeen!"

"No, I'm not! I'm older than your parents!" Skylar snapped, "I know more than your parents- I taught your mother how to sword fight and shoot a bow and arrow. Before that she could barely throw a punch correctly. I saved her life countless times from Regina's guards. I'm not Skylar, Emma. I'm Rae. Rae Hood. And that's not going to change because Regina changed around my emotions for a stupid curse, so I was the complete opposite. I'll always be ruthless Rae Hood, who will not hesitate to cut someone's head off."

"Obviously," Emma said, mentioning earlier that day when she cut the heads off of the village people. Skylar shrugged and said, "You do what you have to do, and since you and Snow couldn't do it, someone had to."

"You're sick and you have a problem. You think killing people solves everything! Archie was wrong when he said you had changed, and it was my mistake to look up to you when I was a kid," Emma snapped. Skylar rolled her eyes and said, "That's you and Archie's mistake. I'm not sick, and I don't have a problem. It's called surviving, and if you had grown up here then you would've understood that."

"I don't want to grow up here!" Emma yelled, "I don't want to know what it's like to kill someone to survive, and most importantly- I don't want to be you."

"Good, because you would be a terrible me," Skylar smirked, "Just know that just because you're "the savior" doesn't mean you can start bossing everyone around. You have _some_ power because you broke the curse, but you don't have _any_ power to start bossing people around like you're a Queen. Aurora and Henry get hurt every time they go deeper and stay longer in the netherworld," A horrified look passed over Emma's face, "You don't think of the consequences and you want to know who the sounds like to me?"

Emma gulped as Skylar said, "Regina."

* * *

Skylar had climbed twenty-five feet up the tree by the time Snow woke up. Emma was back in the same position she was in before, and was thinking about what Skylar said.

Skylar did do what had to be done while Emma hesitated to even fight back when they first attacked. She also didn't ask what would happen if Henry and Aurora kept going into the netherworld, and she did treat Skylar like she was seventeen and didn't know anything when in fact she was a dangerous assassin and thief who had lost way more than Emma.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Snow's eyes opening. Emma looked over at her mom, smiling as she said, "Hey, you okay?"

Skylar looked down at them, noting Snow was okay and then went back to carving at the tree. She was still pissed at Emma for what she said, but Skylar wasn't in the wrong. Yeah, she had done some bad things that she wished she could take back, but no matter what she did she would always be qualified as a monster to everyone in the Enchanted Forest. The only people who didn't ever judge her were Snow, Charming, the dwarves, the Blue Fairy, and Red and Granny. Everyone else automatically assumed that she was evil and wanted to kill them.

All the sudden Skylar heard Snow yell, "I'm looking for more powder!"

Skylar climbed down the tree quickly, and landed next to Emma. Emma glanced at Skylar, but looked back at her mother as she said, "I'm pretty sure we're out of that. What happened?"

"I have to go back in, he's all alone!" Snow said desperately. Skylar's eyebrows shot up and she said, "Henry!?"

"What? Is he okay!?" Emma asked desperately. Snow was searching around as she said, "No, David. He went under a sleeping spell so he could see me. He thought that my kiss would wake him and now it didn't, and now he's trapped!"

"Okay, slow down, Snow," Skylar said as she bent down to look at the woman who was having a panic attack. Snow nodded and took deep breaths as she said, "I have to get back. There's only one way to help him."

"True Love's Kiss," Skylar informed. Snow nodded as she sat on a fallen down tree, saying, "Yes, but we have to get back, if we don't he-" Emma cut her off as she held her mother's hands, saying, "-We will, we will."

"Now you're so sure?" Snow asked. Emma nodded and said, "Yes. You told me to have faith and now I'm telling you. We will make it back, okay?"

Snow nodded and Skylar said, "Sorry to burst the family moment, but did you get the information?"

"It's Rumpelstiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell," Snow said with a nod. Skylar smirked and said, "Well then let's go get it so you can kiss your prince. Again."

As Skylar grabbed her bow and quiver, she heard Emma say, "No."

Skylar looked up as did Snow who said, "What?"

"The compass is gone," Emma informed. Skylar looked around and said, "… And so is Mulan."

* * *

Skylar ran through the woods as Emma and Skylar followed her. Emma was lagging behind, not used to all the running and Emma said, "Is she always this fast?"

"One thing Skylar is good at- when she wants something, she gets it," Snow informed as they were closing in on Mulan. Skylar stopped and shot an arrow, making it hit the tree right next to Mulan's head. Mulan immediately stopped running.

Skylar, Emma, and Snow all walked over to her as Skylar rearmed her bow, saying, "That was a warning shot. Try to run and I promise the next one will go through your neck."

"How did you find me?" Mulan asked as she looked back at them, her hands raised. Skylar smirked as she said, "I know a thing or two about tracking."

"All we want is the compass," Emma said as she stepped up next to Snow. Mulan turned around, saying, "Very well."

Then Mulan pulled out her sword and Skylar did the same, tossing her bow down and she blocked Mulan's strike, knocking the sword out of the warrior's hand as she tripped her up, placing one foot on her chest as Skylar held her sword to Mulan's throat. Emma and Snow watched her with wide eyes as Skylar said, "Give. Me. The. Compass."

"And seal Aurora's fate?" Mulan asked. Snow stepped up next to Skylar, saying, "We learned how to overpower Cora. Once we get what we need, we will defeat her, and Aurora will be free."

"Another journey. Just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora is to make that trade now-" Snow cut her off, saying, "-Not gonna happen. Without that compass we can't get home."

"Then I hope you're prepared to use that sword," Mulan said to Skylar who simply raised an eyebrow, and rose the sword, ready to bring is down when they all heard, "STOP!"

It was Aurora.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way but how the hell did you get here?" Emma asked. Skylar was wondering the same thing as Aurora said, "Let Mulan go."

Skylar didn't move her foot from its spot on Mulan's chest so Aurora said, "I said let her go!"

Snow was about to say something to Skylar (who still hadn't moved) when Skylar, "No. Not until you tell us how you're here."

Mulan didn't seem to be bothered by being on the ground as she said, "Were you followed?"

"I-I don't think so. Cora may know I'm gone but she didn't see me escape," Aurora answered with a glare still set on Skylar who said, "How _did_ you escape?"

"It was Hook. He let me go," Aurora said which made Skylar's eyebrows shoot up.

"Why?" Emma asked. Aurora looked at Emma as she said, "Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you that you should've trusted him. That _if _you would've trusted him, you could've defeated Cora together. That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe, and that without him you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help, I… think he may care for you."

Skylar's eyebrows shot up at that as she removed her foot from Mulan's chest. The warrior got up quickly, and checked if Aurora was okay as Skylar watched her wearily. Hook was a flirt, but from what Skylar knew about him in the short amount of time they were around each other- Hook wasn't that deep.

"Did you find a way to stop Cora?" Aurora asked. Emma nodded and said, "Yes."

"Where are we going?" Aurora asked, and Skylar noticed that she sounded just a _little_ too innocent when she asked that question.

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell," Emma answered. Aurora nodded and said, "Great. Lead the way."

Skylar motioned for Aurora to go first, and as they started walking towards the place Rumpelstiltskin was being held, Skylar made a note to watch the princess from now on.

* * *

**AN: Skylar's suspicious and Emma's starting to understand her... sorta. But yeah, no more good Skylar (unless with Henry). Only Rae is there for everyone else though. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? How's Skylar going to fit into everything?  
**

**P.S. I think I might start calling her Rae...**

**P.S.S. Something's going to happen in the next two chapters though so be expecting something.  
**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	31. Queen of Hearts

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "As long as I'm concerned, you've stopped being my brother since the first day you left me in that cave to fend for myself in the forest to go join your "Merry Men." You broke me, and there was no one to pick up the pieces until I got to Neverland, and you just had to rip me away from that shred of happiness too." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 31- Queen of Hearts**

"He's not improving. He needs True Love's kiss. He won't wake up until Mary Margaret comes back," Regina said to Gold as she walked into the front of his shop. She was talking about David who was still under the sleeping curse.

"Until? Well that's rather optimistic," Gold stated. Regina raised an eyebrow as she said, "What are you talking about?"

"We're up against your mother. The only chance Snow, Rae, and Emma have is if they have the Squid Ink," Gold explained. Regina nodded as she said, "Which is why you sent the message through David."

"This would be beneficial if we knew that message had been delivered, but alas given the Prince's condition- we don't know. As such is important we take precaution. We have to consider the possibility that when that portal opens, it won't be his family that comes through. It'll be Cora," Gold explained. Regina sighed as she said, "And neither one of us wants that."

"We have to find where they'll come through, and destroy that portal," Gold explained as he walked to the center of the store. Regina followed him as she said, "But whoever came through would die."

"Exactly. I'm confident between the two of us we can summon up enough magic to complete the task."

"But what if we're wrong? What if that portal opens up and it's not my mother? What if Mary Margaret, Skylar, and Emma do defeat Cora and go through it?" Regina asked. Gold simply shrugged as he said, "Well I believe in this world they call that a win-win."

"How exactly is that?" Regina asked. Gold smirked as he said, "If we stop Cora, you are protected from your mother's wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Snow, Rae, and Emma, you become the only mother in your son's life. Look, magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate were to happen while you were attempting to help- Henry could hardly blame you for that, could he?"

"No. I can't lie to him. I am trying to be a better mother."

"You won't be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through. And if she does, she will be a threat to everyone. Including your son. So if you truly want to be a good mother to Henry- to protect him, if you want to be _better_- prove it."

* * *

As they walked down the tunnel towards Rumpelstiltskin's cell, Skylar grabbed her lighter out of her pocket and lit one of the torches on the wall so they would have light. Aurora and Mulan looked at her in shock, and Mulan asked, "How did you do that?"

Skylar opened her mouth the explain the lighter, but paused and then just blandly said, "Magic."

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell… I haven't been here since before Regina's curse," Snow mused as Skylar walked forwards with Mulan and Aurora into the cell. Snow's voice dropped to a whisper as she said, "This is where he told us you were going to be the savior."

"He knew?" Emma asked with wide eyes. Skylar rolled her eyes as she kept looking and said, "It was prophesized."

"Come on," Snow said as she headed into the cell as Emma followed her. Aurora stood up and said, "The squid ink- it's not here."

"Gold said we would find it," Snow said as Skylar noted a hint of desperation in her voice. Skylar couldn't blame her. She was getting a little desperate too.

"Was there anyone else in here with him? Could they have taken the ink?" Mulan asked. Snow shook her head as Skylar said, "No. Visitors weren't allowed. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact. He didn't even have guards watching him. They were all stationed on the other side of that door," Skylar pointed at the door they came in through.

"How'd he keep from going crazy?" Emma asked. Skylar shrugged as she sat on a rock. Her head was starting to pound. She knew it was because of three reasons 1) the curse, 2) lack of sleep, and 3) coffee withdrawal.

"He didn't," Aurora suddenly said. Skylar looked up at her to notice she was holding a small scroll. She stood up and joined Aurora, Snow, and Mulan in looking at the princess expectantly.

"What is it? Is it a message?" Emma asked. Aurora nodded and folded the scroll back up as she handed it to Emma, saying, "Yes, and I think it's for you."

"Why would you think that…" Emma trailed off so Skylar moved over to look at the scroll. Skylar looked down at the scroll and said, "Well that's creepy."

On the scroll, the word _"Emma"_ was written down tons of times. It was a very long scroll too.

* * *

"…With one kiss, True Love made everything right again, but this was not the end of their story. It was just the beginning," Henry read from his book. Regina walked in with a smile as she said, "Well this time I think it may happen the other way around."

"You think so?" Henry asked as he looked up at his mom. Regina smiled as she said, "I do," She bent down so she was looking up at Henry, "Which is why I need you to stay here and watch David for a little while."

"Where are you going?" Henry asked, confused. Regina smiled, albeit a sad smile as she said, "Mr. Gold and I need to prepare for Emma, Skylar, and Mary Margaret's return. Coming through the portal won't be easy, and we need to make sure everything's in place."

"Really? You're really gonna help them?" Henry asked, shocked. Regina nodded and said, "I promised you I was going to do better- to be better- so yes. I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely."

"Wow… You really have changed," Henry noted. Regina smiled and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

"I'm really glad you came to your senses," Gold said as he and Regina walked through the mines. Regina simply answered, "Let's just get this over with."

"It's right through here…" Gold and Regina both looked up to see the diamonds, and Gold smirked as he said, "Ah yes… suits our purposes, huh?"

"How much do we need?"

Gold chuckled as he said, "All of it."

"How are we going to do that?" Regina asked, honestly confused. Gold smirked again as he pulled out a kind of wand, and said, "With the little help of a fairy. A dead one. Believe me- no one mourned her."

Gold quickly collected the diamonds into his wand, and chuckled as the wand glowed with the magic.

* * *

Skylar sat outside of the cell with her head leaning against a rock. She let Emma sit on the few that were inside the cell, and as she threw her daggers into the ground across from her, Emma said out-loud, "What does this even mean?"

"He was obsessed with you Emma. You were the key to breaking the curse," Snow said as she climbed down from a very high rock. Aurora stood up and said, "We've looked everywhere. There's no ink in this cell."

"Well there has to be. He told David…" Snow said as she started frantically searching again. Skylar gave up once she looked where she could. Plus Emma asked her (nicely for once) to make sure no one was coming and to stay outside of the cell just in case something happened. Skylar did as told (for once) because her head was pounding and her chest was hurting.

The curse had worked its way completely over her shoulder and was now slowly making its way across her chest.

Skylar stood up and grabbed her five knives from the ground and sat back down on her rock as she said, "You were in a netherworld… maybe something got lost in translation…"

"No, she heard right," Mulan said as she stood up from searching a hole in the wall.

"You found it!?" Snow yelled excitedly. Skylar stayed where she sat as she noticed the empty jar the warrior was holding.

"In a matter of speaking… there was ink in this cell," Mulan stated. Emma sighed and muttered, "Son of a bitch."

Before Skylar even noticed it, Aurora had thrown a rock towards the lever that held up the door. Skylar ran over and tried to stop it, but she wasn't strong enough as the door came down quickly. Skylar tried pulling it up as Emma yelled, "Aurora, what are you doing!?"

"Helping me," Skylar suddenly heard and she felt a pain in her side. She gasped and fell to the ground as she heard Snow and Emma yell, "Skylar!"

Hook looked at her sadly as he resheathed his sword. Skylar put a hand to her side and felt blood. Lots of it too.

Cora smirked at Skylar as she struggled to move from her place on the ground. Cora then turned to look at Emma, and used magic to move the compass from Emma's hand to her's.

"No," Emma said desperately as she started shaking the cage. Cora simply shook her head as she said, "Don't waste your energy, dear. Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell."

"Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you," Cora smiled at the princess nicely. Skylar, who was now leaning against the tunnel's wall, shot a glare at the princess.

"Why would you do this?"

"How could you!?" Emma and Snow exclaimed.

Skylar pushed on her side more as she felt the blood pool through her fingers. She knew that Hook had slashed her on her left side, and she had no idea what he hit, but it had to of been something important as she knew if it was just a slash she wouldn't have bled this much.

"Ah, don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told," Cora smiled at the women inside cell as she held up Aurora's heart. Skylar barely managed to say, "You took her heart?"

"Actually, I did," Hook corrected as Skylar shot him a glare, "It was a gift."

Cora then started squeezing Aurora's heart, and the Princess gasped and yelled out in pain. Cora stopped squeezing the heart and said, "Forgive us, we'd love to stay… but Storybrooke awaits."

They started to walk away and as Emma started talking to Hook, Snow leaned down to look at Skylar who was slouched against the wall with her eyes barely open. Snow's eyes welled up with tears but she held them back as she said, "Rae, y-y-you have to keep your eyes open, okay? You have to stay awake. You want to see Henry again, right?"

"Doubt t-that's going to h-happen," Skylar muttered as she moved her head to look over at the woman. Snow smiled sadly at the teenager as Skylar zoned back into the conversation, "Do you know what this is, Emma?"

Hook held up a gray bean. Emma tried reaching out for it as she said, "The bean that the giant kept."

"Ah, ah, ah…" Hook pulled the bean away, "A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquests, but this… this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol of something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility… now look at it- dried up, dead, useless," Hook leaned forwards and whispered to Emma, "Much like you. Time for making deals is done. Just as I am done… with you."

Hook stopped as he looked down at Skylar and said, "Sorry about that."

"No you're not. You've wanted to hurt me since you saw me in Neverland," Skylar smirked, "Admit it."

"You're right. I'm not sorry," Hook smirked back at Skylar and followed Cora out of the tunnel.

* * *

"Leroy, what is it? What's the emergency?" Ruby asked as she ran into the mines. She stopped next to Leroy and looked up as he muttered, "They're gone. They're all gone."

A few minutes later, Ruby ran into Mr. Gold's shop with the dwarves and into the back where Henry was reading to David.

"Where are they? Regina and Gold?" Ruby immediately demanded. Henry looked up at her and said, "What's going on?"

"All the magic has been drained from the mines," Ruby explained. Henry looked up at them with wide eyes as he said, "They stole it?"

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything. Nobody steals from a dwarf!" Leroy exclaimed.

"Except the queen-"

"-And Rumpelstiltskin," Two dwarves put in. Leroy shot them both glares and they both looked down in response.

"If they're not helping Skylar, Emma, and Mary Margaret that… that means my mom lied to me…" Henry said sadly. Ruby bent down to look at Henry as she said, "I'm sorry, Henry."

Henry was sad but his face showed determination as he said, "We need to find her. We need to stop them. We need to help Emma, Skylar, and Mary Margaret."

Ruby nodded in agreement.

* * *

Emma was beating the cell with a sword as everyone sat in different parts. Skylar was going in and out of consciousness as Snow held her hand through the bars. Skylar was managing to stay awake- most of the time, but she was losing a lot of blood.

"You won't be able to break it down, Emma. It was enchanted to hold Rumpelstiltskin. We don't have a chance, " Snow said sadly. Emma sat down sadly and looked at Skylar, saying, "How you holding up kid-Skylar?"

Skylar chuckled and said, "Nice save."

Emma smiled at her and said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm really tired, and I can't move," Skylar said quietly. Aurora sighed as she looked at her friends, saying, "This is my fault."

"No, it's mine. Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you," Mulan corrected. Emma shut them both up by saying, "That's very sweet, but it's really my fault. I'm the savior and I'm not doing any saving, am I?"

Snow squeezed Skylar's hand and moved over to sit next to her daughter as she said, "We're going to win this fight, you know? Good always defeats evil."

"You sound like Henry," Emma said sadly. Snow smiled sadly as she looked up at the ceiling, saying, "Guess optimism runs in the family."

"I think it skipped a generation," Emma mused. Skylar snorted at that.

"You should know better than anybody. You broke the curse," Snow said as she looked at Emma.

"And what have I done since then?" Emma asked. Skylar shrugged as she said, "Got us stranded over here, burned down the wardrobe, let Cora get the ash, and now the compass."

Snow rolled her eyes and Emma said, "No, she's right. The only reason I even broke the curse was because it was exactly what Gold wanted me to do. I had nothing to do with it."

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked. Emma continued on, saying, "He told you I was the savior. It was his plan, so maybe once I fulfilled that role maybe that was all I was ever meant to do. Everything I'd ever done- he'd had it all mapped out before I was even born. I'm not powerful, I'm not a savior. I'm a name on a piece of paper. I'm a pawn, and that's exactly while we're in here and Cora's on her way to Storybrooke… "

* * *

"You're certain the portal's going to open up all the way out here?" Regina asked as she walked beside Gold up a hill in the forest. Gold pointed towards a well, saying, "There. This is where things once lost are returned to us. This is where Cora's gonna come through."

They both looked down the well to see water bubbling up.

"Unless it's Mary Margaret and Emma," Regina said. Gold tilted his head and said, "I highly doubt it."

* * *

"We are going to get out of here," Snow said as Skylar's eyes fluttered shut. Emma shot up and ran over to the side of the cage that Skylar was on the opposite side of, saying, "Skylar, wake up, come on!"

After a few minutes of yelling at Skylar, Snow said, "The scroll is going to open the door for us."

"What?" Emma asked as she stopped poking Skylar with a stick that she had found. Snow stood up and stood in front of the cell door as she said, "When I was a little girl I used to sneak into Cora's chamber and watch her practice magic. She had a spellbook, and Emma… the spells were in the book."

"Yeah. Isn't that what a spellbook is? A book that has spells in it?" Emma asked as she looked up at her mom. Everyone jumped as they heard Skylar's voice say, "It's more known as a Grimoire, and it's actually a textbook of magic. At least that's what Wikipedia says."

"Skylar, you're up!" Emma said with a laugh. Snow smiled at the girl and said, "How'd you wake up? We thought you were unconscious."

"I was, but I felt someone poking me with a stick and came out of the nice, black, peaceful abyss to rip someone a new asshole," Skylar said as she gave them a small smirk. Emma smiled and said, "Sarcasm is good," She turned to her mom, "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Watch," Snow said and blew on the scroll. Skylar raised an eyebrow and watched as the words literally came off the page and flew towards the door. Emma shot up as she said, "The squid ink. Gold wrote the scroll in squid ink!"

They all watched in shock as the cage literally disappeared. Emma laughed in shock and Snow said, "Told ya. Good always wins."

As Emma and Snow went forwards to help Skylar up from the ground, who was still bleeding heavily (Skylar was honestly shocked on how much blood she had), Aurora said, "Wait, I can't go. You have to tie me up."

Emma and Snow looked back at Aurora, but turned back towards a groaning Skylar. Emma wrapped an arm around the girl's waist as Snow got the other side. Mulan turned back to Aurora, saying, "No. I'm not leaving without you."

"I can't be trusted. Not as long as Cora has my heart," Aurora explained. Skylar was fighting to stay away now as she leaned against Emma, who was keeping her up, as Snow wrapped her jacket around Skylar's waist, hoping to keep at least some of the blood in until they got home.

"Then I will get it back for you," Mulan stated. Aurora looked annoyed yet shocked at the same time as she said, "Mulan…"

"I will."

"Mulan, we gotta go," Emma said as she motioned to Skylar. Mulan looked at the girl who was zoning in and out of consciousness, and pulled out a small piece of rope. She quickly tied Aurora to the bars, and as they were walking away, Aurora said to Snow, "Good luck."

"Thank you," Snow said to the princess with a smile, "Good luck to you."

Snow wrapped her arm around Skylar's waist gently, and she and Emma helped the girl walk as they headed out of the tunnels with Mulan following them.

"Where would they be?" Emma asked as they came out of the tunnels and into the woods. Skylar was doing pretty well for someone who was dying of blood loss.

"L-Lake N-N-Nostos," Skylar stated. Snow looked at the girl and nodded, and said, "Let's go. Mulan-" She was cut off by Mulan grabbing Skylar's legs and Emma and Snow both shifted so Skylar was raised in the air. Then they all started running. Skylar only had one comment.

"I wasn't feeling nauseous and now I am."

* * *

"It's time," Gold stated. Regina simply glanced at him as she said, "So what are we waiting for?"

They both turned away from the well, and Gold grabbed the wand from the inside of his jacket. He held it up in the air, and used the magic to create a bad storm. Then as lighting struck, he pointed it at well and the spell made the water turn green and made it look like there was lightning strikes in the well.

"It doesn't matter who comes through now. No one can survive this."

* * *

Skylar, Snow, Emma, and Mulan soon made it to Lake Nostos and Skylar was set down by a rock. She leaned against it as Emma unsheathed her sword and Snow armed an her bow and pointed it towards Hook and Cora who were holding the compass, right about to jump into the portal.

Snow shot the arrow, successfully knocking the compass out of Cora and Hook's hands. Cora glared at Snow as Snow said, "You're not going anywhere."

"The portal's taking us home," Emma stated as she stood next to her mom. Snow pushed Emma towards Cora and Hook, saying, "The compass. Get it."

"Find it first, I'll take care of them," Skylar heard Cora say to Hook. Snow stood next to Skylar who looked ready to keel over at any second. As they were fighting, Skylar heard, _"You're going to die without seeing him, and he won't know what happened to you."_

Skylar shook her head, and noticed Aurora's heart flying through the air. She was shocked to see Hook catch it. He tossed it to Mulan, saying, "I may be a pirate, but I've always hated the thought of a woman losing her heart. Necessarily by me."

Emma nodded at Mulan, and Snow walked over to her, saying, "Go!"

"No, you need the compass," Mulan said. Snow shook her head, saying, "And Aurora needs her heart."

No one noticed Cora reappear a few feet behind Mulan- except Skylar. She slowly stood up, and through the pain she jumped in front of Mulan, making the fireball hit her. But instead of the fireball hurting her, it dissipated about an inch before it touched her. Cora looked at her with wide eyes and Skylar smirked at her, saying, "Forgot to mention- that little trick doesn't work on me."

Mulan quickly got rid of Cora, making her disappear for a second. Mulan handed the sword to Snow, saying, "Take it. It deflects her magic."

Skylar was swaying where she was standing so Mulan helped her back over to the rock as she said, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. Now go," Skylar motioned towards the woods and Mulan nodded her head at her in thanks and then ran into the woods.

"I had no idea you had a soft side," Emma taunted. Hook shrugged and said, "I don't. I just like a fair fight."

Snow looked over at Skylar and said, "You and I are talking about that little trick later."

Skylar didn't respond as black spots were starting to form. Then she heard a whistle, and Snow turned around to face Cora.

As Snow and Emma were fighting, Skylar felt something wet drip down her side. She looked down to find that Snow's pink cardigan was no soaked in blood.

"_No wonder I feel lightheaded,"_ Skylar mused as she put her hand on the wound, pressing down. It hurt like a bitch, but she needed to keep the blood in.

* * *

Henry and Ruby ran up to the well, and Henry stopped behind Regina and said, "Mom?"

Gold and Regina turned around, and Henry said, "You're not helping Skylar, Emma, and Mary Margaret are you?"

Regina bent down to look at Henry as she said, "I'm helping you, Henry."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna kill them," Ruby said as she ran forwards. Mr. Gold quickly used his magic, tossing her back and knocking her out at the same time as he said, "Sorry, Dearie."

Henry looked back at his mom and said, "Mom, what are you doing?"

"We can't let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea what she'd do to us!" Regina explained. Henry took a step forwards as he said, "Skylar, Emma, and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They're the ones that are going to come through!"

"Henry, your mother's right. It's going to be Cora," Gold agreed. Henry shook his head as he looked at the man, saying, "No, it won't! Good always defeats evil," Henry looked at Regina again, "You should know that more than anyone."

"What I know is that my mother will destroy everything I love. And that means you, and I _can't _let that happen."

* * *

Emma ran towards Cora as she had her sword out in front of her, and Cora disappeared and reappeared in another area as Snow shed all of the weapons except Skylar's bow and arrow that she carried. She quickly gathered Skylar up in her arms as Emma was knocked back by Cora, and Skylar pushed Snow away, falling back onto the rock as the mother noticed Emma.

"Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" Snow asked as she stood in front of Skylar protectively. Skylar's vision was going black.

"Because my daughter needs me. And now I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted. Your heart. Goodbye Snow," Cora said simply, and right as she was about to reach into Snow's chest, she was knocked out of the way by Emma, and Cora's hand was in Emma's chest instead.

"Emma!" Snow yelled, and Skylar's eyes widened. But she didn't see what happened next as the black spots filled her vision, and she fell next to Snow- completely unconscious. Snow bent down next to Skylar, holding the girl in her arms as she looked up at her daughter fearfully. Her best friend was dying and her daughter had her heart in the hands of an evil woman- Snow was panicking.

"Oh you foolish girl!" Cora laughed, "Don't you know? Love is weakness."

Then Cora tried pulling out Emma's heart, but failed. Emma stood up straighter and said, "No. It's strength."

Then this white glow rippled from her, forcing Cora away from her and out of her chest. Emma was stunned for a second and Snow stood up, holding Skylar in her arms as she looked at Emma with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Emma asked with wide eyes. Snow smiled as she said, "That, is a great subject for discussion- when we get home, and get Skylar to the hospital."

Emma then noticed Skylar and helped Snow pull her up and over to the edge of the water. They wrapped the chain that was hooked to compass around Skylar's wrist, and then grabbed onto Skylar, who was still unconscious, and the compass tightly.

Then they both jumped, pulling Skylar with them.

* * *

"You can't! Stop it!" Henry yelled as he tried running for the well. Regina held him back as he yelled, "You can't! You're gonna kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through, we have to turn it off! You're gonna kill them!"

Regina lost her grip on Henry and he ran towards the well. Regina pulled him back and said, "Henry," She got him a few feet away and said, "What are you doing?"

"Skylar, Emma, and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change- to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in _me_," Henry begged.

A tear slid down Regina's face as she looked at Henry, but soon she stood up and walked towards the well.

"Regina!" Gold yelled. Regina stood over the well, and held out her hands. She then proceeded to suck out the bad magic.

Henry watched in shock, and stepped back a couple feet. Then Regina was knocked back.

Henry watched the well for a few seconds and then ran towards it, yelling, "No!"

"I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry," Regina said sadly.

Then they saw a hand, and Emma lifted herself up from the well. Henry grinned and whispered, "Mom…"

Emma then helped pull something up, and Snow quickly climbed up and helped Emma. Henry noticed that they pulled up a very unconscious Skylar. Snow softly placed the teenager on the ground, and said, "Skylar, come on, wake up!"

After a few seconds of that, Snow said, "Don't kill me for this."

She then punched her really hard. After a few seconds when Skylar didn't open her eyes, Snow said, "Emma, she's not waking up and I just punched her."

Henry noticed his babysitter on the ground and said, "Skylar! What's wrong with her!?"

"We have to get her to the hospital," Emma said, and helped Snow get her up. Ruby then woke up and immediately noticed the unconscious Skylar, and helped Snow and Emma carry her as Henry followed behind the three women.

* * *

Snow, Emma, Ruby, and Henry ran into the hospital holding Skylar, and Snow yelled, "Help! Please!"

Nurses came running with a gurney as did Dr. Whale, and as they got Skylar onto the table, he lifted up her shirt to see the very deep sword wound and said, "How long has she been like this?"

"At least three hours," Emma said as Dr. Whale checked her pulse. He looked up at them and said, "Her pulse is faint. She'll need a blood transfusion and surgery immediately."

"Well then go!" Emma snapped, and the nurses followed Dr. Whale through a pair of double doors. Henry latched onto Emma's waist as he said, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Kiddo… I don't know," Emma said.

* * *

As Dr. Whale finished the surgery and was walking out of the operation room, he noticed something on Skylar's arm. He knew none of the nurses had noticed as they only cut off her shit from waist down so they could get the surgery done quickly so she wouldn't die.

Whale tilted his head, but right as he was about to push up her sleeve, his hand was grabbed. He looked up with wide eyes to see Skylar looking at him with a glare and holding his wrist so tight she was about to break it.

"Thanks for saving me, but if you make one more move to look under my sleeve, I will castrate you and then shred you with a cheese grater."

Whale raised his hands as he said, "Okay, sorry."

Skylar let him go and he backed away slowly, saying, "How are you even up?"

"Your nurse must've forgotten anesthetic," Skylar shrugged, "Can I have morphine? This actually really hurts…"

Whale nodded and he said, "Sure, but uh… what is that?"

"Something no one needs to know about, alright?" Skylar said. Whale nodded and said, "Alright… I'll go get that morphine now."

Skylar nodded and Whale left, knowing to not bring that up around the thief ever again.

* * *

Whale walked out of the double doors, clean from the surgery. Ruby, the dwarves, Emma, Snow, and Henry stood up when they saw him. Whale smiled at them and said, "She'll be fine. The blood transfusion is coming along nicely and she's stable so far. She's awake at the moment, but she's going in and out of consciousness."

Snow let out a sigh of relief as everyone else smiled, glad that Skylar was going to be okay.

"We'll keep her in here for a couple days for observation, but later tonight or tomorrow morning she should be okay for visitors," Whale explained. They all nodded and headed out the double doors, going to go wake up Charming.

* * *

Regina stood in front of Skylar's hospital bed while the girl was asleep. Skylar was dressed in a short-sleeved shirt with a white hoodie over it in sweatpants. She had her blood transfusion working with an oxygen tube in her nose, and she was sleeping peacefully.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" Regina heard. She looked over at the door and saw Snow and James at the door, their hands interlocked. Regina pointed at Skylar and said, "No one told me if she was okay or not, so I made a detour on the way home. She was asleep when I got here."

"That's… nice of you," Snow said with a small smile. James nodded and said, "It is. Has she done anything?"

"Hasn't moved in the ten minutes I've been here," Regina shrugged, "Dr. Whale told me she's on lots of morphine and her blood transfusion should keep her out for a few days."

"Oh… why'd he tell you that?" Snow asked, confused. Regina passed them as she said, "I may not be her guardian but I am the mayor which means I have _some_ power. Albeit little."

Snow nodded and as James went over to sit next to Skylar, Snow asked Regina, "What's the real reason you were here?"

"My mother is powerful. I wanted to see if she killed Skylar or not. Skylar means a lot to Henry and if she makes him happy I want to make sure she's okay. I didn't know that was such a bad thing," Regina said, and walked out the door, heading down the hallway.

Snow sighed and turned towards James who was holding Skylar's hand as he talked, and sat down on the other side of the bed to hold Skylar's other hand.

Little did they know that Skylar was awake in her head, and as she was walking through the dark she heard the voice say something that made her blood run cold.

"_You survived this sword wound, but you're going to wish you hadn't, Rae. This isn't going to be a nice death. It's going to be painful and long. You are going to lose your mind and by the time this curse is done, you're going to want to __**wish **__you were dead."_

* * *

**AN: Well that was a creepy ending. O_O **

**This shall be an interesting Season Two from here on out. You all are going to love the finale though. I thought of how I'm going to do it earlier tonight while I was eating dinner, and was in the middle of eating when I thought of something Skylar was going to say. I laughed and it was not pretty. (Don't worry I wrote it down.)  
**

** I think I'm going to put Peter in the next chapter because we haven't seen him in a few chapters... any ideas on what we should see him doing?  
**

**P.S. I'm glad you all reviewed so much for the last chapter. It made me smile :)**

**P.S.S. I didn't proofread this, so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. **

******Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	32. The Cricket Game

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: "As long as I'm concerned, you've stopped being my brother since the first day you left me in that cave to fend for myself in the forest to go join your "Merry Men." You broke me, and there was no one to pick up the pieces until I got to Neverland, and you just had to rip me away from that shred of happiness too." Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 32- The Cricket Game**

"You excited to see Skylar?" Emma asked as she and Henry walked through the hospital doors to see the said girl. Henry nodded and said, "Definitely. I missed her a lot while you were all gone."

"I know, kiddo," Emma said as she wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders. They walked into Skylar's hospital room to see the girl up and awake as she argued with a nurse, "… You can't have coffee right now. The IV you're on-" Skylar cut her off, saying, "-Then take it out and give me coffee. I have spent four days in a forest without it. If you don't give me it, I'm going to-"

"-Skylar!" Emma cut her off. Skylar looked up and smiled at Henry, saying, "Hey Henry!"

Henry ran over and hugged the girl on the hospital bed who tugged the boy onto the bed with her so her arm was wrapped around his shoulders and he was curled into her side. The sight made Emma smile. The nurse sighed as Emma handed Skylar a coffee cup, saying, "From Granny's. Ruby said it would make you less grumpy."

"Thank God," Skylar grinned as she took the coffee cup and drank it greedily. Emma laughed and sat down in a chair as she told the nurse, "You don't argue with Skylar and her coffee."

The nurse simply walked out of the room. Skylar shrugged and said, "She was annoying anyways. She was always nagging me about how I "need to drink more fluids". Then when I said I wanted coffee- which is a fluid, might I add- she acts like it's Satan's pee. Weirdo."

Emma shook her head with a chuckle, and Henry said, "Will you be able to come to the party at Granny's tonight, Sky?"

"Henry, I don't know… Skylar was hurt pretty badly…" Emma trailed off. Skylar bit her lip and said, "Henry, can you go get me a coke for when I'm finished with my coffee?"

Henry nodded and hopped off the bed, running out of the room. Skylar turned to Emma and said, "Why don't you talk to Whale? See if I can let me leave for two hours tonight. Then I'll come back and they can hook me back up to all the machines."

"Actually you can be released in a few minutes," Emma and Skylar heard. They turned towards the door to see Regina standing there. Skylar's eyebrows scrunched up as she said, "What are you talking about? Whale said I would probably have to stay in here for at least a week for observation…"

"I talked to Whale, and he said you could go in about half an hour. The only reason they wanted you to stay was to make sure that you wouldn't go into shock, and your body wouldn't react negatively to the medicine they're giving you," Regina explained. Skylar paused and said, "Well… thank you then."

"You're welcome. I know Henry missed you and I bet you missed him too," Skylar nodded, "But I knew that you probably didn't want you to see him see you in a hospital bed for too long," Regina said, explaining her actions. Skylar nodded and Emma said, "There's a party at Granny's tonight. Why don't you come, Regina?"

"Yeah," Skylar said with a nod, "If anyone has anything to say they can take it up with me."

"Or me," Emma added. Regina looked between the two women who were staring at her, waiting for an answer. After what seemed like forever (for Emma and Skylar anyways), Regina nodded and said, "Thank you. I think I will."

Emma smiled and so did Skylar.

* * *

Henry, Emma, and Skylar walked into the apartment as Henry said, "Hey, guess what? Taco shells were on sale."

Skylar assumed he was talking to Snow and James, but Skylar stopped in her tracks (which were right behind Henry and beside Emma) as she stared at the two horrified.

"Apparently taco is not a big item in the Enchanted…" Emma trailed off as she noticed the situation. Henry was confused as he said, "What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon…"

Skylar was tempted to turn Henry away towards the kitchen, but really wanted to stay and hear the excuse Snow and Charming were going to pull out of thin air for Henry's innocent mind.

"The trip back was tiring and I needed to rest…" Snow tried. Emma's mouth dropped as James said, "And I needed to help her rest."

"Uh… let's go make the tacos. We have to make a lot because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight," Skylar said and turned Henry away from the two adults in the bed. She listened into the conversation as she helped Henry get the stuff from the bags. She heard Snow whisper, "We thought you were going to be back later."

"Yeah, well, we weren't. Next time you could put a tie on the door or send a text, or-" Emma paused, "You know what? I'm-I'm gonna go make some tacos."

Skylar bit back a laugh.

* * *

_Snow ran through the woods, going to find Charming when she tripped on a rock. She landed on her stomach, but turned over when she heard a horse coming. She looked up to see Regina in black armor and on a black horse, staring down at her with an evil smirk as she said, "Leaving the battle so soon?"_

"_The battle's over, Regina. Our army is too great. You can't win," Snow stated. Regina, who had dismounted her horse, stood in front of Snow with the same smirk on her face as she said, "Well that all depends on your definition of victory."_

"_I offer you parlay," Regina looked pissed as Snow continued, "To negotiate the terms of your surrender."_

"_**My**__ surrender? Fair enough. My terms are quite simple… your death," Regina answered. Snow sighed and as Regina walked towards her, Snow yelled, "NOW!"_

_Regina turned around to see the blue fairy throw magic at her that made her not be able to move, while Charming and Rae came out from behind a set of trees. Realization dawned on Regina and she said, "It was all a trap."_

"_You should've surrendered when I gave you the chance," Snow said sadly. Rae, who went and stood next to Snow, said, "We knew you couldn't resist going after Snow."_

"_And now because of your bloodlust the kingdom is ours. Your reign of evil is over," Charming said as he stood on the other side of Snow._

* * *

"_Welcome Home Mary Margaret, Skylar, and Emma,"_ Was on a giant banner in Granny's diner. Henry pulled Skylar in the door behind him (he hadn't left her alone all day- but she wasn't complaining) and everyone cheered when they saw her, Snow, and Emma come in.

Ruby immediately ran towards Skylar and pulled her in a hug, saying, "We thought you weren't going to be able to make it!"

"I got some help from… a friend. They got me out of the hospital early," Skylar said with a smile. As soon as Ruby finished hugging her, Henry hugged Skylar around the waist again. Skylar smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they stood there, watching everyone.

Archie came over and said, "Hey Skylar."

"Hey Archie," Skylar smiled.

"We all missed you guys," Archie said towards Skylar, Snow, and Emma. Snow smiled and hugged the man as Emma went and put the tacos down on the counter with all the other food while she said, "Tacos. I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first."

Granny laughed and said, "Don't I know it; meatloaf back home- what a bitch."

Henry had gone to go get a cup of coffee for Skylar who was standing next to Emma as they talked quietly.

"How you holding up?" Emma asked, motioning towards Skylar's side where the deep slice was. Skylar shrugged and said, "It hurts like a bitch, so nothing new really… I'm sorry about Henry sticking around me today."

"Hey, it's alright. I understand completely. You got hurt badly and he looks up to you like you're his older sister. He's worried about you," Emma said as she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. Skylar smiled and said, "Look at us… not wanting to bite each other's heads off, and getting along."

Emma laughed and said, "Yeah. It's nice. Kind of like before the curse was broken."

"We had our moments though," Skylar pointed out. Emma nodded and said, "Everyone does. Maybe even my parents."

"Barely," Skylar stated as they both looked over at the said couple who were talking to a bunch of people, "There's two top times I can remember your parents fighting. They were so head over heels for each other that they sometimes fought over who was right. I remember one time I was coming in from a nearby kingdom after about a month of seeing them, and I saw them arguing. Snow was saying that Charming was right while Charming was saying that Snow was right."

Emma laughed and said, "Wow."

Before Skylar could say anything more, Henry ran over and handed Skylar a cup full of coffee and stood between the two women as James said, "I just wanted to uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary Margaret and I… we have this saying. That we will always find each other. And while I believe that with all my heart… I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say, "Here's to not having to look for a while." To Mary Margaret, Skylar, and Emma!"

They all raised their glasses that they were holding as they laughed, but they all stopped when they heard the door to the diner open.

Everyone seemingly paused as Regina said, "Sorry I'm late."

The look on James' face almost made Skylar burst out laughing, but she held it in. Barely.

"What is she doing here?" Leroy asked as he grabbed a giant butcher knife. Skylar walked over and grabbed the knife from him, throwing it back down onto the cutting board- making it stand straight up- as Emma said, "Skylar and I invited her."

As Regina went and put the pan down, Skylar bent down to Henry's level and said, "Go talk to Regina for a few. I have to go get scolded."

Henry laughed and did as he was told as Snow grabbed her right arm and tugged her over to stand in front of her and James. Emma was standing next to Skylar in the same predicament as she said, "We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now."

"Plus she's the "friend" who helped me get out of the hospital early," Skylar added. Snow glanced at Skylar, then at Regina, and then back at Skylar as James said, "Didn't you two think to tell us about it?"

"Well I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon-" Emma was cut off by Snow saying, "-She tried to kill us. Yesterday."

"No she didn't. She's trying to change for Henry," Skylar stated. Emma nodded in agreement as Henry said, "He believes in her, and right now that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so she gets one too."

"I mean I got a chance, and now I'm… somewhat less bloodthirsty," Skylar said with a smile. Snow sighed as did James. They looked at each other and then turned back towards Skylar and Emma. Then they both nodded.

Skylar nodded and said, "I need more coffee."

She then turned around and headed over to Henry and Regina where Regina was cutting up the food that she brought. Regina and Henry both watched Skylar as she ducked under the counter and headed towards the coffee pot. Henry laughed as Skylar leaned against the counter next to them after she was done, drinking her coffee happily as she said, "Coffee withdrawal sucks."

"Then maybe you need to stop drinking it," Henry suggested as everyone started lining up for food. Skylar scoffed and said, "This is me, Henry. Me without coffee is like… boring Skylar. It doesn't fit."

Then Leroy came over to get some food. Regina held out a plate with some of the lasagna, saying, "I made lasagna."

"What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" Leroy asked sarcastically. Skylar, just to piss Leroy off, grabbed the plate from Regina, took the fork and ate a big bite. She smirked at Leroy, and Regina hid a small smile as she said, "Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick."

Regina handed another plate over to Leroy and he sniffed it and then took it over to a table with all the other dwarves.

About an hour later, Snow was feeding Charming, Emma was talking to Archie, and Skylar was tossing darts at the dart board while Henry and some of the dwarves watched her. Ruby passed the girl just as she threw another dart and it landed in the dead center of the board. Ruby smiled and said, "Don't miss, Sky."

"Didn't plan on it," Skylar grinned and her smile faltered a bit as she saw a glimpse of the same eyes that'd been haunting her in the Enchanted Forest. She shook her head and looked down at Henry who asked, "Can you do something cooler?"

"Like what?" Skylar asked as she sat down next to him in a booth. Henry smiled and said, "How about… throwing two darts at the same time with both hands?"

"Hm… let's try it," Skylar said as she stood up. She noticed Regina suddenly leaving with Emma following her, but she simply ignored it and turned towards the board, grabbing the darts off and taking one in both hands. She gulped and noticed that her hands were shaking really badly. She brushed it off, and as she ignored it and as she got ready to throw, her hands started shaking worse. Henry noticed and said, "Skylar, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Skylar said with a small smile. She gulped, blinked a couple times, and the then threw the darts.

She missed the board completely as it flew through the doorway of the bathroom instead. Everyone seemingly stopped as they noticed she missed and didn't even hit the board.

Snow and James headed over and Snow said, "Skylar, what's the matter? You never miss…"

"I-I think I'm just gonna h-head back to the apartment," Skylar said as she grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair. James stopped in front of her and said, "Then let one of us walk you."

"I-I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes alone. T-That's all," Skylar said as she brushed passed him. She headed out the door, passing Emma who was heading back in. Before she could stop her to ask what was wrong, Skylar broke out into a run- in the opposite direction of the apartment.

She ran into the woods as she heard the distinct voices of Emma, Henry, Snow, and James yelling her name. She didn't stop though and ran deeper and deeper into the woods. She leaned back on a tree once she couldn't run anymore and buried her head in her hands as she heard a voice say, _"You can't run from everything, Rae."_

She looked up to see the Enchanted Forest version of herself. No wonder everyone was scared of her. She didn't realize how scary and creepy she looked until now- or maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She wasn't very sure.

"W-What are you?" Skylar asked, scared of the answer. The other Skylar smirked and said, "I'm you, smartass, and I happen to be a part of your curse that's trying to kill you. Which it will do."

"You're so optimistic aren't you?" Skylar asked as she glared up at herself. The other Skylar scoffed as she pulled her black mask down, leaning against a tree, saying, "I'm not supposed to be optimistic. I'm trying to get rid of your hope; the hope that you'll survive this curse that is slowly killing you, the hope that Peter will pop out of the middle of nowhere and save you again, and the hope that you're not going to lose your mind. Which is currently happening."

Skylar grit her teeth as the imaginary version of herself bent down and said quietly, "The nightmares are going to start tonight, and guess what?"

"What?" Skylar said as her teeth grinded against each other. Her other-self smirked and said, "I'm not going to go easy on you. You're going to scream so hard that Neverland will be able to hear you. So not only will this curse kill you," Her other-self pushed her against the tree as Skylar glared at her, "It'll kill your precious Peter. He's gonna want to be next to you as he hears you scream, but he's not going to be able to do anything about it. And that thought alone is going to _tear him apart._"

Skylar shut her eyes and said, "It's not real, Rae. It's not real."

"Oh, I'm real alright," She heard her voice say, "And as long as I'm here, you're going to suffer. Because Rae… you don't have a normal mind or heart. That means I have to step up my game a bit, which also means that I have to find sensitive parts of you that you care about, which are going to make you cry, scream, and beg for me to stop. But lucky for you, I'm in your head, which means I _**already know them**_."

Skylar looked up at herself and said, "So you wanna play? Let's play."

* * *

"_I fear the Queen will never change. We must dispense justice," Jiminy said as he sat on a table. Charming nodded and said, "Agreed. What are our options?"_

_They were sitting at a round table full of all their friends. There were knights on Charming's left while Snow, two of the dwarves, Granny, and Red sat on his right. Rae sat directly in front of him at the end of the round table while the Blue Fairy floating in the middle and Jiminy in front of Charming._

"_Well give me five minutes alone with her and my axe… she's still restrained, right?" Grumpy asked the Blue Fairy who nodded and said, "Yes. But the magic we captured her with will only keep her powerless for a short while."_

"_How about banishing her to another realm?" Granny suggested as Rae pulled out a knife and started twirling it around in her hands. Jiminy spoke up, saying, "We can't. It would be unconscionable to condemn another realm to the suffering we've endured."_

"_Jiminy's right," Red agreed. Rae nodded and said, "She's our problem and we've got to deal with her."_

_Charming stood up and said, "Only one thing is certain. As long as the Queen lives the kingdom is in danger."_

"_Are you saying…" Snow trailed off. Charming nodded and said, "Yes. We must kill the Queen… Thank you all."_

_Everyone stood up except Snow, and as usual Rae was the first one out the door._

* * *

When Skylar made it home it was well past one in the morning, and Snow and James were still up as Emma and Henry had fallen asleep. They had all been waiting up for her, but they didn't make it as Snow and James did.

"Skylar-" Skylar cut Snow off, saying, "-I'm fine. Go to bed, we can talk in the morning."

Skylar walked around them and headed up the stairs. James and Snow shared a look and sighed.

Skylar didn't go to sleep that night.

* * *

"What do you mean she's in pain a lot?" Peter asked the shadow as he paced in his treehouse. He was getting a lot more agitated, and a lot angrier lately.

The shadow, who floated a few feet above the ground in front of Peter, said, "Exactly what it sounds like. She has flashes of pain and seems to not be able to do anything about it."

"I casted a protection spell on her the fifth year she was here. She's protected by all magic. How is she just randomly in pain all time?" Peter was talking to himself as he kept pacing. Then he suddenly stopped, turned towards the shadow, and said, "With the magic low in Neverland you wouldn't be able to bring her back to me unless she found a way to come herself," The shadow nodded, "But what if I was able to visit her in her dreams for a short amount of time- no matter what dream she was having?"

The shadow stopped and thought about it for a second and said, "It wouldn't be able to be for long, and if she's not having a dream at the time you went in, you would most likely land next to her when she's awake. But you would only be able to do it for a short amount of time because of the low magic, and she wouldn't be able to see you at all."

Peter nodded and said, "Thank you, Shadow."

The shadow nodded and headed out the window, heading back to Storybrooke to watch over Rae some more.

* * *

"So what was it like… over there?" Henry asked Emma. Emma shrugged and said, "Well, let's see… there were ogres… the dead rising… people trying to kill me… and more ogres."

Henry grinned and said, "Awesome."

"We have to work on your sense of awesome…" Skylar said as she sat next to Henry who smiled at her as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She took one of his French fries while saying, "Ogres are ugly, terrifying, and very very smelly."

Emma nodded in agreement and said, "Come on you two- time for school. I'll walk you to the school bus."

"I have to go to school still?" Skylar asked as she stood up, "Not fair. I'm over seventy."

Emma laughed and said, "Fine, you don't have to go. But you have to stay with me all day so I can keep an eye on you. Plus if your guardian and my mother found out that I let you skip-" Skylar cut her off as Henry pulled on his jacket, "-She wouldn't care. She knows I would probably skip anyways."

"Anyways, I can go on my own," Henry said as he slid his backpack on. Emma stood in front of him, saying, "I know that you can, but that doesn't mean that you should."

"David let me," Henry argued. Emma smirked and said, "Well I'm not David."

"You used to let him," Skylar pointed out with a grin. Henry smiled and nodded in agreement. Emma sighed and said, "Well… I am not me," Skylar scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, "I am walking you because that is what mothers do, and I'm doing it."

Skylar followed the two as she said, "What you said makes no sense."

She quickly grabbed a coffee from Ruby's hand (who was holding it out for her) with a smile, and ran out the door behind Emma and Henry.

Skylar was trying to act normally, but to herself she was failing. She was dead tired and she had used concealer under her eyes to try and hide the giant bags. She wanted to go to sleep, but knew if she did she would have terrible nightmares. She couldn't resist letting Henry, Emma, Snow, and James hear her screaming, so she decided that she'd just take a nap when no one was at the apartment.

When Skylar, Henry, and Emma walked out of Granny's, Skylar was shocked to see Pongo run over to them. Henry bent down, saying, "Hey, Pongo!"

Pongo kept barking and Skylar bent down, petting him as she said, "It's okay, boy. What's the matter?"

Emma, noticing the dog and no Archie, said, "Where's Archie?"

Ruby then burst out of the diner, saying, "Emma, something's wrong."

Emma turned to face Ruby, confused, as she said, "How do you know?"

Pongo kept barking and Emma shook her head, saying, "Never mind, wolf thing," Emma looked at Henry, "You know what? Eleven is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later."

"Okay," Henry said and headed down the street. Skylar stayed by Emma, knowing that Henry would be fine, and because she wanted to know that Archie was okay.

Archie started running, and Ruby, Skylar, and Emma followed him. Skylar went first as she pulled out a knife. They ran into the building and over to Archie's room where the door was cracked open.

Emma didn't really want Skylar going first, but let her go knowing that she would be okay.

"Archie!?" Skylar yelled as she slowly opened the door. Skylar cursed and ran into the room with Emma following her. She knew what Skylar was panicking about- Archie laid on the floor completely knocked out… or dead.

Skylar checked his pulse as Emma looked at the girl expectantly and Ruby ran in the room, saying, "What is it?"

Skylar grit her teeth as she looked up at Emma and shook her head. Tears welled up in Ruby's eyes as she said, "No…"

Pongo, apparently wanting familiar company, ran over to Skylar and jumped on her. The girl smiled sadly and hugged the dog who now had no owner and no best friend.

"Who would do this?" Emma asked, apparently in shock. Ruby's face immediately hardened as she said, "I think I know."

* * *

Regina sat in the interrogation room as Snow and Skylar sat on the other side of the wall, watching James and Emma interrogate her. Skylar was petting a very depressed Pongo who refused to leave the girl's side. Skylar had been to Archie's three times every week since Mary Margaret took her in, so Pongo knew her well and liked her a lot.

"Glad to see the sheriff's station is now a family business," Regina commented as James and Emma walked into the room. Emma didn't say anything as James shut the door and leaned against the wall. Regina's expression didn't change any as she said, "Why am I here?"

"You know why you're here. Because of Archie," Emma said as Snow walked up to the glass with tears in her eyes. Regina looked confused as she said, "Now it's against the law to get in an argument with someone?"

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them," James said as he crossed his arms. Regina looked confused and shocked as she said, "Archie's dead?"

Skylar stood up and crossed her arms as she looked at the woman. She knew that look- the one of honest confusion and shock- she didn't know anything about Archie's murder.

"Stop it, Regina. Ruby saw you going into his office last night," James said. Regina immediately said, "Then she's lying, I was home all evening."

Emma sat on the table, and Regina looked at her and said, "After everything I've done to change- to win Henry back- why would I toss it all away now? And if did, and I was going to kill Archie you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness."

"You've been caught before," James said as he stood back up from where he had been leaning on the table. Regina tossed him a slight glare as he said, "Come on, Emma. Who do you think is lying? Ruby or her? She's incapable of change no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Rae Hood was able to change when she was at the peak of her bloodlust and wasn't given a chance. Regina wasn't able to change _when_ we gave her a chance. Why should this time be any different?"

The only thing going through Skylar's head was, _"Wow can you lie or what, Charming?"_

* * *

_Rae was the one holding the Queen's arm as she pulled her towards where she was going to be executed. She was the only one not affected by the Queen's magic, so it seemed only fit that Rae was the one to bring her to where she was going to be executed so no guards got hurt._

_Snow and James watched as Rae tied Regina to the pole. She then headed over to stand by Snow, letting a different execute her. Snow and James literally had to convince Rae to let someone else do it. Rae wanted to because… archery was her thing and she wanted to kill the Queen, but understood and let the subject drop. To her annoyance._

_Jiminy flew over so he was flying in front of the Queen. No one was able to hear what he was saying except Regina, but Rae knew that he was asking her if she had any last words._

_Shockingly, Regina nodded and said, "Yes, I do. I know I'm being judged for my past. A past where I've caused pain; a past where I've inflicted misery; a past where I've… even brought death. When I look back on everything I've done, I want you all to know what I feel…" Rae looked down at Snow to see that same look of sadness and pity. Rae held back a groan at the look, knowing what it meant as Regina continued, "And that is… regret."_

_Rae looked at James in slight confusion, who gave the same look back to her. Rae turned back to look at Regina who continued, "Regret that I was not able to cause more pain. Inflict more misery, and bring about more death, and above all else with every ounce of my being I regret that I was not able to kill… Snow White."_

_Rae grit her teeth as her hand landed on her sword. Snow put her hand on Rae's, prying her fingers off and holding the girl's hand instead so Rae wouldn't do something she would probably not regret._

_James shot off his seat, saying, "ARROWS!"_

_The archers armed their bows as Regina was blindfolded, and once she was blindfolded James said, "Take your aim!"_

_They all aimed, but Rae saw Snow's head tilt as she looked at Regina. When Rae looked over at Regina she saw that the woman looked slightly scared. You might've not been able to see her eyes, but you could see that her face was clenched up, showing that she was shutting her eyes tightly. She was scared._

"_FIRE!"_

"_STOP!" Snow yelled, but she was too late. The arrows were launched through the air, but the Blue Fairy stopped them right before they hit Regina._

_James was confused as he turned towards his fiancée, saying, "Snow!"_

_Snow shook her head and said, "This is not the way."_

_Snow squeezed Rae's hand and walked down the steps. Rae stood next to James as he turned towards her and said, "Rae, take her back to her cell."_

_Rae didn't say anything as she went over and undid Regina's mask. Regina looked at Rae confused who didn't say anything as she unhooked Regina from the post and pulled her so she was standing in front of Rae. As they walked through the crowd Regina had a proud smirk on her face. Rae wiped it off though as she said, "The Prince said to bring you back to your cell, not that I couldn't hurt you. So if you want to stay without any scars I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face, __**your highness**__."_

* * *

"So what do we do with her now?" Snow asked as Emma and James rejoined her and Skylar behind the glass. James sighed and crossed his arms as he said, "Lock her up."

"We can't lock her up because she didn't do it," Emma stated. Skylar stood with crossed arms as she looked through the glass at Regina. Emma noticed it, but didn't say anything as James and Snow turned towards her in shock.

"You really believe her?" James asked. Emma nodded and said, "I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn't know."

"Emma, I know that you want to believe that Regina can change for Henry-" Skylar cut Snow off, saying, "-I agree with her. I saw it too. I mean look at her in there. The old Regina would've probably blown this place to pieces or reduced it to ashes. Plus she's right- if she killed someone, no one would know about it and she would make sure of it."

"She's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her," Emma said. James glanced at Snow and said, "With all due respect, you don't know her like we do-" Skylar cut James off again as she said, "-I do. The life of everyone hating you, claiming you that you can't change… You know how many times I got blamed for murder once you two announced to the kingdom that I was on your personal guard?"

Snow and James shared a glance as Skylar said, "Hundreds. People couldn't believe that I would help anyone. Much less two royals. I'm getting those looks _again_, and on the way here people weren't just blaming her. They were blaming me too. They still think I haven't changed."

"Skylar's right. I know in the Enchanted Forest she was the Evil Queen, but here she's Regina just as Rae is Skylar now. I'm still the sheriff, and I say she's innocent until proven guilty."

"So… what do you suggest we do?" Snow asked. Emma shrugged as she said, "Let her go."

James immediately said, "Emma-" Emma cut him off, saying, "-We let her go, and we find the truth."

James and Snow both nodded.

* * *

Skylar, Emma, Snow, and James were going through Archie's files in his office. Skylar was on the couch she always sat on while Emma was on the other, Snow sat at the desk, and James stood as he looked through the file cabinet.

James sighed and said, "Huh… Regina's file- it's empty."

"So she did it… she killed the kindest soul in this town. A man who only cared about helping," Snow said as she stood up. Emma and Skylar shared a look and Emma said, "I promise we'll find who really did this."

"Isn't it time you admit we already have? Regina had a fight with Archie, Ruby saw her outside last night, and now her file is empty that's… that's a lot of evidence," James asked as he stood by Snow. A look of shock and realization passed over Emma's face as she said, "Maybe that's the point."

"What do you mean?" James asked. Emma looked at Skylar then back at her parents as she said, "I don't know how it is in fairytale land, but in the real world it's usually hard to find evidence. And as Skylar said at the station- Regina would've made sure that no one found Archie or any evidence. She'd make sure that nothing was pointed at her. It's been way too easy, unless someone wants us to find evidence."

"So you think she was framed?" Snow asked as she sat down next to Emma. Emma shrugged as she said, "Well that wouldn't be the first time it's happened in this town."

"Who would want to frame her?" James asked. Skylar shrugged and said, "That's a long list. It'd be shorter to ask who wouldn't want to frame her."

"Yeah, but there's only two names on that list who would resort to killing to get what they want. One is sitting right here and I know she didn't do it," Emma said as Skylar sent her a glare, "But the other…"

"Gold," Skylar stated.

* * *

Emma, Skylar, Snow, and James walked into Gold's shop. Skylar spotted who she presumed to be Belle. She hadn't properly met the woman, but knew she was in love with Gold and saw "the good in him".

"_It's probably very very very very __**very **__far down…" _Skylar thought as Gold walked around the counter, saying, "Ah, nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited. You have your mother's chin, Ms. Swan."

Skylar resisted rolling her eyes, and Emma simply ignored the comment as she said, "We know you killed him."

"And your father's tact," Gold stated as James sent him a scowl. Belle spoke up, saying, "Someone's dead?"

"Dr. Hopper," Skylar said, not taking her eyes off Gold. He noticed her look, but turned to Emma, saying, "Why on Earth would you think that I had anything to do with that?"

"Because all the evidence points to Regina," Emma stated.

"And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?" Belle asked as she went and stood next to Gold.

"_This girl is obviously misinformed on Regina's "trying to change" mission…"_ Skylar thought, and then Emma said, "It's a frame job."

"It wouldn't be the first time you tried to use someone to hurt her," Snow said. Gold smirked and said, "Nice to see your memory is still intact, dearie, but this time I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. It wasn't me."

"Why should we believe you?" James and Skylar asked as they both crossed their arms simultaneously. Snow shook her head as she thought, _"Oh great, they're doing it again."_

"Because I can prove it. Ask the witness," Gold stated. Emma held back a glare as she said, "No one was there."

Realization dawned on Skylar as Gold said, "Well that's not strictly true, now is it? Rae, if you please."

Skylar was about to say something but Emma said, "Skylar."

Skylar's knuckles popped as she clenched her fists while turning around and heading towards the door to get Pongo who was tied up outside. As soon as she got him she brought him inside and through the back of the shop. Gold immediately smiled and started petting Pongo. The sight honestly made Skylar want to gag.

"I didn't know you were such a dog person," Belle commented. Gold shrugged as he said, "Well a long time ago in another life, I got to know a sheep dog or two."

Skylar really want to gag now. Thankfully Emma cut in, saying, "That's fascinating, but unless you speak dog how is Pongo going to tell us anything?"

"Through magic of course," Gold stated like it was the answer to everything- well to him it is, "It won't allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to extract his memories."

"Extract?" Skylar asked, noticing the word. Gold noticed the worried look on her face and said, "You don't have to worry. He won't feel a thing."

"Why should we trust you? Couldn't you use magic as easily to fool us?" Emma asked as she walked over to stand in front of Gold. He turned towards Emma and said, "Because I'm not going to be the one using magic. You are."

Skylar's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Emma, you know magic?"

"You were unconscious when the… incident happened," Snow explained. Skylar threw her hands up as she said, "I feel out of the loop now."

"How?" Emma asked, ignoring Skylar. Again. Gold moved around the counter as he said, "You have it within you. Told me so yourself. You witnessed it, didn't you?"

"Emma, you don't have to do this," Snow said as she looked at her daughter. Emma turned and looked back at her, saying, "If it tells us something about Archie's death then so be it."

Gold then pulled a dreamcatcher out of a box as he said, "Do you know what this is?"

"A dreamcatcher," Emma said quietly. Gold chuckled as he said, "It's capable of catching so much more."

He bent down and brushed the dreamcatcher over Pongo, and soon it started to glow. Skylar, who was crouched next to Pongo, rubbed the dog behind his ears as this was happening. Gold held up the glowing dreamcatcher after he was done, and Belle asked, "What is that?"

"Memories," Gold stated, and he handed the dreamcatcher to Emma as he said, "Now Ms. Swan. You show us how."

"How? It's just a jumble."

"Will it. Will it, and we shall all see," Gold said. Emma nervously took the dreamcatcher and held it in front of her, and after a few seconds she said, "I can't."

"Yes you can," Gold encouraged. Emma sighed and shut her eyes tightly. Skylar's eyes widened and her grip on Pongo's leash tightened as the dreamcatcher started glowing very brightly. Then a vision appeared. It showed Archie walking towards his door and opening it. Skylar ignored whatever James was saying as she watched the vision.

Archie opened the door to reveal Regina, who walked in, and she walked up behind Archie as she was pulling out her file. He turned around and she was right behind him. Then she started choking him. Snow yelled out in sadness, seeing what was happening as Skylar's mouth drop open as she watched one of her good friends get killed.

Soon Emma couldn't do it anymore and dropped the dreamcatcher, turning towards her parents, saying, "You were right all along."

"I'm sorry, Emma," James said.

* * *

James, Emma, Snow, and Skylar headed outside. Skylar had went and left Pongo with Ruby a few minutes prior, and now she was walking next Emma as they both headed towards Regina's house.

"Emma! Skylar! Where are you two going!?" James asked as he ran up behind his daughter and one of his best friends.

"To get Regina," Emma answered firmly. Snow, who was standing next to James, said, "Well can we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? She killed Archie and she's gotta pay," Skylar said through gritted teeth.

"And how do you plan on doing that? She has her powers back here?" Snow asked. Emma simply said, "Yeah well you just saw what happened, so did I."

James grabbed Emma and Skylar's arms, pulling them to a stop as he said, "Yeah, you have something, but you didn't even know what to do with it. Now you're going to go take on the most powerful woman in town?"

"Excuse me, but hasn't it been you two have been on the whole "it's Regina" kick the _whole time_?" Skylar asked. Emma nodded and said, "You should be happy, you were right!"

"We may be right, but I also know that going after her without a plan is a mistake," Snow stated.

"Then what do we do?" Emma asked. Skylar walked backwards as she said, "You all can make a plan, but if she has her powers back then that means whatever that keeps me immune from magic is still working- meaning that I can go and not get hurt-" She was cut off by James grabbing her arm, and saying, "-That's good, but we still need a plan, Rae."

"Even if the dwarves construct a cell to hold her, we need a way to contain her magic until then," James said after he dragged Skylar back over to Emma and Snow. Snow looked up and said, "Fairy dust. Leroy said they were processing a new batch of it."

"Will that stop her power?" Emma asked. Skylar shrugged and said, "It did once. The thing is, me being me I know I don't remember the few times I was actually captured, so since she's only been captured once, she will as sure as hell remember it too."

"Well then leave that to me. Trust me, we're locking her up," Emma said as she turned around and started walking again.

* * *

Skylar stood at the back of the group as Regina opened the door them. She smiled and said, "Ms. Swan, I assume you're here to apologize?"

"I saw you do it," Emma stated. Regina looked confused as she said, "What?"

"I saw it. You choked the life out of Archie," Emma said again.

"What are you talking about? How is that even possible?" Regina asked. James spoke up, saying, "Magic."

Regina was about to say something but Emma cut her off, saying, "I saw what happened. And it was you."

"Gold. He helped you," Regina realized, "You're going to trust him of all people when he's probably the one behind this?"

"We didn't trust him. That's why Emma used magic instead," Snow said. Regina looked shocked as she looked at Emma and said, "You can use magic?"

Emma nodded with a smirk. Regina nodded and said, "The Savior, of course. Well then I can only assume he warned you then."

"About what?" Emma asked. Regina looked baffled that she didn't knew and said, "That magic always comes with a price."

"Yeah, well that's a price we're both going to pay," Emma stated. Regina simply asked, "How's that?"

"Henry- he believed in you. His heart's gonna break. That's both our prices," Emma said.

"No. I will not let you poison Henry against me," Regina said with tears in her eyes. Emma simply smirked again as she said, "That's an interesting word choice. Since you already did."

Skylar had never wanted to hit Emma more. Not when she said that her head should be cut off, or when she tried kidnapping Henry. She used Henry against Regina and practically took the eleven year old away from his adoptive mom already, claiming that Regina didn't deserve to see him. Now Emma's going to say something like that and think that Regina isn't going to lose it?

"_That's a Grade-A bitch move,"_ Skylar thought. If Skylar was going to help before, she wasn't going to help now.

Emma turned and walked down the stairs with Regina walking behind her quickly, saying, "I want to see him. He deserves to hear my side of the story- HE'S MY SON!"

Emma turned around with a crazy look in her eye as she said, "HE'S NOT, HE'S MINE! And after this you're not getting anywhere near him! Do it!"

Skylar watched in slow motion as Mother Superior threw the ball of fairy dust towards Regina who caught it in her hand. Skylar smirked and thought, _"Told you it wouldn't work."_

"Did you really think that would work again?" Regina asked as she got an evil tone to her voice as she turned towards Snow and James. Skylar put her hands behind her back with a smile on her face. After what Emma said to Regina, Skylar was glad to let Regina beat her up a bit. If she didn't Skylar would.

Snow and James jumped as Regina tossed the ball of fairy dust at their feet, and Regina turned towards Emma with an evil look on her face as she said, "You… You will **not** keep my son from me," She used her magic to toss Regina down the front walk. Skylar held back clapping as Emma sat up with a dazed look on her face.

"So much for fairy dust," Regina smirked as she walked towards Emma who was being helped up by Snow, "Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now."

"I don't need it. I already won. There's no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now," Skylar had a very bad feeling of déjà vu as Mother Superior and James stood behind Regina, and Emma and Snow stood in front of her.

"You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be," Emma said. Skylar's heart raced as she thought of the same thing that was said to her.

"_**You're never going to change are you? You'll always be a murderer and a thief!" Robin yelled at her.**_

"_**You think that you coming back is going to change me back to the little obedient girl I was when you left!?" Rae asked as she stood toe to toe with her twin.**_

"_**Not gonna happen. You think that just because you're going to invite me back to be with you, with open arms that I'm going to jump in them with a smile!? You ripped yourself away from a thirteen year old girl who had no idea how to survive in a forest because her twin wouldn't let her do anything by herself! I was the last of the family we had. Father died and we were left nothing but each other and you- what did you do!? After five years of being without him you abandoned me. You left me defenseless, alone, confused, hurt, and scared in a fucking cave for a group of guys who barely knew your name! I didn't know how to do anything! I did what I had to do to survive because I didn't know any different! I killed because I wanted other to suffer like I did!"**_

_**Robin gulped as tears streamed down Rae's face, "You were my twin brother. We were supposed to stick together, and now I'm alone. I've never felt more alone. I don't know you, and you don't know me. You never will as long as I'm alive. People claim that Robin Hood and Rae Hood are closer than family- they're twins. Far as I'm concerned, you're just a man with the same last name as me."**_

Skylar shook her head out of the memory to see Regina go away in a black cloud.

When Emma looked over to look at Skylar, the girl wasn't there.

* * *

Skylar stood in an alleyway as she watched Emma tell Henry that Regina killed Archie and hurt her when the tried to grab her. Skylar scoffed. Emma didn't know what the meaning of hurt meant. Skylar spied Regina's car off to the side of the road, and walked over there. Regina was crying, but looked up when she saw Skylar.

Before Regina could say anything, Skylar interrupted her and said, "I believe you."

"W-What?" Regina asked. Skylar nodded and said, "I got blamed for murder a lot when I was trying to change and not **once** did Snow and Charming stand up for me in the first year I was trying. After everything I did for them they_ still_ wouldn't believe me when I told them I didn't do it. They were convinced that I did it, and that I couldn't change."

Regina looked at Skylar and shock and said, "Really?"

"Yeah. I left for over a year, leaving them alone and defenseless. A month after I left they found out that the killing wasn't me and begged me to come back. I didn't for a while," Skylar shrugged, "I felt betrayed... I'm going to help you prove your innocence as long as you just look at me like I'm Rae. Not Rae Hood or Skylar. Just… Rae."

"As long as you look at me like I'm just Regina," Regina said with a small smile. Skylar laughed and said, "Deal."

* * *

Hook sat on the dock, sharpening his Hook when Cora walked up to him. He didn't look up as he said "You're back. So did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes. My daughter's lost everything now."

Hook smirked at her as he said, "Huh… well aren't you mum of the year."

Cora simply gave him a blank look, saying, "I did what was needed."

"What about what I need? You promised me you'd help me get my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin," Hook pointed out as he looked up at the sorceress. Cora smirked and said, "And I've already started. Or didn't you notice the little gift I left you in the hold of your ship?"

"A gift? What is it?" Hook asked, standing up. Cora smiled and said, "Now what. Who."

She motioned him to follow her as she went onto the invisible ship, and Hook followed after a second. They went to the bottom of Hook's ship where the hold was, and Cora opened a hatch. She moved out of the way to show Hook who was in the hole, bound up and tied.

"Who's that?" Hook asked. Cora smirked and said, "Someone privy of Storybrooke's deepest secrets. Including Rumpelstiltskin's. Someone who can help us determine his weaknesses here."

In the hole was none other than Archie Hopper.

"Can't you, Dr. Hopper?" Cora asked. Hook, completely confused, asked, "Well if that's him then who did you kill?"

Cora shrugged and said with a smirk, "How do I know? It's my first day in town."

"You disguised the body to look like him… If death wasn't punishment enough," Hook shook his head with amusement clear on his face, "Marvelous work."

"Thank you," Cora said with a smile, "Now you'll have all the knowledge you'll need. But another surprise- I heard that he knows Rae Hood's secrets…"

Hook looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "That will come in handy."

"It may take some work, but this cricket will chirp…" Cora said, trailing off.

"Aye. That he will," Hook smirked.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, it's over 9,300 words again. *Sigh***

**Anyways, I hope you liked it :)**

**P.S. I'm thinking of writing a Teen Wolf fanfiction... would you guys read it if I did?**

**P.S.S. I'm glad you all reviewed so much for the last chapter, it made me want to write this chapter more once I read the feedback :)  
**

**P.S.S.S. I didn't proofread this, so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. **

******Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	33. The Outsider

**I don't own anything but Rae/Skylar and my ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: He showed me that not everything in the world was bad- that not everyone was out to get me. He taught me how to love again. Then I was ripped away from him by my selfish twin brother. People in the Enchanted Forest wondered by I turned so... ruthless once I returned. Their answer: Because he's gone and I'm alone- again. Peter Pan/OC STARTS IN SEASON ONE**

* * *

**Chapter 33- The Outsider**

"So the time runs differently here than it does there?" Peter asked the Shadow, who nodded and said, "One day here, is a week there. The magic only works for a day in their time, meaning it'll only be about two to three hours here."

"Alright, see you later, Shadow," Peter said as he drank the potion so he could see Rae. Little did he know, he wasn't going to find what he expected.

Peter appeared next to Skylar, who was standing next to a tree while she was at the funeral for Archie. Snow was talking about Archie while Skylar simply fought to keep her eyes open. Peter immediately noticed how pale and tired Skylar looked- she was almost white as a sheet, had bags under her eyes that were dark, and she looked ready to keel over at any second. Unknown to everyone, Skylar hadn't slept in over three days.

She didn't bother putting any makeup because she had only been home once and that was only to change clothes. She was wearing Archie's favorite color which was (shockingly) red. She missed him, though she wouldn't admit it.

"…He may be gone, but he will always be inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, and always fight for what we believe in," Skylar was wondering why she was here for a second as Snow continued, "So we shouldn't think of today as goodbye; just as a way of saying, _"Archie we'll be listening."_"

Snow turned around and went to James, burying her head in his chest. Skylar smiled sadly as she saw Marco holding Archie's umbrella in his hand as he walked over towards the casket. Henry turned, pulling Pongo behind him, but as he looked around for Skylar he found she wasn't there. All he saw was the back of a girl.

Little did he know that girl had her hands in her pockets, head down, and was fighting back tears.

* * *

Skylar groaned as her arrow missed the target again. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Peter, who was sitting on a log watching her as she paced, didn't say anything as he simply watched her. He didn't know what was wrong with her. He had never seen her act like this before. He knew lots of things, but knowing why Skylar was acting strange was on a whole different planet from what he knew.

Skylar, who was still pacing with her hands in her hair, threw down her bow, grabbed a knife, and threw it at the tree. Skylar's arms flew up in the air as she yelled, "FINALLY!"

Her knife had hit the bullseye.

"You know it's only going to get worse…" Skylar heard and she stiffened as she looked over at a tree to her right, seeing her dark-self leaning against it. Little did she know that Peter was seeing it too because he was linked to her mind. As the shadow said- he was trying to get into her dreams while she was asleep; if she wasn't asleep he'd land next to her wherever she was awake, but that didn't mean he wasn't still connected to her mind.

"What do you want now?" Skylar said to herself as she pulled her knife from the black spot in the middle of the target on the tree. Peter looked between the two Rae's- he had no idea what was going on.

"I'm just trying to warn you," The other Skylar said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Skylar crossed her arms like her duplicate and said, "About what? How you're going to make it so that I lose my mind? Warn me that I have no one to rely on? Help me feel like I have no hope of anyone saving me? Oh wait," Skylar's knuckles popped as she clenched her fists, "You already warned me of those things."

Peter stood up to stand in the middle of the two Rae's as the fake one said, "I did warn you of those things, but it'd be so much easier for yourself if you," Her voice took on a dark tone, "_**Went to sleep**_."

Peter's eyebrows shot up- Rae hadn't been sleeping?

Skylar scoffed and said, "Why the hell would I sleep when I know the second I do that you're going to invade my head- even more than you are now- and turn me into some nutjob who talks to herself all the time!"

The other Skylar laughed and said, "You already are talking to yourself, Rae. Remember? I'm in your head."

Skylar shot a glare at herself and threw the knife towards her where the other Skylar's head was, but she moved just in time. She tsked and said, "Now that's not nice, Rae…"

"I'm not a nice person."

"You never have been a nice person have you? Not to Robin, not to Peter, not to Emma, not to Snow, not to Charming, not to Ruby, not even to Archie… only Henry, right?" Skylar glared at herself as the other Skylar began circling her, "Cute, innocent, little Henry who believes with every ounce of his being that you're a good person… wonder what he would think if he found out you were helping his Mom, who killed one of his best friends?"

"Can't I be left alone? A day? An hour?" Skylar asked as she sat down on a log as she shrugged, "You mess with me_ all_ the time."

"No."

Skylar rolled her eyes, but watched as her other self stalked towards her while saying, "You're pathetic. You're think you're anything to them? You haven't slept for three days- have they noticed? No. Have they realized that you haven't been eating because whenever you do your stomach churns and you throw it up? No. And have they yet to even realize that you're pale as a ghost, and are oh yeah- dying!? Oh right- NO. You're nothing to them!"

Peter was barely able to listen to the rest of the conversation after what he heard- Rae was dying, and no one knew about it?

"You're expendable to them. More than half the town wants you dead; Emma wants you dead three fourths of the time, and Snow and James can barely stand you anymore! They think you're a bad influence on Henry who looks up at you like you're an angel. If he knew how many people you killed would he still love you, Rae?"

By now Skylar was holding her head in her hands and she screamed, _**"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"**_

Then the other Skylar was gone. Skylar then fell to her knees and held her head in her hands as she finally broke and let out a sob. Little did she know that Peter was sitting right next to her the whole time.

* * *

Henry sat on the bed in Skylar's room, looking out the window as Emma came in, holding a poptart as she said, "Hey kid. You hungry? I managed to wrangle up a poptart…"

"No thanks," Henry said as he simply glanced at Emma and turned back to looking out the window. Emma sighed and sat the poptart down next to Henry on the bed. She then turned and walked out of the room, and stopped next to Snow who was looking at her with a sad smile. Emma sighed again as she crossed her arms and said, "Well that went well."

"You're doing all you can do," Snow said as she rubbed Emma's arm. Emma simply looked at her mother, and said, "That's what makes me feel awful. Skylar could do more and she isn't here. Where is she anyways?"

"I don't know," Snow shrugged, "I haven't seen her since we were at Regina's house. It's like she disappeared into thin air-" Snow was cut off by Leroy walking over and saying, "-Ladies? The dwarves have been thinking, and we have to ask… when do we go back?"

Emma scrunched up her eyebrows as she asked, "Go back? Where?"

"The Enchanted Forest. Our home," Leroy explained. Snow and Emma looked at Snow, and then back at Leroy as Snow said, "You want to go back?"

"We fought really hard to get here," Emma said. Leroy nodded and said, "Yeah, but with what Regina did to Archie this place isn't as safe as we thought."

"We're going to find her. There's only so many places she could hide," Emma explained as Snow nodded in agreement. Snow nodded and said, "We've dealt with her before, we'll do it again-" Leroy cut Snow off, saying, "-But it's not just her. The curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the town line who don't know who or what we are. Ever think to wonder what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit?"

Snow and Emma shared a look, but before either could say anything Ruby spoke up, saying, "He's right. What if they see… ya know, magic? Like a girl turning into a wolf for example? Folks weren't exactly understanding in our world."

"Okay, let's not worry about what ifs. No one is here," Emma stated. Leroy shrugged and said, "Yet. Maybe they come, maybe they don't. But that doesn't change the fact that while we might enjoy the things like penicillin… we're a bit homesick."

* * *

Just as Skylar was about to head into Granny's, she was stopped by Belle who ran towards her, yelling, "Skylar!"

Peter looked over at hearing the familiar name, remembering that _"Skylar"_ was Rae's Storybrooke name.

"Yeah, Belle?" Skylar asked as she turned her attention towards the woman who stopped in front of her. The woman, Belle, took a deep breath as she said, "Do you know a man- a pirate? He has one hand and the other-" Skylar cut Belle off, saying, "-And the other is a Hook?"

Belle nodded and Skylar said, "Sadly yes, I know him."

"He attacked me today in the library," Belle explained.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, but I need your help with something…" Belle trailed off. Skylar's eyebrows shot up, but her eyes narrowed as she said, "I'm listening."

* * *

"So do you like to be called Skylar or Rae?" Belle asked as they headed towards the Storybrooke pier. Skylar shrugged and said, "Doesn't really matter. Charming and Snow call me Rae while everyone else pretty much calls me Skylar. But when people hear me get called Rae they remember who I am and what I've done, so they shoot me a couple glares and walk away rather quickly."

Belle nodded and said, "I'm sorry… I wonder what it's like…"

Skylar scoffed and said, "You don't want to know, trust me."

They walked down the pier and Skylar paused on the dock as she said, "His ship would be here, but obviously it's not…"

"Do you hear that?" Belle asked Skylar as she looked around. Skylar nodded, noticing the creaking sounds, and saw the sand box. She grabbed a handful and tossed it towards where the sound was coming from, making the steps of Hook's ship visible. Skylar smirked and said, "There you are…"

"M-Maybe you should go first," Belle suggested. Skylar shrugged and simply walked up the steps, but soon her eyes widened as she was now on the not invisible ship. She moved out of the way for Belle, saying, "Here it is."

"Wow," Belle said as she stepped next to Skylar who said, "You start looking for whatever Gold needs. I'll look around and make sure no one is here."

"Here," Belle said as she handed Skylar something. Skylar raised her eyebrows as she looked at the gun and said, "You need that more than I do."

"But you're looking for the people-" Belle was cut off by Skylar pulling a knife out of her boot and quickly spinning it around in her hand with a smirk. Belle nodded and said, "How did you-" Skylar cut her off again, saying, "-I'm Rae Hood. Remember?"

"Right," Belle said and started looking around. As Belle got down the stairs, Skylar started looking around. She stopped after a few minutes, saying, "This thing hasn't changed any since I saw it last-" She was cut off by a voice saying, "-No it hasn't."

Skylar turned around and saw Hook standing on the edge of the stairs, watching her with narrowed eyes. Unknown to them both, Peter was glaring at the pirate as he said, "I cut you with that sword pretty deeply… how did you survive?"

"It's called medicine, _Killian_. They have specific medicine that helps you heal here," Skylar said with a smirk. Hook nodded and said, "Well I guess I'll just have to reopen that wound again… or I could let you live and watch you suffer… such a hard decision… but I think I'll have to take choice number one."

Down below the deck, Belle had just found Archie and cut the ropes. When he was standing in front of her she told him, "Find Mr. Gold, tell him I'm here and bring him back to the ship."

"Wait, you're not coming with me?" Archie asked. Just then they heard a loud thud and Belle said, "Oh no, Skylar…"

"She's here on the ship?" Archie asked. Belle nodded and said, "I asked her to come with me-" She was cut off by another loud thud, and said, "You need to go now!"

As Archie headed out the door of the room and up the stairs, he moved out of the way just in time for Skylar to roll down the stairs and slam up against the wall with a groan. She stood up, saying, "Oh he's definitely dying for that one-" She was cut off by Archie saying, "-Skylar, are you okay!?"

"Archie? How are you alive!?" Skylar questioned, but quickly moved him away from the sword that was about to be impaled in his back. Hook moved down the stairs, and Skylar quickly improvised as she grabbed a random book and blocking the blows from Hook's sword. She then yelled to Archie, who was still behind her, "GO NOW!"

That was enough distraction for Hook to knock the book out of Skylar's hand and then her curse just had to start working which brought her to her knees. Hook chuckled as he walked towards her, saying, "You've got such bad luck-" Skylar cut him off by stabbing him in the right leg. She smirked as he fell to the ground, saying, "I might have bad luck, but I also have a very high pain tolerance."

Archie, who heard the very loud thuds, ran back down the stairs seeing Skylar on her knees and Hook on his back as he clutched his leg with his good hand. Belle, who had come out of the other room yelled to Archie, "Take Skylar and run!"

Archie nodded and helped the other girl up from the floor and out of the ship as Hook finally noticed Belle.

But as Archie and Skylar both stumbled off the ship, Henry was calling Skylar's phone which laid in her coat pocket on silent.

* * *

"Who's he calling?" James asked Snow as they washed dishes. Snow handed him a plate she was holding and went over to the phone, and picked it up quietly as she heard Skylar's voice say, _"You've reached Skylar. I'll call you back, but if it's urgent I'm either at Granny's Diner or with Henry somewhere in Storybrooke. I would say leave a message after the beep, but I usually don't check my voicemails… *BEEP*"_

"Where are you Sky? I need you," Henry said sadly as he put the phone back down. James went over to Henry and sat down on the bed next to him, saying, "It's okay, buddy. Things will get better, I promise. You just gotta… hang in there."

"Doesn't feel that way," Henry said. James nodded and patted Henry's knee as he said, "I know… I know."

Snow looked over at the two sadly, but was shocked as Pongo opened the door to the apartment, running in and straight towards Henry. Pongo barked and hopped up onto the bed as Henry yelled with a grin, "Pongo!"

"How did he get in here?" Snow asked as she looked at the Dalmatian on the bed. Emma walked in and said, "I brought him. Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Henry loves this dog. We decided he should have him," Emma looked over at Henry, saying, "That is if you're up to taking care of him, Henry!"

"Yeah I am!" Henry said with a large smile. Snow then proceeded to look down and see the mud tracks in the shape of Pongo's paws. Emma noticed the look on her Mom's face and said to Henry, "Henry, why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up?"

"Okay!" Henry quickly left the apartment, heading outside to wash off Pongo. Emma immediately turned to her mother and said, "Alright, I know. Look, I know there's a lot to work out logistically but-" Snow cut her off, saying, "No, no, no! I think giving Pongo to Henry is a great idea. It's just five people and a Dalmatian in this loft, and things might get a little-" Emma cut Snow off, saying, "-Cramped. I know. We'll get creative."

Snow shrugged as she looked at James and said, "Or… we could get our own place…"

"You want to move out!?" Emma and James said at the same time. Snow threw her hands up, saying, "Whoa! It was just a suggestion."

"After twenty eight years isn't this what we've all been waiting for? To be together under the same roof?" Emma asked as she looked between her parents. Snow nodded and said, "Yes… I just imagined a bigger roof… with turrets."

James and Emma laughed. Snow smiled and said, "Being here and in Storybrooke… we have a chance at a fresh start. Let's take it."

"What would we do with Rae if we moved out, though? I doubt she'd want to live here if we weren't here, and she hated living in the castle with us," James said with a shrug. Emma shrugged and said, "We'll deal with that when the time comes. _If _you two move out."

"Speaking of Rae… did you see her?" Snow asked. Emma sighed and shook her head, saying, "No. Not at all. Not even a glimpse or heard someone angrily talking about her. It seems she just disappeared."

"You think Regina took her with her when she disappeared?" Snow asked as she crossed her arms. Emma shrugged and said, "I doubt it. You said magic never worked on her. That means Regina wouldn't have been able to teleport her, right?"

"Right."

"Well then that means she ran off. Again."

* * *

Henry sat at the kitchen table with Pongo at his feet as he drew on a sketch pad. Emma, who had just walked down the stairs, noticed what he was doing and said, "You plotting your escape from shawshank, kid?"

"No, they're blueprints. I had some ideas of what to do when David and Mary Margaret move out. Look," Henry said as he picked up the sketch pad and showed Emma. Her eyebrows shot up as she said, "You want to make Mary Margaret's room an… armory?"

"Yeah, you know… for weapons and stuff? To protect us. From Regina," Henry said with a nod. Emma squatted down next to Henry as she said, "She's not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna let her."

"She hurt Archie, and now Skylar's missing. What if she wants to take me back?" Henry asked. Emma immediately shook her head as she said, "That's not gonna happen."

Just then there was a knock on the door and then through the door you could hear Skylar's voice say, "You're seriously knocking? This is my apartment."

Pongo barked and started whimpering as the door opened, and Skylar walked in. Then before Emma and Henry could say anything, Archie walked in, petting Pongo. Emma slowly stood up as she said, "Archie…"

"Hi," Archie said as he smiled at her.

"What happened?" Emma asked as Henry got up. Skylar simply shrugged as she said, "It was Cora and Hook. They kidnapped him."

"Well Cora kidnapped me while Hook kept me in his ship," Archie corrected. Skylar simply shrugged as Henry ran over, saying, "A-Archie!?"

Archie laughed and hugged him, saying, "Henry, it's alright. I'm fine."

"Henry, we were wrong. Regina didn't do it," Emma said as she looked down at him. Henry smiled and said, "I knew it. Maybe we should let her know."

"Yeah," Emma said with a nod. Skylar, who sat on the stairs, rolled her eyes and resisted saying I told you so. Emma looked at Archie as she said, "But something tells me either way we're going to pay the price."

* * *

Later as Henry went to bed, and Archie went home with Pongo, Emma turned to Skylar and said, "Where the hell were you all day? You missed the funeral!"

"One- no funeral was needed, and two- I was there. You just didn't see me," Skylar corrected as she walked up the stairs. Emma followed her and said, "Well Henry needed you at the time."

Skylar's voice darkened slightly and her voice lowered as she turned towards Emma, saying, "Henry always needs me for something. I wasn't there for once. He can live."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You were fine yesterday and now you're acting like someone shoved something up your ass!" Emma said as she followed Skylar into her room.

Unknown to Emma, Skylar had a very short temper that had already been used up by Hook. Skylar then made that fact known as she turned to Emma, saying, "I helped someone today. Actually, I helped two people today. One I helped get off a boat as I got my ass kicked by a one handed pirate who already gave me a side wound- that he re-opened- and the other I helped clear of a murder charge. Yes, I am a little cranky."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant why are you acting like someone ripped out your heart and stabbed it millions of times-" Skylar cut her off saying, "-Because it fucking feels like it. Regina took away our memories and for some of us that was a gift. I have so many unwanted memories, and so few good ones that if I had to sacrifice the good ones to get rid of the bad- I would do it. I don't want it. I don't any of it! I don't want my friends back, I don't want to know I'm a feared _villain_, I don't want to know how to kill someone in _so many_ creative ways, and I don't want to know how many times I've had someone try and kill me! I don't want any of it! And the one thing out of everything that I want I can't have! There's so much that I want gone, and so little that I love that honestly… I want everything back to when I was Skylar. No Charming, no Snow, no Savior, none of it. But especially- no Rae Hood."

"Skylar…" Emma said quietly as she looked at the teenager who was finally breaking out of her hard shell in front of the twenty eight year old.

"I remember every word my twin brother told me when he left me. I remember when I died for a minute because I got drowned by a group of bandits who wanted information on that same brother. I remember when I was almost killed by Regina and saved by I guy I hated at the time and then fell in love with two years later. I remember when I was ripped from him, and I remember the constant pain from it. I remember getting stabbed for your Mom. I remember fighting countless battles and killing so many people. I remember the words people would tell me right before I killed them. I remember my brother telling me I could never change. I remember your parents not believing me when I told them I didn't kill someone. I remember them begging me to come back when they found out it wasn't me. I remember letting myself get beat up till I was almost dead to fight back to a group of fifteen guys. I was bleeding so badly… I almost didn't survive…"

Skylar grinned and said, "But out of all the worst memories I have… I remember the moment when I felt that first shot of pain all over my body when magic first came here," Emma's looked at Skylar in confusion, "And I remember thinking that there was nothing to worry about. I'd be _fine_ after it passed. That it was probably a side-effect of the magic coming to the town. If I knew then what I did know…" Skylar chuckled as she plopped down in the chair by her desk.

Emma raised her eyebrows and said, "Skylar, what are you talking about?"

Skylar smirked as she looked at Emma and said, "I'm dying, Emma."

* * *

**AN: Well... I don't know how to explain that chapter, so...**

**I am writing the Teen Wolf fanfiction. It is up. There are two chapters posted. I will update as much as possible, but this story is my first priority to me because I have _so much_ invested into it. But it is up, and it is called,_ "All Around_ _Me_".**

**P.S. I did proofread this, but I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. **

******************************Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


End file.
